En contra de las probabilidades
by Hashmir
Summary: AU - Después de una accidentada huida por el espacio, Zim encuentra un planeta habitable más allá de los confines del universo conocido. Tras un error de calculo, Dib estará obligado a ayudar al irken a regresar al espacio. ZADR
1. Prologo

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece, si así fuera la historia sería realmente diferente X'D

Clasificación: G, de momento xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Un poco de todo. En esta primera parte hará falta un poco de humor, hasta rayará a lo deprimente pero las cosas mejorarán, de alguna forma.

Resumen: Zim prometió que no huiría más. Pelearía por aquello importante para él y regresaría aunque las cosas jamás pudieran ser lo mismo. Pero al regresar a la Tierra sabrá que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para poder, siquiera, decir adiós. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en un mundo irreconocible para él en un universo incierto, hasta que encuentra a una persona que le permitirá cumplir con su promesa.

Antes de conitnuar, lee esto:

**La continuidad en Against the Odds, tal como lo he publicado, no es lineal. Aquí te doy dos opciones para leerla:**

**1.- La historia de forma cronológica empezará desde Remembranza, dichos capítulos están titulados como tal, serán alrededor de diez. Al final de éstos, la historia salta hasta el prólogo y sigue con el resto de los Cápitulos.**

**2.- También puedes leer este fanfic tal como lo he colocado, esta opción puede ser muy confusa ya que hay muchos datos y OCs no se encuentran en los primeros capítulos ni tienen aparente relación con la historia ZADR, todas la relaciones se aclararán hasta Remembranza; aunque es la opción más recomenada para no perder el factor suspenso en la historia.**

Este fanfic es el primer y 99.9% seguro que será el único ZADR que escriba. Realmente escribir lo que llevo hasta el momento ha sido muy entretenido y espero que aquellas personas que disfruten de esta pareja encuentren la historia interesante.

Gracias especialmente a AndaliteBandit – 6 (.net / u / 697436 / andalitebandit-6) por la ayuda proporcionada para traducir este fanfic al inglés. Dicha versión puede ser encontrada aquí: .net /s / 5202159 / 1 / En_contra_de_las_probabilidades

…..

Un bip sonó en lo profundo del pak de Zim, pero él estaba acurrucado contra un cuerpo cálido a su lado y tan profundamente dormido, como pocas veces, que su mente no captó el breve sonido y el cuarto quedó en silencio nuevamente. El mismo pitido sonó insistentemente de nuevo, pero los ojos del irken continuaron cerrados y su cuerpo se apretujó más contra la fuente de calidez tratando, de alguna forma, de alejarse de la molestia. Pero solo hasta la tercera alerta y, renuentemente, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente aunque su mente aun estaba sumida en una espesa niebla de viejos recuerdos. Algo confundido con el reajuste temporal de su mente se apoyó sobre sus codos soltando un gruñido y miró en la penumbra a la persona a su lado. Dib estaba dormido, acostado sobre su espada, con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho de la cama, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus lentes estaban torcidos sobre su rostro, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y su peculiar mecho de cabello zigzagueante se acomodaba sobre la almohada en un extraño doblez.

La noche anterior se habían quedado dormidos apenas se acostaron en la cama, ni siquiera tuvieron la energía suficiente para abrir la cama, cambiarse la ropa o, en el caso particular del irken, quitarse el disfraz que usaba en el mundo exterior, aunque ahora su peluca se hallaba tirado al pie de la cama.

Al día anterior había sido especialmente largo y mentalmente extenuante, habían ido a investigar unos supuestos avistamientos de aves sombras en un pueblo campesino a unas horas de distancia. Habían pasado horas buscando y preguntando a todos los testigos, probando el límite de la paciencia del humano y sobre todo del irken. De las muchas cosas que el irken odiaba de los humanos era la estupidez de los caracterizaba parecían adictos a llenarse la mente de todo aquello que atrofiara su mente y estaban encantados en contagiar a quien pudieran. Todos los testigos narraban hechos incoherentes y en muchos casos, completamente fuera de contexto. Por lo menos Dib reconoció, gracias a su amplia experiencia de años de investigación que ese incidente era solo una trampa para turistas ociosos e ignorantes a los cuales estafar.

Ahora Dib tenía veintiséis años y para su joven edad ya se había ganado un nombre y una reputación independiente de la fama de su padre, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Para ese entonces el mundo lo conocían como el gran investigador de campo de la historia y no solamente como el hijo vergonzoso y loco del mundialmente famoso profesor Membrana.

La alarma volvió a sonar, recordarle por que se había despertado. Sin desear despertar a su acompañante, Zim se levantó y salió del cuarto a hurtadillas, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí. De su pak emergió un trasmisor posicionándose a la altura de su rostro y frotándose los ojos dijo, molesto por la interrupción:

- ¿Qué sucede? – Sus ojos picaban, odiaba quedarse dormido con los lentes de contacto.

- Amo, he interceptado una señal con firma irken al borde de este sistema solar – Respondió la voz metálica y fría de la computadora de su base. Las antenas de Zim se levantaron en alerta y sintió un frio y agrio retorcijón en el fondo de su squeedly spooch.

- Específica: ¿Cuál era el tipo de firma? – Preguntó el irken y en su voz se pudo percibir rastros de ansiedad. Lo que fuera que se tratara, quien estuviera entrando a ese sistema, no era una buena noticia.

- Pertenecía a un equipo de seguridad imperial roja – Respondió indiferente al efecto que esa noticia tenía en su amo.

Una oleada de preocupación congeló su cuerpo y su mente se estancó momentáneamente. Cerrando fuertemente los puños y apoyando su pak contra la pared, trató de controlar su conmoción y, sobre todo, la ira e impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. La noticia lo había golpeado fuerte indudablemente, no le era fácil asimilar esa información porque, aun con todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que por años había logrado obtener y lo único que le había dado un verdadero significado a su vida parecía disolverse tal vez para siempre. Y todo eso se resumía a la persona dormida, descansando apaciblemente, completamente ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás del frio muro de tabla roca sobre el cual se apoyaba. Zim sabía que eso podría haber sucedido, pero si había aprendido una cosa en la Tierra era tener esperanzas, que ese planeta estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del imperio irken, que lo dejaran en paz, de poder vivir SU vida.

Él se había preparado para lo peor, había tomado una decisión y debía actuar lo más pronto posible si quería proteger a Dib y que, por lo menos, uno de los dos tuviera alguna posibilidad de seguir adelante.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas se irguió decidido y tras respirar profundamente y suprimiendo la angustia en un rincón hasta que hubiera tiempo de destilarlo, volvió a entrar en la habitación del humano. El cuarto estaba vagamente iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol, filtrándose a través de la fina cortina blanca de la ventana, anunciando un nuevo día de actividades y ajetreo humanos. Desviando la mirada, observó que Dib no se había movido de su posición anterior.

Zim se sentó a su lado, acercó su mano para acariciar delicadamente el rostro del humano, examinando cada línea facial, la textura, la rugosidad de una barba no afeitada, la extraña tibieza de su piel y una sensación cálida y reconfortante se expandió hacia todo su cuerpo, tal como sucedía cada vez que lo tocaba. Hacía mucho que se había olvidado de usar los guantes negros reglamentarios del ejército irken y su uniforme se encontraba guardado en el almacén general de su base desde hacía años.

- Basta – Se reprendió en un susurro. Si no se iba en ese instante, simplemente no lo había. Zim se inclinó y sin titubear le robó un beso al humano, el cual no dio muestras de percatarse.

Ocho años atrás no habría volteado atrás, no habría dudado de sus propias decisiones y esa separación no habría dolido en lo absoluto.

Sin más, salió del cuarto silenciosamente, luego de la casa y se dirigió directamente a su base corriendo tanto como era capaz.

…..

Al entrar y apoyarse contra la puerta tras cerrarla, Zim tuvo la suerte de ser recibido por un silencio solo violado por el canto de los pájaros en el exterior y el zumbar constante del equipo de su base.

- Computadora, ¿cuál es el nivel de energía del crucero voot? – Preguntó mientras pensaba sobre las demás cosas que debería tener listo para el viaje. Muchas de ellas ya preparadas para ese momento.

- Está cargado a un 78% de su capacidad – Contestó de la misma forma indiferente que lo hiciera minutos antes. 'Suficiente, pero…' pensó el irken.

- Desvía toda la energía disponible en el área para recargarlo y coloca en él las provisiones del nivel 8, sección 3. – Diez minutos de recarga, que él calculaba todo debía estar listo para irse, podrían ser la diferencia entre quedar suspendido eternamente el espacio o llegar a un lugar seguro donde recargarlo con más calma (o tan seguro como las circunstancias lo permitían). – Cambia uno de los gnomos de seguridad por un árbol y desconéctalo definitivamente de la base. – "Si, señor" Contestó la computadora y afuera se escuchó un extraño sonido de succión seguido por otro similar a un pequeño derrumbe de tierra. Al final hubo un sonido parecido a una descompresión. - Empieza a replegar todos los niveles inferiores de la base. Nos vamos.

- La energía requerida para realizar las actividades de recarga del crucero y el repliegue de la bases provocará un descenso evidente en el nivel de corriente en la zona. – Informó la base - Esa acción podría comprometer el ocultamiento de la base.

- ¡Obedece pedazo de transistor! Ahora envía a GIR y a mini-moose aquí. – Gritó señalando acusatoriamente hacia el techo. Solo un momento después el zumbido del lugar comenzó a aumentar y un ligero temblor arrítmico comenzó a mover el piso. Cada uno de los niveles subterráneos: cuartos, laboratorios, pasillos, almacenes estaban siendo replegados hacia el corazón de la base.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Zim volvió a sacar de su pak el transmisor y este empezó a sonar con el mismo tono que lo haría un teléfono terrestre. Del otro lado, alguien descolgó, se aclaró la garganta y una voz femenina contestó adormilada:

- ¿Hola?

- Humana-Calie, el momento llegó. Me marcho en ocho minutos. Ya sabes que hacer. – Sin más explicación Zim concluyó la llamada sin darle a la otra persona la más mínima oportunidad de recobrarse de la impresión, mucho menos de contestar.

GIR y minimoose salieron despedidos del ascensor oculto debajo del sofá, a unos metros de él. GIR dio un breve pero agudo grito y tras caer al suelo ruidosamente fue corriendo hacia su amo, agitando sobre su cabeza su cerdo de goma favorito. El segundo solo se limitó a flotar al lado del SIR y emitir un pequeño chillido al llegar al lado del irken.

- Minimoose, ve al crucero voot y espérame ahí – Ordenó Zim secamente a lo cual el pequeño alce amorfo asintió con otro chillido alegre y flotó hasta el techo donde el agujero de una tubería de comunicación se abrió, dándole paso. En ese momento el temblor se había magnificado y se podía escuchar y sentir claramente las placas de metal chocar entre sí debajo de sus pies. Afuera, la alarma de varios automóviles se activó y los ladridos de los perros enardecieron.

- ¿Y yo, amo? – Preguntó GIR abrazando cariñosamente su pequeño juguete rosa mirando a Zim como si fuera a sugerir un juego extremadamente divertido.

- Ponte tu disfraz – Ordenó a lo cual el robot obedeció después de guardar el cerdo de goma en su cabeza. El SIR disfrazado saludó respetuosamente a su amo y corrió alegremente a su alrededor, ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. La pantalla del televisor se replegó en la pared, el tapizado desapareció dejando desnudas las paredes y la luz comenzó a tintinear. Unos instantes después la computadora dio el progreso de replegado. Solo quedaba la parte superior, donde ellos estaban.

– ¡GIR! – Y el SIR se detuvo y lo miró, en apariencia, atentamente – Salgamos – Y al decir esto, una correa salió despedida de su pak, cayendo en su mano. Con la destreza que había obtenido a lo largo de los años, Zim logró poner la correa en el collar del SIR que no paraba de moverse frenéticamente. Justo al salir, los muros de la casa se empezaron a desintegrar en una intrincada red de líneas de luz verde y éstas empezaron a desaparecer. Al final solo quedaron unas delgadas columnas de metal gris suspendiendo a unos metros arriba una plataforma la cual descendió abruptamente, dejando frente a él su nave. Si bien era el mismo proceso que él había presenciado a la inversa años atrás, la situación actual era mucho peor.

Arrastrando a GIR, Zim lo llevó al lado del árbol falso donde lo amarró firmemente. - Ahora, cuando llegue Calie la obedecerás en todo, ¿entendido GIR? – El SIR hizo un sonido de júbilo y empezó a correr alrededor del árbol y llegado un punto comenzó a escarbar entusiastamente hasta encontrar un puñado de gusanos y comenzó a malabarear con ellos. Zim nunca llegó a entender por qué ese robot hacía lo mismo cada que lo dejaba afuera, el jardín parecía bombardeada. Miró hacia la calle y estaba tan desierta como cuando había regresado, pero no le sorprendió. A pesar de los descubrimientos que Dib y Calie habían hecho, los humanos seguían ciegos ante demasiadas cosas. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que debía dejar a Dib AHÍ, si pudiera se lo llevaría con él.

Sin vacilar se dio la vuelta, entró al crucero donde mini-moose lo esperaba flotando en círculos sobre la silla de mando.

Unos segundos después la nave se elevó hacia el cielo violáceo perdiéndose de vista.

Esta vez, él tenía algo muy importante que perder, algo que era solo suyo. No más huidas. Esta vez, sería él quien iría por ellos.

"Voy a regresar. Voy a regresa" fueron las últimas palabras que susurró antes de abandonar la atmosfera terrestre.

Dib estaba acurrucado en su cama con un delgado hilo de saliva escapando de su boca, manchando la almohada cuando un molesto rayo de sol cayó justo sobre sus lentes, lanzando un molesto destello contra sus parpados. Perezosamente logró despertarse y se vio solo. Por lo general, él era que ultimo en despertarse cada mañana, Zim tenía la paciencia de un niño de cinco años sobre todo si se trataba en esperar a que despertara. 'Estará en la sala viendo televisión' Pensó frotándose los ojos. Soltó un bostezo y se levantó, arreglándose los lentes. Al salir de su cuarto, halló un inusual silencio en su hogar.

- ¿Zim? – Llamó pero no tuvo contestación. Intrigado bajó a la planta baja y volvió a llamar pero no tuvo contestación. Tal vez se había ido con Calie; le avergonzaba admitir que él era el dormilón del equipo y Zim y Calie no se cansaban en molestarlo por eso. Se digirió a la cocina e inesperadamente estaba Calie sentada silenciosamente, con una taza de café entre sus manos, la mirada perdida en el líquido oscuro y unos mechones de cabello café claro caían cubriendo su rostro. Cuando Dib entró en el lugar ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección pero no levantó la mirada ni lo saludó.

- Cansada supongo. Yo también – Comentó Dib soltando un bostezo y dirigiéndose a una cafetera detrás de la joven. Se sirvió una taza y sopló la superficie humeante. Al voltearse, Calie estaba justo en la misma posición en que la había encontrado.

En el interior de Dib, una vocecilla le dijo que algo no andaba bien, él la conocía perfectamente, ella también era muy inquieta, ni siquiera la extenuación extrema la mantenía por mucho tiempo callada. Tal vez era una mala percepción suya, pero prefería preguntarle.

- Pasa algo, ¿Calie? – Preguntó parándose a su lado mirándola preocupado, inclinándose ligeramente para tener una mejor vista. Calie sujetó el taza con un poco más de fuerza, mordiéndose el labio – ¿Calie? Qué pasa? – Sin saber por qué, Dib tuvo un extraño y alarmante presentimiento que lo asaltó de repente – Calie, ¿dónde está Zim? – Al decir su pregunta, ella soltó un sollozo pero aferrándose al poco autocontrol que le quedaba y sujetando con mayor fuerza la taza, tomó un profundo respiro y contestó, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Se fue.

Dib no pudo entender esas dos sencillas palabras, más que poder su cerebro no las quiso interpretar, no como esa respuesta.

- ¿C…cómo? – Logró decir al fin. Y su cerebro produjo un poco más de sinapsis - ¿A donde fue?

- No lo sé, Dib. Hace un par de horas recibí su llamada diciendo que se iba. No me dio explicaciones, solo… se fue. – ¡¿Dos horas?

- ¿Porque no me avisaste? – Preguntó el muchacho. Tristeza, enojo, miedo, estupefacción fueron los sentimientos que se empezaron a aglomerar en su pecho, retorciendo su corazón.

- Quería… - Y ella soltó otro sollozo que apenas logró dominar – Quería darte dos horas más de… - Y otro sollozo más desgarrador la silenció – Dos horas más. – Pudo decir antes de romper a llorar.

Dib no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué eso estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del lugar. Todo eso tenía que ser una equivocación, un chiste. Calie debía haber caído en una burda broma del irken. Encontraría a Zim en los niveles inferiores de su base perdiendo un poco el tiempo esperando a que él llegara o tratando de arreglar cualquier cosa que GIR hubiera roto, cualquier cosa ¡pero que estuviera ahí!

En la cocina, Calie se dejó derrumbar ante la tristeza y no sabía exactamente porque: ¿Por ver a Dib aferrarse a la falsa esperanza de encontrar a Zim en la base y saber que en unos minutos el joven se derrumbaría por completo? ¿Por Zim y la incierta lucha que libraría de ahora en adelante? ¿o por ocultarle a Dib lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás? Pero nadie estaba para escucharla, o darle un hombro donde refugiarse y consolarse.

Tras unos minutos hizo el esfuerzo para dejar de llorar, había algo importante que hacer, lo que había acordado hacer tiempo atrás. Limpiándose la cara con una servilleta, se levantó y salió del lugar. No podía permitir que Dib llorara solo enfrente de un terreno baldío sin nadie a su lado o peor aún, que descargara su furia sobre el inocente robot defectivo. 'Zim, más te vale que salgas bien parado de esto. Se lo debes.' Pensó agriamente antes de salir el lugar hacia el frió amanecer.


	2. Capitulo I Moondance

Hola a todos. Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza, espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.

NOTA: Revisado y corregido también owo; Bueno y, obviamente, subir el siguiente capítulo no ha sido tan pronto como pensé ¡Pero qué chava tan floja! Solo faltan algunos detalles el segundo capítulo y traducirlo para subirlo en los dos idiomas. Solo esperen un poco más T_T

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido :3

De nuevo, gracias a AndaliteBandit – 6 ( www . fanfiction . net / u / 697436 / andalitebandit-6) por ayudarme con la traducción owo!

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece, si así fuera la historia sería realmente diferente X'D

Capítulo I - Moondance

"… _revolucionará el sistema de transporte internacional tal como lo conocemos. Los directivos de la empresa proyectan que la construcción de las rutas de transporte concluirá dieciocho meses a partir de este mismo día._

_Los especialistas de todo el mundo concuerdan que esto traerá una nueva era en las relaciones entre las tres principales regiones mundiales; tal vez así el Tratado de…"_

El reportero siguió entusiasmadamente alabando la importancia de lo que fuera que se tratara esa noticia, pero el muchacho que estaba enfrente del televisor continuaba comatosamente dormido, sobre un viejo y raido sofá. Pero aun si estuviera despierto, poco le habrían interesado los acontecimientos del mundo y, en especial, _ese_.

Luego, una algarabía estalló en la pantalla arrollando con el tranquilo sueño del muchacho. Perezosamente, se sentó gruñendo mirando el brillante y borroso origen de la interrupción, frotándose el ojo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha buscaba algo a tientas a su alrededor. Cuando lo localizó, colocó sobre el puente de su nariz unos lentes que se acoplaron perfectamente a su posición. Ahora podía ver, en la pantalla de una anticuada televisión de plasma, una inmensa multitud vitoreando alrededor de un alto e imponente edifico blanco en medio de una extensa ciudad. Todos los presentes gritaban jubilosos y, arriba de ellos, había un enjambre de cámaras flotantes posicionadas estratégicamente, apuntando sus lentes hacia una misma dirección, mientras la voz del reportero continuaba dando más detalles sobre la noticia. Justo en el momento que la toma cambió del gentío al estrado instalado en la amplia entrada principal del edificio, el muchacho agarró el control del televisor y lo apagó rápidamente. Todo mundo conocía a la persona que estaba parada ahí, a ella y a todos quienes la antecedieron. Para ese entonces, nadie podía prender el televisor, abrir una revista o, simplemente, salir a la calle sin que la influencia de cierta familia no estuviese presente en cada uno de los niveles sociales.

El muchacho revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 7:20 de la mañana. Aun tenía un poco de tiempo para bañarse, llegar al trabajo a tiempo y tal vez mordisquear algo como desayuno. ¿Por qué se había quedado dormido en el sofá? Ah, claro. El turno de la mañana-tarde en su primer trabajo en uno de los tantos servicios de mensajería 24/7 más el turno de la noche en un bar por tres días seguidos era mortal para cualquier humano normal pero así es como se las arreglaba en la vida porque, a fin de cuentas, no había muchas opciones con las cuales salir adelante, aunque fuera precariamente.

Soltando un bostezo, se levantó lentamente y se estiró. Varias coyunturas tronaron con el movimiento y, después de soltar otro bostezo, miró el espacio del sofá donde acabada de descansar su cuerpo unos instantes. Tuvo la recurrente sensación de haber olvidado algo pero lo ignoró.

Se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies y, al entrar, el empañado y agrietado espejo del lavabo le regresó la imagen de un delgado muchacho de piel pálida, su cabello negro era una extraña maraña negra de líneas zigzagueantes cayendo hacia atrás hasta casi tocar sus hombros y encresparse en su nuca. Y, sobre el puente de su nariz, estaba montado un pequeño dispositivo negro del cual salían dos micas transparentes cubriendo sus ojos negros almendrados.

En esa época era extraño que alguien usara lentes. Por lo general, cuando alguien nacía o contraría algún problema ocular, iba a cualquier clínica y, en cuestión de una o dos horas, salía como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en su caso, ninguna operación había servido, incluso su propio padre tenía el mismo problema; era una extraña marca genética con la cual tendría que vivir el resto de su vida y, probablemente, si llegaba a tener hijos, idea en la que no estaba muy entusiasmado, ellos también tendrían ese defecto.

El agua fría sobre su piel le ayudó a despejar su mente de la espesa neblina del cansancio que se negaba a retirarse. Alzó el rostro hacia la regadera, arreglada de forma muy improvisada con capas de cinta para superficies mojadas para mantenerla en su lugar. El agua bajaba sinuosamente en la piel de su espalda, brazos y pecho donde daba ligeros desvíos al toparse con algunas viejas cicatrices, producto de trabajos peor pagados y más peligrosos que se había visto forzado a hacer. Pero sentía suficiente respeto por su cuerpo como para exponerse a cosas peores que le habían ofrecido incontables veces.

Su vida estaba fuera de lo emocionante y él estaba empeñado en que así fuera. Trabajaba generalmente ocho horas al día en una empresa de mensajería como personal de entregas y ocho como mesero en un bar céntrico, ambos dándole un salario suficiente para ahorrar y a la vez no morir de inanición. Aunque en realidad, él no necesitaba mucho para subsistir. Lo menos que le importaba era el dinero, solo con estar lejos de las personas de su pasado bastaba y se las había ingeniado para borrar cada rastro de su existencia en los últimos años lo mejor que podía, cosa en lo cual había resultado asombrosa y relativamente fácil para alguien sumergido en una sociedad donde, para adquirir el más pequeño e insignificante bien, dejaba un rastro hacia la información personal.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaba listo para salir. Con playera de mangas largas azul oscuro, cuyo material mantenía al usuario a una temperatura decentemente agradable, pantalones de mezclilla, bufanda rojo intenso al cuello y con un Mega Pan Tostado en la boca, salió al mundo exterior. Sus lentes habían desaparecido, atraían demasiada atención indeseada por lo que ahora veía el mundo a través de unos lentes de contacto extremadamente delgados, haciéndolos menos visibles que los normales pero terriblemente difíciles de cuidar, cualquier empujón en el transporte o tropezón podían salir disparados para no ser encontrados jamás, cosa que había vivido repetidas veces a lo largo de los años.

Abrió la puerta y a escasos metros había un grueso pilar de concreto que se alzaba varios metros, sosteniendo una amplia línea de tráfico donde automóviles, que parecían pequeños aviones con alas diminutas levitaban a unos centímetros del suelo, pasando a no menos de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, en perfecta sincronía gracias a las computadoras de abordo y una alta y gruesa reja de contención delimitaba el trafico y cualquier accidente que pudiera ocurrir.

Al alzar más la vista, altos edificios blancos, coronados por oscuras manchas vegetales verdes, rodeaban la zona como parte de un programa ecológico permanente, pero él no podría evitar relacionarla vista como una extraña y masiva cosecha de brócolis. Una bandada de aves cruzaba el cielo al lado de largas filas formadas por vehículos aéreos, alrededor de una perpetua galaxia de luces brillantes de una infinita gama de colores, anunciando un sinfín de productos, noticias y demás y, en el cielo, había una aurora boreal creada por los generadores de energía por campo magnético de la ciudad. El sol de medio día brillaba intensamente pero, a ese nivel tan bajo de la ciudad, solo llegaban unos cuantos rayos perdidos de luz natural.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con un fuerte jalón, mandando una sacudida a la derruida construcción y a unos escasos centímetros de sus pies, un pedazo de ladrillo se estrelló contra el suelo. Cualquiera se preguntaría como una casa tan pequeña e insignificante como esa, que al paso del tiempo se iba desquebrajando como un bollo seco, había podido sobrevivir años de cambios y remodelaciones urbanas. Pero nadie preguntaba, a nadie en ese lugar le importaba ni le gustaban que se hicieran preguntas por muy casuales que fueran. Mientras nadie se metiera en los asuntos ajenos todo marchaba sobre ruedas; un lugar que él había encontrado perfecto.

Se hacía tarde, debía apurarse si no quería toparse con la primera hora pico del día en el subterráneo.

...

¡Hey! ¡Juna! – Escuchó el muchacho detrás de sí al llegar al área de descarga en su trabajo. Al voltearse tuvo enfrente a una muchacha morena, de mirada bonachona y alegre, vestida con un overol azul oscuro con una gran bolsa mensajera colgada a su lado con un amplio "Paloma Mensajera" impreso en un costado y atiborrada de paquetes oscuros y delgados cilindros blancos con el logo de la empresa. Se veía graciosamente desproporcionado con respecto a su dueña, daba la sensación que cualquier tropezón mandaría estrepitosamente a la joven al suelo. – Sobreviviste, como siempre – Comentó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. – Pensé que esta vez te quedarías dormido. – Dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Yo también. Me desperté a tiempo por que dejé el televisor prendido, Freed. – Dijo Juna mientras avanzaba por un pasillo acompañado por ella para recibir los encargos del día.

Oye, ¿viste las noticias? – Preguntó entusiasmada – ¡Wow! ¡Un sistema de redes internacional! No pensé que fuera a ser algo más que un mito. Me preguntó que habrá tenido que hacer la empresa Membrana para convencer a todos de construirla.

'_A estas alturas, ¿quién se atrevería a contradecirla?_' Pensó agriamente. Juna continuó caminando por un largo pasillo escuchando a medias a su compañera. Aunque sabía muy bien la importancia de ese sistema de transporte, prefería que las personas a su alrededor no causaran tanto barullo. En el subterráneo y las calles, la gente no paraba de hacer comentarios.

Al ver la impasibilidad de su compañero de trabajo, Freed cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y puso mala cara. – Podría venir Dios a la Tierra y no te importaría un carajo.

Juna rió ante el comentario – Sabes que no me importa mucho lo que pase a mi alrededor. Mientras tenga comida y un techo sobre mí, estoy feliz.

- Por eso no llegarás a nada – Comentó la joven, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia un Juna brevemente caído en la desesperanza.

Al final del pasillo estaba un amplio mostrador atiborrado de papeles por un lado, el otro de paquetes y debajo estaba una abertura a la cual Freed se acercó y sin ceremonia vació el contenido de su bolsa en ella con el mínimo cuidado. Juna claramente escuchó algo romperse dentro de los paquetes pero ese no era su problema.

Martin – Llamó Juna desde el mostrador a una figura moviéndose detrás de una gruesa cascada de tubos trasparentes de mensajería que transportaban a velocidades vertiginosas decenas de capsulas rojas y azules – ¿Qué hay para hoy? – La figura detrás de los tubos resultó ser un hombre barbado de mediana edad, llevando en su mano derecha un guante con una línea de botones a lo largo.

Eh! Juna, continuas entre los vivos como puedo ver. – Dijo jocosamente el hombre detrás del mostrador – Dame un segundo – Agregó encontrando sin demora un par de tabletas electrónicas de apuntes, las cuales entregó a cada uno de ellos. – Estarás joven, pero ¿cómo diablos le haces para seguir parado?

A base de una dieta rigurosa de cafés expresos dobles, donas y sodas. – Bromeó el muchacho tomando su respectiva tableta.

Freed leyó la pantalla del suyo y un momento después soltó un quejido.

¡Diablos! No, Martín. Casi todas mis entregas están a cada esquina de la ciudad.

Lo siento, Freed. – Contestó el hombre tomando un par de paquetes del tamaño de adobes. – Pero ya sabes cómo se organiza esto: "Todas las direcciones son ordenadas según la computadora mejor le parezca" – Dijeron Martin y Freed al unisono.

Si, ya se. Estúpida computadora – Murmuró Freed entre dientes - Aww… Que mal. A ti, niño rayos, ¿dónde te tocó? – Preguntó Freed mirando por sobre el hombro de Juna.

Juna desplegó la lista de direcciones y, al leerlas, sonrió ampliamente. 'Ha! ¡Qué suerte!' Casi todas las direcciones estaban muy cerca de ahí. Eso significaba solo una cosa, ese día podría irse temprano. 'Suertudo bastardo' Escuchó Juna detrás de él.

Juna, ¡te cambio la ruta! Y el próximo lunes te cubro el segundo turno, por favor. – Imploró Freed.

No, ni hablar. Yo necesito descansar y estoy seguro que alguno de tus novios podrá esperar un rato más. – Dijo ya caminando hacia el modulo de envíos sonriendo engreídamente mientras Freed lo miraba asesinamente.

Tal vez era pesada y muchas veces incierta pero esa era la vida que él quería y por nada iba a desprenderse de ella.

...

El atardecer se cerraba más en la noche mientras Juna miraba las muy familiares grietas del techo encima del sofá. Siempre estaban ahí, creciendo y alargándose en todas direcciones y no parecían tenerle compasión a la mísera capa de yeso. Tal vez, algún día, un pedazo caería letalmente sobre él mientras dormía pero en esos momentos poco le importaba, solo quería estar ahí acostado en ese viejo mueble. Aunque no solamente era un viejo sofá raido, era también su cama cuando llegaba extenuado del trabajo (lo cual era la mayoría de las veces), su comedor, su estación favorita de jaqueo, y sobre todo, _su_ sofá raido. Ese mueble era lo único que realmente había comprado (de segunda mano) para ese lugar, todo lo demás había estado abandonado desde que sus antiguos dueños murieran mucho tiempo atrás.

En la mañana, Freed sin saberlo le había hecho recordar la razón por la cual había regresado a Ciudad Capital, culposamente se había permitido caer en el relajamiento. Realmente no había hecho gran cosa desde su regreso. En aquel entonces no había podido costearse el más barato de los cuartos disponibles sin sacrificar algo de sus ahorros, así que al recordar esa pequeña casa perdida en medio de la urbe decidió probar suerte. Al entrar a ese lugar, no se imaginó que tuviera instalado un sistema de seguridad, especialmente que aun estuviera activo, pero no representó un obstáculo en particular engañar los sensores. Seguían activos pero mientras no ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal, no tenía por que preocuparse.

Se dio la vuelta y la oscura pantalla del televisor lo enfrentó. '_Piensa, Juna. Piensa. Ahora es un buen momento para que tus habilidades salgan a flote_'. Murmuró mirando su vago reflejo en la pantalla. En su momento había tratado de entrar a la central de información principal y crear toda una nueva identidad pero, incluso para él, la tarea era tan complicada como derribar una muralla de granito con un mazo de goma. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose escuchar el silencio del lugar. Tal vez podría buscar en la red más tarde, debía haber algo útil ahí.

El silencio en la casa era absoluto, salvo el bajo ruido constante de la autopista. Pero, por sobre eso, surgió un sonido agudo desde un punto indefinido, como el silbido constante de una olla exprés que fue aumentando preocupantemente a cada momento. Juna abrió los ojos y levantándose del sillón, buscó la fuente del ruido agudizando su oído. Justo cuando el sonido se hizo más grave y aparentemente más cercano, algo explotó encima de su casa haciéndola temblar desde los cimientos. Placas de yeso cayeron del techo y una capa de polvo llenó el aire, forzándolo a salir a tientas del edificio, tosiendo fuertemente, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Aun ahogado por el polvo, una vez afuera alzó la vista hacia la cima de la casa, se veía una línea de humo descender desde un punto indefinido en el cielo hasta justo el centro de la azotea.

'¡_Mi computadora!_' Gritó su mente. Sin dudarlo, entró y rápida y ágilmente subió a la primera planta sin siquiera importarle si la casa se caía sobre él. Si la perdía, se iría con ella su mejor arma contra el mundo.

El aire seguía cargado de polvo gris saliendo densamente desde la habitación más lejana en el pasillo superior. Soltó un suspiro, lo que fuera que hubiera caído, no había sido en la recamara donde estaba sus pertenencias importantes. Antes de atreverse a asomarse a la habitación destruida, esperó percibir cualquier ruido sospechoso pero solo lograba escuchar escombros aun cayendo del techo sobre una superficie metálica. No parecía haber indicios de peligro, así que precavidamente miró hacia el interior de la habitación. El polvo estaba más condensado que en el pasillo, la luz del cuarto tintineaba fantasmagóricamente y en el centro, justo debajo de un aparatoso agujero en el techo, estaba una capsula blanca del tamaño de un refrigerador postrada silenciosa e inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Qué carajo es eso?" Susurró para sí mismo. No recordaba haber visto algo así antes y él estaba muy bien informado de esas cosas. ¿Y cómo diablos había caído desde tan alto? ¿Habría caído desde algún vehículo de carga? No, el cielo estaba libre, excepto por la línea de humo.

La parte racional de su mente le pedía a gritos deshacerse de lo que fuera esa cosa. Pero los instintos y la curiosidad del muchacho hicieron oídos sordos a las exigencias de su razón y avanzó hacia la extraña capsula.

Acercando la mano, tanteó el aire sobre la superficie y sin sentir calor, se atrevió a colocar la palma en la capsula. Estaba fría para su sorpresa y tras examinarla más de cerca, encontró que estaba intacta, completamente lisa, sin ningún rasguño o hendidura que atestiguara el violento aterrizaje.

¿Cómo se abre esto? - Juna examinó cada delgada y casi imperceptible línea entre las placas de metal, hasta dar con una pequeña lámina con símbolos extraños en relieve en uno de los extremos de la capsula. Justo debajo de la línea de símbolos estaba una pequeña pantalla no más amplia que la superficie de su pulgar. Pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre él, la pantalla se iluminó en un tono rosado oscuro, unos símbolos se desplegaron y de repente la capsula se abrió lentamente con el sonido de descompresión.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Juna observó que en el interior, tan blanca como la parte exterior, había alguien.

Acostada sobre su lado izquierdo había una delgada y esbelta figura, casi en posición fetal, completamente desnuda. Su piel era uniformemente verde claro, tenía tres largos dedos en cada mano los cuales terminaban en cortas garras negras visiblemente afiladas, recogidas cerca de su rostro sin nariz, cejas, cabello u orejas. De su cabeza salían dos delgadas antenas negras descansando sobre su cráneo. El muchacho se acercó cuidadosamente, sin pararse a pensar en las implicaciones de ese hallazgo por que las preguntas se apiñaban en desorden, exigiendo respuestas y, de momento, no había forma de contestarlas.

Juna observó las facciones finas y delicadas del ser sin poder establecer su género. En su espalda estaba instalada un extraño dispositivo plateado semiesférico conectada a la capsula por medio de varios cables de metal. Mirando a un lado del dispositivo encontró una larga cicatriz muy marcada que iba desde el hombro sobre el cual estaba recostado hasta la cadera. Juna se imaginó que habría sido una herida desastrosa y definitivamente dolorosa.

Pasaron unos momentos y la criatura no parecía dar indicios de despertar. La curiosidad lo empujó a estirar el brazo y tocó el hombro extraño. Quedó sorprendido, no recordaba haber tocado algo tan suave y terso en su vida; aunque estaba ligeramente frio, era una sensación muy agradable. Luego su atención regresó a las delgadas antenas y su mano tocó con cuidado la punta de estas. Retiró la mano rápidamente cuando criatura soltó una risita y cambió de posición; ahora estaba ligeramente recostado sobre su espalda, tanto como el dispositivo y los cables en su espalda se lo permitían.

Unos segundos después, los parpados de esa criatura se perturbaron y luego sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Eran superficies completamente lisas, de un rojo claro que, con cierta luz, parecía rosa. Juna se sintió nervioso, no sabía exactamente hacia donde el alien estaba mirando ¿o tal vez era como los insectos terrícolas que tenían una visión periférica? De alguna forma cuando los ojos parpadearon un par de veces, supo de inmediato que la mirada de la criatura estaba concentrada en él. Los ojos carmesí lo miraron unos instantes y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Juna calló hipnotizado rápidamente ante los ojos del alien y la sonrisa que este tenía en sus labios, había algo cálido en ellos, así que no se percató cuando los delgados brazos del recién llegado se extendieron sobre sus hombros, cruzándose detrás en su nuca. Se paralizó cuando sintió un ligero jalón hacia abajo mientras el alien acercaba incómodamente su rostro hacia el de él, violando su espacio personal.

- Dib – Susurraron los labios verde. '¿Dib? ¡¿Pero cómo…?' En la confusión, Juna entreabrió la boca para protestar pero solo logró emitir un chillido lastimero; un instante después se arrepintió cuando la boca del alien se juntó con la suya en un delicado beso, permitiendo así que la lengua extraña empezara a buscar la suya. El cerebro del humano cayó en corto circuito, su primera reacción mediamente consiente fue empujar al otro cuerpo pero sus brazos se habían quedado congelados apoyándolo sobre el borde de la capsula y se rehusaban a reaccionar.

"_Error en el sistema. Recarga de memoria"_ Se escuchó una voz metálica y seria desde algún lado de la capsula, escuchándose después un sonido tipo descarga eléctrica. El alien interrumpió el beso con una profunda inhalación arqueando la espalda, cerrando fuertemente los ojos aun con los brazos cruzados detrás del cuello humano al recibir un torrente de datos desde la capsula hacia su pak.

Tras la violenta descarga de información, el alien respiró agitadamente y lentamente su mente comenzó a analizar su posición actual. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No debería estar acostado dentro de la capsula? Estaba apoyado sobre algo… algo tibio y… ¿que respiraba? Levantó el rostro y miró al otro aun en shock con los ojos clavados en él. El rostro del visitante se torció en un gesto de odio y repugnancia y sin que Juna pudiera evitarlo, fue empujado violentamente cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo sobre los escombros del techo.

Los cables conectados a la espalda de alien se liberaron rápidamente. De un salto, el extraño salió de la capsula y se irguió amenazantemente enfrente del humano que estaba paralizado en el piso, sin siquiera reparar en su propia desnudes. Se agachó y lo jaló por la playera, con una fuerza que a primera vista el alien no parecía tener, lo levantando y azotó contra la pared.

- Desgraciado gusano terrícola, ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocar a Zim? – Gritó, escupiendo venenosamente cada palabra sobre la cara del humano.

- Yo… yo solo, no quería… - Juna no pudo evitar balbucear, ¿qué diablos podría decir? Él no había hecho nada. Hacía solo unos instantes, el alien era el mismo reflejo de la tranquilidad y ternura pero lo que tenía enfrente ahora era un demonio con claras intensiones de matarlo dolorosamente con lo primero que tuviera a la mano y esas garras no lo hacían sentir menos preocupado.

Un bip llamó la atención de ambos y Juna claramente pudo escuchar de nuevo la misma voz metálica de hacía unos segundos.

"Objetivo a tres metros noroeste, siete metros negativos." Las delgadas antenas de Zim se levantaron en alerta. 'Seis metros…. Siete metros… Entonces, ese lugar… Parece que Calie lo escondió en ese chiquero' Soltando al humano despreocupadamente, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, caminó hacia la capsula. Dentro había un panel de control, tras ingresar unos comandos, dos gavetas ocultas se abrieron, dentro de una de ellas había tres paquetes negros envueltos en una fina cobertura transparente. Rasgando la envoltura del primero y dejándola caer dentro de la capsula, sacó el contenido y desplegó con una fuerte sacudida unos pantalones que procedió a ponérselos. Repitió el mismo movimiento con el otro paquete, el cual resultó ser una playera ceñida al cuerpo de manga larga y cuello alto y al final, el último paquete contenía un ropaje con detalles rojos que, al ponérselo, cubría todo su dorso y bajaba como una falta corta hasta las caderas. De la otra gaveta extrajo un par de altas botas negras y un par de largos guantes del mismo color que permitían a sus garras sobresalir de las puntas.

Juna había permaneció quieto y mudo mientras el alien se vestía, se sentía como un ratón esquinado, cualquier ruido o movimiento en falso que hiciera podría atraer la mortal atención del gato. Pero tampoco podía evitar seguir cada uno de los movimientos del extraño, había algo que lo atraía aunque dada su situación podría solo tratarse del pavor.

Al estar completamente vestido, Zim tomó un pequeño dispositivo de un rincón de la capsula con una pantallita en el centro y se acercó a la pequeña placa externa que Juna había tocado anteriormente pasando su pulgar sobre esta. La capsula se cerró y comenzó a plegarse rápidamente hasta tener asombrosamente la apariencia de un portafolio gris común y corriente, exceptuando por un símbolo negro en uno de sus lados, que Juna comparó con el rostro del irken.

Olvidándose completamente del humano, Zim tomó el portafolio y salió del cuarto guiándose por el localizador en su mano. En su mente, algo no estaba embonando. Ese lugar no se parecía, pero el pasillo, las escaleras, la disposición de los cuartos, incluso ese horrendo sofá le decían que _ese_ era el lugar, pero no podía ser.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dio la vuelta, el humano lo estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudente y, ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía muy intimidado. Por lo general los humanos salían corriendo en cuanto veían algo diferente a ellos, comprobado cientos de veces. Tal vez este humano era más estúpido de lo que aparentaba.

'Esto es muy parecido' Murmuró Zim observando los alrededores mientras seguía la dirección que le indicaba el localizador. Tras pasar una puerta de madera carcomida por las termitas, llegó hasta el oscuro sótano y encendió la luz. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y trozos blancos del techo. Al ver la desmedida amplitud del espacio se convenció que ese era, o había sido, aun debía corroborarlo, la casa de Dib.

El localizador lo llevó hasta el mismo centro del sótano lanzando un breve mensaje: Objetivo localizado. En su pak guardó el localizador y de ahí extrajo un delgado cuadro azul del tamaño de su palma, con unas esferas cromadas en los extremos. Colocándolo sobre el punto indicado, presionó un botón sobre la tapa del mismo. Al activarse, cuatro ganchos salieron del cuadro, clavándose profundamente al suelo. Las cuatro esferas, levitando, se separaron del cuadrado y lanzaron potentes rayos laser en dirección al suelo, luego se desplazaron cortando el duro suelo de concreto en un cuadrado perfecto. Al finalizar, volvieron a su posición original y produciendo un leve zumbido, alzaron la capa de concreto y lo posicionaron al lado del espacio que habían dejado.

Sin titubear, Zim metió las manos y sacó una vieja caja del interior, de tamaño no más grande que una sandía. En el interior estaba un extraño termo plateado del que sobresalía una pequeña antena. Con unos rápido movimientos logró abrirlo, desplegando el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño robot.

Juna había observado todo el procedimiento en silencio, lleno de curiosidad por las extrañas acciones del irken. Pero cuando Zim sacó el robot de la caja se preguntó cómo sabía que estaría ahí. ¿Cómo había llegado ese robot ahí? ¿Quién lo había puesto ahí y por qué?

Zim tocó la antena metálica, pero el robot no se activó. Soltando un gruñido, se acomodó en el suelo para prender al SIR de forma manual.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó de repente Zim mirando a su alrededor mientras sus manos seguían ocupadas retirando una pequeña placa metálica del pecho del SIR.

- Eh… Juna, yo… yo solo vivo aquí. De paso. – Juna se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del irken pero solo se limitó a contestar aunque fueran las mismas preguntas que él tenía. Alzó defensivamente los brazos y tensó los músculos de sus piernas por si debía emprender la huida.

Zim no le importaba mucho la presencia de ese humano, pero le molestaba era que estuviera en ese lugar. Aunque, si bien Calie había seguido sus indicaciones, eso no significaba que ese lugar siguiera siendo de _él_. Por cierto, ¿dónde estarían? Treinta años para los humanos era mucho y en ese periodo de tiempo solían hacer muchas cosas, en especial alguien como Dib.

- ¿Dónde está Dib? – Preguntó el irken hurgando entre la vieja circuitería del SIR. A grandes rasgos, el SIR estaba bien, pero no pensó que el deterioro fuera a ser tanto, incluso ese SIR podía estar en buenas condiciones por cincuenta en años humanos. Tal vez el loco robot había hecho algo indebido durante su ausencia.

- ¿Dib? Er… ¿cuál Dib? – Confundido respondió Juna. Fue fácil deducir que ese alien ya había estado en la Tierra pero, ¿cuándo?

- El dueño de la casa, grandísimo idiota, ¡¿qué otro Dib? – Zim gritó, ofuscado.

Eso tampoco ayudaba mucho, hasta la fecha había más de una persona oficialmente con ese nombre y dueños de esa casa. Si el alien no sabía de los demás Dibs, entonces solo quedaba una opción.

- ¿Te refieres a Dib I? – Contestó tímidamente.

'¿Primero?' No le extrañaba del todo, era normal que Dib hubiera continuado con su vida. Soltó una risita al recordar una vieja conversación, parecía que Dib no había tenido una niña, pero el gusano terrícola seguía sin responderle.

- Lo que sea, ¿dónde está? – Volvió a preguntar. Zim logró ingresar su mano hasta el fondo del SIR y presionando el interruptor este se activó, brillando en el mismo azul cian de siempre.

- ¡Amo! - Gritó el SIR y sin permitirle defenderse, los pequeños pero fuertes brazos del robot lo rodearon en un abrazo mortal, cortándole la respiración. – ¡Lo extrañé mucho! – Y apretó más el esbelto pecho de su amo – La dama Callie me llevó a un muchos paseos, habían cámaras y comida, ¡muchas galletas! y luego fuimos muchas veces a la bodega a jugar con plastilina y legos y luego llegamos a un lugar grande y blanco que olía raro y había muchas personas descansando y que no despertaban y luego me dijo que debía dormir también y las libélulas se llevaron el picnic. – Terminó sacando la lengua con la mirada idiotizada sobre su amo. Si, ese era el mismo SIR de antes. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el irken logró liberarse del robot inhalando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Juna se sintió nervioso al escuchar la risita del irken pero la tensión del aire se cortó ante la brusca muestra de afecto del pequeño robot y el maniático balbuceo del mismo. Aunque le llamaba la atención, Juna prefirió limitarse a responder en vez de preguntar sobre eso. De alguna forma, sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser bienvenida. - Er… el dueño de esta casa que mencionas murió hace mucho tiempo, alrededor de cien años.

Zim estaba tratando de controlar al SIR empujándolo contra el suelo cuando, entre la conmoción, logró escuchar las palabras de Juna y GIR se escapó de sus manos. Su cerebro tardó en entender las palabras más no el significado general '¿…qué?' Olvidándose del SIR, Zim se levantó amenazante, sosteniendo fuertemente el portafolio. Ese humano se estaba burlando de él. ¡Nadie se burlaba de él!

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Siseó, retando al otro a volver a engañarle.

Juna tragó saliva. Él conocía perfectamente ese tono, ese tono de vos que usaban los matones del barrio cuando alguien se pasaba de listo y el resultado era todo menos agradable. Fue entonces cuando lamentó no haber cambiado rutas de entrega con Freed cuando tuvo la oportunidad. "_Te pudiste haber dormido en un callejón entre entrega y entrega. Pero no, querías venir aquí a descansar, ¿verdad?_" Tragó saliva nuevamente y se repitió - El dueño de esta casa… murió hace cien años.

- ¡Mientes! – Exclamó el irken señalando acusatoriamente dando un paso hacia él.

- No tengo por que mentirte. Dib I vivió hasta el último año del siglo pasado y esta casa ha pertenecido a la familia Membrana desde entonces.

'¿_El siglo pasado? Entonces, ¡¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?_' Zim cerró los puños mientras una oleada de ira se iba acumulando en su pecho. Pero por sobre todo eso existía un gran temor que fuera verdad. ¡No, era una broma!

- ¡Mientes! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Y cuando de con Dib, vendré por ti para desgarrar tus entrañas con mis propias garras! – Salió corriendo del sótano, empujando violentamente al humano fuera de su camino y al llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió de golpe. Una fría ráfaga de viento lo golpeó pero imperturbable miró al frente: La autopista, los automóviles, los edificios, las personas, las luces, esa no era la Tierra que esperaba ver. Aun con el auge tecnológico en la Tierra, los humanos no avanzaban tan rápido. Un holograma cubrió inmediatamente su apariencia, disfrazándolo como un humano adolescente de piel clara, de ojos rojos, cabello ligeramente ondulado negro atado, vistiendo la misma ropa que se había puesto más un saco rojo y un largo collar del que colgaba el mismo símbolo del portafolio. Con un salto, las patas de su pak se desplegaron llevándolo hacia la azotea del edificio contiguo y de ahí se fue saltando de edificio en edificio.

Juna, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de observar el disfraz del irken, llegó sobándose el costado hasta el marco de la puerta sin saber que reacción tener, solo se limitó a ver al pequeño robot pasar a su lado. Las pequeñas piernas del SIR se convirtieron en cohetes, impulsándolo para seguir velozmente a su amo.

Justo cuando comenzó a razonar lo que acababa de suceder un gran trozo del techo cayó sobre el sofá y solo un segundo después la alarma de la casa se activó.

'...Joder' – Gruñó y otro pedazo calló a un metro de él.

...

- ¡Espéreme, amo! – Gritó GIR detrás de Zim, apenas capaz de seguir su paso. Mientras tanto Zim, como si al poner una distancia física entre él y esa casa pudiera dejar atrás la alarma que se revolvía en su pecho. Seguía adelante, saltando ágil e ininterrumpidamente de edificio en edificio, de balcón en balcón sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente quería estar lejos los más rápidamente posible de ese maldito Juna-bestia, de ese maldito humano que se había atrevido a tocarlo y mentirle.

Siguió adelante hasta que el pecho le dolió a falta de aliento y escuchó los pasos metálicos de su compañero llegar a su lado quedándose, extrañamente, quieto. Cuando recuperó fuerzas miró a su alrededor; estaba parado en la cima de un edificio de departamentos con un barandal de concreto que llegaba hasta su cadera.

Debía ser un error, debía serlo, él estaba hablando de otro Dib. ¡Una red! ¡Los humanos debían seguir usando redes inalámbricas! Sobre el piso colocó el portafolio y al abrirlo descubrió una pequeña computadora interna. Y sin perder tiempo encontró una red. Su primera búsqueda arrojó una impresionante lista de páginas dedicadas a Dib o en general, a los Membrana. Muchas eran recientes, todas tenían la misma fecha de nacimiento de Dib que él conocía, también tenían su fecha de muerte y un resumen de todos sus logros en vida.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños y apretó la quijada. ¡¿Cómo diablos había sucedido? ¡¿150 años? ¡Debían ser treinta, solo treinta, carajo! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¡¿Cómo diablos había perdido tanto tiempo? En su frustración, tomó una profunda inhalación y soltó un fuerte alarido desde el fondo de su pecho, clavando en el suelo sus garras, dejando finas líneas en el concreto. El grito se expandió hacia el aire y ahí se perdió. Exhausto y vencido ante la realidad Zim cayó en silencio. Y ahora… ¿qué había? Por primera vez se sentía tan vacío e inseguro de sí mismo, ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando había abandonado Irk o aquel día lejano cuando se había permitido capturar por Dib.

Levantó más la mirada y vio el cielo del atardecer teñido de intensas tonalidades rojas y amarillas. En dirección contraria al sol que brillaba con un particular tono dorado, el cielo se tronaba azul oscuro pasando por un sinfín de matices que solo había presenciado en ese planeta. Un fresco viento sopló a su alrededor agitando graciosamente su cabello y ropa holográfica, debajo sus antenas aceptaron agradecidos esa agradable sensación cerrando durante ese breve momento los ojos. Permaneció en silencio, sin concentrarse en algo en particular.

Se levantó y miró por sobre el barandal. Al bajar la mirada hacia la calle encontró pocas diferencias entre los humanos actuales y los de aquel otro tiempo. Todos iban y venían, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos, completamente ajenos a su alrededor, haciendo lo mejor que podían para sobrevivir en la sociedad que ellos mismos habían creado. Podía darles un poco de crédito a los terrícolas, en su ausencia habían logrado crear una cuidad decente pero no quiso ponerse a pensar sobre la ciudad, en realidad no quería pensar en nada.

Zim se sentó contra el barandal en posición fetal, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y el rostro enterrado sobre sus brazos. "¿_Para qué regresé?_" Pensó Zim. Tal vez debería empezar por ahí. Sabía perfectamente que Dib no estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos en la entrada de su hogar, la vida que habían compartido juntos había desaparecido ese lejano día, era un escenario que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Pero las cosas resultaron peor que en el peor de los casos. Dib estaba muerto, jamás volvería a verlo, el tiempo se había tragado despiadadamente sus sueños y la misma razón que había encontrado para vivir. "¿_Para qué regresé?_" Volvió a preguntarse una y otra vez, susurrando la pregunta como un interminable mantra pero la respuesta lo eludía completamente y, a la larga, sus palabras perdieron sentido para él. Escuchó a su lado la aguda voz de GIR preguntarle "_Amo, ¿vamos a dormir aquí?_" pero Zim se negó a levantar el rostro e ignoró completamente al robot, no tenía las fuerzas para enojarse, gritar o hacer cualquiera de las tantas cosas que solía hacer.

"_De cualquier forma, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_" Se preguntó mentalmente, mirando críticamente a su alrededor apenas alzando la vista sin encontrar algo que realmente pudiera ayudarlo. El barandal estaba ocupado por una densa franja de arbustos verdes de pequeñas flores rojas. En el centro del edificio había un acceso que, mirándolo mejor, tenía la cerradura ligeramente oxidada y el piso estaba cubierto de polvo y hojas muertas, concluyó que nadie o casi nadie había ido a ese lugar recientemente. Tal vez podría quedarse ahí a descansar durante esa noche sin que lo molestasen, no sería la primera vez que pasaba una noche así, si se movía de ahí podría encontrar cosas o lugares que le hicieran recordar y, en ese momento, no sería capaz de asimilarlo.

Al inclinar el rostro vio a GIR acurrucado cerca de él contra el barandal, chupándose uno de sus pequeños pulgares metálicos cubierto con una manta podrida y raída por el tiempo, una manta que en algún otro tiempo fuera rosa con un estampado de monos bailarines que el SIR generalmente guardaba en su cabeza junto con otra cantidad imprecisa de objetos. Zim soltó un profundo y nostálgico suspiro mirando hacia el cielo, sus parpados le pesaban más conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan exhausto.

Era un hecho que tendría que irse de nuevo; ya nada lo retenía aquí pero ¿cómo? La capsula en la que había viajado solo servía si era puesta en órbita y por lo que había notado, se había quedado sin energía. Se tardaría meses, tal vez un año completo, para recargarla y era una posibilidad nada atractiva. Debía buscar un lugar, uno donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, un lugar apartado, de preferencia silencioso y poco concurrido, a las afueras de la ciudad estaría bien, un punto de referencia. Había que encontrar y conseguir solo un par de cosas antes, podría conseguir un mapa, comida también y debería… podría ir… tal vez si… y sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido.

...

- ¿Con que esto activó la alarma? Lo que sea que haya sido, no creo que le haya parecido gracioso al joven amo – Dijo una joven mujer pelirroja de mirada severa al lado de un hombre fornido de mediana edad, de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, ambos vestidos de uniforme y largo saco completamente negros, mientras un grupo de personas en trajes azules claro con un escudo coronado por una gran "M" plateada en la solapa entraban cargando distintos equipos de análisis, dispersándose en las habitaciones del inmueble que Juna había abandonado apresuradamente solo seis minutos antes - No pensé que esto fuera posible, ¿quién diría que se estaba escondiendo en la propiedad de su propia familia? – Concluyó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó el extraño agujero en el techo. Era un milagro que la casa aun estuviera de pie; si el equipo de análisis lo veía apropiado se tomaría la decisión de derrumbar el lugar.

- Grave error, no subestimes la capacidad de los miembros de la familia Membrana. – Respondió el hombre escaneando con la vista el lugar en busca de la pista más pequeña que pudiera ayudarlos en su búsqueda - ¿Por qué crees que ha sido tan difícil hallarlo en estos últimos cuatro años? – Luego, su atención regresó al agujero.

Hacía veinte minutos el sistema de seguridad de la compañía Membrana había reportado un descenso espacial no permitido dentro de los límites de la ciudad, misteriosamente, sin poder calcular el punto de aterrizaje y solo diez minutos después la alarma en una de las más antiguas propiedades de la familia se activó. Una cámara de vigilancia oculta en el lugar se activó mostrando sorpresivamente la imagen del muchacho recogiendo apresuradamente sus pocas pertenencias y salir unos instantes después. Por fortuna él, jefe del escuadrón de seguridad general de la familia y la empresa Membrana, estaba por la zona junto con su asistente, Nazz, y al llegar, hacía tres minutos, ya había un grupo de investigación comenzando con los análisis según lo indicaba el procedimiento.

- Vamos a ver que más ha encontrado el equipo – Dijo el hombre saliendo del cuarto y yendo a la planta baja. Seguido por la mujer, observó las finas grietas de las paredes. Había indicios que una mano diligente había tratado de mantener el deterioro a raya. Hasta donde había observado, no había manchas de sangre en ese cuarto o en la sala (o lo que quedaba de ella). Lo que cayera sobre la casa no parecía haber lastimado al muchacho, eso ya le daba un respiro.

Alrededor del sillón aplastado, la joven observó a un trío de investigadores recoger muestras aparente triviales, como un pañuelo desechado en el piso, una botella de agua vacía o algunas fibras del sofá, tal como si se tratara de la escena de un crimen. Tal vez eran demasiado meticulosos pero encontrar al muchacho había sido la preocupación primordial del señor Membrana desde el momento que su hijo desapareciera. ¿Qué haría que un muchacho que lo tiene todo, dinero, prestigio, _ese_ apellido y, sobre todo, inteligencia, abandonara su hogar de un día a otro sin dar una razón?

De uno de los cuartos adyacentes, aparentemente lo que era la cocina, salió un hombre del equipo con una pequeña caja transparente que contenía un montículo de restos calcinados completamente irreconocibles.

- Señor Zedec, los análisis indican que el joven Membrana estuvo aquí por algo más de un año – Dijo al mismo tiempo que tocó con sus dedos el centro de la tapa y esta se oscureció, adquiriendo una apariencia metálica. Zedec solo asintió levemente, permitiendo al otro continuar con su trabajo. '¿_Un año? Esto no pintaba bien._'

- El señor Membrana va a estar emputado cuando se entere. – Comentó la mujer preocupada. Era sabido que el señor Membrana mantenía un frio control sobre sus emociones, pero todo lo concerniente a su hijo lo alteraba fácilmente.

Luego, de un oscuro pasillo salió otro investigador dirigiéndose a Zedec sosteniendo una pequeña pantalla entre las manos - Señor, en el sótano hay un agujero cuadrado en el piso, parece ser muy reciente. – Dijo mostrándole la información.

- ¿Hay pistas? – Dijo, mirando los resultados, hacia otro investigador que se había acercado a él.

- No, parece que el muchacho estaba preparado para algo así. – Respondió - No encontramos nada significante en la basura que dejó atrás. Pero hemos corrido algunos análisis para no pasar nada por alto.

En definitiva, el muchacho no estaba lejos, pero si él estaba preparado para cualquier incidente que comprometiera su posición, como ese, entonces las probabilidades de encontrarlo habían disminuido a casi nada, _casi_. Ahora solo restaba mantenerse vigilante ante cualquier pista.

En los últimos cuatro años habían pasado por su posición tres personas que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar el muchacho, pero nunca pudieron acercarse tanto como él, aunque fuera un incidente afortunado y aun así, no parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar sustancialmente. El muchacho había burlado incontables veces cada uno de los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia que la empresa tecnológicamente más avanzada de la historia tenía implementada en, prácticamente, todas las ciudades del mundo.

Tendría que infiltrar de incognito a un grupo en la zona y enviar otro a las estaciones de viaje por si el muchacho decidía cambiar de ciudad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué el joven Dib se había quedado en la Ciudad Capital del Este? ¿O tal vez no se quedó, sino regresó? ¿Para qué? Soltó un suspiro y decidió poner en práctica su estrategia. Mientras menos tiempo perdieran, sería más fácil hallar pistas de su paradero.

'¿Dónde estás, Dib el Quinto?' Pensó Zedec, mientras trataba de imaginarse donde podría estar el nuevo escondrijo del muchacho.

Justo en ese momento, el muchacho corría apresuradamente entre la muchedumbre aglomerada en los estrechos pasillos del metro subterráneo, tratando de ingresar a la línea del metro que lo llevara lo más lejos de ahí posible, una pesada mochila colgaba de su espalda y una mano aferraba un cilindro azul oscuro.

Comentario de la autora:

Les advertí que iba a tratar mal a Zim. Ahora sí, ya pueden empezar a odiarme XD

Raga


	3. Capítulo II Fighting Bravely

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Con un poco de angustia pero las cosas mejorarán… de alguna forma owo;;;;;;;;

Resumen: Zim prometió que no huiría más. Pelearía por aquello importante para él y regresaría aunque las cosas jamás pudieran ser lo mismo. Pero al regresar a la Tierra sabrá que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para poder, siquiera, decir adiós. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en un mundo irreconocible para él en un universo incierto, hasta que encuentra a una persona que le permitirá cumplir con su promesa.

Capítulo II

Fighting Bravely

"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Quítense de mi camino!". No importaba si llegaba hasta los límites de la región, para ese entonces ya podría averiguar cómo y cuándo moverse por Ciudad Capital ¡Pero tenía que alejarse!

Juna entró estrepitosamente a la línea del subterráneo al último momento y, apoyándose del pasamano, respiró agitadamente tratado de recuperar su aliento.

"Perfecto" Pensó "¡AHORA TODO MUNDO SABÍA QUE ESTABA AHÍ!" - ¡¿Y ahora que más hace falta? ¿Que me asalten? ¿Que el metro choque y me quede cuadripléjico? ¡¿Que a la salida me estén esperando? - Juna notó como, sutilmente y sin movimientos bruscos, los demás pasajeros cercanos a él se distanciaban recelosamente y alguno que otro se retiraban al siguiente vagón. Avergonzado, el muchacho se sentó en un asiento recién abandonado y guardó silencio. ¡Todo era culpa de ese maldito, desgraciado, lunático alien!

- Ojala se caiga del edificio más alto - Susurró agriamente, cruzando los brazos.

Pasaron varias horas y el subterráneo se fue llenando en las estaciones más concurridas y vaciando conforme se acercaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, el muchacho se mantuvo alerta, sin moverse de su lugar con el rostro bajo, sin pensar mucho sobre su predicamento y, por un momento, estuvo solo en el vagón, tranquilamente dejando pasar lentamente al tiempo.

Antes que todo, tenía que guardar la calma, él sabía de memoria cada uno de los horarios y rutas y sabía perfectamente por donde desplazarse. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que empezaran a registrar ese servicio. En la siguiente parada tendría que bajarse y arreglárselas para regresar.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y, frustrado, se pasó las manos por su cara.

- Todo va a estar bien – Se dijo. Nada podía cambiar lo que pasó - En cualquier caso, las alarmas se iban a activar tarde o temprano - y tendría que haber huido. Claro que no se habría imaginado la circunstancia tan bizarra y peligrosa que le tocaría enfrentar. – Carajo. – No creía su suerte.

Acomodándose sobre el rígido asiento, miró sin real atención a las lámparas tintineantes del subterráneo, buscando algún indicio celestial que iluminara su vida. Solo encontró una polilla dando vueltas, estrellándose contra la luz artificial.

Y todavía tenía que llegar a trabajar esa noche.

…

Olía bien. A fin de cuentas, no podía quejarse. Desde que abandonara Irk en ese humillante estado, todos sus suministros estaban más que contados. Tal vez por eso cada bocadillo que había comido desde ese entonces hasta la fecha sabía mejor que el anterior, pero esto estaba por terminar.

Entre las manos de Zim había una barrita azulada, no más larga que una cuchara de té, envuelta en un empaque rojo, rasgado de un extremo y una sonriente carita impresa en un brillante color morado. Ese era el último bocadillo que Zim tenía de su planeta; si bien no había sido su favorito el día que abandonó el Imperio Irken, sabía que hoy disfrutaría especialmente de ese sabor.

La primera mordida la fue masticando lentamente, la capa externa se había endurecido por el tiempo pero el centro tenía una textura granulosa y suave. En términos humanos, podríamos describir el sabor como dulce, a moras y con un toque de canela y clavo. La habitación que llamaba suya estaba en silencio mientras un bajo ruido llegaba a él. Había dejado a Dib en la sala frente al televisor encendido (aunque el humano estaba más concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora) antes de escurrirse a su habitación para comer en paz ese bocadillo sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho.

Otra mordida. Dib continuaba esforzándose en buscar algún proceso para conseguir algún tipo de alimento compatible con su organismo y entre los dos parecían haber encontrado algo prometedor. Si no encontraban algún sustituto como fuente de nutrientes, por pocos que necesitara, no duraría más de un año terrestre con baja actividad física y mental. Aun siendo degradante, Zim prefería rebajarse a consumir alimentos terrícolas procesados como fueran a permanecer inerte, esperando que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar; ya era suficientemente humillante esconderse en esa bola de lodo perdida en medio de la nada como para sumarle ese despreciable final.

Siguiente mordida. Hablando de Dib, en los tres años que había vivido con él, jamás había visto al humano comportarse de esa extraña forma. Ultimadamente, cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, los cuartos o en la misma entrada de la casa, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, desviaba la vista de él y comenzaba a balbucear. Lo que fuera que sucediera, al cabo de unos segundos, el humano parecía recobrar la compostura y trataba de continuar con su camino o iniciar una plática, como si no hubiera pasado por tales _lapsus brutus._ ¿Estaría enfermo? Jamás lo había visto enfermo ¿o ésta era una excepción de la regla? También tenía la impresión que Dib ponía cualquier pretexto con tal de estar a su lado, pero esto último podría ser solo su imaginación.

Una nueva mordida. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, lejos de sentirse incómodamente acechado por el humano, había llegado a disfrutaba su compañía. Extraño. En un inicio no soportaba estar en la misma habitación con él, lo había considerado un completo imbécil, obsesionado con criaturas estrafalarias en los rincones más inmundos de ese planeta cubierto de ácido. Pero algo había cambiado en algún punto impreciso. Zim estaba convencido que estar tanto tiempo entre humanos le estaba afectando o, con su suerte, su pak podría estar averiado.

Mordida. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Miró la ventana y vio la densa y constante caída de la nieve en un cielo nublado. No sabía que odiaba más, si la lluvia o la nieve. Si no tenía cuidado, aun después de la lluvia podía quedar empapado si caminaba cerca de charcos en la acera. Pero la nieve se podía compactar rápidamente en proyectiles mortales que los mocosos terrícolas disfrutaban lanzar contra cualquier transeúnte despistado. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese horrendo ácido estuviera tan presente en cada parte de ese pútrido planeta?

Y cuando trató de dar una mordida más, solo vio en su mano el empaque vacío y, por un instante, nada perturbó el silencio de su habitación. Ahí se había ido el último skitte pensó aun con la mirada en el empaque. Ahora todo dependía de cómo saliera la prueba más reciente que estaría lista el día siguiente.

Extrañamente, Zim no se sentía alarmado y ese era el problema que tenía entre manos de hacía días. Dib le había dicho que la prueba iba a funcionar y, por primera vez, le creía de verdad.

Un irken, antes de ser el soldado perfecto, era lealtad y obediencia ciega hacia imperio. Si confiabas en tus compañeros era solo porque todos compartían el mismo objetivo y deseo, luchabas y morías con y por ellos para traer honor y gloria al imperio. Fuera del campo de batalla las desventuras de los compañeros eran motivo de diversión. Ese tipo de confianza que estaba experimentando no formaba parte de la naturaleza irken. ¿Qué explicación había? Con mayor razón se convenció que su pak estaba fallando.

Y confianza… ¿Para qué? ¿Qué había hecho el cerdo Dib para merecer su confianza? No podía ser solo porque lo había dejado con vida, ¿cierto? ¿Qué más había hecho? Muchas cosas que en todo ese tiempo le habían agradado, pero ¿cuál era la definitiva?

Todos esos pensamientos lo hicieron sentir incomodo, cerró los ojos y trató de empujar esa maraña mental en lo más profundo de su mente.

Unos minutos de silencio después escuchó la estridente voz de su SIR entrar a la casa como un torbellino. Hacía un par de horas que el pequeño robot defectuoso había desaparecido, lo cual no era raro y por los gritos de Dib, parecía que había traído nuevamente una zarigüeya rabiosa a la casa; el humano podía encargarse del problema. Por su parte, Zim prefería quedarse ahí un rato más en compañía de la envoltura vacía.

Luego sintió algo picando su frente repetidas veces, la voz de GIR se escuchó muy cercana, demasiado tal vez y Zim abrió los ojos. Sentado en el suelo, miró a su alrededor, reconociendo su alrededor, recordando donde y cuando estaba. Se había refugiado todos esos días en un oscuro edificio abandonado en los linderos de la ciudad, muy cerca de las vías del metro interestatal. Para sorpresa del irken, el transito resultaba ser más silencioso de lo que esperaba de la arcaica tecnología humana.

Frente a él estaba parado el pequeño SIR, disfrazado de la misma manera que hacía treinta años… no, hacía ciento cincuenta años: Un absurdo disfraz de perro verde con un cierre desproporcionadamente grande subiendo a todo lo largo del pecho. Había rehecho el viejo disfraz de perro verde, el cual había quedado reducido a una lastimera triza de tela amarillenta.

Los humanos ya no eran engañados por el extraño disfraz, ya había desarrollado robots comerciales en una amplia gama de diseños, así que GIR ya no tenía problema para desplazarse en la ciudad con o sin disfraz. Mientras GIR se mantuviera callado y apegado al papel de robot primitivo terrícola, a nadie llamaría la atención.

- ¿Amo? – Preguntó el SIR cantarinamente picando de nuevo la frente del irken con su pequeño índice metálico – ¿Amo? El bebé ardilla ya se acurrucó – Dijo melodiosamente y extendió sus pequeños brazos orgullosamente, enseñándole una botella transparente de agua purificada. Zim la tomó inmediatamente y se paró pesadamente soltando un gruñido.

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado se había quedado dormido en el suelo sin ninguna precaución por delante, ni siquiera estaba dentro de su cuarto.

Se estiró y miró hacía el portafolio-capsula que lo trajera a la Tierra, apoyado sobre unas cuantas cajas oscuras de tamaño mediano, con diversos logotipos estampados y unas piezas de metal sueltas cerca de él. Aún faltaba mucho que hacer pero no tenía especial prisa. Ya no.

A través de una sucia ventana rota vio que el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con una particular gama de tonalidades rosas y naranjas. Estaba amaneciendo, entonces debía seguir adelante.

- Vamos, Gir. Tenemos otra pieza que conseguir. – Dijo Zim cojeando ligeramente hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que su disfraz holográfico lo cubrió, abrió la botella y tomó un gran trago. El SIR lanzó un gritito de júbilo y siguió de cerca a su amo dando saltitos.

…

Se asomó cuidadosamente buscando señales de vida en el pasillo pero estaba completamente desierto, salvo una bolita de papel tirada en el suelo y lo que parecía una cucaracha muerta. Avanzó a tiendas hasta llegar a un acceso y miró precavidamente hacia el interior y divisó su objetivo. Sentado a un par de metros de ella, había un perfecto espécimen de homo sapiens descansando, con la mirada perdida hacia abajo, posiblemente examinando las extrañas manchas de origen dudoso en el suelo.

Mirando un poco más abajo, su mirada se concentró en el premio. Sobre el regazo del joven homínido había una bolsa naranja de papas esperando a ser abierta. Como una señal de salida, su estomago soltó un gruñido y, sigilosamente, avanzó hacia su presa, con una sonrisa traviesa y pícara en el rostro.

Con extraordinaria agilidad se posicionó al lado del objetivo sin hacer el menor de los ruidos y estiró la mano sutilmente. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie metálica del empaque y sintiéndose segura de su victoria, una esbelta pero fuerte mano apresó la suya. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Juna se giró para verla con mala cara.

- Hola Juna. – Dijo el depredador sin el menor rastro de vergüenza, estirando la punta de sus dedos lo más humanamente posible. Está bien, la había atrapado, pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir.

- Hoy no, Freed. – Dijo Juna. Al soltar su mano, tomó su bolsa de papas posesivamente y prosiguió a abrirla.

- Aaaa… Juna, tengo hambre. – Rogó la joven – Sabes que siempre te las repongo el día siguiente y, además, sabes que te habría regresado la bolsa si la quería de verdad.

- Ni hablar. Si quieres comida, consíguela por tu cuenta. – Y con esto se llenó la boca con un puñado de papas mirándola cautelosamente.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de empleados de la compañía de mensajería. Se trataba de un reducido cuarto con unas cuantas sillas con los respaldos contra a la pared. Había una pequeña mesa, encima una cafetera medio llena y media fría junto a un dispensador casi vacío de bocadillos. También había una vieja televisión empotrada en la pared.

- Vamos, no te pongas así. – Respondió Freed, cruzó los brazos y lo examinó brevemente - Has estado muy serio desde hace días ¿pasa algo? – Una delgada ceja de Freed se arqueó en su dirección en espera de una respuesta.

Juna negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa de papas.

- No he podido dormir bien, es todo. Últimamente ha habido una construcción subterránea muy cerca de mi lugar durante toda la noche. – En realidad, Juna se había refugiado en una de las zonas más ruidosas de la ciudad y, con su situación actual en que sentía la vigilancia de su familia más cerca de él, instintivamente su cuerpo estaba en constante alerta, cualquier ruido extraño lo sobresaltaba en medio de la madrugada, despertándolo un promedio de cinco veces por noche. Maldito alien.

- Que mal – Contestó Freed sinceramente rascándose la cabeza – Tal vez deberías buscar otro lugar de momento. Se van a llevar semanas haciendo lo que sea que estén construyendo.

- Está bien. Además, no tengo precisamente a donde más… – Pero antes que Juna concluyera, un anuncio en la televisión desvió su atención hacia la pantalla.

"Noticia de último momento" Comenzaba la nota "La Corporación Comercial Cootas ha reportado un robo en sus instalaciones hace menos de una hora atrás." Freed y Juna observaron a una reportera de cabello falsamente rubio y traje rojo estridente en el noticiero. Al lado se desplegó una ventana donde trasmitían un video de seguridad "Las imágenes capturadas por el sistema de seguridad muestran a dos formas borrosas ingresar a las bodegas centrales y llevarse un mini-generador de energía hadrónica prototipo.

Las autoridades han iniciado las investigaciones pero hasta el momento no han logrado determinar el forma que estos sujetos han ingresado a la Corporación Cootas sin ser detectados a tiempo. Tampoco han logrado precisar el método con que los ladrones han logrado distorsionar la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad por lo que su identificación ha resultado imposible. Se sospecha que alguien desde el interior ha podido brindarles acceso al lugar.

Tras darse a conocer este suceso, la Empresa Smacks, CE, Satelly y Pucks han hecho públicas otros robos en sus instalaciones. Aparentemente los mismos sujetos han sido responsables de las sustracciones…"

- Pensé que no te importaban las noticias, niño rayos – Comentó Freed, al darse cuenta del extraño interés que Juna tenía hacia la pantalla.

Saliendo del transe, Juna alzó la mirada hasta que su cerebro hizo click en las palabras de su amiga y su boca dibujó una sonrisa apenada.

- No, es solo que se me hace extraño que alguien – 'que no sea yo' agregó mentalmente - pueda irrumpir esos sistemas y entrar a las instalaciones de esas compañías así, sin más. – Dijo, mirando más de cerca el video y a pesar de que las figuras estuvieran borrosas, observó los rápidos y fluidos movimientos del ladrón más alto. Los había visto antes, estaba seguro. Sin mucho esfuerzo, un pensamiento se conectó con otro, ¿podría ser ese alienígena el culpable?

- Si, muy extraño. – Agregó la joven, interrumpiendo su tren de ideas - Te hace pensar que tan seguras son nuestras casas si ese tipo de gente puede entrar en esos lugares – Y por un segundo ambos quedaron en silencio – Ya me voy – Agregó Freed de repente, sobresaltándolo y caminó hacia atrás en dirección a la entrada – Tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de regresar a casa y no quiero perderme la cena con mi novio. – Agitando la mano se alejó caminando.- Ya terminaste tu trabajo por hoy, mejor vete a casa o a donde sea, tienes una ojeras de mapache. Adiós. – Y desapareció de vista.

Juna miró el espacio que hacía un instante lo ocupó su amiga y soltó un suspiro.

El muchacho se recargó mejor en la dura y vieja silla y dejó que su mente divagara brevemente hacia el pasado.

Un mini-generador hadronico. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba de ese trasto. Hasta donde sabía, un generador de tamaño normal era capaz de producir energía eléctrica suficiente para un edificio de departamentos por un mes a partir de un puñado de carbono super-comprimido. En aquel entonces, la versión miniatura solo era uno de los tantos proyectos que se realizaban en colaboración con la Empresa Membrana, bajo la atenta supervisión de su padre. Apenas un año antes, esos generadores habían sido instalados en los puntos más densamente poblados de varias ciudades cuando los generadores por campo magnético no eran capaces de suministrar suficiente energía a la ciudad. No podía imaginarse que uso le darían a ese generador de bolsillo, sobre todo porque las aplicaciones para eso eran ilimitadas.

Recordando los nombres de las demás compañías, se preguntó qué otras cosas podrían tener en común pero al cabo de un rato de meditación infructuosa prefirió ingresar directamente a las bases de datos policiales y averiguar exactamente que se habían llevado.

…

Con un sonido metálico y chillante, la puerta corrediza de una pequeña habitación se abrió automáticamente hacia los lados dejando pasar a Juna hacia el interior. El lugar no tenía más de siete metros cuadrados de extensión donde estaban abarrotadas algunas cajas de cartón, circuitos desensamblados y cables de energía aquí y allá. Al fondo, en una pequeña área más ordenada, había una estrecha superficie suave empotrada en la pared (que resultaba ser la cama), un delgado cilindro azul oscuro sobre una pequeña mesita plegable y sobre la cama, estaba un entrepaño donde estaba acomodada su ropa y algunos otros enceres personales.

En una mano, Juna llevaba un par de bolsas de víveres mientras la otra se encargaba de cerrar, con un botón, la entrada una vez estando él adentro.

Ese tipo de lugares eran conocidos como los "cajones", pequeñas áreas habitación que se habían popularizado últimamente, pequeño, barato y, aunque no precisamente cómodo, era justo lo que necesitaba un joven solitario como él. Aunque le dolía gastar parte de sus ahorros, había acordado consigo mismo hacer esos sacrificios solo y únicamente en momentos de urgencia como la ocurrida el mes anterior, cuando el extraterrestre se estrellara sobre la débil casa donde se escondía. Desde ese entonces no había escuchado nada fuera de lo normal, nada que alborotara especialmente a la sociedad.

Sentado sobre la cama, tomó el cilindro y presionó un botón a un costado. Una mitad se desplegó y estiró formando una delgada pantalla y en la otra mitad se despegó un teclado. Colocó sobre la mesa a su lado algunos sándwiches, un par de manzanas y botellas de agua que extrajo de la bolsa de compras y comenzó a investigar.

La reportera había dicho Smacks, CE, Satelly y Pucks, ¿cierto?

No era la primera vez que había ingresado al sistema policiaco, para ese entonces conocía la estructura de la base de datos y, en cuestión de minutos, encontró los reportes de robos y todos los detalles. Buscando más a fondo encontró que también había otras empresas que habían sido víctimas de los ladrones y muchas de ellas no solo una vez, sino varias. Descargó los reportes y, sin dejar evidencia de su presencia, salió del sistema.

La lista era más larga de lo que esperaba. Quien fuera que estuviera detrás, había estado sorprendentemente activo. Ni siquiera él, con todos los conocimientos que tenía, podría hacer todo aquello en un plazo tan corto de tiempo. Necesitaría al menos medio año solo para prepararse. Y todo había empezado hacía tres semanas, casi el mismo tiempo que él tenía escondiéndose ahí. Por lo que había notado, el alien ni siquiera sabía en qué año estaban. Si es que era el culpable, tendría que haber iniciado casi desde cero. Era, francamente, sorprendente.

Estabilizador central automático, soldadura de oxido de titanio, sensores múltiples, un puñado de nanocontroladores, un par de guías de seis planos, súper disipadores compuestos, placas de polinfraneo, un comunicador de red multiprotocolo, un rack industrial, láminas de diversos plásticos y metales compuestos y la lista se alargaba hasta terminar con el mini-generador de hadronico.

- ¿Para qué necesita todo eso? - Recordando, ese tipo de generador se estaba diseñando para su implementación en vehículos ¿estaba construyendo una nave? ¿qué había pasado con esa cápsula que lo trajera? - ¿Cómo diablos dijo que se llamaba? ¿Zam, Dim, Mik? – Era difícil recordar los detalles cuando te lanzaban contra la pared. – No importa. – Lo sabría más tarde.

Al leer con detenimiento los reportes policiacos, algo llamó su atención. Era cierto que la persona detrás de estos robos había hecho un buen trabajo al ingresar, robar y escapar, pero no excelente. En muchas oportunidades estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, incluso llegaron a herirlo en la última ocasión pero siempre ocurría algo que curiosamente involucraba un tino de suerte improbable.

- Aparte de neurótico, suertudo - Concluyó el muchacho - No solo es eso. Casi siempre tiene problemas con los sistemas internos de los edificios. ¡Ja! Si es de lo más sencillo, yo lo hago desde los ocho años. – Agregó vanidosamente - Por otra parte… – Había algo raro. La forma más fácil y práctica de ingresar a esas fortalezas tecnológicas era irrumpiendo en el Registro Principal, con eso tendría infinitas identidades válidas para cada acceso. Eso Juna no lo podía hacer, era justo por eso que tenía que esconderse. Al irrumpir en el Registro Principal podía crear una nueva identidad como y las veces que deseara, sería imposible que lo encontraran y, oficialmente, dejaría de ser un Membrana, no tendría que vivir más a la sombra de ese apellido.

Si de verdad el alienígena estaba detrás de todos esos robos, entonces aun había una forma de solucionar su problema. Lo difícil sería convencerlo y sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda. Cuando se conocieron el extraterrestre casi lo destripa ahí mismo, preguntando por su más famoso ancestro que llevaba casi un siglo muerto. Y el beso… ¡¿Qué carajo fue eso? No, de verdad no tenía por qué pensar en eso.

No necesito más traumas en mi vida. – Susurró, distrayéndose con el brillo del teclado.

En la ciudad había otras cuatro empresas de tecnología importantes que aun no habían sido asaltadas e, intencionalmente, dejó la Membrana fuera de la lista. Juna no tenía el valor o la audacia para acercarse demasiado ahí y tampoco sabía si tendría el coraje de ingresar ahí con ese tipo de intenciones.

Ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que esos lugares fueran visitados por el extraño alienígena.

Satisfecho, sonrió. Aun tenía una oportunidad y no iba a echarla por la borda, no otra vez y ahora tenía algo que al alien podría interesarle. Pero antes, necesitaba hacer algo para encontrarlo. Se levantó y cogió del piso una pequeña placa de circuitería rota. Podía probar con eso, tendría que hacer unos ajustes pero por lo demás sería pan comido.

…

En medio del canal principal del ancho rio que cruzaba Ciudad Capital de norte a sur, había un sólido edificio comunicado hacia las orillas con grandes puentes de acero. Una persona perdida entre la multitud que caminaba en la orilla este del rio se inclinó, tomando una piedra del suelo. La lanzó hacia el rio pero su mirada se alzó sin seguir la trayectoria descendente de la piedra.

Más tarde, él visitó otros dos lugares, lanzó un avión de papel hacia una bodega y una pelota que revotó contra el muro de otro edificio. Varias calles después, se quitó la gorra que había ocultado su rostro. Juna ahora solo tenía que esperar. Esperaba que, por esta vez, tuviera algo de suerte.

De cuclillas sacó su computadora, colocándola sobre su regazo y rápidamente comenzó a trabajar.

…

Una noche, varios días después, una señal se activó en la pantalla de la computadora cilíndrica que se había mantenido prendida permanentemente, esperando justamente ese momento. Juna se despertó rápidamente con una oleada de adrenalina irrumpiendo velozmente sus venas. Al mirar la pantalla, pudo ver claramente el rostro del alien disfrazado de humano, visto desde un ángulo bajo junto al pequeño extraño robot en la cima de un alto edificio gris, el primer lugar donde había colocado uno de sus rastreadores. La toma cambió rápidamente de posición, avanzando a nivel del suelo hasta el pie del irken y, con un movimiento rápido, la lente apuntó hacia el suelo que se movía vertiginosamente con cada paso que el irken daba.

Rápidamente Juna tomó una pequeña mochila con todo aquello que podría necesitar, incluida su computadora y salió corriendo.

Deteniéndose por momentos, Juna verificaba en la pantalla de la computadora el plano de la ciudad, un punto amarillo avanzaba rápida e ininterrumpidamente entre las calles y, algunas veces, sobre los edificios.

Corriendo entre las calles, pasando de línea en línea del subterráneo, el humano lograba acercarse rápidamente al punto, el cual se había detenido dentro de una calle que Juna recordaba haber visitado anteriormente en una de sus entregar. Unos minutos después estaba ahí, frente a un edificio.

Hacía años que el lugar estaba abandonado, las ventanas estaban rotas, las puertas de acceso estaban precariamente en su lugar, el interior estaba completamente oscuro y alrededor había una vieja cinta amarilla con grandes letras negras advirtiendo "CUIDADO – EDIFICIO EN MAL ESTADO". Era un buen lugar para esconder todo lo que se había robado.

Juna se dio un minuto para tomar aire y descansar, apoyado sobre una sucia pared cubierta por una espesa capa de anuncios publicitarios. Usando la manga de su playera, se secó el sudor de su frente y cara y esperó. Por primera vez agradeció que su trabajo como mensajero lo tuviera en tan buenas condiciones físicas o se habría desmayado en la carrera.

- Algo me dice que esto no es buena idea – Susurró para sí mismo.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los ocasionales ruidos de la ciudad, la plática de los vecinos, el ladrido de un perro solitario y el murmullo de las vías del metro cerca de ahí. Pero nada parecía indicar que algo o alguien estaba en el edificio. Respirando profundamente, guardó su computadora en la bolsa y miró tímidamente hacia el interior a través de una ventana cercana, pero la oscuridad era impenetrable.

- Solo quiero salir completo de esto – Rogó, esperando que alguien en las alturas escuchara su suplica.

Observando a su alrededor, encontró una grieta en un punto alto del muro, suficientemente grande por donde su esbelto cuerpo podía pasar. Sacó del costado de su mochila una pequeña lámpara de luz y sin mucho esfuerzo entró al edificio, aterrizando cautelosamente en el interior.

El sitio estaba en mejores condiciones que la fachada. El edificio era amplio por dentro y cualquier ruido provocaría un indeseado eco. Había basura en el suelo y podía ver en las paredes capas ilegibles de grafiti urbano. Algunas zonas de la pared se habían derrumbado con el tiempo dejando entrar delgados haces de luz artificial del exterior. Juna observó detenidamente el polvo del suelo, había varias pisadas visiblemente recientes.

Juna avanzó a hurtadillas, guiándose con la débil luz de la lámpara. Se deslizó hacia las escaleras, pasando cerca de un montón de basura con el corazón en la garganta, esperando a que algo lo atacara desde arriba. Al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, algo jaló su tobillo bruscamente dándole solo el tiempo suficiente para decir "Mierda".

Su cuerpo impactó los duros escalones y su mochila salió despedida a un lado, luego fue aventado contra la pared contraria donde varias cintas metálicas lo envolvieron, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Juna se sentía aturdido y mareado, por no mencionar adolorido y para empeorar su situación, las lentillas se habían caído de sus ojos y el mundo se sumió en una neblina espesa.

Algo brillante, de color cian, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cuando estuvo frente a él, escuchó una estridente voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¡Hola, momia! – Y sus oídos retumbaron – ¿Lista para surfear en las dunas?

Perfecto, el pequeño maniaco a escena.

- ¡GIR! ¡Aléjate del cerdo terrícola! ¡Odio cuando los enfermizos vagabundos se meten! – Gritó una ensordecedora e intimidantemente familiar voz al momento que pasos enérgicos bajaban desde la escalera.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- Veamos que sucia cucaracha entró. - La figura borrosa se acercó a él hasta una distancia prudente y chasqueando los dedos, una luz lo cegó. - Oye, ¡eres tú, gusano terrestre! ¡¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? – Vociferó Zim un instante después, parándose frente a él, soltando un gruñido. Claramente Juna pudo sentir su mirada asesina sobre él y, si él tuviera cola, seguramente la tendría entre las piernas.

"Calma, calmado, si lo echas a perder de seguro te va a matar" Y el humano tragó saliva.

- Yo… Mira, no vine a dar problemas. Solo quiero que me escuches, ¿está bien?

- ¡No hay nada que me puedas decir, larva apestosa!

- O puedes cantar, me gusta cantar – Interrumpió el SIR, felizmente y comenzó a cantar – Sol del mar de chocolate, las nubes de alcachofas chillan y el perro de revuelca….

Ignorándolo, Juna vio algo alzarse detrás del irken y un instinto antiguo le dijo que con eso iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente ¡y el jodido irken no le estaba dando la oportunidad!

- ¡La red de seguridad! - Soltó Juna desesperado. – Puedo quitarte cualquier obstáculo que forme parte de él de cualquiera de las compañías donde necesites entrar ¡No me mates! – Y se detuvo, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, tanto como las cintas se lo permitieron.

Zim no lo reconocería abiertamente pero se estaba preocupando, cada incursión era más difícil que la anterior. Los humanos no eran del todo tontos, estaban activando y mejorando sus defensas de seguridad contra él. No estaba en condiciones para permitir errores e inconscientemente colocó con cuidado su mano sobre su muslo derecho. La herida en su pierna estaba casi curada pero lo había dejado estancado por unos días. No debía subestimar la tecnología de inteligencias artificiales terrestre.

Juna guardó silencio, esperando que la temible figura descendiera sobre él para destrozarlo. Para su sorpresa y alivio, lo que fuera que estaba sobre el irken, volvió a su lugar, fuera de su vista.

- De verdad eres imbécil. Le mientes a este irken, lo persigues ¿y vienes a su territorio solo para mentirle de nuevo?

- No, de verdad. Te lo puedo demostrar. Toma mi computadora, está dentro de mi mochila. Hay varios archivos abiertos que puedes ver. Son los diagramas de control de algunas empresas que has visitado antes. Puedo manipularlas y hacer de ellas lo que quiera.

Desconfiado, el irken miró fijamente los ojos del humano luego giró y su mirada se posó en un bulto a unos metros de él.

- GIR, vigílalo al cerdo-mono. Si se mueve, puedes jugar con sus globos oculares. – El SIR lanzó un grititó de jubiló haciendo que Juna se quedara lo más quieto posible.

Zim alcanzó la mochila y extrajo la computadora. Unos segundos después estaba analizando la información desplegada en la pantalla. Sensores, cámaras, cerraduras, combinaciones, todo estaba ahí.

'Este humano…' Era lo que Zim necesitaba. Pero era muy raro. Ningún humano ordinario debería tener esa información.

- ¡Se movió! – Gritó GIR.

- ¡No es cierto, pedazo de basura! – Gritó Juna, retorciéndose en su lugar, tratando de quitarse de encima al maniaco robot.

- GIR, jugarás con él más tarde. Lo necesitamos entero. – Dijo Zim, quitando al robot del humano. – Bien, gusano terrestre. Pero ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto? - Soltó a GIR a un lado y éste se fue corriendo hacia el piso superior, gritando de emoción.

- Quiero que me enseñes como entrar y modificar datos del Registro Principal. – Contestó rápidamente. Y un silencio expectativo se mantuvo por un instante.

- ¿Solo eso? – Juna asintió decididamente - Patético, pensé que querrías algo más importante que eso.

- ¿Te parece poca cosa?

- ¿Qué planeas sacar del Registro? ¿Dinero, extorsionar gente, vender información?

- ¿Por qué llegaste buscando a Dib? - Y la situación de volvió tensa entre ambos.

Definitivamente, no era la pregunta que el irken estaba preparado para escuchar, ahora ni nunca. Si bien las palabras tocaron un tema muy sensible, debía tener el control de sí mismo y no podía empezar si se dejaba abatir por el hecho que Dib ya no estaba, había pagado un precio al irse y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había sido un error regresar. Punto. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Pensándolo mejor, no habría problema si Zim liberaba un poco de su frustración con el humano frente a él. Pero al mirar el rostro determinado del Juna, Zim entendió lo que el humano quería realmente decir; esto de leer rostros humanos se había vuelto mucho más fácil con el tiempo. Ni él ni Juna tenían por qué darse explicaciones mutuamente. Zim solo lo necesitaba para armar una nave espacial rustica, lo que hiciera el humano con el registro no era asunto suyo, además que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasar con eso. Sin aviso, Zim pateó un costado del humano para enseñarme un poco de respeto.

- De ahora en adelante serás mi esclavo trabajador. – El irken miró al humano adolorido. - Pero estarás de acuerdo que no puedo dejarte ir así sin más.

Juna observó la figura borrosa del irken acercarse a él y sintió un fuerte, punzante pero breve dolor en la nuca. Luego, el irken se alejó de él nuevamente.

- Si tratas de hace alguna jugarreta, tu cabeza explotará como un pato en una lavandería.

Las cintas de metal liberaron al humano, permitiéndole respirar normalmente.

- ¿Qué me pusiste en la nuca? - Dijo el muchacho nervioso, frotarse el área.

- Nada más que la forma más práctica y conocida de correa. Un pequeño dispositivo que hará que tu cerebro se vuelva papilla en cuanto de la orden. Te lo quitaré cuando terminemos. – El irken rió, mirando al humano en el suelo. - Quiero que estés aquí, mañana en la noche.

"Si será cabrón" pensó Juna amargamente al incorporarse dolorosamente.

- Ahora, responde ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Zim no podía entender como Juna lo había localizado cuando decenas de soldados irken lo estaban buscando con la mejor tecnología de universo a su disposición.

- En tu tobillo está un pequeño robot rastreador. Solo tuvo que esperar a que aparecieras y se enganchó a ti.

Bajando la vista, Zim encontró una pequeña lagartija robot aferrada a su bota. La arrancó de su lugar y la miró con odio. ¿Éso? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Lanzó el robot a la cara de Juna.

- Ahora, largo. – Ordenó Zim, había tenido suficiente del humano y sus tonterías por ese día.

Juna asintió enérgicamente. A tientas, tomó sus cosas del suelo y caminó hacia la salida lo más rápido que su visión borrosa se lo permitía. Sin las lentillas, tendría que arreglárselas, otra vez, para regresar a casa a salvo pero no podía evitar sentirse dichoso de seguir con vida, golpeado pero vivo.

Antes de irse, una duda lo detuvo.

- Oye, solo… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo, frotándose la cara. Normalmente, una persona medianamente astuta habría abandonado el lugar con la oportunidad en las manos pero Juna sintió que la pregunta era muy válida.

- ¿Nombre? - Zim sonrió y colocó los puños sobre sus caderas, irguiéndose orgullosamente. - ¡Yo soy Zim!

…

Aun a las tres de la mañana, la ciudad vivía en un continuo pulso de actividad, luz y ruido y tanto Zim como Juna sabían perfectamente no había mejor momento como éste para actuar.

- Recuérdame por qué no estoy allá contigo – Preguntó Zim, indignado. Ese humano y sus estúpidos planes. Las patas metálicas de su pak lo sostenían a diez metros del suelo, escondido entre las sombras enfrente de la, pronto a ser, escena del crimen. "Porque aquí arriba está la raíz de la red del edificio y tú tienes que ir hacia las bodegas, en el nivel subterráneo. Recuerda que tendrás que subir unos pisos para alcanzar el acceso a las bodegas. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. " Escuchó desde el trasmisor.

¿Por qué diablos los humanos habían construido el acceso en el decimo piso? Zim imaginó que era por razones de seguridad y aun así, él estaba por entrar. - Bien. Listo, ¿puerco terrestre?

- Listo. – Respondió Juna desde la cima de la torre sur donde atracarían. GIR lo había llevado hasta ahí en una trayectoria zigzagueante y enfermiza y esperaba no sentirse peor cuando regresara al suelo. - Ahora – Dijo, al tiempo que ingresaba largas filas de código de programación, irrumpiendo con el sistema de seguridad de las instalaciones.

Zim no necesitó más, sus patas lo impulsaron rápida y ágil hacia un par de altos edificios gris de forma ligeramente irregular, uno más pequeño que el otro. Una sección de la alta barda perimetral se abrió dejándolo pasar. Sin demora, encontró el acceso que Juna le indicó.

El humano, por su lado, observaba el avance del irken en el diagrama laberintico de pasillos y salas en la pantalla de su computadora, sin perder su concentración en su trabajo. Clara y precisa comenzó a darle a Zim indicaciones de dirección y peligros próximos.

- El próximo acceso es para el transporte de materiales, necesitarás la identificación del guardia número 45. – Zim, quien horas antes había obtenido toda la información del personal de ese lugar a través del Registro Principal, dejó que la memoria de su pak le diera la información necesaria. Un instante después, estaba adentro.

A partir de entonces, Zim no pasó por alto su avance prácticamente ininterrumpido en cada piso. Tenía una extraña sensación de estar rodeado por una burbuja, haciéndolo invisible a todos los sensores, sistemas y cámaras de vigilancia, como un fantasma escurridizo. Colaborar con el humano no estaba resultando tan mal, después de todo. Pero mientras no tuviera la pieza en sus manos, aun no lo consideraría una victoria.

- Zim – Llamó Juna desde el comunicador del irken – Hay tres guardias al final del siguiente pasillo. Da vuelta a la derecha y entra al primer cuarto que encuentres.- El irken siguió las instrucciones sin vacilar, encontrando a unos pasos más adelante una puerta a su derecha donde ingresó.

- Ahora ve hacia la ventana y asómate. – A unos metros de él, se escuchó un click y la ventana se abrió por sí sola. Al asomarse, Zim miró el vacío que existía el espacio más estrecho entre los dos edificios y un ventarrón agitó su cabello holográfico.

- ¿Y qué planeas que haga, humano? ¿Que salte? – Preguntó el irken, cínicamente.

- Casi – Contestó Juna, imprimiendo un tono de obviedad a su respuesta - A unos metros de ahí hay una cornisa. Ahí hay una entrada a un pasadizo estrecho, encontrarás un acceso que baja directamente al nivel 1 del sótano. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

'¿Crees poder hacerlo?' Zim soltó un gruñido ¿Con quién creía el humano que estaba hablando? Para un irken, eso no era nada. Juró que ese idiota lo sabría cuando acabara con ese día. Zim extendió nuevamente las patas de su pak, saltó, llegó hasta la cornisa e ingresó al pasadizo. Unos minutos después se encontró en la entrada que lo conduciría al sótano.

- Usa la información del guardia A10. - Zim ingresó el dato y la puerta se abrió. Caminó por un breve pasillo, en el extremo opuesto estaba un elevador que se abrió para él. Zim entró y esperó. La puerta se abrió nuevamente en un pasillo largo que se extendía de un lado a otro. – Ve hacia la derecha, hasta que te encuentres con el acceso TR – Zim caminó hasta dar con él – Ingresa el código del guardia 021 – Y la puerta se abrió. – El generador anti gravitacional está en la posición TR1009.B2. Solo sigue el camino que te voy a poner. No pises fuera de la línea blanca.

La bodega estaba completamente oscura. En la penumbra, Zim distinguió un sinnúmero de estantes formados, uno al lado del otro. En el techo, una en una, una serie de lámparas se fueron prendiendo, iluminando una línea blanca en el suelo que se extendía hacia la izquierda y daba la vuelta en un estante lejano.

Zim siguió la línea blanca hasta donde la última lámpara estaba prendida. Alzando la vista vio lo que estaba buscando.

- Ya llegué – Informó Zim, activando el generador anti gravitacional de su propio pak para alcanzarlo.

- Perfecto, Zim. – Juna no podría contener su euforia, lo habían logrado sin problemas.

GIR saltó de sorpresa sobre los hombros del humano con una bolsa de palomitas en las manos ¡¿De dónde las había sacado?

- ¡Guau! ¡Espaguetis de colores! – Dijo el SIR, vaciando las palomitas sobre la computadora de Juna.

- ¡Espera, GIR! ¡Quítate!

- Estúpido SIR – Zim ignoró los gritos del SIR y el humano y tomó la pieza.

- ¡Zim, espera! – Demasiado tarde. Varias alarmas se dispararon. – ¡Zim! ¡¿Qué carajo hiciste? ¡Aun no debías tomarlo!

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – El grito casi rompe el timpano de Juna.

- ¡Estaba por decírtelo! ¡Tu robot me distrajo! – El mapa comenzó a ponerse rojo, desde el punto donde estaba Zim hacia el resto del edificio, como una marea. El sistema se salió de control.

- ¡Zim no dispone de tu tiempo!

- ¡Ya no! ¡Sal de ahí, grandísimo idiota! – Desesperado, trató de confundir la programación de la red, dándoles tiempo para escapar.

- ¡Cállate mono de circo! ¡No le des órdenes a Zim!

- ¡Cállate tú, polilla desorientada! Mierda… - Lo había logrado pero no a tiempo. Ahora los guardias estaban alertados y eso solo significaba una cosa. Y a su espalda escuchó algo que le crispó el cabello.

Zim estuvo a punto de responderle cuando un grito llegó desde el trasmisor. No pasó mucho para saber había sucedido. Tres robots entraron al pasillo donde estaba y se abalanzaron sobre él. El humano tendría que arreglárselas mientras él estaba ocupado.

Sujetando por debajo del brazo el contenedor, Zim dio un salto rápido saliendo del camino del robot más cercano. Tras colocarse en posición, se impulsó centrando una patada en los lentes de visión del robot, quebrándolos con el impacto. En ese instante los otros dos robots se acercaron a él y estando a solo dos metros de distancia fueron atravesados por las filosas puntas de sus patas mecánicas del pak. Irguiéndose orgulloso, Zim marchó tranquilamente hacia la salida con una mueca pedante en el rostro. No podía evitar disfrutar el destruir cosas.

- Me insulta el nivel de seguridad de este lugar – Dijo hacia nadie en específico. Pero cuando salió de la bodega, su petulancia se desinfló de la misma forma que sus antenas cayeron dócilmente sobre su cráneo cuando se vio rodeado por una docena de robots apuntándole directamente.

Arriba, Juna apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar su mochila sin tirar su computadora para emprender la huida y esconderse entre las salidas de aireación, pero con la puerta de servicio cerrada y tres robots deambulando a su alrededor apenas había tenido tiempo para recobrar el aliento. Al no escuchar a los robots cerca de él, aprovechó para abrir la computadora.

- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. –Con la adrenalina al máximo sus dedos teclearon desesperadamente, irrumpiendo en el sistema de control de los robots. Pero antes que pudiera tomar el control de ellos, de la nada apareció uno de ellos apuntándole con una pistola de choques eléctricos lista para disparar. Torpe pero con suficiente rapidez esquivó el disparo y corrió tan rápido como pudo pero no había salida. Ahora dos robots lo seguían y al girar por una esquina, se detuvo abruptamente, dando su corazón un vuelco.

Estaba atrapado, frente a él estaba el borde de la torre y atrás y a la derecha estaban los dos robots. Como un milagro, una idea surgió de repente.

-¡GIR! ¡Los robots quieren jugar! – Solo esperaba que el SIR lo hubiera escuchado y su ausencia le hacía pensar lo contrario. Justo cuando se preparaba para sentir 500 volts pasar por su cuerpo, de la nada saltó GIR hacia el rostro del robot más cercano.

- ¡¿Quién soy yo? – Gritó el pequeño Robot, tapando firmemente las cámaras de visión del robot guardián. El robot disparó y las puntas electrificadas dieron de lleno al otro robot que se había acercado. Juna estaba varios metros lejos cuando escuchó una explosión y no se voltearía solo a ver.

De la nada, apareció el robot restante frente a él. Derrapando, Juna dio media vuelta. Escuchó algo golpear la pared atrás de su cabeza pero no se detuvo. El robot había fallado pero solo era cuestión de segundos antes que tuviera el siguiente disparo listo.

Unos metros adelante, encontró un espacio oscuro donde se metió. Abrió de nuevo su computadora, sin demora tomó el control de los robots restantes y solo dio una orden. Quédense quietos.

Silencio.

Con precaución, salió de su escondite y, cerca de su último escondite estaba el robot, quieto en su posición, como una estatua de metal.

Al otro lado, Juna encontró al SIR jugando con los pedazos de los dos primeros robots. GIR podía comportarse como un pequeño niño hiperactivo pero, empleado correctamente, podía ser realmente útil. Y peligroso.

- ¡GIR, vámonos! – Ordenó Juna.

- ¿Se acabó el juego? Betty dijo que puede esperar a los ratones – Dijo inocentemente el SIR.

- Si GIR, se acabó. Ahora hay que jugar a encontrar a Zim. - El SIR dio un grito de alegría y su mente torcida aceptó felizmente la nueva propuesta.

La desventaja de número no podía hacer frente a la experiencia en batalla de Zim. Estos robots serían un peligro para un humano normal: Eran fuertes, pesados y rápidos para su tamaño, pero un irken élite como él no tenía problemas en destruir uno a uno. Incluso sin pak, el trabajo solo sería más tardado. El problema era que, no bien terminaba con un grupo de robots, aparecía otro para remplazarle.

Esquivar. Saltar. Derribar. Romper. La concentración del irken estaba enfocada solo en la pelea y a no soltar el paquete que tenía bajo su brazo. Bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que los robots había dejado de atacar y ahora se mantenían estáticos en sus lugares.

Dándose un segundo para recuperar el aliento, gruñó.

- ¡Inmundo humano desgraciado! – Activó el transmisor. - ¡Maldito imbécil despreciable cerdo humano! ¡¿Dónde carajo estás? ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima…!

Juna, desde su posición dudó en contestarle pero no sería lo más inteligente ni conveniente, relativamente.

- ¿Si, Zim?

- ¡Dame la ruta de salida, AHORA! ¡Y no más sorpresas!

Juna tragó saliva y obedeció la orden rápidamente. Por primera vez, deseó con todo su corazón ver de nuevo el amanecer.

…

Zim y Juna entraron estrepitosamente a un oscuro y húmedo callejón y guardaron silencio. Varias sirenas se acercaron y alejaron de ahí, perdiéndose en el caos citadino. A lo lejos podía verse aun algunas llamas vivas en la cima del edificio. Unos instantes después llegó GIR disfrazado, dando saltitos felices desde la entrada del callejón, con una paleta en la mano.

Girando el rostro hacia su derecha, Juna vio al irken sosteniendo la recompensa de ese loco día. El simple y pequeño tamaño de esa caja no parecía justificar el desastre que habían dejado atrás pero contenía una de las piezas más importantes para la nave del irken.

Juna soltó un suspiro amargo. Todo se había acabado, lo había echado a perder. El irken lo iba a arrojar como basura si no lo mataba primero.

En silencio, Zim abrió la caja y extrajo una pieza semi-esférica, tirando despreocupadamente la caja. De su pak salió un cable, el cual depositó en su mano libre un cuadrito oscuro que colocó en un orificio de la pieza. Un holograma se desplegó de la pieza, mostrando una serie de datos en binario que el irken entendió fácilmente. La información parecía haberlo satisfecho, retiró el cuadrito y su pak se encargó nuevamente de él.

- GIR, abre tu cabeza. – Ordenó el irken.

El SIR, quien husmeaba algo en un rincón del callejón se incorporó atentamente a la llamada de su dueño.

- ¡Si, amo! – Respondió el pequeño robot, con la misma alegría descontrolada de siempre. El disfraz se retrajo dejando su cabeza descubierta y ésta se abrió.

- ¡Por Irk, GIR! ¡¿Qué carajo es esto? – Zim exclamó observando asqueado el misterioso contenido, sosteniendo protectoramente la pieza entre sus brazos. Desde su posición, Juna no podía ver que era pero estaba convencido de poder vivir sin saberlo – Olvídalo, mejor lo llevo yo. – Concluyó el irken.

Juna se levantó lentamente, sin adrenalina su cuerpo comenzó a entregarle factura de los golpes que había recibido. Le dolían las piernas, especialmente el muslo derecho, la espalda y una fuerte migraña estaba en camino.

Zim miró hacia el incendio y después hacia Juna. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a guardias robots terrestres, estaban lejos de los que se usaban en la milicia irken pero tampoco eran fáciles. Mucho menos en manadas. De no ser por el humano, no habría salido sin un rasguño. De una forma supo que, cuando ingresara a la empresa Membrana, los datos del Registro Principal por si solos no le serían suficientes. De momento, debía conservar al humano.

- Nos vemos en cuatro días, cerdo humano. Zim te quiere en su lugar antes del medio día.

- ¿Cómo? – Juna preguntó, sonriendo como un tonto. ¿Zim había dicho lo que había dicho? No, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Zim giró los ojos exasperado pero repitió.

- Que en cuatro días, antes del medio día. Ahora, lárgate, idiota. Zim no te quiere ver más. – Sin dar más explicaciones, Zim caminó hacia la salida del callejón.

¡Aun había esperanzas! Todo iba perfectamente. Pero…

- Emm… ¿Zim? - ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Éste era el momento para salir corriendo de ahí, refugiarse en su _cajón_ y agradecer poder estar ahí, sano y salvo. – Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que relacionen las partes has robado y empiecen a resguardar lo que nos falta.

- ¡Ja! No digas tonterías – Contestó el irken divertido con la absurda idea – Si ustedes son expertos en algo es en negar lo obvio.

- Estoy seguro que mi… – Estuvo a punto de decir 'padre' pero logró cambiar la palabra a tiempo –intuición está en lo correcto. Alguien lo suficientemente inteligente se dará cuenta.

- Nadie lo hará – Dijo, mirando desdeñosamente al humano.

- Oye, yo si me di cuenta – Apuntó Juna.

- Te das mucho crédito. Y fue porque caí encima de tu primitiva excusa de madriguera. – Replicó Zim, cruzando los brazos sobre la pieza. – Antes del medio día. Zim no acepta tardanzas.

Juna sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez lo que le esperaba adelante era caos y desastre pero lo había logrado. Aún con todo el desastre anterior, estaba más cerca de cumplir su meta. El trato seguía adelante.

- ¡Ah! Una última cosa, babosa humana.

Sorpresivamente, Juna sintió un dolor como nunca antes en el estomago que le quitó el aliento, obligándole a doblarse y caer al suelo.

- Zim te va a explicar la situación, cerdo humano. – Dijo el irken, mirándolo despectivamente desde arriba, frotando su puño izquierdo. – Ustedes, los humanos, son una especie inferior y boba, pero conozco bien sus patéticas capacidades y sus grandes limitaciones. El trato es que Zim te ayudará a cambio que tú le des información de cómo y dónde conseguirlo lo que quiere y obedecer cada una de sus órdenes y hoy fueron que le comunicaras todo lo que se iba a enfrentar allá de inicio a fin. La próxima vez que suceda algo así Zim será tu mayor problema. Así que aprende tu lugar, en la tierra. ¡GIR! Vámonos – Ordenó al SIR y éste se despidió de Juna alegremente.

Dándose la vuelta, Zim y GIR se retiraron, perdiéndose en la perpetua oscuridad creada por los altos edificios y la pobre iluminación.

'Encantador. Jodido, desgraciado.' Pensó Juna agriamente, aun con los brazos alrededor de su estomago, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Pero seguía vivo. Dolorosamente vivo.

….

Comentario de la autora:

Ok, antes que nada: PERDÓN LA TARDANZA! ;w;

Quería subir este capítulo hasta diciembre junto con el tercero pero mejor de una vez, me estoy haciendo tonta yo sola y la pena me está matando.

Las buenas noticias... si, solo buenas xp es que en Diciembre estará ya listo el capitulo III y sin demora. Ahora si no tendrán que esperar meses para leer la continuación.

Pronto habrá algunos cambios significativos en mi vida que, para bien o para mal, me darán más tiempo para avanzarle a la historia, ¡yay! =D

_Sobre este capítulo:_

Bueno, si bien Zim no tiene nada para sonreir, por lo menos ya hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza al final del tunel. También para Juna. Hay buenas posibilidades que juntos logren sus objetivos.

Esperemos que esa luz no resulte ser un lanzallamas, pero eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Raga


	4. Capítulo III Calm Before the Storm

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Con un poco de angustia pero las cosas mejorarán… de alguna forma xp

Resumen: Zim prometió que no huiría más. Pelearía por aquello importante para él y regresaría aunque las cosas jamás pudieran ser lo mismo. Pero al regresar a la Tierra sabrá que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para poder, siquiera, decir adiós. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en un mundo irreconocible para él en un universo incierto, hasta que encuentra a una persona que le permitirá cumplir con su promesa.

****Antes de continuar, necesito aclarar algo rápidamente. En éste capítulo, se maneja principalmente años irken. Para hacer la conversión más fácil, hagan que 1 año irken = 10 años terrestres, ya se darán cuenta en qué momentos hacerlo. Ok, eso era todo. Disfruten :p ****

Capítulo III

Calm Before the Storm

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Juna pasó su brazo sobre su rostro, quitándose las gruesas gotas de sudor sobre su piel. Aun en la sombra, el calor de verano se estaba volviendo irremediablemente insoportable. Miró hacia el irken quien, al igual que él, se mantenía ocupado, sentado en el suelo, con la concentración enfocada en ensamblar el gigantesco rompecabezas metálico que esperaban se convirtiera en una nave espacial. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Juna se sentía pesados y sabía que su coordinación había abandonado el edificio sin él.

Había estado trabajando desde la mañana anterior en el ensamble sin descansar ni un momento. Si tenía hambre bien podía comer mientras continuaba juntando cables, revisando conexiones y diagramas, soldando aquí y allá. A pesar que Zim lo presionaba constantemente, Juna tenía permiso para uno que otro descanso al día. Pero si Zim no descansaba, él no lo haría. No le daría la oportunidad de humillarlo por su "lastimera eficiencia".

Después de años de ser sobreexplotado en un sinfín de trabajos mal pagados y peligrosos, Juna había llegado a pensar que conocía lo que era la verdadera extenuación. Pero trabajar al lado del irken antipático le había mostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Él había pensado que trabajar con él supondría solamente jaquear algunos programitas de seguridad y permitir que Zim tuviera la osadía de ingresar a esas fortalezas tecnológicas. Al irken no le faltaba agilidad, astucia y confianza para conseguir lo que quisiera y regresar sin un rasguño. Pero, en cuanto el irken notó que él no solo era capaz de comprender los complicados sistemas de control e instrumentación humanas, sino también su facilidad en aprender lo básico de la tecnología irken, rápidamente le había encargado una serie de tareas que consumían, virtualmente, el poco tiempo disponible con que contaba.

Llevaba un largo mes así, casi tres días sin dormir y sus ojos ya no podían enfocar, aun con los lentes encima. Para su desesperación, Zim apenas daba muestras de cansancio, solo una vez lo había encontrado bostezando. Todos los días, justo cuando llegaba al escondite de Zim, GIR entre balbuceos le contaba lo que habían hecho mientras no estaba y en ninguna ocasión le había mencionado que Zim descansara ¿acaso el irken no necesitaba dormir?

Miró al alienígena brevemente y volvió a lo suyo. Aun escondidos en ese abandonado edificio, Zim mantenía su disfraz holográfico encendido para decepción del humano. Juna no podía reprimir la curiosidad que sentía hacia todo lo relacionado con él. Era una mezcla entre intimidación y fascinación. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo había llegado a la Tierra? ¿Cómo era estar ahí, en el espacio, y ver de cerca todas esas maravillosas supernovas, galaxias, planetas y sistemas solares de todas las formas y tamaños que los humanos habían captado con telescopios y satélites en los últimos siglos? y, especialmente, ¿cómo había conocido a Dib I? Pero el carácter agresivo, imprevisible y voluble del irken lo intimidaba para hacer cualquier pregunta.

Tal vez Zim se volvería lo suficientemente accesible con él para responder sus dudas, pero de momento parecía tan probable como encontrar las piezas faltantes tiradas en el basurero de la esquina.

Y el humano continuó con la tarea.

"Entonces…" pensó el humano "Si este cable rojo es el común, entonces este azul con el amarillo son de señales digitales. El blanco retroalimentación, el verde el repetidor y el negro alimentación. Momento, el rojo era la retroalimentación y el negro alimentación… No, al revés. Entonces el azul no es digital, ¿o si era el amarillo?" Temblorosas, las manos de Juna se detuvieron, ya no podía pensar correctamente y sus ojos luchaban por quedarse abiertos. Sabiamente, sopesó la situación: Si paraba, Zim le reprocharía su "patética debilidad humana" si no lo hacía papilla primero, pero si continuaba seguramente conectaría algo mal y la nave y sus ocupantes terminaría, en el mejor de los casos, como una bola de fuego en la estratosfera. Si bien el irken no era de su entero gusto, Juna no podría cargar con eso en su conciencia.

No, ya no podía seguir.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, Zim se giró repentinamente con una pieza gris entre las manos y sin levantar la vista dijo:

- Bestia humana, vete. Mañana continúas. – El irken estiró el brazo, su delgada mano alcanzó una fina herramienta del suelo y empezó a insertarla en la pieza.

Juna permaneció en silencio, incrédulo. No se esperaba que Zim fuera lo suficientemente comprensible para dejarlo ir sin más, sin gritos ni humillaciones. Receloso, el humano asintió, se levantó pesadamente de su lugar lo más rápido posible, haciendo que sus articulaciones tronaran y tomó su mochila. No quería enfadar a Zim por su tardanza, no abusaría de su suerte.

- Hasta mañana – Juna dijo antes de salir del cuarto sin esperar ni recibir respuesta, pero sonrió. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que esto era lo más emocionante e intelectualmente estimulante que había hecho en toda su vida. Pero necesitaba una cama urgentemente y un baño. - ¡Ah! Zim, voy a renunciar a mi trabajo en la mensajería. – Comentó, penosamente. - Aun tendré que ir tres días, por cuestiones del contrato. – Agregó para evitar cualquier mal entendido. Sabía que Zim le importaba un bledo sus problemas personales pero era mejor que supiera sobre el tiempo extra que tendría en unos días. - Pero después podré trabajar más en esto.

El irken lo miró sin real interés desde su lugar y alzó y bajó sus hombros. Si Juna esperaba un comentario venenoso de parte del irken, no lo recibió. Algo raro le estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle.

- Entonces podrás venir más temprano. Llega desde las nueve de la mañana cuando dejes de ser un zángano de mensajería. – Con un gesto, Zim despidió al muchacho y continuó trabajando.

Estando ya en el terreno exterior, Juna no notó los ojos del irken sobre él. Zim observó como él asomaba cuidadosamente la cabeza a través de una sección derruida de la alta barda que rodeaba los terrenos del edificio, miró hacia ambos lados y rápidamente se perdió de vista.

Zim bostezó profundamente y observó brevemente a GIR quien jugaba con una pequeña pila de basura al pie de la construcción. Era desesperanzador saber que ese robot era el único ser existente en el universo en quien podía confiar.

De su pak salió un transmisor.

- GIR – Su voz salió cansada pero aun con firmeza. El SIR levantó la mirada hacia su dirección y lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa – No quiero que subas a esta planta ni abandones este lugar hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿Entendido? - A través del transmisor, la aguda y excitada voz de GIR respondió con un "Sí, señor" haciendo eco con el grito desde abajo – Si algún fisgón entra aquí, me avisas de inmediato por el trasmisor.

Dándose la vuelta, Zim caminó hacia la pared opuesta y estando a un metro de distancia, el muro de levantó, exponiendo un pequeño cuarto rojo. Al entrar, la pared se cerró detrás de él.

En una pared estaban ordenadas pantallas y paneles, en el centro había un amplio sillón rojo. Eso era lo único que había podido salvar de su vieja base, ni siquiera tenía instalado un cerebro de control básico pero con tan poco, salía sobrando. Se sentó en el sillón y, relajándose, cerró los ojos.

Zim sabía muy bien como disimular su cansancio, allá _afuera_ era una cuestión de supervivencia y solo por estar en la Tierra no iba a cambiar sus costumbres.

Necesitaba descansar por mucho que lo odiara y eso implicaba tener al humano lejos; en realidad, a quien fuera alejado. No podía permitir tenerlo cerca estando él tan vulnerable, mucho menos que conociera de ese pequeño escondite. Su único refugio en todo el universo.

…

La puerta corrediza de acceso de su pequeño _cajón_ se abrió con un agudo chillido, apenas lo suficiente para que Juna pudiera pasar arrastrando los pies. Soltó su mochila detrás de él, cayendo ésta estrepitosamente sobre las placas de circuitos y viejas revistas. Conociendo perfectamente el orden del caos dentro del reducido espacio, sorteó la infinidad de cajas, cables y pedacería electrónica sin tropezarse, completamente en oscuridad. Una vez llegado al fondo, se dejó caer sobre la estrecha cama, soltando un gruñido cansado. Girando ligeramente su rostro, sus ojos se fijaron en los brillantes números rojos del despertador. Seis de la tarde. Afortunadamente ese día no tenía turno en el bar así que disponía de toda la noche para descansar, solo ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas.

Se preguntó si el irken le permitiría quedarse en su escondite, ahorrándose el tiempo de viaje de un lugar a otro, el bar estaba muy cerca de ahí y si iba a renunciar a la mensajería, le convenía mucho más. Pero conforme iba conociendo mejor a Zim, más improbable parecía que aceptara; el extraterrestre era muy celoso con su espacio, pero lo mismo que había pensado hacia un mes cuando le pidió colaborar con él.

Juna estaba planeando renunciar a sus dos trabajos pero aun no confiaba del todo en la sinceridad del irken ¿Qué pasaría si Zim decidía en el último momento traicionarlo y lo dejaba sin nada en las manos? Debía conservar el trabajo del bar, era menos cansado atender a clientes que solo pedían bebidas y mientras los sirviera, estarían contentos. Si había una pelea, no era trabajo de los meseros encargarse del problema.

Suspiró sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y el sueño llegó por él rápidamente.

…

Si miraba al cielo, vería claramente la particular franja de estrellas en el cielo terrestre. Una suave briza sopló entre la densa copa de los árboles y, entre ellas, había dos personas escondidas sobres las ramas más gruesas y altas.

Esa ocasión era una de las tantas que Dib llevaba al irken a investigaciones de campo. Al principio, Dib no tenía confianza suficiente para dejarlo en casa sin supervisión por tantos días así que Zim era, prácticamente, arrastrado hacia el carro o al avión. A partir de entonces Dib tenía que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para soportarlo el resto del viaje hasta que el irken se cansara de quejarse.

A un año de conocerse, el irken se había resignado a ser llevado y traído como un peso muerto. Era contra su naturaleza ser una carga y, sobre todo, aceptar órdenes de un ser no irken y, por lo tanto, inferior pero en este caso, si tenía alguna forma de exasperar al humano, la iba a aprovechar aunque a la larga también se había aburrido de gritar y quejarse al salir de viaje. El humano ya no le hacía caso y, sin eso, Zim no se divertía.

Zim observó el débil reflejo de la pantalla de la computadora en los lentes del humano y trató de acomodarse en la dura rama donde descansaba. Hacía varios días que el humano buscaba un "uz-mea-dor". Un tipo de zorro que, según las historias, solo aparecía de noche y dejaba una franja de fuego cuando era sorprendido pero hasta el momento no había encontrado ni una señal de su existencia. Había cámaras, micrófonos, sensores de movimientos y temperatura y escáneres instalados en toda la zona visible a su alrededor y simplemente no aparecía ni una chispa.

Si bien el irken desaprobaba las tácticas de exploración del humano, no podía negar que de alguna manera improbable funcionaban y que en el área que Dib elegía siempre encontraba lo que iba a buscar en cuestión de pocos días, lo cual era un misterio para Zim. Pero él se reusaba a preguntar y demostrar ignorancia o curiosidad sobre los primitivos métodos humanos.

Ambos estaban encima de un árbol ya que, de acuerdo con el humano, debían evitar que su olor fuera percibido por cualquier criatura que habitara ese apestoso tiradero orgánico de coníferas que Dib llamaba bosque. Por lo que sabía, el husmeador no era agresivo pero había unas cosas llamadas "ho-zos" que el humano quería evitar a cualquier costa. Zim tenía la idea que Dib ya se había topado con uno de ellos antes, terminando en un desafortunado y urgente ingreso al hospital.

Zim trató de acomodarse nuevamente pero el ángulo de la rama no se lo permitía sin arquear dolorosamente su espalda para dar espacio a su pak. No se quejaría, él era un orgulloso miembro de la mayor y más poderosa fuerza militar jamás conocida en el universo, un soldado condecorado, un brillante élite, ¡un invasor reconocido…! Un irken que merecía morir por darle la espalda a la más importante misión de su existencia: Dar su vida por el imperio y obedecer ciegamente los mandatos del Alto. Cualquiera que haya sido la circunstancia, eso jamás se lo perdonaría y, estando ahí, sentía estar pagando por eso. Ya ni siquiera podía consolarse con portar su dignificante uniforme militar irken.

Volvió a intentar acomodarse pero solo logró aferrarse a la rama para evitar caerse. Con un gruñido exasperado, comenzó a rasguñar la corteza, maldiciendo al insolente árbol.

- Zim, regresemos al campamento. – Susurró Dib desde su lugar, colocando su computadora sobre un soporte empotrado en la rama al lado. Se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz – Parece que hoy tampoco tuvimos suerte.

Cansado, Dib tomó una bolsa colgada en una rama rota a un brazo de distancia y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

- ¿Te rindes, humano? ¡Ja! Predecible, terrícola pretencioso. No me sorprende tu falta de resistencia. – El irken se burló, aparentando aburrimiento y completo control de su precaria posición en el árbol.

Dib solo le lanzó una mirada indignada y continuó guardando algunas cosas que había instalado en las ramas como pequeñas fuentes de energía, mapas, antenas de comunicación y un soporte de vaso.

Zim percibía la frustración de su compañero, era la primera vez que en una semana no tenían nada, ni una fotografía borrosa. Pero si Dib decía que debían regresar, mejor para él. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, en especial su espalda.

Justo antes que Zim se preparara para descender, notó que el humano se detenía, guardando silencio.

- Mono-cerdo, vamos. No quiero llegar al campamento para encontrar a un grupo de mapaches anidando en la tienda, otra vez.

Dib soltó un suspiro cuando, decididamente y sorprendiendo al irken, sacó todas las cosas y las volvió a colocar en su lugar.

- ¡¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

- Zim, adelántate. Yo me quedo un rato más.

- ¿Q… qué? De verdad simio-humano ¿crees que solo por quedarte aquí hasta que amanezca, esa tontería de _uzmeador_ va a aparecerse cuando no lo ha hecho en siete días?

- Zim, te he dicho muchas veces que puedes quedarte en el campamento. Por lo menos ahí no tendrás que preocuparte por caerte de un árbol. – El irken, indignado, aparentó no saber sobre que estaba hablando. Resignado, Dib continuó – Si te sirve de algo, si al amanecer no encuentro nada, nos vamos. ¿Está bien?

- Bien – Respondió el irken, regresó a su sitio en la rama y trató de acomodarse nuevamente.

- ¿No vas a regresar? – Preguntó Dib intrigado, tras un instante de silencio.

- Arrastraste a Zim a este basural, olvidaste su skitte y he pasado las últimas ciento sesenta horas terrestres aplastado en esta primitiva estructura vegetal. Zim no va a permitir que le restriegues en la cara ni un momento de debilidad. ¿Entendido? ¡Jamás! – Zim asintió, reafirmando sus palabras.

- Como quieras. – Contestó, sin ánimo de continuar con la discusión.

¿Por qué había encontrado a ese alienígena tan engreído e irracional? ¿Todos serían así? Esperaba que no, pero entonces eso solo demostraba lo mucho que el universo disfrutaba reírse de él.

Pasó media hora, la computadora seguía sin detectar nada. Del bosque llegaban ruidos de animales y bichos rastreros y Zim estaba más aburrido que antes. Miró hacia el humano, que tenía su concentración de nuevo en los equipos, luego al bosque y de nuevo al humano.

Esto era demasiado fastidioso.

- ¿Por qué quieres encontrar ese animal mugriento? – Preguntó el irken, casualmente. Si iba a estar ahí, por lo menos quería saber para qué. Seguro el humano podría hacer algo menos incomodo con su vida. - ¿Sabes que podrías hacer otras cosas más útiles para tu planeta que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo buscando algo que igual y no existe?

- No te imaginas cuantas veces he escuchado eso. – Respondió el humano, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. En ese entonces, Zim aun no era capaz de percibir cierta pesadumbre en las palabras. Llevaba casi un año en ese planeta pero todavía no lograba entender las sutilezas del lenguaje humano y tal vez nunca lo haría. Tampoco tenía mucho interés de hacer el esfuerzo.

- ¿Entonces? ¡¿Por qué no haces caso? – Zim reconocía que Dib era mucho más inteligente que cualquiera humano molesto que le había tocado conocer. Pero sería un completo imbécil si no veía algo tan obvio. – Claramente, esa cabezota tuya solo está acaparando espacio.

- ¡Si crees que solo…! – Las palabras salieron demasiado fuertes y Dib cerró su boca. Debía controlar el volumen de su voz o podría asustar a cualquier husmeador cercano.

¡No podía ser, incluso Zim le hacía la pregunta! Dib se sintió frustrado y trató de dar una respuesta pero ¿cómo podía explicarle a Zim su situación sin hondar en sus problemas familiares más privados y que le resultara fácil entender las motivaciones humanas? Conocía lo suficientemente a Zim para saber que no permitiría dejar esa pregunta al aire. Lo presionaría y haría un indeseable escándalo hasta conseguir respuestas. No tenía más opción que darle una, aunque fuera parcialmente la verdad. No le debía nada para darle un atisbo de sus propias inseguridades.

Dib se tomó un momento y contestó.

- Porque de otra forma, no me siento libre.

"¿'Libre'? ¿De qué está hablando el humano?" Zim pensó confuso y ligeramente irritado, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con esa búsqueda ridícula?

- Aquí no hay nada que me juzgue, me presione o trate de influir en mi vida y mi trabajo.

"¡Ah! Eso. Sí, eso es importante." Incluso Zim reconocía lo mucho que había disfrutado de la libertad de acción del que había gozado durante sus trabajos en las instalaciones de investigación en Vort, poco antes que todas sus desdichas comenzaran.

- Y sobre todo, estoy convencido que en algún lado… – Y Dib hizo un ademán, señalando el bosque. – …hay algo que nadie nunca ha capturado antes. Quiero saber… No, necesito saber qué es, de donde viene, por qué ha evolucionado de forma tan extraña, por qué hasta ahora se ha podido mantener oculto. Quiero ser yo quien encuentre las respuestas. Les demostraré que la ciencia los muchos caminos inexplorados que tiene enfrente, tantas posibilidades ocultas ante sus propios ojos y los beneficios que el mundo puede obtener de todo este conocimiento. Además… – Y Dib sonrió, con su mirada determinada fija en el bosque. - …aquí está toda la tranquilidad que necesito.

Zim miró hacia el bosque también, rumiando las palabras del humano por varios minutos y poco a poco les fue encontrando sentido en un concepto más familiar para el irken.

Viéndolo desde su particular punto de vista, todo era más claro. Dib era un cazador, sus cacerías no involucraban sangre y muerte, como en las que Zim había participado anteriormente cuando estaba en el ejército irken, pero igual requerían de astucia y habilidades para obtener evidencias incuestionables, sus trofeos y el reconocimiento que buscaba.

Zim entendió entonces que él también había sido una presa que Dib se había encontrado herida. Pero este cazador no lo había expuesto al mundo para vanagloriarse de su triunfo, lo había conservado para él solo, considerándolo demasiado valioso y único para dárselo a nadie. Todavía más, le había dado un refugio donde lamerse las heridas, tiempo para recuperarse y la paciencia para soportarlo.

La palabra "único" hizo ecos en su mente pero, de momento, era demasiado pesada y vana para mantenerse a flote y quedó en el olvido.

Un cazador y una presa. La analogía hirió su lastimado orgullo pero, mirando la determinación del humano, no podía culparlo. A fin de cuentas, Zim fue quien se había rendido.

Pensando mejor sobre la situación, tal vez no estaría mal si participaba en eso. Solo un poco. No tenía nada que perder y mientras su nave estuviera en esas deplorables condiciones, tampoco podía marcharse.

Parecía que había encontrado algo que lo mantendría distraído mientras estaba en ese fétido planeta. Las cosas ya no se veían TAN mal. El irken concluyó entonces que este asunto de lo PA-RA-NOR-MAL prometía algo para él, salvo algunos detalles. Zim se recostó y trató de acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar.

- ¡Zim! Mira, creo que hay al…

El frio de la mañana desapareció al igual que la dura rama, las hojas, el viento, el rostro entusiasta de Dib y Zim despertó confundido con las palabras del humano resonando como un eco en su mente.

Estaba acostado sobre el asiento de su cuarto secreto en el viejo y abandonado edificio, ciento cincuenta años adelante, donde el husmeador y otras criaturas legendarias se habían vuelto mascotas exóticas y Dib estaba muerto.

Regresar a la realidad siempre suponía ajustar sus ideas de forma temporal y algunas veces luchar contra esos pensamientos y sensaciones revividas para encerrarlos donde deberían estar. No se atrevió a levantarse, dejó que el silencio continuara reinando en ese espacio por varios minutos, permitiendo que diluyera esa voz y trató de enfocarse en su realidad inmediata.

No había palabras para expresar cuánto odiaba dormir.

…

- ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¿Tienes una jodida idea del trabajo extra que voy a tener? – Imploró Freed, aferrándose al dorso de su amigo.

Juna había anunciado su renuncia hacía tres días y ahora tendría que abandonar su puesto. A pesar de darles ese tiempo, en tres días aun no habían encontrado un sustituto para él que cubriera el perfil necesario. La ciudad era muy grande, la empresa necesitaba a alguien que la conociera detalladamente y supiera por donde desplazarse.

Antes de regresar a Ciudad Capital, Juna se había memorizado el mapa de la ciudad y las rutas de todos los servicios de transporte. Si tenía que correr, debía saber hacia dónde y cómo huir. Afortunadamente, justo al llegar, se había abierto un puesto como mensajero y no dudó en tomarlo.

- Vas a estar bien, Freed. En cualquier momento habrá alguien que tome mi puesto. - El muchacho trató de consolarla.

- ¡No seas tonto, sabes lo que quiero decir! – La tristeza de la joven fue evidente y su conciencia comenzó a carcomerlo. Juna sentía un cariño genuino hacia ella, era su mejor y única amiga. Realmente lamentaba tener que hacerle eso.

- Tengo unos asuntos familiares que debo atender fuera de la ciudad, no puedo posponerlos más tiempo. - Juna no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por mentirle nuevamente, aun así no podía arrepentirse por su decisión, debía darle prioridad a su trabajo secreto si deseaba tener una vida normal y tranquila. El muchacho tenía la vaga esperanza de, algún día, decirle toda la verdad a su amiga pero de momento su origen debía seguir oculto.

- Pero, ¿regresarás pronto? ¿Por qué no pides tus vacaciones adelantadas? No te vayas.

- Lo siento. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar fuera. Pero cuando regrese, tú serás la primera en saberlo y podremos salir a algún lado, a donde quieras ¿está bien? - Prometió su amigo, de corazón. Era lo menos y lo único que podía hacer por ella.

- Muy bien, pero iremos a un buen lugar y tú vas a pagar la cuenta, ¿entendido? – Freed dijo conteniendo las lágrimas de tristeza, mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

- Vale – El muchacho sonrió, tratando de afirmar sus palabras. Con suerte, Juna tendría una mejor situación financiera para entonces. Sin tener que ocultarse, usar su dinero sería mucho más seguro. De verdad le entristecía separarse de su amiga. - Nos vemos, Martin. – Dijo hacia el encargado de la mensajería, quien había visto la escena sin entrometerse.

- Cuídate, muchacho. Suerte. Descansa y come bien. – Respondió el encargado en tono paternal.

Martín reconocía lo amable, responsable y educado que Juna era, jamás había recibido alguna queja por su trabajo o su trato con los clientes. Lamentablemente, Martín no podía asegurarle el puesto a su regreso, en cualquier momento vendría alguien para tomarlo.

Martín y la joven se quedaron en silencio mientras Juna, antes de marcharse, retiraba alguna pertenencia personal de su casillero, al final del corredor.

- Freed, ya verás que regresará pronto. Si te alegra, hoy no hay mucho trabajo. Podrás ir a casa temprano. – La joven asintió tristemente. Martín siguió con su trabajo, ordenando las entregas del día, detrás del mostrador y Juna se fue.

- Diablos, este niño ya empezó a darme más trabajo. - Murmuró Freed a nadie en particular. Miró hacia la solitaria entrada del edificio por donde Juna acababa de irse, Martín estaba distraído y el pasillo estaba vacío. Bien, nadie la estaba observando. - Bueno, ya terminé aquí. También me voy.

Martin estaba ocupado recogiendo unas cajas del piso cuando el timbre de servicio sonó desde el mostrador. Al voltearse vio un hombre corpulento, sonriendo hacia él, de largo cabello negro y lacio, vestido en una versión moderna del clásico traje de ejecutivo negro, la última moda de ese momento.

- Hola, ¿se le ofrece algo? - Preguntó Martin, extrañado.

El hombre sonrió. Martín no pudo evitar notar la fila de dientes afilados y, observándolo con mayor detenimiento, sus ojos eran rojos, sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, su piel tenía un extraño tono grisáceo y sus uñas eran afiladas.

- Yo también lo siento, Martin. Pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar atrás. Te prometo que si debo hacer un envió, utilizaré este servicio. - Dijo el hombre, inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

Desde que Dib I demostrara la existencia de grupos no humanos en las ciudades y ayudara a su inserción pacifica en la sociedad humana, no era raro que un _extraño_, como se les llegaba a llamar comúnmente, deambulara por las calles. Afortunadamente, raras veces ocasionaban problemas. Pero la presencia de esta persona hacía sentir a Martin inquieto, especialmente al mirarlo a los ojos.

Martín sintió un ligero mareo, pero la sensación desapareció un instante después, dejándolo confundido. Miró alrededor sin encontrar nada ni a nadie. Estaba convencido que alguien estaba ahí hacia un segundo frente a él pero no había nadie ¿de verdad había sucedido? Debía ser su imaginación y descartó sus sospechas. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Al mirar hacia la tableta de órdenes, se sorprendió al encontrar varias órdenes sin un repartidor asignado ¿La computadora se había equivocado? ¡¿Cómo? En todos sus años en ese lugar, jamás había pasado algo así ¡Era como si dos repartidores hubieran desaparecido!

Conectó la tableta a la computadora, buscando alguna respuesta. Todos los repartidores habían llegado pero, algo no cuadraba, había dos puesto desocupado desde hacía un par de años. ¿Cómo habían sacado el trabajo hasta ese momento? Esto era muy extraño.

…

En un alto edificio, había un joven muchacho absorto en lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras observaba críticamente la ciudad. Aun sentía un molesto hormigueo en el cuerpo por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido y necesitaría unos minutos más para que su cuerpo recuperara completamente su movilidad.

De momento, no había grandes expectativas para cumplir con su misión ahí o en ningún otro lado de ese planeta. Desde el espacio no habían encontrado los rastros característicos que un fugitivo de su mundo dejaba detrás de sí. Pero estaban tratando con alguien especialmente escurridizo que se había ocultado del poder del imperio por años. Ni siquiera sabían con qué se enfrentarían.

Por su estatura, su apariencia adoptó la de un humano adolescente humano de cabello corto y oscuro, de piel tostada y ojos negros.

Se volteó y miró la estructura rojiza de arquitectura familiar enclavada en la cima del edificio. Las viejas bases militares debían ser instaladas directamente en la superficie del planeta pero las creadas en años recientes podían ser colocadas casi en cualquier superficie, siempre y cuando hubiera una fuente de energía cercana. Gracias a la tecnología de su planeta de origen, solamente él y sus acompañantes eran capaces de verla y accesar a ella. Considerando la escaza inteligencia de los terrestres, hacía poca falta. No se darían cuenta aun si la instalaban en el centro de la ciudad decorada con luces de neón.

Él, como miembro del grupo élite de su mundo, debía cumplir la misión asignada por su líder, aun cuando el comportamiento de sus subordinados le resultara tan irritante. Debía mantener la calma, pensar objetivamente en sus acciones. El resultado de la guerra irken y el futuro del imperio dependían de esto.

Escuchó los pasos de dos personas salir de la base y acercarse a él. Seguramente los dos locos que tenía bajo su cargo se habían enterado de su trasmisión con el Alto. Dada la situación actual, debía tomaba las precauciones necesarias para evitar que la comunicación fuese intervenida por el enemigo, pero esos dos siempre encontraban una forma de enterarse de todo y se negaban a revelar sus secretos.

Aun cuando los odiara profundamente no podía negar que, para ser un par de errores en el sistema de reproducción de su especie, hasta este momento habían demostrado ser demasiado listos y capaces. No por nada habían obtenido victorias importantes para el imperio con solo un pequeño y despreciable escuadrón de soldados tipo 9B.

- ¿Qué tal, comandante Skoodge? ¿El Alto ya no le da palmaditas de ánimo?– Dijo una voz, ni tan grave ni tan aguda para saber su género, un tipo de voz cada vez más común entre los irken. Para su sociedad, ese tipo de cosas eran superfluas. Las responsabilidades y logros de los individuos dependían mucho del esfuerzo y, principalmente, de la estatura. Los géneros eran solo el remanente de lo que, miles de años atrás, había sido la forma instintiva, descontrolada y sin supervisar de la reproducción irken.

- Creo que ésta es la tercera vez que el Alto le envía una descarga eléctrica a distancia, ¿cierto, comandante? – Respondió alguien más, de voz más grave.

"No permitas que te provoquen los desgraciados." Skoodge se aferraba a ese pensamiento cada que tenía que lidiar con ellos. ¿Por qué no le había tocado soldados normales y psicológicamente estables que respetaran su rango?

- Éramos más útiles para el imperio al frente de batalla que aquí, en esta pocilga.

Renuentemente, Skoodge se volteó. La primera persona que había hablado parecía una fémina humana de cabello rubio lacio y corto, de piel sonrojada y ojos verde intenso.

Skoodge sabía que, debajo de esa apariencia engañosamente delicada, existía una mortífera colección de armas blancas que su dueño, Drainden, sabía usar perfectamente. Incluso él, debajo del disfraz y oculto en su armadura de soldado élite, tenía armas y municiones de gran calibre, suficientes para desatar una revuelta en toda Ciudad Central y poblados alrededor.

El otro irken, llamado Montroot, parecía un joven humano masculino de cabello oscuro con amplios goggles sobre los ojos.

- Puedo suponer que saben de los cambios que hubo en la misión. – Respondió el líder, ignorando sus palabras.

- Cada detalle. – Respondió Drainden, sin mostrar remordimiento por intervenir en la comunicación privada del comandante. – Le informamos a Russ en el sala de control, tu perro ojiazul estaba esperando ordenes.

Entonces, un adolescente de ojos azules y cabello café oscuro salió de la base y realizó un breve saludo marcial frente a Skoodge.

- Comandante, me han informado que el Alto a cambiado las condiciones de la misión ¿es eso cierto?

Skoodge asintió, agradecido que alguien en el grupo respetara su posición.

– No importa si capturamos a Zim vivo o muerto. El Alto Purple quiere el pak a toda costa, aun si debe sacrificar su potencial y habilidades.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión. Atrapar este fugitivo en particular vivo era demasiado complicado y arriesgado, ninguno deseaba ingresar a la larga lista de soldados morados muertos en el intento. Por primera vez desde su persecución, Zim se enfrentaría a un equipo que no se abstendría para conseguir lo que pertenecía al imperio por derecho.

Skoodge miró preocupado la enorme extensión de la Ciudad Capital. La misión que tenía en manos era demasiado delicada y vital, con la cual se terminaría de una vez por todas con la guerra que estaba despedazando al imperio irken, desmembrando su poderío y progresos que, por milenios, había alcanzado.

- Vayan – Ordenó Skoodge. – Debemos detener esta guerra a cualquier costo. No hay tiempo que perder.

En un momento, Drainden, Montrot y Russ estaban en a su lado y, con un gesto suyo, los dos primeros desaparecieron sin decir palabra, con extraordinaria facilidad y sigilo llegaron al pie del edificio. Brevemente, Skoodge pudo seguirlos con la vista pero su rapidez les permitían disolverse entre la población aborigen con la misma facilidad que un hilo de humo entre la densa niebla.

Russ se rezagó por unos segundos para inclinarse respetuoso y sumiso hacia él, luego siguió a sus compañeros de misión. Russ prefería desplazarse entre las sombras y callejones de los edificios, sin llamar la atención, evitando dejar rastros de su presencia.

Hasta perder a los tres de vista, Skoodge se sumó a la búsqueda. Invisible por el holograma, una máscara cubrió su boca y una visera cubrió sus ojos, donde seguía la posición y estatus de sus compañeros. Montroot se había desplazado hacia el norte, Drainden al este y Russ al oeste. Así que solo había una dirección restante que tomar.

…

Montroot estiró el brazo y ocultó, en un rincón oscuro detrás de un edificio, una esfera rojo oscuro. Presionó un punto en su muñeca, la esfera se activó y se hizo indetectable por cualquier equipo de rastreo irken. En cuanto se diera la orden, varios de esos dispositivos barrerían la ciudad en busca de un tipo de energía particular que emitían los paks. El equipo no lo había logrado desde el espacio, forzándolos a aterrizar. Si había un irken fuera de la base cuando fueran activados, no solo sería ubicado sino también recibiría una señal aturdidora que lo mantendría paralizado el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pudieran capturarlo.

Antes de retirarse a seguir con su tarea, Montroot debía revisar la información que acababa de recibir, a través de un subprograma oculto en la computadora de la base cuya existencia solo conocía él y Drainden.

Presionó un costado de sus goggles. Un torrente de información se desplegó en su mente desde su pak y con solo pensarlo, manipuló, filtró, desechó y clasificó la información hasta darse por satisfecho. Sonrió, complacido por el hallazgo.

Ya casi había terminado de instalar los escáneres en esa zona de la ciudad, pero era más seguro informarle a Drainden desde su posición sobre el resultado de su pequeña investigación privada que hacerlo en la base. Las luces de las calles y comercios empezaron a prenderse conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Pronto tendría que regresar a la base, había pasado demasiado tiempo separado de Drainden y eso podría ser peligroso para ambos.

- Drainden, ¿has terminado? – Montroot preguntó, recargado contra el muro de un edificio, sin necesidad de desplegar el transmisor de su pak. Con solo unos ajustes mentales en el pak podían transferir mensajes completos exclusivamente a su compañero. Estaban seguros que nadie más que ellos dos, en toda la especie irken, eran capaces de realizar una comunicación tal sutil y precisa sin ningún dispositivo de por medio. Esa capacidad les había permitido sobrevivir más allá de la corta esperanza de vida de soldados como ellos.

- Hace solo unos minutos. - Respondió su compañero. - ¿Qué pasa? - Por su lado, Drainden caminaba por una avenida concurrida.

- Zim está aquí.

Tras un instante de sorpresa, Drainden contestó, listo para procesar la información que Montroot tenía para él.

- Dame un breve informe. – Montroot escuchó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

- Justo lo que supusimos. Zim ha estado robando a empresas de tecnología en esta ciudad en las últimas catorce semanas terrestres. El listado de objetos robados es bastante extenso, incluye estabilizadores antigravitacionales, propulsores a base de gases inertes, materiales diseñados para naves de exploración espacial, por mencionar algunos. Te envío el resto de la lista, las piezas faltantes posibles y la ubicación de cada empresa terrícola que las poseen.

- Sigue. – No era difícil imaginarse que estaba pasando. Parecía que Zim estaba, por lo menos, arreglando su nave. La información que la invasora Tak había dejado atrás dejaba muy en claro que la nave de Zim tenía fallas importantes y que ya no podría soportar el estrés de viajes tan largos como los que se veía obligado a realizar. No podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de atraparlo, ahora que estaba estancado por tiempo indefinido en ese planeta.

- El patrón que observo en los últimos robos me hacen pensar que está trabajando con alguien más pero de momento no me es posible determinar si es o no humano.

- Si, también lo noté. Por lo menos sabemos que si Zim continua robando las piezas faltantes con esta frecuencia, no podrá salir de aquí por unas semanas más. Mmm… Tak reportó que iba solo, ¿no es así?

- Pero ese reporte tiene más de tres años. Según testigos, Zim logró llevar consigo un SIR desmantelado, pero no se encuentra en las memorias de la invasora. Dudo mucho que exista alguien, mucho menos humano, que colabore con un irken prófugo. Pero si es uno de estos simios terrestres quien lo asiste, tal vez Zim tiene al pobre infeliz trabajando contra su voluntad.

Drainden guardó silencio, sin duda era una enorme ventaja saber que Zim si estaba en esa ciudad, eso les permitía enfocar sus esfuerzos en solo ese punto del planeta. Los escáneres habían sido muy útiles durante la guerra que se libraba en Irk, muchas batallas las habían ganado con esa última innovación tecnológica, pero tenía sus dudas si serían tan útiles en este caso. Un fugitivo como Zim debió haber encontrado la forma de ocultarse de ellos, más tras toparse con un soldado tan fuerte como Tak.

- Mrot, procederemos tal como lo planeamos y me encargaré de entregar esta información al comandante. – Montroot asintió, recordando el análisis que habían hecho sobre Zim antes de llegar a la Tierra. - Debemos dejar claro que conocemos sus plantes y, al final, Zim estará tan estresado que será más fácil derrotarlo en un enfrentamiento directo.

- Es la única ventaja que podemos sacar. – Entendían sus limitaciones en esa misión pero eso nunca los había detenido para salir victoriosos en el campo de batalla. Si deseaban ser algo más que soldados 9B, debían regresar con ese pak o morir en el intento. A pesar de todo, comprendían una gran y dura verdad sobre la misión. - Fue un grave error que Zim se topara con Tak.

- ¿Comandante? - Llamó Russ, entrando a salón de mandos de la base. – En cuando regresen Drainden y Montroot se iniciará el escaneo.

Skoodge estaba inmerso en la información que había reunido desde su llegada a la Tierra, desplegada en las múltiples pantallas de la sala de control. En un rincón se mostraba la localización de los soldados faltantes, lejos de la base.

"No va a servir de nada" pensó el líder.

- Completa el procedimiento como siempre. Después tendremos que salir a buscar por nuestra cuenta. – Contestó indiferente.

- Señor, ¿piensa que el escaneo no dará resultado?

- No, Russ. Estoy convencido. El hecho que Zim se haya topado con Tak nos pone en desventaja. Eso le permitió conocer los últimos avances en la tecnología militar e información crucial de nuestras fuerzas. Aunque han pasado tres años, nuestras armas no han cambiado sustancialmente. Sabe con qué atacaremos y estará preparado para enfrentarnos. – Más datos se mostraron en las pantallas pero nada que fuera útil.

- Entonces ¿Por qué nos molestamos con…?

- El Alto está supervisando la misión desde Irk. Se dará cuenta si no realizamos la búsqueda de acuerdo a su criterio. El Alto ha ordenado un escaneo y cumpliremos sus órdenes. – Skoodge miró los brillantes y raros ojos azules de Russ y se ajustó los brazaletes de su uniforme de soldado élite. – Prepárate. El imperio no se puede dar el lujo de perder más tiempo. – Revisó que sus armas estuvieran cargadas y listas. - ¿Sabes? Con un poco de suerte, Zim hasta podría haber regresado a esta ciudad. – Concentrado, miró un punto en la pantalla principal.

Russ siguió su mirada y observó una imagen muy peculiar en las pantallas. En ella había dos personas, uno de ellos fácilmente identificable si se tenía un conocimiento básico de la historia humana: A la derecha, estaba el mayor impulsador de la ciencia en todas la áreas conocidas de ese planeta de toda la historia, Dib Membrana I y a su lado, cubierto por el disfraz más deplorable que había visto en su vida, estaba el irken que buscaban.

- Dependiendo del escaneo, instalaremos algunos rastreadores Hasja en la zona.

Los rastreadores Hasja habían sido empleados por décadas, antes que la guerra en el imperio comenzara y habían caído en desuso después de la creación de los rastreadores-aturdidores. Russ comprendió que Zim no esperaría ser buscado con herramientas tan anticuadas y cualquier defensa que tuviera para los rastreadores-aturdidores recientes sería inútil.

La línea de comunicación se abrió, interrumpiendo con su conversación y la voz de Drainden resonó en la sala:

- ¡Hey, Skoodge! ¿Me oyes? Hemos encontrado algo, en un minuto llegaremos.

…

Una malteada doble de vainilla, emparedado de mermelada de moras, un par de barras de chocolate, una gaseosa fría, un paquete de galletas glaseadas y, por último, goma de mascar.

- Creo que voy a enfermar. – Susurró Juna, al ver la excesiva cantidad de azúcar que el irken era capaz de consumir en una comida. Reprimiendo una sensación empalagosa en su boca, tomó un bocado de su almuerzo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó el irken a su lado. Juna negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, aun masticando. – Termina pronto, en cualquier momento va a llegar.

Ni siquiera lo dejaba comer a gusto, pensó Juna.

El humano terminó rápidamente su almuerzo y tiró el empaque en un basurero cercano justo cuando el metro llegaba a la estación. Ambos abordaron y tomaron asiento.

El subterráneo se puso en marcha, dando una ligera sacudida a los usuarios en el interior. Avanzó por un oscuro túnel por varios minutos, subió por una pendiente y, al llegar a la cúspide, el túnel se abrió al aire libre, revelando una grandiosa vista del centro de la ciudad. Los rascacielos más altos y sofisticados se alzaban en el centro de la ciudad como un grupo de estalagmitas de concreto y aleaciones de acero, rodeando los imponentes edificios direccionales de la empresa Membrana: las instalaciones de los laboratorios de investigación biológica, tecnológica, físico-astronómica y espacial. Desde hacía días, los adornos del festival Membrana anual habían envuelto los edificios e inundado todos los rincones de la ciudad.

De repente, un juego de luces de frías tonalidades se desplegó en el cielo y se mantuvo ahí por varios minutos. El irken observó la aurora expandiéndose y fluctuando por encima de la ciudad, formando largas cortinas fantasmales que iban de norte a sur hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastros.

- Cuando viniste la primera vez, solo existían auroras en los polos de la Tierra, ¿cierto, Zim? - Zim no respondió pero asintió, distraído. - Desde niño siempre me ha gustado verlos. Los generadores de energía por campo magnético se instalaron poco antes que yo naciera. En la escuela nos explicaron a grandes rasgos como funcionan. La teoría detrás de eso fue desarrollada por Dib I, es realmente ingeniosa. Algunos hasta especulan que existía un poco de ayuda extraterrestre de por medio. Parece que no están tan equivocados.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó el irken, poniendo atención por primera vez al muchacho humano.

- Ya sabes. - Zim lo observó intrigado sin entenderle. Existían innumerables leyendas urbanas respecto a la familia Membrana y lo que ocurría dentro de los laboratorios. Juna siempre los ignoraba. De primera mano sabía que eran chismes de vecindario pero al saber que Zim, un extraterrestre con severo caso de neurosis y narcisismo, había conocido al tan aclamado Dib I comenzó a prestar más atención a los rumores. - Tú ayudaste a Dib I a crear eso.

- Por Irk. – Zim giró los ojos, irritado. - De verdad no sabes nada, humano idiota. De nada te sirvió ir a esos penosos centros de atrofio mental que llaman escuelas. - Respondió el irken indignado, volviendo la mirada hacia la ciudad. – Para tu información, mono roñoso, la mayoría de los planetas conocidos por mi gente tienen un campo magnético muy débil. No servirían ni para encender una bombilla, incluso la atmosfera y el clima se mantienen por medios artificiales. Es la primera vez que Zim ve algo así. – Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Juna aunque, por dentro, deseaba patearlo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. - Dib hizo esto solo, así que no lo subestimes.

- Lo siento, se dicen tantas cosas sobre los Membrana que yo… - El muchacho trató de excusarse, pero sabía lo mucho que había metido la pata.

- ¡Cállate! – Interrumpió el irken – Lo menos que necesita Zim son las disculpas de un asqueroso cerdo-humano como tú. En vez de pensar tonterías históricas, deberías estar preparándote para el sábado. Aun hay mucho que hacer.

Definitivamente, jamás volvería a mencionar a su ancestro frente al irken. Era como caminar por un campo minado.

- Idiota – Susurraron ambos a la vez, sin que el otro lo escuchara y permanecieron callados.

Al llegar a la siguiente estación y desbordar, Zim sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Seguramente había una fría corriente de aire en ese lugar, pensó el irken. A través de su pak, ajustó la temperatura interna de su uniforme. Tenía muchas cosas en mente para reparar en eso.

…

Aun faltaba una hora para la media noche y Zim ya recorría los pasillos de un grupo de bodegas con el botín en las manos. Había sido muy sencillo, los guardias estaban distraídos con la trasmisión televisiva del festival y el irken esperaba que siguieran así hasta el final. La salida estaba todavía lejos, pero el plan se había apegado a lo planeado desde el inicio hasta ese punto.

_- Avancen - Ordenó Skoodge cuando cada soldado tomó su lugar alrededor de las bodegas circulares. Los rastreadores-aturdidores habían fallado, tal como lo habían previsto, pero con la información de Drainden y Mrot y los rastreadores Hasja, habían encontrado al irken desertor._

Juna dijo "Espera" y Zim se escondió en un rincón. Escuchó pasos acercarse, voces alegres y se alejaron segundos después. Escuchó "Adelante" y Zim continuó. "Derecha, en el tercer pasillo" Zim giró a la derecha y entró al pasillo indicado. "Por el techo. Entra a un ducto a tu izquierda" Zim desplegó las patas del pak y su superficie metálica brilló con las luces del exterior. Se desplazó por el techo y entró por el ducto indicado. "Al fondo está una salida. Llegarás a un pasillo, no hay nadie ahí." Zim tomó nota y avanzó sigilosamente.

_- Por el ala noreste. – Indicó Russ._

Por su lado, Juna observaba al irken usando las cámaras de vigilancia como guía, escondido en una densa arboleda. Las bodegas eran enormes edificios circulares al lado del parque más grande de la ciudad, ésta con decenas de hectáreas de extensión. Juna estaba a cien metros de la entrada principal de las bodegas, dirigiendo la ruta del irken con sumo cuidado. El ruido de la apertura del festival Membrana llegaba fuertemente desde el otro lado del parque, fuegos artificiales explotaban en el aire en figuras complejas tratando de competir con las brillantes luces de la ciudad y los reflectores. La mezcla de música y el griterío caótico parecía llegar a su punto máximo.

Juna tomó un momento para estirarse y ver los edificios iluminados alrededor. Normalmente trabajaba en esa fecha por lo que nunca llegaba a involucrarse en la celebración, excepto por una vez. Recordó haber asistido a la apertura cuando era un niño de siete años. Uno de los asistentes personales de su padre lo había llevado al edificio principal de la empresa donde se tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad y la celebración.

Conocía muy poco a su guardián temporal, se llamaba Ryan Algo, una de las personas más allegadas de su padre y el encargado de la imagen pública de la empresa y la familia Membrana. Así que no era de sorprenderse que al entrar al gran salón de eventos fuese arrastrado entre los invitados para ser presentado con los más importantes. Juna no podía recordar ningún nombre ni rostro que tuvo enfrente esa noche pero tenía muy presente lo incomodo y malhumorado que se sentía al cabo de una hora de charlas superfluas, era demasiado para un niño de esa edad. Por un momento, su guardián se distrajo con un grupo de personas y el niño aprovechó para escabullirse entre las piernas de los asistentes hacia un amplio balcón.

El balcón se encontraba más concurrida que en el interior del edificio, aun así pudo sortear a los adultos, llegar hasta el barandal y, tras recuperarse del vértigo, observó detenidamente el ajetreo exterior. Las calles estaban atiborras de una mezcla confusa de personas, luces, sonidos, confetti y autos alegóricos.

El pequeño niño Membrana tardaría varios años en comprender completamente la sensación que tuvo en ese instante, pero no por eso lo ignoró. Las personas de ahí abajo, sin esfuerzo, se integraban unos con otros en un mismo sentimiento, había algo que los conectaba o que ellas se conectaban a él. Volteó hacia los adultos detrás de él, preguntándose si compartirían algo también.

El niño lo encontró. No era tan apasionado o explosivo como lo que había en la calle e, incluso, pudo percibir algo agrio y frío en él, pero se dejaban llevar por lo que sea que fuera eso. Y se contempló a sí mismo: solo en el barandal, esperando no ser encontrado por nadie, como siempre. Y por primera vez sintió una profunda soledad: Estar rodeado de personas que conocían su nombre, su familia, detalles de su vida pero nadie parecía interesarle nada más que eso. Información para tener algún tema de conversación con su padre y sacar algo de provecho en eso. Y cuando a él le tocara tomar la dirección de la empresa, se vería igualmente rodeado de personas como ellas.

No, él no iba a permitir volver a eso.

- Deja de pensar tonterías. – Se reprendió.

El Dib V de veintiún años volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla de su computadora, decidido a tomar el control de su vida, incluso si para eso debía soportar al alienígena desconsiderado.

- Zim, a partir de ahora sigue la ruta de evacuación. Al llegar a la puerta de salida, te daré las últimas instrucciones.

_- Se dirige a una salida de emergencia, quince metros al norte. – Informó Drainden._

_- Drainden, ve. – Ordenó el comandante - Montroot, apóyalo. No los quiero separados más de lo necesario._

Zim corrió por la red de pasillos sigilosamente. Sus sentidos afinados recopilaban toda la información de su entorno junto con la proporcionada por la computadora del humano. Al caminar podría incluso percibir cada pequeño detalle que pasaría por alto normalmente. El material de los muros, la temperatura cambiante, la resonancia de sus pasos, los puntos de acceso útiles tanto para pequeños bichos hasta maquinaria. Aun así, su grado de percepción debía mejorar, cada detalle podría ser una gran diferencia el día que tuviera que ingresar a las instalaciones de la empresa Membrana y Juna también debía entrar en esa red de información si deseaban tener completo control de la red de seguridad.

_- Comandante, hay un humano en el exterior en comunicación con Zim. Está guiándolo hacia la salida y desactivando las alarmas de su camino. – Mrot tomó su posición, oculto entre las sombras._

_- Russ, crea una interferencia en esa señal y crea confusión en el sistema de seguridad. Debemos distraer a los humanos guardias._

Juna realizó un último ajuste en el sistema de vigilancia y dejarle el camino libre a Zim, evitando cualquier demora. Pero de la nada, aparecieron cuatro personas en el mapa. Con un vistazo, Juna localizó a todos los guardias en sus posiciones, por lo tanto los cuatro desconocidos debían ser ladrones también y uno de ellos estaba peligrosamente cerca de Zim. Debía advertirle.

- ¡Zim! ¡A seis metros hay al…! – La comunicación se interrumpió bruscamente. El muchacho se aferró al flujo de datos remanente pero, violentamente, los valores se dispararon y la computadora se trabó. Juna no pudo evitar sentirse pasmado ¡Era la primera vez que perdía el control del sistema!

Zim percibió la fluctuación en la información como el destello de mil luces frente a sus ojos y se tambaleó.

- ¡Cerdo-humano! ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca e, instintivamente, se tiró al suelo, esquivando un proyectil que se incrustó en la pared. El objeto emitió una potente onda que impactó directamente en su cuerpo. Zim perdió fuerzas, soltó el paquete que llevaba y permaneció en el suelo, con el cuerpo entumido. Conocía ese ataque, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La computadora de Juna perdió la información de la red pero sabía que el contraataque no provenía de la seguridad de las bodegas. Las personas que había detectado antes debían ser las causantes pero, ¿cómo habían logrado ingresar a los edificios sin que él lo supiera? ¿Qué estaba pasando allá adentro? ¿Zim estaba bien? Esperaba que, de alguna forma, GIR fuera de ayuda.

Juna intentó repetidas veces reingresar en el sistema pero su computadora no respondía a sus esfuerzos. Derrotado, decidió moverse al punto de encuentro que habían fijado horas antes, al otro extremo del parque, por si ocurría alguna emergencia como esa.

En el suelo, Zim luchaba contra su propio cuerpo para levantarse, lo sentía pesado y hormigueante, incluso su vista y equilibro se habían visto afectados.

Del pasillo lateral, apareció una figura suspendida en el techo con las patas del pak. El individuo se posó en el piso suavemente, sacó dos cuchillos cortos de sus antebrazos y, prudentemente, se acercó.

"El Alto Purple lo quiere muerto." Recordó Drainden y alzó al cuchillo hacia Zim. Una apuñalada en el lugar indicado y sería el fin de esa cacería.

Sobresaltado, Zim forzó a su pak actuar. El pak realizó ajustes de emergencia y volvió a controlar su cuerpo. Con agilidad, se levantó, evadió el ataque y rápidamente las patas de su pak se desplegaron para atacar, sorprendiendo a Drainden.

- ¡Zim recobró su movilidad! – Exclamó Drainden, defendiéndose de los rápidos movimientos de Zim.

_- ¡Imposible, han pasado solo once segundo! - Skoodge estaba seguro que ningún irken podía recobrarse con esa rapidez, el aturdidor debía haber fallado. Alguien iba a responder por ese error._

Zim empleó sus guantes para defenderse del filo de las navajas, repeliendo cada golpe o desviándolo mientras las patas de pak trataban de atravesar a su enemigo. Su cuerpo no recibió ningún corte pero sus brazos resentían cada uno de los impactos, sintió un intenso dolor en la muñeca y temió que se hubiera roto. Su pak inyectó en su torrente un analgésico, lo suficiente para atenuar el dolor sin disminuir sus habilidades cognitivas.

Dos gruesos cables salieron de su pak contra Drainden, él dio un paso hacia atrás eludiéndolos, desplegando las patas de su propio pak en defensa. Las patas chocaron y la presión ejercida entre los dos provocó que una de las patas de Zim se doblara. Impulsado por las patas metálicas restantes, Zim sujetó los cuchillos y lanzó una patada, golpeando el estomago de Drainden, quien soltó sus armas.

Zim sintió las manos rígidas y no pudo sostener las cuchillas. Rápidamente, las patas de su pak se enroscaron entre sí y soltaron un golpe al estomago de Drainden.

_Al caer Drainden, Skoodge gritó:_

_- ¡Montroot, entra! – Pero el soldado ya se había lanzado a la batalla._

Drainden sintió la cercanía de Mrot, su armadura lo cubrió por completo y se preparó para la ofensiva de su compañero. Las armas de Mrot no distinguían entre el aliado y el enemigo.

Montroot tomó su lugar contra Zim, arrastrando tras de sí una estela de humo. Ágilmente, Mrot sorteó las filosas patas metálicas y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Zim. Zim sintió el humo picante entrar por su boca, al alejarse sus patas realizaron un giro para alejar a atacante. Tosiendo, se colocó a la defensiva.

Mrot frunció el ceño, algo raro estaba ocurriendo con su adversario. Sacudió su brazo y su muñequera lanzó delgados dardos hacia Zim. Uno se clavó en su cuello y unos cuantos dejaron finos rasguños en su piel.

"¡Veneno!" pensó Zim sorprendido pero aliviado que su actual condición lo hiciera inmune a las toxinas convencionales irken.

Con la garganta seca e irritada, Zim continuó con el ataque. Continuamente, Mrot intentaba envenenarlo pero Zim parecía simplemente molesto por el olor del gas e indiferente hacia los dardos.

Con las manos adoloridas, Zim empleó su pak para atacar y defenderse. Frustrado, Montroot tuvo que admitir que su táctica no estaba funcionando, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Desde el inicio Zim debía haber caído con los nervios destrozados por las neurotóxicas.

- Mrot, ambos – Expresó Drainden a través de su comunicación privada.

Detrás de Mrot, reapareció Drainden con dos juegos de largas hojas afiladas y una la tomó Mrot. Ambos coordinaron sus ataques con sorprendente precisión pero Zim los esquivaba con notable agilidad y eran incapaces de penetrar su uniforme. Aun así, la fuerza de los golpes traspasaba al cuerpo de Zim. Si no hacía algo pronto, lo destrozarían.

"¡Mierda!" Sus patas se extendieron totalmente, activando el escudo de fuerza a su alrededor. Aumentando la potencia instantáneamente, el escudo se amplió con fuerza, lanzando con el impacto a los otros dos irken. Las patas se replegaron, Zim tomó el paquete robado y corrió por la ruta de evacuación.

_- ¡Russ, ahora! - ¡¿Cómo era posible que Montroot y Drainden, juntos, no pudieran detenerlo?_

Zim comenzó a sentirse cansado, su nivel de energía había descendido drásticamente al emplear el escudo de fuerza, esperaba no tener que emplearlo nuevamente. Al doblar una esquina, sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda repetidas veces. Otro atacante corría hacia él, disparándole proyectiles brillantes. Nuevamente, su uniforme lo protegió de los daños más severos pero seguramente tendría una bonita colección de moretones en la espalda al llegar a su guarida.

Sin pistolas, Zim debía obligar a su atacante a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Russ tenía enfrente a Zim y, en el siguiente, dos siluetas borrosas del irken se desplazaron a cada lado del pasillo hacia él. Russ comenzó a disparar pero no se detuvieron, sorpresivamente recibió un golpe en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Zim había confundido su visión y se había desplazado en medio de las siluetas, un espacio que Russ no había atacado.

La protección en el rostro de Russ se despedazó y Zim advirtió el color de sus ojos. ¿Un irken de ojos azules? Pero ¿quién había sido tan estúpido para llevarlo hasta ahí?

Russ, sorprendido, recuperó el equilibrio y sacó otra arma de su cintura. Las garras de Zim se tornaron rojas, dirigiéndolas hacia el abdomen del soldado. La nueva arma de Russ golpeó la mano del prófugo, despedazándose al contacto. Si hubiera tocado a Russ, lo habría destrozado. El ojiazul esquivó el siguiente ataque y éste destrozó una pared. Una y otra vez tuvo que evitar las garras, mientras destrozaban los muros a su alrededor. Entonces, la estructura colapsó, obligando a Russ a retroceder, dándole la oportunidad a Zim de escapar.

- ¡Comandante, Zim se dirige a la salida! – Informó Russ.

_- ¡Reagrúpense! – Ordenó el líder – Bloquearé la salida. Atacaremos los cuatro en esa zona._

Varios corredores después, Zim respiraba pesadamente, aferrándose al bulto entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba por la fatiga, la dosis de analgésico comenzaba a disiparse y, si no se apresuraba, tendría que lidiar con el paralizante dolor. Tosió, tratando de aclararse la garganta irritada.

- GIR, ven a mi posición inmediatamente. Vamos a crear una distracción. – Susurró por su transmisor.

- ¿Con las palomitas? ¡Si, amo! – Contestó alegremente el SIR.

Zim no podía asegurar el número de soldados irken pero el ataque había sido muy reducido. De ser un grupo más grande, habrían arrasado con el edificio en un instante. Gruñendo, Zim se reincorporó y siguió adelante. Sin Juna guiándolo, tendría que escapar por sus propios medios.

Antes de ingresar, Zim había analizado con el humano las mejores rutas de escape, la salida de emergencia era la más viable pero seguramente los guardias habían detectado el ajetreo, ya no era necesario ser cauteloso, era libre de elegir el camino de salida.

Skoodge había bloqueado la salida de emergencia, tenían que acorralar a Zim y atacar en grupo.

Al final del corredor apareció Zim, caminando tranquilamente.

- ¡Hola! – Soltó Zim, agitando su mano alegremente.

- Emmm… - Skoodge no supo cómo responder a eso. Esperaba un ataque frontal, no un amistoso saludo. Debía ser alguna táctica extraña para distraerlo. - Invasor Zim, por órdenes del Alto Purple, se te ordena entregarte a Imperio.

Zim soltó una alegre carcajada, irritando a Skoodge. "Se está burlando de mí." pensó el comandante, listo para dar batalla. Al otro lado del pasillo aparecieron los otros tres soldados, esperando la orden de atacar.

Zim volteó sorprendido pero volvió a sonreír, parecía feliz de estar en esa precaria situación.

- Tomen sus asientos, la película está por empezar. - Se abrazó el dorso y empezó a reír. Con un salto, abrió los brazos y salieron volando pequeños discos que cayeron al suelo desde su pecho.

La imagen de Zim se desvaneció, dejando al descubierto a GIR. Jubiloso, gritó "Adiós", los cohetes en sus piernas lo impulsaron hacia arriba, atravesando el techo.

- ¡Cúbranse! – Gritó Drainden. Al momento los discos estallaron.

Juna volteó sin detenerse, detrás de Zim. Un muro del edificio se estaba despedazando tras la explosión. No podía creer lo mal que habían salido las cosas.

- Zim, ¿estás seguro que GIR estará bien? – Preguntó Juna, jadeando.

- Claro que sí. GIR sabe qué hacer. Y tú sigue corriendo, aun están vivos. – Exclamó Zim.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿No viste la explosión? – Replicó Juna, incrédulo.

- ¡Ja…! Humano iluso. Nosotros, los irken, somos más fuertes de lo que crees. Lo único que hizo GIR fue darnos un poco de tiempo. - El pak de Zim recibió las cuatro señales de los irken avanzando rápidamente hacia él.

Alcanzaron el borde del parque en segundos solo para toparse contra la multitud caótica sumergida en el ambiente festivo. Por un momento se sintieron atrapados contra el muro humano, extendido a todo lo largo de la avenida.

Juna observó que Zim sacaba tres pequeños cilindros de su pak y, sin advertencia, los lanzó sobre los espectadores. En el aire, los cilindros explotaron en una nube de humo, creando una violenta confusión a su alrededor.

Zim entró bruscamente entre la caótica aglomeración, esperando que los soldados irken se distrajeran con la multitud y a Juna le tomó un instante detectar el error provocado por la desesperación del irken. Si Zim se perdía sin un rumbo seguro entre la masa, sería un blanco fácil y con un poco de tiempo sus seguidores lo atraparían.

Juna conocía muy bien esa zona de la ciudad. Incluso con esa cantidad exorbitante de personas en el festival, él encontraría un camino donde escapar. No lo pensó dos veces, alcanzó al irken a empujones y sujetó su mano.

- ¡Zim, por aquí! – Juna lo arrastró entre la apretada multitud que, desesperados, trataban de huir del gas. Se fue abriendo paso, haciendo caso omiso al miedo colectivo a su alrededor, pero sentía en la nuca la presencia cada vez más cercana de sus seguidores.

Zim tampoco podía ver a los atacantes pero su pak le informaba que las energías irken estaban cerca. Pero gracias al escurridizo humano, poco a poco empezaron a ganar distancia.

Zim tenía dificultades para seguir el paso del humano. Justo cuando el humano se abría paso entre la multitud, ésta se cerraba contra él; muchas veces estuvieron a punto de soltarse pero Juna lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

Entre la muchedumbre se encontraban dispersos un gran número de agentes de seguridad de la empresa Membrana, listos para saltar con la menor señal de disturbio. Zedec había trabajado en esas mismas cuadrillas por años antes de ser colocado como el jefe de la mundialmente reconocida y afamada Guardia Membrana, el escuadrón encargado exclusivamente de la seguridad de la familia Membrana y su empresa. Afortunadamente, en todos sus años de servicio, jamás había ocurrido algún altercado fuera de lo normal durante la celebración que conmemoraba la histórica introducción oficial de los estudios paranormales en lo que fuera modestamente los Laboratorios Membrana.

Zedec nunca confiaba en el volátil e imprevisible factor humano. En cualquier momento, a algún chistoso se le ocurriría algo estúpido y él tendría que enfrentar el problema, con todos los elementos disponibles para que el festival concluyera satisfactoriamente. Él sabía perfectamente los peligros que suponía tener reunido a media ciudad en un mismo lugar, cada cinco minutos recibía el informe de sus ayudantes, él escuchaba atentamente y daba breves órdenes. Todo estaba en orden.

Parado sobre una tribuna, frente al edificio matriz de la empresa Membrana y punto focal del espectáculo, Zedec observaba detenidamente al público, sin distraerse en la algarabía anual. Nada podía desconcentrarlo ni perturbar su serenidad. El duro entrenamiento que había recibido y sus años de experiencia lo habían curtido para ese puesto y, con orgullo, realizaba su trabajo día a día.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recibir pedidos de ayuda de sus subordinados. Alguien había arrojado bombas de humo, no muy lejos de su posición. Vio una densa nube grisácea flotar entre la muchedumbre, la gente comenzó a correr en pánico, interrumpiendo el camino de los vehículos alegóricos y contagiando a los demás espectadores con histeria. Por alguna razón, su mirada se concentró sobre una persona entre la multitud. Antes de dar la primera orden observó, en ese breve lapso de tiempo, las facciones del muchacho y, sobre todo, ese distintivo cabello.

No podría ser, no daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿el joven Dib estaba ante sus propios ojos? Y, por primera vez en años, Zedec enmudeció.

Con torpeza, sostuvo su radio con manos temblorosas por la conmoción y sus palabras salieron atropelladas. Al fin, recuperó su postura y ordenó:

- ¡Grupo 45 y 8, al área U-18, ahora! ¡Controlen a la multitud, ya saben que hacer! ¡Equipo TER, conmigo! – Saltó de la tribuna y se mezcló entre la multitud, flanqueado por un puñado de agentes. Debía evitar que Dib se perdiera nuevamente. Zedec tenía plena confianza que sus fuerzas controlarían la situación pero tenía un deber que atender. A toda costa tenían que encontrar al muchacho.

Zim miró su mano sujeta por el humano, desconcertado. Hasta ese momento no se había dado formulado ni siquiera la posibilidad que alguien sostuviera su mano de nuevo después de enterarse sobre la muerte de Dib y su mente no lograba establecer el grado de violencia que debía emplear para responder tal ultraje. Pero la abrumadora posibilidad de separarse de su guía provisional, de ser descubierto o de tener que enfrentarse a esos soldados irken sin las armas necesarias, se vio obligado a ignorar su desconcierto y hastío. Mantuvo su mirada sobre su mano y dejó que el humano siguiera arrastrándolo entre la masa humana a su alrededor.

Varias cuadras después, Juna entró bruscamente a una calle estrecha, dejaron atrás callejuelas y mientras más avanzaban, más oscuras y solitarias se volvían. Cuando al humano le faltó el aliento, se detuvieron en una plazuela solitaria en penumbras, escondidos a la sombra de un portal. Juna soltó al irken y se apoyó en sus rodillas, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho.

- Si seguimos unas cuantas… - Y el humano tomó aire - …cuadras hacia allá podremos entrar… al subterráneo. – Observó cualquier movimiento sospechoso entre las sombras, no debía confiarse de la aparente quietud de la plazuela.

Parecía que habían perdido a sus perseguidores y, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Juna comenzó a relajarse. Sentía la garganta y los ojos ligeramente irritados. Durante el caos en la gran avenida, no pudo evitar que una bocanada llegara a sus pulmones. Pero estaba seguro que el gas realmente era inofensivo, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con las acciones del irken. Seguramente alguien había salido lastimado en la confusión.

Zim miró al humano sin decir una palabra y luego a su mano. Mientras más trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, un molesto zumbido lo mantenía abstraído del inminente peligro y prioridades.

- ¡Zim, te excediste con las bombas! ¿Sabes que eso puede…?

Zim sabía que el humano estaba hablando, pero los engranes su mente continuaban atascadas. Mientras más veía su mano, un pensamiento surgía como una montaña tormentosa, mitigando las demás ideas. "El humano había tomado su mano, ¡solo su Soporte podía hacer eso!" El zumbido se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta hacerlo explotar por dentro.

Intrigado por el silencio del irken, Juna se volteó. Lo único que el muchacho logró ver fue el puño de Zim dirigiéndose directamente hacia su rostro sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o cerrar los ojos. Luego, otro impacto golpeó su otra mejilla y la contusión lo tiró al suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo, Zim? – Chilló el humano en el suelo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Apestoso humano repugnante! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a tomar a Zim de la mano! ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que te desollaré con una pajilla! ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocar a Zim? ¡Nadie puede tomar mi mano, mucho menos un simio subdesarrollado como tú! ¡Especialmente tú! ¡Te voy a cercenar las manos la próxima vez! ¡Haré que ratas mutantes te coman empezando por los ojos y dejaré que GIR juegue con tus intestinos!

Juna permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, confundido por el repentino y violento despliegue de enojo. No sabía mucho sobre Zim, mucho menos sobre su gente pero parecía que había roto algún tipo de prohibición especialmente delicada respecto al contacto físico. Aun con ese pensamiento reconciliador, su sangre hirvió de rabia ¡¿Pero a él quien le daba el derecho de tratarlo así?

- ¡Polilla desgraciada! ¡Deberías darme las gracias, si es que conoces esa palabra! ¡De no ser por mí nos habrían atrapado! – Y se levantó de un salto. – ¡No, te habrían atrapado y gusto me habría dado! ¡No sé quiénes son esos tipos pero yo vuelvo a arriesgar el pellejo por tí!

- ¡Insolente babosa fétida! ¡¿Tú crees que te necesito para defenderme? ¡Ni tus abuelos habían nacido cuando yo estaba en campos de batalla, arrasando planetas enteros! ¡Zim no necesita a nadie! ¡A nadie!

- ¡Estás loco y, encima de eso, eres un completo imbécil! ¿Sabes algo, Zim? ¡Métete tu orgullo por donde mejor…!

Un bip distrajo a Zim de la discusión. Apresurado, empujó a Juna al fondo del portal y le tapó la boca. El humano forcejeó pero reparó en la creciente tensión del irken, instintivamente percibió el peligro y guardo silencio, al igual que Zim.

Los paneles móviles del pak de Zim comenzaron a brillar y, de repente, la luz de los faroles se volvió pulsante con extraños cambios en su color.

Al otro lado de la plazuela apareció una sombra, ésta permaneció un instante en su posición y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, examinando los alrededores. Juna sabía que la oscuridad del portal no era suficiente para ocultarlos, pero en repetidas ocasiones el desconocido pasó su mirada hacia esa dirección sin dar muestras de advertirlos. Juna solo podía adivinar que el pak del irken estaba haciendo algo para ocultarlos.

Juna y Zim contuvieron la respiración hasta que la sombra se marchó tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Entonces, los dos soltaron un suspiro ahogado. Zim lo soltó y las luces recobraron su color normal.

Por medio de su pak, Zim comprobó que era seguro abandonar su escondite. Las firmas irken se estaban alejando hasta salir del rango de percepción.

- Vámonos – Ordenó y salió de ahí, prefiriendo olvidar el incidente anterior y concentrarse al fin en el peligro inmediato. Sin protestar, Juna lo siguió de cerca. – ¿Decías algo sobre un subterráneo? – Preguntó para que el humano lo guiara. Juna asintió.

Entonces un grupo tumultuoso entró a la plazuela por el lado contrario, alarmando nuevamente a los muchachos. Al frente del grupo iba Zedec. Juna y él se observaron un instante. Confuso, Zim notó la repentina palidez de Juna e intuyó acertadamente que la persecución aun no había terminado.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Vayan! – Exclamó Zedec, señaló hacia Juna y los guardias a su alrededor obedecieron.

- ¡Corre! – Gritó el muchacho, en pánico y salió huyendo con extraordinaria velocidad de ahí, sorprendiendo a Zim.

Zim siguió al humano de cerca reparando en los uniformes. La Guardia Membrana. Zim los consideraba una molestia más que una amenaza. Aun así, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a ellos.

El irken se olvidó del asunto mientras corría junto al humano, convencido que los perderían de vista y trató de enfocarse en los problemas más importantes.

La guerra al fin había alcanzado la Tierra.

…

*Se levanta desde las profundidades*

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que siguen la historia. Me dan muchos ánimos y me alegra continuar.

En el último capítulo había dicho que tendría más tiempo desde diciembre y, en realidad, el destino me demostró lo tan equivocada que estaba. Diciembre fue el peor mes que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, al fin ya terminé con este capítulo y en una o dos semanas subiré la versión en inglés. Dios, ¡está realmente largo! ¡¿De dónde salieron las veintisiete páginas de word?

Hasta ahora éste ha sido mi capítulo favorito, ya voy revelando más información sobre los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado y se encuentren ansiosos de leer el siguiente capítulo :3

¡Ahora estamos a dos capítulos para empezar Remembranzas, perversiones allá voy! XD Me apresuraré con el cuarto capítulo pero no creo que esté listo hasta marzo-abril, antes debo resolver algunas cosas personales con los que me están presionando :s Por lo menos ya tengo una parte del siguiente para trabajar de aquí en adelante, lo único que necesito es tiempo y soledad, extraño vivir sola TwT

¡Nos vemos en primavera y pórtense bonito!

Raga :p


	5. Capítulo IV Anger

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Con un poco de angustia pero las cosas mejorarán… de alguna forma xp

Resumen: Zim prometió que no huiría más. Pelearía por aquello importante para él y regresaría aunque las cosas jamás pudieran ser lo mismo. Pero al regresar a la Tierra sabrá que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para poder, siquiera, decir adiós. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en un mundo irreconocible para él en un universo incierto, hasta que encuentra a una persona que le permitirá cumplir con su promesa.

Capítulo IV

Anger

Había algo en ese lugar que daba una muy mala espina, justo como se sentiría al entrar en una cripta abandonada a mitad de la noche. No era por la ausencia de cualquier fuente de iluminación, exceptuando por la débil luz carmesí emanada de un gran cilindro de vidrio polarizado, en el centro del amplio cuarto. No era la visión de vagas sombras humanoides flotando en su interior, inertes en un líquido espeso. Tampoco era el suave zumbido constante proveniente de las máquinas de sustento vital, que conservaban el interior del cilindro a una temperatura similar al del ser humano, con un nivel constante de oxigeno y nutrientes para mantener con vida lo que fuera que estuviera en el interior.

Se trataba de la perturbadora presencia de una joven adolescente de cabello ondulado purpura, parada frente al cilindro. Ella quería respuestas con desesperación y mientras más alterada se encontrara, la atmosfera se volvía más inquietante, al punto que incluso las sombras se negaban a acercársele.

Algo ocurría dentro de ese cilindro que ponía en juego décadas de trabajo y amenazaba contra el propio futuro de la joven pero hasta ese momento todo indicaba que, en realidad, no existía problema alguno. Todo debería funcionar correctamente y aun así, la condición de su pierna derecha demostraba lo contrario. Los últimos estudios médicos indicaban que los nervios de su pierna habían comenzado a degenerarse lentamente. Y en último año y medio se veía forzada a utilizar un bastón para caminar; sin apoyo cada paso se sentía como pisar un picahielos con el talón. Ni aun el tratamiento desarrollado específicamente para tratar su mal podía mitigar enteramente el dolor. Y definitivamente se negaba a permitir que los médicos le insertaran algún tipo de sistema electrónico en su cuerpo para asistirla en su andar y corregir las corrompidas señales neuronales.

Ella conocía perfectamente el desarrollo de ese proyecto mucho mejor que ninguno de los pocos ingenieros genetistas que sabían de la existencia de él; desde el origen de cada célula empleada inicialmente hasta los instrumentos que se usaron para desarrollar cada etapa. Ni siquiera ellos podían imaginarse el fin último de sus esfuerzos.

Estaba segura que su estado no era un simple y poco probable pero absurdo error en el proyecto. Aun si debía revisar gen por gen, encontraría la falla y se aseguraría que no se volviera a repetir jamás.

Abrumada por su creciente desesperación, sujetó firmemente la empuñadura del bastón, haciendo lo imposible por contener su furia y descargarla contra el vidrio. Ese cilindro era la fuente tanto de su poder como de sus problemas. Viendo hacia el futuro cercano y si las cosas seguían de mal en peor, se observaba enfrentando nuevamente la pesadilla que había pensado haber derrotado mucho tiempo atrás.

No tenía otra opción que agotar todas las posibilidades, por muy ridículas que parecieran. Pero, ¿tendría suficiente tiempo para reparar el escurridizo daño? ¿Por cuánto tiempo su cuerpo podría soportar el deterioro?

- Me impresiona su capacidad para desperdiciar el tiempo en este lugar, señorita. – Una voz, grave como un gruñido y mordaz, sonó desde un punto indefinido en la distancia, sumido en la oscuridad, fuera del alcance de la luminosidad roja. – ¿Gusta que le traiga una silla? Su pierna debe de molestarle mucho por estar tanto tiempo parada.

La joven mantuvo su vista en el cilindro, con su ira creciendo e hirviendo peligrosamente en silencio.

- Mi condición no es de tu incumbencia, _extraño_. – Renegó, sintiendo la presencia de la otra persona más cerca pero aun vaga en el espacio. – Tampoco te debe importar lo que yo haga con mi tiempo.

La presencia de la otra persona se fue haciendo más clara, a una distancia prudente detrás de ella. El sonido de una lengua chasqueando tres veces resonó en la habitación.

- Ya le he dicho que no hay forma de evitar que su estado se presente nuevamente la próxima vez que deba _regresar_. Mejor disfrute del tiempo que aun tiene como jamás lo ha hecho. Tómelo como un consejo, nada más. Sabe que estoy aquí para servirle.

- Nunca he escuchado tus consejos y no voy a empezar ahora. – La joven tuvo la tentación de girarse y enfrentarse a él, pero una fría y desgarradora sensación se extendió desde la pantorrilla, subiendo hasta la cadera. Ahogando un gemido, la joven se apoyó en el bastón tanto para conservar el equilibrio para sobre llevar la dolorosa experiencia. Cuando la molestia menguó, se irguió con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose aun más encolerizada, avergonzada e indignada por su estado.

La figura en las sombras observó la reacción sin preocupación ni ánimo de ayudar y una amplia sonrisa de afilados y grandes dientes brilló en las sombras.

- Veo que está muy ocupada lidiando con su propio cuerpo pero debo recordarle, señorita Gaz, que en media hora tiene una reunión con los directores de áreas. Por obvias razones, están muy inquietos por la seguridad de la empresa.

La joven era la última descendiente de una de las dos únicas líneas familiares de los Membrana. Y a pesar de tener quince años de edad, había probado ser capaz de tomar importantes decisiones para la empresa y, tal como lo había hecho cada miembro de su familia anteriormente, había conservado su influencia en la empresa a pesar de todas las tragedias familiares del pasado. Aun así, detestaba tener que ir esas las juntas arbitrarias que solo servían para distraerla de los asuntos de real importancia, como la de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad.

- Ayer preparé el sistema de seguridad de la empresa para nuestros visitantes. – Dijo, después de recobrar la compostura y la fría serenidad que la caracterizaba. - Quiero que realices algunas pruebas con la computadora principal. Los archivos corruptos deben permanecer ocultos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Listo, señorita. – Entonces, una mujer de delicadas facciones y suave voz, vestida de traje sastre salió de la oscuridad y se paró a unos pasos detrás de la joven. – Los huecos en la seguridad de las instalaciones han pasado inadvertidos por cada sistema de memoria y monitoreo cruzado. Zim y el joven Dib no tendrá problemas en ingresar.

"Ya se acerca el día." Pensó Gaz. La joven tomó un profundo respiro y sintió el peso de años de espera caer sobre su debilitado cuerpo. Se giró con cuidado y caminó despacio hacia la salida, con el bastón repiqueteando sobre el frio piso de ónix a cada paso. – Me pregunto, ¿qué irá a pensar "él" cuando vea todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia? – Susurró al pasar al lado de la mujer.

- "Él" solo tendrá tiempo pensar en una cosa, señorita. – La mujer rió burlescamente mostrando detrás de sus carnosos y rojos labios la amenazante hilera de dientes de las sombras, miró brevemente con curiosidad al cilindro y, con una sonrisa burlona, siguió a la adolescente de cerca. – Dib será el mismo de antes. Usted lo sabe de primera mano, ¿verdad?

La joven se detuvo y sonrió para sí misma.

- Sí, Mortos. Mucho mejor de lo que tú nunca lograrás entender.

Un acceso se abrió automáticamente dibujando un cegador rectángulo blanco en la pared. Ambas salieron del oscuro cuarto, el acceso se cerró y las sombras, al fin, pudieron relajarse.

...

Juna observó el edificio abandonado donde Zim se escondía desde la acera. Estaba por atardecer y las sombras en las ventanas le daban un aire lúgubre al lugar. No por eso Juna dudaba entrar, él temía lo que le esperaba en el interior. Hacía tres días que no veía a Zim, no desde la noche en que fueron atacados por el grupo de soldados irken y, conociendo a Zim, su humor seguramente estaría de los mil demonios.

Habían regresado a su escondite una hora después de perder a los guardias Membrana tras una larga persecución. Afortunadamente Zim pasó inadvertido el hecho que, en realidad, estaban detrás de Juna. A tropiezos habían llegado al subterráneo y, al abordarlo, Zim se tomó un momento para revisar brevemente sus heridas, retiró con cuidado su guante derecho, lanzando airadas maldiciones, desahogando así cualquier gemido de dolor. El holograma le impedía al humano ver la extensión del daño como la piel abierta o los moretones pero sabía que los ojos del irken podían ver más allá del disfraz. También percibió un olor dulzón sin saber que era el olor de la sangre del irken que impregnaba diversas zonas del uniforme.

Poco antes de llegar al escondite, Zim le había amenazado, so pena de muerte, a no ir por tres días. Y mientras Juna más ofreciera su ayuda, el irken más se oponía a que lo asistiera.

Tres días después, Juna aun no estaba seguro en qué condiciones estaría el irken, incluso temía que el extraterrestre hubiera muerto después de la golpiza que había recibido. Pero estaba seguro que Zim era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las heridas de la batalla.

- Esto es una mierda, ¿en qué me he metido? – Murmuró. – Si solo Zim me explicara qué está sucediendo… Digo, ¿qué pierde con eso? – El joven suspiró rendido y levantó la mirada. – Aunque, para eso, tendría que explicarle mucho sobre mí… Mi vida apesta.

Tragando duro, Juna entró en el edificio cuando nadie lo observaba en la calle. En el interior, escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la planta superior y decidió subir a investigar.

Llegó sigilosamente a la quinta planta, donde él y Zim trabajaban regularmente en la nave. En uno de los tantos cuartos del edificio encontró al irken trabajando en una larga pieza tubular de metal con una abolladura en el medio, que reconoció como un segmento de una de las patas del extraño pak del irken que había quedado dañado en el enfrentamiento pasado. El segmento tenía un dispositivo burdamente armado a cada extremo y éstos estaban conectados entre sí.

Zim manipuló los dispositivos, ajustándolos a la pieza firmemente. Al encenderlos y colocarlos en el piso, emitieron un sonido agudo y constante. Cuando se cargaron de suficiente energía, una línea de luz rojiza se desplazó a todo lo largo del cilindro, interrumpiéndose en el área doblada. Poco a poco, la línea fue avanzando conforme el tubo volvía a recuperar su forma original. El metal gimió, se convulsionó y vibró al someterse al tratamiento pero, al cabo de unos minutos, la superficie adquirió su estilizada forma original.

Con un grito de júbilo, Zim liberó el cilindro y, sin demora, las patas del pak se desplegaron. Automáticamente, la pata cercenada se unió al cilindro metálico y quedó como nueva. Con ellas, Zim levantó su cuerpo tanto como era posible tres veces, contorsionó las juntas de las patas hasta su límite, se desplazó rápidamente por el suelo, la pared y el techo y desde esa altura se dejó caer, permitiendo que las patas soportaran la caída. Agitando la extremidad recién reparada como un látigo, la punta perforó el duro piso de concreto sin maltratarse por el esfuerzo.

- Listo, al fin. – Zim murmuró, complacido y aliviado con el resultado. Juna, cada vez más familiarizado con el irken, percibió la tranquilidad que esa reparación significaba para Zim, mas aun no podía comprender totalmente en cuanto la vida del irken dependía del pak.

Bueno, Zim parecía estar muy bien.

- ¿Zim? Mmm… Hola. – Dijo el muchacho suavemente desde el marco de la puerta apolillada, tratando de no alarmar al irken y evitar que lo despedazara con las filosas puntas metálicas, menos ahora que estaban completamente funcionales.

Zim se giró sobresaltado con las patas de araña en posición de ataque. Al reconocer a Juna, giró sus ojos exasperado y, al concluir que no representaba un peligro para él, se relajó y las patas regresaron a su lugar.

- Llegas temprano. Ponte a trabajar, estamos atrasados. – Contestó secamente. El humano asintió en silencio, inseguro de preguntar sobre su salud. – ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado como una sardina bronceada, mono-cerdo? ¡¿Estas esperando que te lo pida "por favor"? – Vociferó Zim, pronunciando las últimas dos palabras en un áspero tono. Tomó del suelo uno de los dispositivos que había empleado para reparar su pak y se dispuso a lanzarlo contra el humano.

- No. Ya voy. – Juna salió de ahí disparado, como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Sobre su cabeza voló el proyectil que impactó contra el muro a su lado sin llegarlo a golpear.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa con este idiota? ¡No tenía por qué lanzarme eso!"

El muchacho se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la nave en construcción y, sin demora, comenzó a trabajar en él.

Zim movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, lamentándose su suerte con los subordinados: los dos que tenía eran unos idiotas. Por lo menos el humano no tenía la peligrosa tendencia de convertir una avellana y una liga en un dispositivo termonuclear de bolsillo.

"Olvídalo." Del pak salió un cable articulado que depositó en su mano una cajita negra. "El mono pulguiento ya llegó."

No podía perder más tiempo, en cualquier momento los soldados irken podrían encontrarlo. Zim necesitaba una semana más para recuperarse sustancialmente pero su situación lo hacía imposible. A partir de ese momento no habría descanso para él, aunque su cuerpo doliera con cada movimiento y su muñeca derecha aun siguiera inflamada.

Y marchando, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, se dirigió hacia el donde se encontraba el humano pero una pequeña figura gris llegó saltando campantemente hacia él.

Juna observó la nave aun sin terminar pero sintió asombro por el avance que había logrado en las últimas semanas, aunque evidentemente Zim había adelantado parte del trabajo en los últimos días. La nave había adquirido al fin una forma definida, como un cometa rojo: Redonda por el frente, con cuatro puntas atrás, dos de ellas servían de apoyo. Solo hacían falta piezas menores que podían conseguirse fácilmente. Pero había una sin la cual la nave jamás podría despegar y esa solo se encontraba en un solo lugar de la Tierra, en la torre insignia de la empresa Membrana. El secuenciador de patrones aleatorios.

El secuenciador apenas tenía el tamaño de un tenedor común pero ese pequeño dispositivo era la versión compacta de un superprocesador. Con él, el piloto tendría un pleno control sobre la nave y cada uno de las variables presentes en los vuelos espaciales.

Habían algunos aparatos aun desmontados de la cabina, Juna esperaba instalarlos para el amanecer. Faltaba por hacer algunas placas del recubrimiento externo y, en general, solo se necesitaba tiempo para conectar varios cables del panel de control.

Con trabajo y dedicación, en pocos días el irken tendría su nave lista para largarse a donde quisiera y él podría accesar al registro principal, con el cual podría iniciar toda una vida nueva.

"Solo un poco más."

- Animo. – Se dijo a sí mismo. Retiró las lentillas de sus ojos y se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Juna ya se había acomodado en el suelo para reanudar sus actividades cuando escuchó la voz chillona y excitada voz el SIR desde el corredor.

- ¡Amo! ¡Mire, mire lo que traje! – ¿GIR? ¿Dónde se había metido hasta ahora? El muchacho escuchó algo pesado caer al suelo y reprimió la curiosidad de asomarse al corredor. - Un patito de gelatina brillante y un hurón enlatado y un zapato sabor a azul y una alcachofa incendiaria y… y… y también estas cositas que giran en el suelo y luego estas otras que se parten y… y éste es malo, no comparte papas fritas a nadie. ¡Vergüenza debería darte!

- GIR ¿dónde está el catalizador que te pedí?

"¿Qué diablos?" ¿Qué era lo que GIR había traído? Juna localizó una placa azulada en el suelo y comenzó a medirla para dibujar el contorno de la pieza que necesitaba terminar.

- Mmm… - El SIR rebuscó rápidamente entre las cosas y dio con él. - A este gorrioncito lo enfrascaron y agitaron.

- Muy bien, GIR. Lleva todo esto arriba ¡Y ni se te ocurra comer ni jugar con nada! Más tarde subiré.

- ¡Sí, amo! – Gritó el SIR y con un carcajeo desenfrenado, se perdió entre los muros y pisos superiores del edificio. Después, Juna escuchó al irken caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba trabajando. Nervioso, el humano tomó una herramienta del tamaño de un lápiz y con ella comenzó a cortar la placa de poliuretano de alta densidad con solo rozarla.

Zim entró al cuarto, mirando críticamente el avance de la nave. Si seguían el mismo ritmo, tardarían poco más de una semana para concluir. Todo dependía de la pieza faltante.

"Aun no es suficiente." Pensó Zim. "Tendré que apresurar las cosas." Su mano se cerró firmemente alrededor de la cajita y reanudó su camino.

- Espero que hayas descansado estos últimos días, gusano terrícola. – Casualmente, el irken se paseó alrededor de la nave, inspeccionando distraídamente la estructura. – Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. - Aun con las manos detrás de la espalda, Zim caminó por el cuarto, rodeando los materiales y el equipo ordenado en el suelo y en viejas mesas pequeñas. – A partir de hoy, Zim espera absoluta diligencia de tu parte porque aun hay un trato en pie. – Sigilosamente, tomó del suelo una pesada llave con su mano libre y la escondió detrás de él, junto con la caja.

"Carajo ¿quién lo entiende?" Se preguntó Juna. Zim tenía unos atroces cambios de humor, parecía tan calmado ahora pero el humano presintió un hilo de peligro en toda esa situación. Con Zim no se podía estar seguro de nada.

- Lo recuerdo, Zim. De otra manera no estaría aquí. – Contestó Juna, separando la placa cortada del material remanente.

- Llegué a pensar que te arrepentirías después de lo ocurrido aquella noche. – Y, aun así, Zim sabía que el humano no podía huir de su compromiso con él, Juna aun tenía un "collar" que el irken no temería usar si sus intereses se veían comprometidos. – Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de sobrevivir a una emboscada irken, aun sin estar directamente implicado.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. – Juna se levantó y caminó hacia la nave. Metió la placa dentro de un compartimento debajo de la nave y se acomodó para colocarla en lugar. Al salir, contempló la nave con satisfacción, sentado en el suelo. Jamás volvería a construir algo como eso en su vida y, de alguna forma, eso lo entristeció. – Ya solo falta montar los controles de navegación, conectar el sistema antigravitatorio, la red warp de impactos, el flujo niocétrico secundario y parte de la carcasa interior. - Pero Juna estaba consciente de la preocupación bien disimulada del irken, Zim debía sentirse atrapado como en un agujero de conejo, con chacales en la entrada, esperando su oportunidad para capturarlo. Para la mente de Zim, ¿qué tan grande podía ser en realidad la Tierra cuando él había viajado incontables veces distancias más largas que el mismo diámetro de esa galaxia? – Creo que terminaremos en diez días.

- ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! – Replicó Zim. – Esto tiene que estar listo en menos de una semana. Entraremos a la empresa Membrana en cuatro días. Así que, en cuanto termines con esa parte, empezaremos a planear nuestra incursión.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿En cuatro días? – Juna se levantó y encaró al irken. - Zim, eso es imposible. ¿Quieres que descifre todo el sistema de vigilancia de los Membrana en menos de cuatro días? Ya he investigado al respecto, Zim, y no hay forma que pueda reducir ese tiempo.

- ¡Zim no te pidió excusas!

- ¡No puedo hacer más! – Era de esperarse. El humano había entregado todo su esfuerzo en la construcción de la nave, incluso había hecho muchos sacrificios personales. Era completamente consciente de sus propios límites. Zim sería un verdadero idiota si no entendía las diferencias entre Juna y él. - Te puedo garantizar el acceso a la empresa, pero sin mayor preparación jamás saldremos de ahí. Además, Zim, no sé cómo logres mantenerte con vida pero yo necesito tiempo para comer y descansar.

- ¡Humanos débiles! ¿Tú crees que nimiedades como esas van a retenerme en esta bola de fango por más tiempo?

- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, Zim. Tómalo o déjalo. – La atención del muchacho se centró en un pequeño panel, a un costado de la nave y comenzó a introducir instrucciones en la computadora interna. – Me encantaría poder cumplir con tu plazo. Haré lo que pueda pero tendremos que buscar alguna otra solución que no sea matarme de cansancio o hambre.

En la habitación solo se escucharon bips por cada instrucción ingresada por el muchacho en el pequeño panel de la nave. Zim permaneció en silencio y, sigilosamente, se desplazó detrás el humano. Zim no permitiría que el humano tuviera ese comportamiento con él.

- Entonces, te propongo otra opción. - El irken susurró detrás de él, haciendo que el cabello de su nuca se encrespara. El muchacho sintió claramente una amenaza en la voz de Zim y Juna trató de voltearse pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un golpe seco en la cabeza lo derrumbó y el mundo se sumergió en un torbellino de luces que se extinguieron para dejarlo flotando en la nada.

Los lentes del humano cayeron rodando a los pies de Zim sin llegar a quebrarse. Parado junto a humano, el irken sostenía la pesada llave de metal con la cual había golpeado a Juna como a una pelota de golf. Tiró la llave a un lado y, sin remordimientos, colocó al muchacho boca abajo bruscamente, puso la caja negra que había mantenido oculta hasta entonces a un lado y se inclinó sobre Juna. Se quitó los guantes al tiempo que un flexible cable salió de su pak e iluminó la figura del humano, abrió la caja y de ella extrajo un par de guantes quirúrgicos y un filoso bisturí.

Con paciencia, limpió la nuca del humano con un antiséptico, sujetó el filoso instrumento con firmeza contra la piel expuesta e hizo el primer corte, rápido y preciso.

.

Al abrir los ojos, las pupilas de Juna se contrajeron al percibir una fuerte fuente de luz sobre él. Juna tenía una sensación pulsante pero soportable en la nuca aunque un dolor incipiente en la cabeza comenzó a llamar su atención. A sus ojos, el mundo era un grupo de manchas inidentificables y, por costumbre, tanteó a su alrededor buscando sus lentes. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba sobre el suelo polvoriento. Recordó entonces se encontraba en la guarida de Zim pero no entendía qué había ocurrido con él. No recordaba nada.

Con grandes esfuerzos y una jaqueca creciente, se apoyó sobre los codos. Cuando al fin recuperó sus lentes y se los puso, encontró a Zim guardando en la pequeña caja una serie de instrumentos manchados de sangre que, al colocarlos en el interior, la superficie metálica burbujeaba y al cabo de unos instantes se higienizaba por completo. El irken se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, los colocó en la caja y estos se disolvieron sin dejar rastro. Fue entonces cuando la primera y preocupante alarma aulló en su mente.

¡¿Qué había hecho el irken con él?

Torpemente, se alejó del irken arrastrándose en el suelo y, al chocar con la pared, se paró apoyándose del muro, temeroso de Zim.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, Zim? – Su respiración agitada apenas podía ocultar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Tocó su nuca, en busca de alguna herida pero su piel, excepto por estar sensible, estaba intacta.

Con tranquilidad, Zim se colocó sus propios guantes negros, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado su muñeca lastimada, sin prestar atención al humano y guardó la caja en su pak.

- Zim instaló en tu masa cerebral un chip de interface. Es una herramienta que nos va a ayudar a entrar a la empresa Membrana. En términos simples, mono retrasado, te da la capacidad de sincronizar tu mente a cualquier computadora que desees y manipular la información con una rapidez y precisión que, en condiciones normales, jamás podrías lograr.

- ¡Sácamelo, Zim! Estás yendo demasiado lejos con esto. – Desesperado, Juna buscó cualquier anormalidad debajo de la piel, cualquier cosa, para quitarlo aun si tuviera que cortarla con un pedazo de vidrio para llegar a él. - ¡Diablos! ¡¿Dónde está?

- Si quieres quitártelo, pero vas a tener que buscar a alguien que te haga un trasplante de gelatina cerebral completa. Para este momento las conexiones del chip ya se debieron haber expandido a todo tu cerebro y ni pienses que te lo voy a quitar. No vuelvo a meter mano a tus carnes cerebrales hasta que terminemos con nuestro trabajo.

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡No pienso seguir con esto!

Zim se levantó, amenazador. A pesar que Juna le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, la presencia de Zim hacía que el humano se sintiera más pequeño.

- ¿Te atreves a dar órdenes a Zim?

Aun cuando Juna ya había vislumbrado la ira de Zim, su propio enojo lo cegó de los peligros de su rebeldía.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Ahora! ¡Quítamelo ahora!

La última vez que alguien le había gritado así, Zim se había encargado de destrozado. La única diferencia entre aquella situación y la actual era que él necesitaba del humano, sobre todo ahora que tenía a los soldados irken sobre él. No tenía tiempo para escuchar el berrinche de un cerdo-humano estúpido. Mentalmente, Zim envió una orden a través de su pak y se deleitó al observar la reacción del humano.

Juna gritó sobresaltado, sujetándose la cabeza. Entonces el muchacho entendió por qué Zim le había llamado correa al artefacto que Zim le había colocado en un inicio. Zim estaba jalando de una cadena de castigo sujeta a su propio cerebro.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Zim tiene tu miserable vida en sus manos? ¿Qué puede darte una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa como lo desee? – Y esa idea le resultaba muy atractiva pero Zim debía controlarse, de momento tendría que contentarse con eso. Mentalmente aumentó la intensidad. - Si estás aquí ha sido por decisión propia y es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Detente! – Juna cayó de rodillas, cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus manos se aferraban a los costados de su cabeza.

- No hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección, esclavo inmundo. – Por un breve instante Zim aumentó la intensidad del dolor y, al disminuirla, continuó exclamando. - ¡Yo, ZIM, haré lo que quiera contigo, te guste o no! – Volvió a aumentar y disminuir el dolor, haciendo que Juna se retorciera en el suelo y gritara desesperadamente. - ¡Estás aquí para obedecerme, asquerosa larva!

- ¡BASTA! – Aulló el muchacho, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar.

- Y Zim hará lo que tenga que hacer para irse de esta pocilga. Solo porque me eres útil no convierto tu cerebro en una pasta gelatinosa. - Zim detuvo la tortura y Juna quedó inerte en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y la piel enrojecida y sudorosa por el esfuerzo.

Inclinándose sobre el humano debilitado, Zim lo giró boca arriba con el pie para atraer su atención. - Ahora, gusano, continua con esa sección de la nave y cuando termines, Zim te enseñará a utilizar el chip de interface.

Juna se tomó un momento para recuperarse, sintiéndose indefenso en el suelo. Fue solo entonces, cuando el humano comprendió enteramente el precio demoniaco del pacto que había hecho con el irken.

...

Una de las salas más importantes dentro de una base militar irken era el centro de información fuente, donde se almacenaban datos importantes sobre el Imperio Irken como su historia, sociedad, biología, milicia, etc. Estratégicamente, la información de esa sala resultaba ser crucial para los soldados al momento de tomar decisiones lejos de la civilización irken. Un trío de cerebros de control trabajaban con una fracción de la inmensa y siempre creciente conciencia creada en base a las memorias de incontable generaciones de irken que habían servido y muerto por su planeta.

Resulta claro entonces que si la base estaba en peligro de ser tomada por fuerzas enemigas, esa sala sería la primera en ser eliminada por el sistema de autodestrucción. No había forma que los enemigos del imperio se apropiaran de la invaluable información y la usaran en su contra.

Hacía cinco días desde el fallido intento de atrapar a Zim y los soldados irken aun sufrían las secuelas de la explosión que había permitido al fugitivo escaparse de sus manos.

Skoodge tenía un insistente dolor de cabeza y su pak tuvo que recibir un mantenimiento general para recuperar todas sus funciones. El día anterior, los huesos rotos en el brazo derecho de Russ se había fusionado aunque aun tenía restringida su movilidad y las quemaduras de su rostro habían sanado casi por completo.

Los más afectados en la explosión habían sido Montroot y Drainden, el primero a consecuencia del segundo. La explosión había creado un error en la comunicación entre mente orgánica, la artificial y el cuerpo de Drainden, desencadenando una serie de fallas a su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, todas las partes se reconectaron rápidamente a un nivel básico, evitando un colapso mortal. En las últimas horas, Drainden ya era capaz de comunicarse a través de su pak, conectándose a la computadora de la base pero aun esperaban que su mente global retomara pleno el control de su cuerpo. Por esa razón se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Montroot.

Mrot se había mantenido en un estado de confusión que aminoraba conforme el estado de Drainden mejoraba. Ahora que el irken volvía a tener su mente despejada, se esperaba que en cualquier momento Drainden volviera a moverse.

Skoodge aun no podía entender cómo era posible que un irken pudiera afectar de esa manera el estado de otro. Jamás había escuchado de ese fenómeno entre la población irken. Tal vez, de regreso a Irk, le sugeriría al Alto estudiar a esos dos.

Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña plataforma redonda, rodeados por la estructura física de la computadora y los contenedores de los cerebros de control. Con Drainden en comunicación y Mrot al fin concentrado podía hacer el análisis del asalto fallido y detectar los terribles errores que se cometieron, debían planear lo antes posible el siguiente movimiento. El tiempo era vital en la misión.

- Les mostraré – Indicó Drainden, su voz llegó claro desde el sistema de audio del salón. Aun sin poder usar su propia boca para hablar, el irken podía hacer uso del sistema de interface pak-computadora para interactuar con su alrededor por lo que en realidad no llegaba a sentirse completamente desprotegido e inútil. El cable de comunicación de los tres paks restantes se conectaron a la base de la plataforma y un torrente de información entró directamente a sus mentes.

Los datos hablaban de un frio cortante y agobiante paralizando sus cuerpos sin realmente sentir el dolor en sus propias entidades y se vieron sobre un terreno desértico azulado de hielo y nieve. Los datos les indicaban un cansancio extremo y un estado de salud crítico. Frente a ellos, visiblemente en las mismas condiciones lamentables estaba Zim, a una distancia prudente, en la espera del ataque que definiría el resultado de la batalla.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Los cuatro soldados percibieron la vibración de sus gargantas, el odio en cada palabra y la tensión e incertidumbre en cada instante que pasaba. - El imperio se está desmoronando, en tu traición nos has condenado a la desgracia. Y por eso, ¡vas a morir! – Sintieron como sus cuerpos daban un gran salto, empleando sus últimas energías en el ataque. Ninguno de los dos irken tenían armas para pelear y, desde su punto de vista compartida, los soldados irken sabían sobre la pérdida de la mayor parte de las funciones motoras del pak, sin las patas el contrincante de Zim estaba forzado a emplear lo único que tenía. El individuo, cuyas memorias estaban reviviendo, pretendía provocar un profundo corte a su contrincante con sus garras, más largas y filosas que los de un irken masculino, cualquier herida que debilitara aun más a Zim pero sus garras solo llegaron a desgarrar la ropa de Zim y la imagen y todos los datos de ese instante se detuvieron. Los cuatro sabían el desenlace de esa batalla, similar a las muchas ocurridas antes y después de ese momento.

La imagen se amplió y realizó un rápido análisis visual sobre Zim.

- Como ven, se puede apreciar que la estructura de la ropa corresponde a la empleada comúnmente en el ejercito irken en los años que Zim escapara. – La conciencia de Drainden movió la información a un lado y reprodujo un extracto de su propia memoria. Drainden se enfrentaba a Zim directamente, podían percibir los músculos tensarse con cada movimiento lleno de energía y control, la agitada respiración y, en cada espacio abierto, los golpes del fugitivo contra su cuerpo.

La imagen se detuvo y se centró de nuevo en las fibras de la ropa de Zim.

- El material encontrado en el ropaje de Zim no puede ser comparada a ninguna desarrollada por el Imperio. – Nuevos cortos de memoria se abrieron, en cada una Zim recibía algún tipo de daño sin que éste llegara a afectar la integridad del traje. – En la primera comparación de memoria realizada ayer se pueden observar diferentes ataques que Zim recibió. Armas blancas y de fuego, aun no podemos concluir el tipo de daños que puede bloquear, pero… - Las imágenes avanzaron un poco más y en cada una se observó a Zim reaccionar con algún gesto de dolor con cada golpe recibido. - …el traje puede detener el mayor daño pero parte de él se transfiere a su propia integridad.

- Si no podemos romperlo, entonces tendremos que cansarlo o simplemente golpearlo con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo. – Comentó Russ.

- Ninguna de las dos es factible. Para atraparlo debemos actuar rápido, Zim es muy escurridizo y no hay forma de conseguir sus memorias más que matándolo. Mientras más tiempo tardemos en someterlo, más probabilidades hay que encuentre alguna forma de escapar. En base a los datos recopilados por Drainden, la fuerza necesaria para matarlo con el mínimo de golpes comprometerá la integridad del pak y eso queda fuera de discusión. – Concluyó Skoodge. Normalmente, los soldados habrían optado por dar un disparo certero a la cabeza del fugitivo pero incluso eso podría dañar parte de la vital información que ellos pretendían obtener de Zim.

- Y aun tenemos el asunto del SIR. Claramente ese robot está defectuoso. – Comentó Mrot. – Un SIR ordinario representa, sin duda, un obstáculo infranqueable si pelea al lado de su amo. Pero optaron por una distracción antes de enfrentarnos.

- Sin tomar en cuenta cierto comportamiento errático que percibimos de él. En las memorias de Tak no se encuentran la más mínima mención del SIR de Zim.

- Esto es un factor que no habíamos contemplado antes. Supusimos que Zim había perdido al robot para ese entonces. Ni siquiera sospechamos la posibilidad que siguiera funcional.

Sus mentes compartieron los recuerdos sobre el SIR de Zim, desde el momento que lo habían acorralado, pensando que era Zim hasta la confusa explosión. Compararon datos para obtener una mejor visión de la situación y evaluar hasta qué punto el robot era una amenaza.

En teoría, ese SIR podría ser fácilmente destruido dada su tecnología obsoleta, pero tratar de controlarlo estaba fuera de sus posibilidades tecnológicas. El robot pertenecía a una versión anterior al levantamiento de la Fuerza Roja, su programación lo hacía completamente fiel a su amo irken, y en aquel entonces se tomaba como un hecho la lealtad del irken en cuestión hacia el Imperio. Los nuevos SIR tenían una programación diferente que les permitía detectar traidores al Imperio y al Alto Purple. Ese cambio había dado sus resultados favorables, muchos soldados de altos rangos habían sido asesinados por sus propios SIR. Tras una investigación se había comprobado su simpatía y apoyo clandestino hacia el degenerado irken Red.

- No esperábamos más de un SIR de desperdicio. – Agregó Drainden.

Al concluir la transferencia de información, Skoodge, Russ y Drainden esperaron a que Montroot concluyera con la reunión. Al inicio había pedido hablar al último, el comandante y Russ esperaban pacientemente la información que el soldador 9B tenía preparado. Drainden conocía en términos generales sobre los hallazgos de Mrot y, aun estando preparado mentalmente, le resultaba desagradable, en muchos niveles, conocer los detalles que Mrot estaba por exponer. No podía creer que tan bajo podía caer un irken.

- Mrot, es momento que expliques por qué tus ataques fueron inservibles con Zim. – Skoodge había visto como Mrot aniquilaba escuadrones completos de soldados rojos con su coctel de venenos, un irken común y corriente no tendría que ser un problema, más si había recibido los ataques directamente.

Reacio, Mrot organizó la información para exponerla aunque trataba a la vez de hacer tiempo. La noticia era demasiado desagradable para siquiera pensar en ella.

- Observen. – Se limitó a contestar.

En la parte superior de la plataforma baja se desplegó un holograma que mostraba un delgado y estilizado dardo. Con una orden de Mrot, la imagen se centró en la punta. El metal estaba completamente liso salvo la punta que se había doblado ligeramente tras el impacto contra el cuerpo de una víctima.

- Y ésta es uno de los dardos que empleo comúnmente en mis ataques contra las fuerzas rojas. - El holograma mostró un dardo similar al primero pero al centrar la imagen a la punta, la superficie estaba corroída, como si la hubieran sumergido en ácido. Esto llamó la atención del comandante y Russ. – Y este es uno que empleé en el ataque contra Zim. – La imagen de nueve puntas más se mostró frente a ellos, cada una se encontraba en la misma condición degradada que la primera.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Indagó Skoodge, analizando los datos de las muestras biológicas que Montroot obtenido de las puntas.

– Como saben, las toxinas que empleo en las misiones las diseño específicamente para cierto tipo de enemigo. El veneno que empleé en nuestra última incursión estaba hecho para paralizar temporalmente a un irken en segundos. – Desde su regazo, Drainden llegó a controlar algunos músculos y giró su rostro hacia la imagen holográfica de los dardos. - He realizado exámenes a los residuos orgánicos remanentes en los dardos, tanto de su química como de su origen genético. Básicamente se trata de un ADN irken pero adaptado específicamente a las condiciones de este planeta. Eso significa que…

Mrot guardó silencio mientras medía sus palabras antes de concluir con su explicación. Incluso las palabras sin pronunciar le sabían agrias.

- ¡Escúpelo de una vez! – Skoodge exclamó pero, realmente no quería escuchar el resultado. Su propia mente escandalizada trataban de evitar la única respuesta más lógica, la información estaba frente de él y, más detalladamente, la descargada en su mente.

La sociedad del imperio se establecía en una jerarquía estricta donde la altura era esencial para obtener privilegios sociales. Los cerebros de control eran los grandes e indudables dirigentes de la sociedad y esperaban que cada irken asumiera su lugar en esa escala sin objetar su suerte, mientras los Altos eran el máximo símbolo del poder y la magnificencia del imperio, los grandes guías que mantenían a la sociedad encaminada hacia un mismo objetivo: Conquistar el universo. Pero la verdadera fortaleza de la identidad irken y del imperio mismo residía en la perfección del cuerpo irken como una máquina de guerra e instrumento para expandir su poder y dominación. Todo lo que representaba el imperio se llevaba en cada célula del cuerpo, perfectamente diseñada para servir y arrasar en su nombre.

El cuerpo orgánico era el medio que un irken poseía para llevar gloria al imperio y el pak era la herencia invaluable de un individuo hacia la conciencia colectiva del Imperio. Ultrajar esa identidad y, por ende, negar deliberadamente esa información al sistema era, sin duda, la mayor falta que un irken podía hacer.

- No sé que hizo Zim pero… su cuerpo ya no es irken.

Un incomodo silencio los embargó, tales palabras estaban dentro de la muy corta lista irken de ideas tabú. Ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse algún crimen que pudiera compararse con eso. Ni siquiera la traición. Sabían que Zim era capaz de muchas cosas pero jamás creyeron que llegara tan lejos. Ahora ya no se trataba simplemente de un arresto de alta prioridad, sino de un crimen cuya vileza no tenía límites que debía ser castigado en nombre de la misma raza irken.

...

Debía soldar un cable. Tomó el cautín y soldó el cable. Había que atornillas unas piezas. Tomó el destornillador y unos tornillos en el piso y comenzó a unir un grupo de piezas. Debía calibrar un sensor. Tomó un dispositivo que el irken le había dado y empezó a ajustar los valores. Desde la mañana Juna había llegado al escondite de Zim, escuchó lo que debía hacer y empezó a trabajar. Desde esa hora ninguno había hablado, excepto cuando el humano tenía una duda pero eran un breve intercambio de preguntas concisas y respuestas breves.

Juna hacía todo lo posible por avanzar con la nave en todo el tiempo libre que tenía, de alguna forma se distraían del hecho de estar metido en una situación tan peligrosa. Después de la amenaza del irken, darse la vuelta ya no era una opción.

Juna miró hacia la estructura semiesférica postrada en el centro de la habitación. La construcción de la nave estaba avanzando más rápido ahora que tenían casi todas las piezas. Aun faltaba montar la computadora de abordo, parte del mecanismo de aterrizaje y la pantalla de protección. Afortunadamente, Zim había logrado adaptar parte de la cápsula donde había llegado, por lo que les había ahorrado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Solo faltaba una pieza. Y solo había un lugar donde podrían encontrarla. Juna no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo al irken, quien estaba instalando unas segmentos en la cabina. Se preguntó si Zim tendría algún remordimiento en ese momento o después de robar a la empresa Membrana. Juna no sabía que había existido exactamente entre él y Dib I pero el beso indicaba que lo suficiente para que el irken pensarían dos veces sus acciones, o eso esperaba aunque evidentemente vergüenza no estaba en la lista de atributos del irken. Ciertamente Juna si tenía un gran temor sobre lo que pronto debían hacer, entrar a la empresa de su familia y robar algo…

Tomando un profundo respiro, se relajó y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, debía estar concentrado para programar la nave. Además, él había hecho todo lo posible para no verse siquiera forzado a escapar de su hogar, mucho menos a llegar a estos extremos. Si solo su padre lo hubiera escuchado…

De su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño cono con delgadas líneas rojas sobre la superficie metálica y lo introdujo a una pequeña entrada al lado del panel de control.

En el panel se dibujó un punto que, a cada segundo se redibujaba en un circulo y desaparecía. El punto nuevamente aparecía en el centro de la pantalla y el ciclo iniciaba nuevamente. Conforme la mente del humano lograba la sincronización con la computadora, la frecuencia de círculo aumentaba. Cinco minutos después de iniciar, la conciencia de Juna y del procesador de la computadora se unieron y el humano se sumergió en un veloz torrente de datos digitales, en parte de origen irken, en otro terrestres.

Como un tejedor, debía entrelazar cada dato, adaptando la naturaleza de uno con el otro, creando patrones complejos dentro de un espacio multivariable. Incluso se aventuró tomar ventaja de sus propios accesos que, como Membrana, tenía privilegio de conocer y seguramente volvería a emplear más adelante, como sus registros biométricos. Con eso se ahorraría horas de trabajo y podría atender detalles cruciales con mayor esmero.

Apenas consciente de sus propios movimientos, sus dedos se desplazaron ágilmente sobre el teclado táctil de la cabina. Al concluir con un segmento de programación, la pantalla cambiaba rápidamente y un nuevo segmento iniciaba, listo para acoplarse con los anteriores. Juna deseaba poder mover su cuerpo con mayor rapidez, en esa dimensión su cuerpo era una tortuosa barrera que impedía a su mente trabajar vertiginosamente en la información.

Comprimió toda la información y con ella, como si se tratara de un ariete, derribó un discreto acceso a la red primaria de información de la Empresa Membrana. De pronto, sintió cada apresurado flujo de información traspasar su mente sin que él opusiera la menor resistencia, simplemente la ignoraba, como los sonidos y voces de fondo en una cafetería concurrida. Digiriendo su mente como un barco velero, Juna navegó por la marea de datos y, en el trayecto, recogió información vital con la cual podrían ingresar a la empresa. Extrañamente, sintió que la incursión resultaba demasiado fácil, incluso con el chip. Era como si hubieran diseñado una portentosa fortaleza medieval con una pequeña puerta de servicio de madera barata a un costado de la muralla.

Más tarde, cuando acabara con eso, ingresaría nuevamente y eliminaría ese error. Si bien Juna no podía decir mucho por sí mismo, sabía que había personas que podrían ocasionar terribles daños a la empresa de su familia si llegaban a encontrar ese acceso y él haría lo que pudiera para compensar el problema que estaba por provocar.

Zim permanecía atento al progreso del humano. El pak del irken podía interactuar con las computadoras con una eficiencia inimaginable, pero algunas capacidades de su pak se habían arruinado después de los ajustes que se había visto forzado a hacer a su propio cuerpo para sobrevivir. Observó unos instantes más al humano, su velocidad de procesamiento había aumentado considerablemente en los tres días que llevaba el chip en el cerebro. Y, a decir verdad, no esperaba ese avance en tan poco tiempo.

Obviamente, ese humano podía manipular cualquier información del sistema que él lo deseara sin necesidad del chip y aun así, estaba a un grado de parecer un miserable vagabundo. Eso era demasiado raro por no decir sospechoso. Exactamente, ¿qué quería el humano con todo eso? Desde un inicio, el joven no había mostrado deseos de riqueza o poder, se mostraba muy humilde respecto a sus habilidades e ignoraba tajantemente su propio potencial. Zim incluso no sabía si sentir lástima o ira, deseaba incluso darle unas cuantas bofetadas hasta que el gusano terrestre reaccionara. Pero no era su problema, estaba haciendo mucho con tener al menos la intención de cumplir con su parte del trato al final. Pero si la situación se tornaba aun más peligrosa para su misión, no miraría atrás. Escaparía sin llegar a perturbar su conciencia.

Y aun así, con lo que Zim le había dado, el humano podría acceder al Registro Principal por si solo si lograba entender por completo la capacidad del chip de interface.

Zim miró el cielo nublado a través de una de las opacas y agrietadas ventanas. La temporada de lluvias había empezado. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado que la lluvia no seguía representando una amenaza para él. Con un poco de suerte, las lluvias le darían una ventaja sobre los soldados irken, se verían confinados en su guarida hasta que se toparan con la única sustancia que podía protegerlos de la nociva agua. Lástima que no estaría ahí para verlos descubrir la debilidad de los irken contra el agua.

El humano seguía ingresando comando tras comando en su computadora, sus dedos se movían incansablemente sobre la pantalla, tratando de seguirle el paso a su veloz tren de ideas.

Por encima del sonido constante de la computadora, Zim escuchó un débil gruñido. Sus antenas se alzaron en alerta, ocultas por el holograma y, unos instantes después percibió otro gruñido más fuerte que el anterior. El gruñido claramente venía del humano.

Zim tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de desagrado hacia el humano, detestaba las constantes necesidades que los humanos debían satisfacer diariamente. Un irken podía realizar muchas más actividades con una fracción de los recursos que los humanos requerían.

Escuchó nuevamente otro gruñido, uno pequeño y apagado, pero el humano estaba completamente absorto en su labor que hasta que su estomago tuviera una gran ulcera sanguinolenta su cuerpo podría llamar su atención y sacarlo del trance. Y probablemente caería muerto.

Zim no creía que el humano llegara a esos extremos pero si llegaba a enfermarse, afectaría su desempeño y eso era lo menos que el irken deseaba.

El irken se paró junto al humano, con mirada exasperada. Realmente quería que el humano continuara trabajando pero despertarlo era solo un mal necesario. Resignado, un cable de su pak se conectó al panel y entró.

Los datos llegaban a la mente de Juna como el flujo de un potente río pero lejos de sentirse abrumado por la cantidad de información que debía procesar, su mente se había adaptado a las circunstancias. Aun estaba lejos de ser tan eficiente como deseaba pero podía crear complejos patrones y arreglos, entrelazarlos y adaptarlos al lenguaje de programación alienígena con el cual se iba familiarizando cada vez más. Jamás su mente había trabajado a esa velocidad vertiginosa. De momento tenía acumulado una gran cantidad de información sobre el diseño estructural, eléctrico y electrónico del Edificio Membrana para trabajar el resto de la noche.

Juna salió de la red tranquilamente y descargó la información en la computadora de la nave. Entonces, sintió una fuerza sujetar firmemente su mente y la voz de Zim llegó a él claramente.

- Suficiente por el momento, gusano terrestre. – La consciencia del irken lo arrastró fuera de la computadora con un fuerte jalón contra su voluntad. ¡Maldito sea Zim, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba salir abruptamente del sistema!

Una fuerte pero breve punzada de dolor le indicó su salida forzada. Soltando un gruñido, Juna se apoyó sobre el asiento del piloto y, unos instantes después, el dolor y el malestar desaparecieron.

- Diablos, ¿qué quieres, Zim? – Desgraciado irken sádico, tenía que elegir la forma brusca y dolorosa para sacarlo del sistema, ¿verdad?

- Deja de gimotear, es hora que ingreses nutrientes a tu sistema.

Juna solo necesitó un instante para entender lo que el irken quería decirle.

- Puedo comer luego, Zim. – Solo entonces sintió el vacío en su interior y su estómago pudo al fin hacerse notar. Pero el estomago debía luchar contra el deseo de Juna de ingresar nuevamente al plano digital y liberar su mente de sus restricciones normales. Si, podría comer más tarde. - Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a…

- No digas estupideces. Si tu cuerpo humano no recibe alimentos cada cierto intervalo de tiempo se convierte en una masa sin capacidades cognitivas y no hay margen de error en esto. Levanta tu trasero y vámonos.

Juna quiso protestar pero ya sabía las consecuencias de su negativa, Zim lo odiaba y recurriría a métodos dolorosos para hacerse obedecer.

Hey, un momento… ¿"vámonos"?

.

- Em… Zim, no es que me queje pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Esto es alguna clase de prueba o truco?

- Zim no tiene por que recurrir a tales recursos. – Contestó Zim distraídamente, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"No, como va a ser. Sobre todo viniendo de un bastardo, mitómano, ego maniaco, narcisista, bipolar alienígena que conozco." Pensó Juna aun sin creer que Zim se estuviera comportando civilizadamente, sentado correctamente, con una servilleta de tela colocada debidamente sobre su regazo, hojeando plácidamente el menú plastificado en un viejo pero pulcro restaurante de comida europea, de una región que antiguamente se llamaba Italia, si mal Juna no recordaba.

- Zim decidió venir aquí para comer tranquilamente mientras hablamos de los últimos detalles del trabajo pendiente, no quiero perder tiempo más tarde.

Para Juna, su idea de ir a comer consistía en comprar algunos paquetes en algún almacén cercano, tal vez mordisquear alguno en el trayecto de regreso y terminar con el resto más tarde. Incluso Zim seguía con el mismo patrón, así que no pudo sentirse menos que estupefacto cuando entraron al restaurante.

Al inicio no tenía idea por que Zim había insistido que lo acompañara. Pero después de ordenar, Zim comenzó a discutir sobre los últimos avances de la nave. Juna respondía con todos los detalles técnicos que Zim necesitaba conocer, Zim estaba ahorrándose el mayor tiempo posible. Más tarde, cuando regresaran al edificio, Zim estaría enterado de todo y podrían avanzar con los últimos detalles de la nave. Aunque el irken sabía que Juna no entendería enteramente la información, decidió explicarle a grandes rasgos las estratégicas militares básicas de su mundo, esperando que así el humano tuviera una idea sobre cómo actuar la próxima vez que se enfrentaran a grupo de asalto estacionados en la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, GIR estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, jugando con una servilleta y el humano y el irken lo ignoraron. Si no quemaba o rompía nada, el SIR podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que, si te quisieran muerto, habrían destruido la Tierra desde un inicio? – Preguntó Juna, receloso. ¿De verdad un grupo tan reducido podía destruir un planeta entero sin mayor problema?

- Lo harían o lo harán si me llegan a capturar. No correrían el riesgo de dejar atrás cualquier evidencia que pueda conducir a algún grupo militar enemigo a mí o a otras cosas comprometedoras.

"¿A qué cosas comprometedoras se referirá el irken?" Se preguntó el muchacho.

El mesero llegó con el espagueti de Juna y la crema de zanahorita de Zim y la conversación se detuvo momentáneamente. Entonces, ambos sintieron el cansancio de días ajetreados de trabajo y cortos periodos de descanso. Comer tranquilamente comida caliente y bien preparada parecía un oasis en esos días tan turbios.

- ¿Te gusta esta comida? – Preguntó Juna, tratando de hacer algo de plática. Aunque, después de su conversación, cada bocado sabía amargo.

- Si no le gustara a Zim, no estaría aquí. – Contestó Zim y agregó con una rara nota de nostalgia. – Después de mañana no tendremos tiempo para esto. Esta es la última vez que Zim comerá algo debidamente preparada… ¡GIR, deja ahí! – Una de las manitas del SIR se había asomado escurridizamente para tomar la canasta de pan de la mesa. Con su cuchara, Zim golpeo la mano del SIR y ésta se ocultó nuevamente. Juna le asombraba la capacidad del irken para estar siempre al pendiente de los actos del SIR, se comportaba incluso como la figura paterna del robot.

De reojo, Juna miró al irken, aun disfrazado de humano, se colocó su respectiva servilleta de tela sobre su regazo, tomó su tenedor y comenzó con su espagueti.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Zim al notar la mirada del humano sobre él.

- Em… Nada. – La mirada que le lanzó Zim traía el claro mensaje de "Cuando Zim pregunta, debes responder. Por tu propia bien". – Bueno, solamente noté que sabes comportarte en la mesa. Como nunca te había visto comer nada que no estuviera empaquetado, no había pensado en si sabías.

- A Zim le enseñaron bien. – Respondí cortantemente.

- ¿Quién? - Mecánicamente, Juna preguntó sin pensar. Una fracción de segundo después se preparó para huir, ya debía saber para ese entonces a no preguntarle nada personal.

Zim lo miró escépticamente pero contestó.

- Callie.

Callie, Callie, Callie, ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Cierto, ella había sido la esposa de Dib I. A pesar que su nombre no brillaba tanto en la historia como la de su esposo, ella era recordada por sus estudios en parapsicología y espiritismo. De las pocas fotografías que había visto de ella, se había hecho la idea que era una mujer bastante despreocupada pero simpática. Y con una tremenda paciencia si debió soportar al irken en el pasado.

No había pensado si ella había conocido o no a Zim. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas sobre alguna posible relación romántica entre Dib y Zim, ¿Callie sabía al respecto? De haber sabido, ¿qué había pensado al respecto?

- ¡Ah! Si, ya se. – Se limitó a contestar y dejaron que el silencio quedara flotando vagamente en el aire.

- Amo, amo, ¿me da uno, por favor? – Dijo el SIR, cambiando de estrategia para obtener un bollo de la mesa.

- Ten – Dijo el irken y tomó un bollo. – Callado y no molestes más. – Y se lo dio al robot.

Callado, Juna observó al irken mientras éste le daba el pequeño bollo a su robot. Indistintamente al tono de las palabras del irken, Juna notó algo cálido en el gesto, era una sensación tan rara proviniendo de Zim que Juna lo descartó completamente. Zim no era así. Antes que el irken notara su mirada, el humano regresó su atención al plato de pasta frente a él.

Nuevamente, preguntas sin respuesta reaparecieron en su mente. Juna aun tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre Dib I pero Zim no contestaría, ya se había convencido de ello. Con desánimo, Juna debía aceptar que viviría sin jamás conocer las respuestas.

- Zim, necesito regresar a mi cajón a recoger algunas cosas. No me tardaré. A esta hora el transporte público está muy despejado. – Lo que realmente quería recoger eran las pocas pertenencias que había acumulado en los últimos cuatro años de desaparición. Después de entrar a la empresa, Juna debía estar al pendiente del irken permanentemente para que éste no traicionara el acuerdo. Pero la mirada asesina del irken lo cohibió - Tal vez… tal vez no. Digo, realmente necesito ir, Zim.

- Solo no hagas perder el tiempo de Zim. – Respondió Zim, visiblemente molesto pero no tanto como Juna habría esperado. - Ve rápido, esto debe estar listo para la media noche. Ahora, calla y termina tu pasta.

Al salir, el cielo estaba densamente nublado, a lo lejos caían cortos relámpagos y algunas gotas gruesas empezaban a caer sobre ellos. Parecía que en breve caería una tormenta sobre ese distrito.

Zim miró hacia el oeste, donde tendrían que actuar en veinticuatro horas y luego al este. Sopesó brevemente la situación y tomó una decisión. Aun si se mojaba, no tendría problemas más tarde. Su ropa se secaría antes de media noche y estaría listo para culminar el plan. Pero antes, debía terminar un asunto pendiente, tal vez de esa forma encontraría algo de tranquilidad en su interior.

- Espera aquí. Zim tiene algo que hacer. – Ordenó Zim, sorprendiendo a Juna. – GIR, quédate con el gusano-Juna.

Juna lo miró, sin poder desobedecer su orden, mientras Zim se alejaba sosegadamente por la calle, ignorando la fuerza que iba cobrando la lluvia.

- Ven, GIR. Vamos a esperar a tu amo un rato. Compórtate. ¿Está bien? – Juna tomó a GIR en brazos y se refugió bajo un tenderete.

Juna se preguntó a dónde habría ido Zim a hacer qué con ese clima, pensaba que el irken detestaba esos fenómenos climáticos terrestres (entre otras muchas cosas). Muchas veces le era difícil seguir las acciones del irken pero conforme más lo conocía, más convencido estaba que no valía la pena especular lo que él tuviera rondando en la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su antigua morada estaba en esa dirección y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de nostalgia. Desde el día que había llegado a esa casa hasta el último, siempre se había sentido tranquilo ahí dentro, aun cuando no era la zona más segura para vivir tenía la idea que nada podía lastimarlo ahí, como si al entrar todos sus problemas se quedaran en la puerta de entrada. Le habría gustado permanecer más tiempo ahí pero en el estado que quedó después del caótico aterrizaje del irken, dudaba mucho que aun estuviera en pie.

Juna regresó a la realidad cuando sintió algo húmedo y frío recorriendo su cara. Al distraerse, el SIR había aprovechado para pintar su cara con un plumón rojo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que portado! – El SIR solo se rió y empezó a pintar su propio rostro.

GIR rió inocentemente y se agito, haciendo que Juna lo soltara. Estruendosamente GIR cayó al suelo, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a rayonear la banqueta con dibujos indescifrables. Juna miró con cierta curiosidad al pequeño robot. Parecía completamente ajeno a la seria situación en la que se encontraban. Para él, el mundo debía ser una gran caja de sorpresas de las cuales la mayoría era comestible y potencialmente explosivo, y para el SIR eso era sinónimo de divertido. El humano se sentó de cuclillas, observando al SIR trazar largas líneas a su alrededor, tatareando una vieja canción infantil.

- La felicidad de los tontos. – Susurró para sí mismo, ojala él también pudiera olvidarse de todo.

.

Zim recorrió las calles con calma, observando cada edificio, cada árbol, el nombre de las calles pero todo era diferente. Nada del pasado parecía haber sobrevivido la expansión urbana y al tiempo, pero continuó adelante sin dudar en el camino que recordaba perfectamente gracias a la memoria electrónica de su pak. La lluvia estaba cayendo persistentemente sobre la ciudad, sentía toda su ropa empapada y al pasar frente a un aparador, vio su imagen humana reflejada. Su cabello estaba escurriendo gruesas gotas de agua sobre su rostro y cuello, su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y sus ojos dejaban entrever su verdadero brillo natural. Este holograma hacía un mejor trabajo del que esperaba para ser tecnología no irken.

Varias calles más adelante, encontró un terreno y en el centro había un gran montículo de escombros y parte de un muro y techo aun de pie, lo único que quedaba de la casa de Dib. Sobre una sección derruida, había una figura sentada debajo del despojo de techo, y al verla, Zim no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente. Hoy tenía suerte.

- ¡Hey! – Zim estaba al lado de ella y ésta, al reconocerlo, se hizo más nítida. Era una mujer de cabello ondulado oscuro, vestía a la Charleston y tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Aun con la lluvia sobre ellos, la mujer parecía inmune al agua o al viento, como si lo único importante hasta entonces fuera la llegada del irken.

Zim se sentó a su lado y miró el cielo nublado, algunos relámpagos cruzaron, los truenos retumbaron y ninguno de los dos quiso arruinar ese momento de silencio pero Zim aun estaba en un mundo donde el tiempo era vital. No podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo y sabía que la mujer lo entendía.

- Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan abandonada. No pude hacer nada para proteger mi hogar. – La voz de la mujer era calma y lenta, como si la arrastrara en cada palabra. - Dijeron que ya no era seguro, así que lo derrumbaron.

La misma voz, el mismo rostro, la misma ropa. E lla era lo único que podría haberse quedado estática en un universo cambiante, para ella no había más tiempo que la eternidad. Zim no podía ignorar el hecho que él también había cambiado, solo esperaba poder ser más fuerte de lo que era antes, de lo contrario no podría tolerarlo, no con el sacrificio que había hecho.

- No creí realmente encontrarte todavía. Callie siempre decía que un fantasma continuaría con su viaje si su hogar era destruido.

La mujer miró a su alrededor sin real atención.

- Tuve la vaga esperanza que regresarías. No te quedaste antes pero estás aquí ahora. Gracias, incluso para alguien como yo ha pasado mucho tiempo. Los he extrañado, a los cuatro.

Siguió otro silencio necesario para los dos. Antes, las palabras eran sencillas para Zim, no herían, no tenían sabor, no pesaban pero en la Tierra había aprendido mucho de sus sutiles significados, incluso de aquellas que no se pronuncian, y de esas que era mejor escupirlas antes que se engancharan en la garganta y no te dejaran respirar.

- Rose, vine a preguntarte algo. – La fantasma no dio muestras de escucharlo, pero aun así Zim hizo la pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta. - ¿Dib… tuvo una buena vida?

La fantasma asintió serenamente, con la mirada en el cielo. Aun recordaba la sensación de la lluvia sobre ella cuando aun tenía un cuerpo, como si se tratara de un sueño casi olvidado.

- Era fuerte. Pudo levantarse y seguir adelante.

Zim había leído cientos de veces la biografía de Dib de diferentes autores pero no le decían lo que quería, ese tipo de cosas no se podían escribir si no se conocía a la persona. Ahora, escuchar esas palabras había sido lo único que lo había tranquilizado desde su regreso. Zim no esperaba menos de Dib, no por nada había ganado un lugar tan cerca de él.

- ¿Callie le dijo porqué me fui?

La mujer volvió a asentir. Un minuto después continuó.

- Reaccionó justo como pensaste. Habría estado enojada con ella si no fuera por que estaba muriendo.

Zim recordó ese momento. Cuando él se vio forzado a contarle a Callie su historia y la verdadera razón por la que tendría que irse. Estaba asustada y él al borde de un ataque de pánico, desorientado y, por segunda vez en su vida, sentía un profundo miedo sobre el futuro. En esa ocasión, Rose estaba en el piso inferior y había escuchado toda la discusión.

- Se pudo levantar… - Susurró Zim, tratando de apresar en su mente esas palabras. Había un ligero sabor agrio en ellas.

Pocas veces Zim se sentía avergonzado de sus pensamientos pero no podía evitar pensar que si Dib se había recuperado era porque no había sido tan importante para él, pero sabía que simplemente era parte de su naturaleza territorial haciéndose escuchar ¿Cuántas veces Dib le había demostrado sus sentimientos sinceros sin pedir nada a cambio? Era un pedazo del Zim insensato y egoísta que había llegado a la Tierra hacía tanto tiempo, preparado para morir sin oponer mucha resistencia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Rose, por primera vez con autentica curiosidad en la conversación.

- Me quedé sin nave así que tengo que arreglármelas para hacer una con lo que pueda. – Sonrió engreídamente, asegurando que la mujer quedara tranquila. - Regresé solo para ver a Dib otra vez, aunque fuera un momento. Debía asegurarme que estaba bien pero llegué muy tarde. – Suspiró y se relajó en su lugar. - Aun me están persiguiendo así que debo seguir adelante. Es lo único que me queda.

Rose miró atentamente sus ojos y volvió a mirar al cielo. Esos ojos rojos que Rose veía claramente a través el holograma no tenían la misma chispa hambrienta y abrazadora de antes, ahora había una llama plácida fuertemente arraigada en una base de dolor y fortaleza. Ella no podía determinar con exactitud qué tan bueno podría ser para el irken pero estaba segura que ya nada podría doblegarlo nuevamente.

- Oye, el vago que estaba aquí hace unos meses ¿por qué no lo ahuyentaste? – Zim se sentía verdaderamente curioso al respecto. - Lo hiciste con cinco familias en dos años antes que Dib comprara esta casa. Un muchacho como él no debió ser difícil.

La fantasma rió, sorprendida con la pregunta; ya ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Era cierto que ella era bastante fastidiosa cuando estaba de malas, más cuando recordaba porqué había muerto. Realmente había tenido suerte al haber conocido a Dib o seguiría pensando que esa casa era la peor de las prisiones. Su propio infierno.

El irken seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta. Un débil viento desvió la lluvia y el pedazo de techo les brindó un mejor abrigo.

- Lo siento. – Dijo tan avergonzada como lo puede estar un fantasma. A Zim no le gustaría la respuesta. - Me pidieron que cuidara de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? - Zim había pensado que Rose solo se había sentido sola y lo había dejado entrar.

- Una persona muy rara. No sé explicarte claramente pero tenía una naturaleza similar a la de Dib. – Otra vez con eso, pensó Zim. Días después de empezar a vivir en ese lugar, la fantasma había seguido a Dib a todas partes, incluso en el exterior. Había explicado que él era fascinantemente raro pero parecía que hasta el momento seguía sin entender qué era exactamente. - Aun no estoy segura de quien era. Un día vino y dijo que alguien llegaría a vivir aquí. No me esforcé en saber que era ese muchacho en cuanto lo vi. – Y volvió a guardar silencio. - Muy agradable, muy cálido. Me agrada.

Normalmente a Zim le desagradaba el silencio improductivo pero para el espirito humano a su lado, la realidad no funcionaba de la misma manera que la suya. Por lo que sabía, Rose podría estar recordando cosas de su vida o estar en otro lado o universo a la vez, mientras mantenía esa conversación. Solo esperaba que volviera a hablar pronto, en una ocasión debió esperar tres días para que le contestara.

- ¿Sabes? – Solo fueron cinco minutos. No había problema. - Sin mí, esta casa se habría derrumbado hace mucho tiempo… – Y pasó su mirada por la extensión del terreno y acarició el muro a su lado, tal vez recordando cómo era hacía unas semanas o, tal vez, hacía un par de siglos atrás. - …y el pobre no habría tenido lugar a donde ir, ninguno donde estuviera segura que estaría bien. No podía negarme.

- Aun no entiendo porque lo aceptaste. – Zim también podía recordar bien como eran las cosas al marcharse. Justo donde estaban sentados se encontraba la cocina, y encima de ellos debía estar su cuarto. Ahora lo único que tenían eran escombros expuestos a los elementos. Nada era reconocible. – No importa, no hay nada que hacer.

Otro largo silencio se extendió entre ellos unos minutos.

- Zim, si llegas a encontrártelo, trátalo bien. No sabes todo lo que hay atrás y alrededor de él.

Zim no dio signos de haberla escuchado. Él le había dicho a Dib que no lo entendería por no ser irken, Dib le había dicho a su vez que no lo entendería por no ser humano, y ambos estaban de acuerdo que no entenderían a Rose por no ser fantasmas. Tal vez Rose le había tomado cariño al humano, concluyó el irken, de otra forma no entendía la petición.

- Debo irme. – Zim se levantó y escurrió el borde de su ropa. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó el cielo aclarándose, pero estaba oscureciendo. No podía entretenerse más ahí. - Te alegrará saber que él me encontró hace unas semanas. Ahora está trabajando para mí en construir una nave. Pero lo trato como el gusano que es. – Agregó, jactanciosamente, como si Juna fuera un perro callejero con sarna que le hubiera pedido asilo.

- No has cambiado. – Y ella sonrió hacia el cielo. - Ahora me puedo ir tranquilamente. Zim, te deseo suerte, a ti y al muchacho. – Zim se reusó a mirarla. Sabía lo que venía ahora. - Gracias, Zim. Fue divertido haberlos conocido. Estoy segura que estarás bien. – La fantasma suspiró y sonrió ampliamente. – A fin de cuentas ha terminado igual, pero ¿me harías el favor de saludar a Dib de mi parte? – Y Zim se giró, sorprendido por la última petición.

La figura se había desvanecido. Rose había cruzado al fin al otro lado para seguir el camino natural de los espíritus, dejándolo solo en el mundo terrenal. Ahora, lo único que rodeaba a Zim era lo que el futuro había hecho con el pasado y los recuerdos de su vida, tanto sus decisiones como sus consecuencias.

La lluvia aminoró, las luces de la ciudad se despertaron temprano y, en el centro de la ciudad, cobraron más fuerza conforme la clausura del festival Membrana se acercaba. Podía ver a algunas personas caminar tranquilamente en las cuadras cercanas con sombrillas después de la tormenta y Zim se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

.

Juna seguía en el mismo lugar. Tenía frio, había olvidado su chaqueta pero su ropa seguía seca prácticamente. GIR se le había escapado de las manos y ahora jugaba en un charco de lodo a unos metros de él. Esperaba que Zim no se molestara mucho con él cuando viera al SIR en ese estado.

Miró de nuevo hacia su reflejo en el vidrio a su lado y buscó alguna mancha remanente de la travesura del robot. Había aprovechado el agua de lluvia para limpiarse la cara pero sentía que el SIR había pintado más de lo que podía ver.

Suspiró y se dio por vencido. Tendría tiempo para limpiarse debidamente más tarde. Por el reflejo observó una figura acercarse al SIR y después miró fijamente hacia él. Zim.

Zim miró al SIR que hacía bolitas de lodo y las acomodaba en una pirámide sin interés aparente por un rato.

- Juna-mono. Limpia a GIR, no podremos hacer nada si él está así. - Juna asintió y se dirigió al SIR para sujetarlo. - ¡Ah! Por cierto, te desean suerte.

- ¿Mmm…? ¿Quién? – Juna tuvo una ligera sensación de alarma. ¿Dónde y con quien estuvo el irken?

Pero Zim no respondió, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la conversación con Rose para prestarle atención. El humano no lo entendería nada y no estaba de humor para darle explicaciones.

De reojo miró al muchacho sujetar al SIR con dificultar, manteniéndolo a cierta distancia para no ensuciarse. GIR se sacudía, tratando de regresar al suelo pero Juna lo tenía firmemente agarrado y empezó a agitar sus bracitos como si estuviera volando.

¿Quién era en realidad este humano? ¿Quién había hablado con Rose? Pensó Zim. Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba y con más razón desconfió en el humano detrás de él. Pero, por mutua necesidad, debían seguir juntos.

Un garabato medio despintado en la nuca del humano llamó la atención del irken. "El eztA akih" rezaba el trazo con tinta roja, luego observó al SIR dándole mordiscos a un plumón rojo con singular alegría, manchándose la boca con la tinte derramada. Estúpido SIR.

…

- No. Lo puedo. Creer. – Musitó Juna, incrédulo.

- Calla, cerdo-humano. – Respondió Zim delante de él, molesto por la falta de fe por parte del humano.

El joven humano no sabía si partirse de la risa, tal vez hasta quedarse sin aliento o echarse a llorar como una nenaza. ¡Seguía sin creer que nadie se diera cuenta! El holograma era un perfecto disfraz que el irken usaba para mimetizarse sin problema entre la población humana, aunque ese día Zim había planeado usar otro disfraz más "acorde a las necesidades", pero… ¡¿Qué carajo era esa peluca y esos lentes de contacto? Las facciones estilizadas del irken, su piel verde y su rostro sin nariz y orejas estaban prácticamente al descubierto. Y para terminar el cuadro, estaban en la concurrida entrada principal de la empresa Membrana, donde supuestamente las mentes más brillantes de al menos ese hemisferio terrestre se congregaban para impulsar la ciencia en todos los campos conocidos. Y NADIE SE DABA CUENTA. ¡¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos?

"La genialidad de Zim sobre pasa tus limitadas capacidades, humano. Pasaré inadvertido como una lata de sardinas en verano. Ustedes los humanos son tan estúpidos." El plan consistía en entrar al área de investigación, Zim como un joven humano con una desdichada condición cutánea y Juna pasaría como el joven investigador de una universidad foránea que buscaba la cura de su mal en el centro de investigación de la empresa. Una vez en el interior, se harían pasar por personal de mantenimiento y, entonces, iniciaría la acción.

El plan parecía sencillo, pero Juna no contaba que Zim se arriesgara a usar un disfraz tan pobre y simple pero funcionaba mucho más allá de sus expectativas. Pocos fueron los transeúntes que se fijaron brevemente en Zim, no por sospechar de su origen no terrestre sino impulsados por su propia curiosidad por enfermedades extrañas pero estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios proyectos que pasaron de largo sin decir una palabra.

Mucho más relajado que al inicio, Juna se dirigió a la recepción, listo para interpretar su papel. En la recepción se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. Desde hacía años la empresa Membrana había colocado robots humanoides en varios puestos en la empresa, si bien eran muy avanzados con la interacción humana, en diseño aun resultaban ser algo toscos pero en la recepción les aguardaba una robot de apariencia prácticamente humana. El único detalle delatador era un suave sonido que producía al moverse pero tanto sus gestos, voz y movimientos eran naturales y fluidos. Habían otros nueve robots, de rasgos casi perfectos, indicándole a los visitantes el lugar al cual dirigirse. Seguramente los habían colocado ahí para presumirle al mundo lo que la empresa había logrado. Aun así, Zim no le dio la mayor importancia. Juna sabía que la tecnología de punta en la Tierra debía parecerle un aburrido recorrido por la prehistoria.

Después de identificarse con información falsa y tras una breve charla, la recepcionista-robot les entregó una tarjeta a cada uno con el cual tendrían acceso a la unidad de enfermedades genéticas. En la delgada tarjeta había un pequeño mapa que los iría guiando hasta su destino. Sin ella no podrían pasar ni siquiera al elevador.

Antes de entrar al elevador, disimuladamente, uno de los cables del pak de Zim salió y, al escanear las tarjetas, modificó los datos, dándoles acceso a todas las instalaciones instantáneamente.

Varios pisos más arriba y sin intercambiar palabra, juntos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron a un pasillo poco concurrido. Juna presionó un botón en su reloj y un holograma del uniforme del personal de mantenimiento lo cubrió. Zim por su lado encendió su propio holograma y retomó su apariencia humana, vestido con el mismo uniforme que Juna. Oculto por el disfraz, Zim retiró sus lentes de contacto y su peluca y los guardó en su pak.

Mientras tanto, Juna revisó el mapa en la tarjeta y ajustó la ruta planeada para llegar al área de investigación espacial.

- Debemos pasar por el área de investigación genética. Casi nadie se pasea por esa zona, los investigadores nunca salen de sus salas esterilizadas, así que casi nadie nos estorbará. Y aquí, antes de llegar a centro espacial… – Dijo, mostrándole al irken un punto marcado en el mapa.- tendremos que separarnos.

El irken estuvo de acuerdo con la ruta.

- Adelante. – Ordenó.

Los pasillos parecían largamente interminables aunque desde un inicio se habían mentalizado para trasladarse entre elevadores, pequeños eletrotrenes, escaleras y pisos eléctricos solo para cruzar el área de genética. Las instalaciones de la empresa Membrana eran tan grandes que, literalmente, semejaba una ciudad dentro de Ciudad Central.

En el trayecto, Zim llegó a murmurar maldiciones por la extensión del edificio, aunque en parte era su desesperación por obtener la última pieza que necesitaba para huir de la Tierra.

Una hora después, Juna consultó nuevamente el mapa y encontró una pequeña inconsistencia en él. En el pasillo donde estaban existía un acceso que no figuraba en el mapa. Era una simple puerta deslizante blanca con una ranura de acceso a un lado. Seguramente el mapa no estaba actualizado, había tantos lugares ahí que un cuarto más pasaría inadvertido por años.

Antes de retirarse y seguir a Zim, algo llamó su atención. Juna observó la entrada detenidamente y mientras más la contemplaba, mas necesitaba saber que había ahí dentro, casi con desesperación; aunque por un momento se preguntó si la entrada lo estaba llamando o era algo dentro de él que lo estaba empujando. El muchacho sujetó la tarjeta de acceso firmemente con un creciente deseo de utilizarla. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso pero había algo en ese acceso que le inquietaba de sobremanera. Casi en un acto involuntario, estiró el brazo con la tarjeta de acceso en mano y antes de introducirla a la ranura un golpe abrupto en la cabeza, seguido de una mano firme sujetando su muñeca, llevándolo lejos de la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta.

- Gusano-humano, ¡no te pongas a curiosear! – Zim lo arrastró por el pasillo, lanzando aun más maldiciones al aire. – Si quería distracciones como esta, habría traído a GIR.

Juna se dejó guiar, confundido por la experiencia. ¿Qué acababa de pasar con él? ¿En qué momento se abstrajo tanto del mundo? Se estaba volviendo loco. "Es solo la tensión, nada más." Concluyó, tratando de olvidarse del tema.

Diez minutos después, llegaron a un cruce. Juna debía tomar un túnel angosto y Zim debía seguir por un pasillo principal.

- Aquí es donde nos separamos, humano. – Zim soltó a Juna y revisó nuevamente el mapa. - Recuerda que no podremos comunicarnos como antes. No sabemos si hay soldados irken en las cercanías. – La amenaza seguía latente. El hecho que los irkens los hayan encontrado días atrás significaba que conocían sus intenciones.

El área de investigación espacial estaba algo retirado pero le daría tiempo a Juna para llegar a su propia posición mientras Zim tomaba la suya y actuarían en conjunto. Juna asintió a cada indicación del irken y, antes de retirarse, Zim dijo. – Mono-cerdo, sabes perfectamente que hacer. No lo arruines. – Amenazó y se fue de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Juna lo vio alejarse y perderse en la lejanía. "Puedes hacer esto." Murmuró para sí mismo, apesadumbrado. El muchacho tomó valor y, sigilosamente, caminó hacia el final del túnel. Cerciorándose que nadie andaba cerca, introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura de acceso y la puerta se abrió.

La entrada se cerró detrás de él y, frente a él, se extendió un largo, estrecho y lóbrego pasadizo. Sin vacilar, dio el primer paso dentro de la descomunal prolongación subterránea de la empresa.

Cada cien metros había un lector biométrico, donde debía detenerse y colocar su mano, aunque sabía que había más sensores que lo analizaban sin que él fuera enteramente consciente. La base de datos reconoció su identidad en un registro de diez años de antigüedad. En una ocasión, teniendo él doce años, su padre había creado su registro personal que, afortunadamente, seguía activa. Para evitar que su ingreso quedara registrado, solo había desactivado esa función por ese intervalo de tiempo, en esa área en particular. No se lo había mencionado a Zim, temiendo que éste se tornada violento por toda la información que le había ocultado hasta entonces y, a decir verdad, no sabía qué le había Zim si se llegaba a enterar de su relación tan estrecha con los Membrana.

Los pasillos conectaban grandes cámaras con gigantescas maquinas y computadoras trabajando a diferentes intensidades. Cientos de luces tintineaban a intervalos irregulares, cilindros compactos se deslizaban a través en una compleja red de tubos transparentes. Asombrosamente, el lugar estaba muy callado, podía escuchar el eco de sus pisadas, el esporádico desplazamiento de los cilindros de mensaje y alguna ocasional activación de relevadores.

La débil luz guía en el centro de los pasillos era su única referencia para no perderse. Trataba de no distraerse pero en su camino observó grandes estructuras metálicas en las cuales se concentraban y analizaban la gran cantidad de datos que los científicos de la empresa ingresaban a cada instante. Algunas secciones de las supercomputadoras parecían lámparas de lava y cada globo que ascendía y descendía contenía millones de circuitos amorfos que trasladaban las enormes cantidades de información de un lado a otro.

Repentinamente, escuchó unos pasos silenciosos detrás de él y se volteó. Afinando su oído, no oyó ningún otro ruido pero una sensación de pánico se arrastró por su pecho, paralizándolo.

- No fue nada. – Se dijo a sí mismo en un vago intento por calmarse. – Solo estoy imaginando cosas.

Apresuró el paso aunque, ocasionalmente, miraba rápidamente por sobre su hombro. Sabía que debía estar tranquilo, ahí no debía haber nadie. Ese túnel era una de las zonas más restringidas de la empresa, apenas un puñado de personas entraban al año, y normalmente eso ocurría cuando su padre lo permitía directamente.

Después de colocar cierta distancia, Juna se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios pero su calma de disolvió cuando vio una sombra difusa, a una distancia demasiado cercana para sus nervios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr por los pasillos.

"No te pierdas, ¡no te pierdas!" se repetía mentalmente, teniendo aun en mente el mapa del laberinto subterráneo pero lo que sentía no era normal, sin fundamentos racionales sus instintos le urgían desesperadamente huir y evitarse la pena de averiguar que estaba siguiéndolo.

Al doblar una esquina chocó contra un bulto y cayó de espaldas. Recuperándose del golpe, miró hacia arriba e, incrédulo, observó frente a él a una criatura negra, mucho más grande que él. Parecía una cabra demoniaca con una máscara de hierro pulido y, a lo largo de toda su espalda hasta la cola, se dibujaba una línea de fuego azul. Cuando la criatura bufó, de sus fosas nasales salió un denso vapor.

Para cuando el joven Membrana se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ya había corrido varios metros a una velocidad que solo un fuerte golpe de adrenalina podía provocar. Si pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, a cada momento, de los pasillos laterales salían más de esas cosas a su encuentro pero él las dejó atrás en la carrera.

Juna solo se detuvo cuando perdió el aliento y, por poco, la conciencia. Se escondió en el estrecho espacio entre dos supercomputadoras y si bien esas cosas lo alcanzaban, por lo menos no podrían entrar en el reducido espacio.

¡¿Qué carajo hacían esas… COSAS en la empresa? ¡¿Por qué no estaba mencionado en los documentos? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había mencionado antes?

- ¡¿Y AHORA COMO MIERDAS VOY A SALIR?

Estaba atrapado y no tenía ni una jodida idea sobre como escapar. Pero tampoco se podía quedar ahí por siempre. Si esas criaturas no lo mataban, seguramente Zim lo haría si se llegaba a atrasar en el plan.

Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, se asomó implorando protección a cualquier entidad superior que estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido como para tomarse la molestia de ayudarlo.

Una manada de doce criaturas se mantenía reunida a una distancia prudente, con los ojos fijos en él. No se les veía intensiones de acercarse más pero tampoco de retirarse. Juna sintió una genuina curiosidad en sus miradas, como si él fuera un bicho exótico que tenían prohibido tocar y eso no tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

- ¿Que hago ahora? - Se pregunto, rebanándose la cabeza. - Piensa claro. Piensa, piensa. - Ninguna idea más inteligente que la de quedarse a salvo, donde estaba, se formuló. - Muy bien. Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son los hechos? No sé que son ni que pueden hacer esas criaturas. Aun estoy en el departamento de ingeniería, puede que esas criaturas las hayan creado aquí pero, parecen demonios. ¿Cuantas más de esas criaturas estaban rondando por ahí? Me tienen rodeado. Podrían atacarme en cualquier momento pero no se han acercado... Creo que... creo que debo hacer una prueba.

Juna volvió a asomarse y encontró que el grupo de criaturas había crecido a veinte, golpeando sus pezuñas contra el suelo y bufando, olisqueando el aire. Tragando duro, el muchacho salió de su escondite lentamente, sin dejar de observarlos. Despacio, se retiró de ahí. Aunque las criaturas no se le acercaban, lo seguían a la misma velocidad al que él caminaba. Nervioso, Juna se dirigió al punto donde encontraría el módulo que debía controlar.

Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta: ¿Esas criaturas le permitirían salir o ese era un viaje sin retorno?

Algunos minutos más tarde encontró el módulo de control del área espacial y, con ciertos reparos, ingresó a la computadora, con la esperanza que las criaturas no lo mataran mientras él estaba en trance.

.

Era de conocimiento público que el departamento de estudios espaciales ocupaba la mayor parte de las instalaciones de la empresa. Las pruebas de vuelo requerían enormes espacios y, por confidencialidad, no se podían realizar en áreas libres. La enorme cúpula se alzaba como un cielo blanco con brillantes estrellas ordenadas en rejilla.

Desde un alto punto, Zim observó por enésima vez las pruebas que le realizaban a una pequeña nave espacial experimental que levitaba a unos metros por encima del suelo. Con las pruebas, los científicos medían las fuerzas G producidas dentro del vehículo al realizar complicadas maniobras a través de un robot-piloto y, a su vez, calibraban los controles de la nave para mejorar su control.

Zim estaba cada vez más ansioso, en esa nave estaba la última pieza que necesitaba. Solo esperaba que esos humanos ineptos no provocaran algún accidente y destruyeran la pieza. Ahora más que nunca su poca paciencia se estaba agotando, y aun no tenía noticias de Juna. ¿Por qué se estaba atrasando tanto?

"En cualquier momento." Pensó, tratando de reconfortarse. Mientras el cerdo humano no se haya perdido...

La nave realizó algunas maniobras en el aire y regresó a su lugar. En varios módulos ubicados a las orillas del salón, los investigadores corregían los errores y el experimento se volvía a repetir.

Mientras esperaba con la monotonía de las pruebas frente a él (o debajo, cómo se quiera observar), Zim contemplo en lo que había evolucionado los viejos Laboratorios Membrana. Aun no entendía cómo Dib había terminado ahí y hacer que los Laboratorios Membrana crecieran a proporciones descomunales. Si bien Dib había roto el gran paradigma que existía entre la "ciencia real" y la paraciencia y se había atrevido a unirlos, literalmente, bajo el mismo techo, eso no aclaraba por qué había regresado al lugar que tanto odiaba, con la persona contra la cual tenía muchos resentimientos, aun cuando él mismo había superado todos los complejos que había arrastrado desde que tuvo uso de razón.

De acuerdo con las biografías, Dib comenzó a trabajar ahí tres años después que Zim se fuera, incluso algunos biógrafos se habían atrevido a opinar que de alguna manera, la enfermedad de su entonces prometida y los recursos que los laboratorios podían suministrarle para curarla fueron factores determinantes en su decisión de colaborar al lado de su padre. De ahí se podían enlistar un cuantioso número de descubrimientos e invenciones que, a la larga, condujeron a la aceptación de las paraciencias y, más tarde, en su estudio serio dentro de las instalaciones de los laboratorios. En cualquier caso, no se mencionaban las razones detrás de los hechos, todos daban por sentado que simplemente el hijo del profesor Membrana lo había superado con creces, nadie sabia todo lo que había de trasfondo en la relación entre el padre y el hijo y, por eso, Zim se sentía completamente desconcertado por las acciones de Dib.

¿Qué habría pasado si Zim jamás se hubiese ido? Zim no tenía las respuestas para esa y un centenar de preguntas más. Pero, gracias a Rose, ahora sabía una cosa que realmente era importante y era que Dib había seguido adelante.

De repente las alarmas sonaron y los ingenieros y científicos, confundidos se miraban entre ellos esperando que alguno tuviera alguna explicación para tal interrupción.

- SE SOLICITA A TODO EL PERSONAL Y VISITANTE RETIRARSE POR LAS RUTAS DE EVACUACIÓN. ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO. SE SOLICITA A TODO EL PERSONAL Y…

La señal.

Reacios, los investigadores ingresaron velozmente algunos comandos para hacer aterrizar a la nave y abandonaron sus lugares ordenadamente aunque confundidos, ¿a qué se debería tanto alboroto?

Una vez la sala estuvo vacía, Zim rápidamente descendió de su posición empleando el levitador de su pak. Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y corrió hacia una de las computadoras de control. Ingresó al sistema y, a través de ella, hizo que la cabina de la nave se abriera.

Al llegar a la nave y antes de entrar a la cabina, sus sentidos, tanto orgánicos como electrónicos, percibieron el proyectil. Su cuerpo actuó inmediatamente gracias al condicionamiento militar de toda una vida pero por intuición, sabía que el proyectil no estaba dirigido hacia él y que, en ese breve instante de tiempo, simplemente no había nada que él pudiera hacer para desviarlo.

La nave explotó y la onda expansiva empujó a Zim varios metros de distancia. Con agilidad, Zim logró caer sin hacerse daño y se paró, tratando de dejar en segundo plano el hecho que la nave y su única esperanza para escapar del poder del Imperio Irken acababa de ser reducida a basura, más tarde podía preocuparse por esa pésima situación y buscar alguna solución, por ahora tenía que enfocarse en enfrentar a su enemigo.

Una silueta se abalanzó sobre él en un rápido y fluido movimiento. Al esquivarla, Zim sintió un corte en el costado. Por inercia, las extremidades de su pak salieron disparadas contra el agresor y colisionaron contra las del él en una lluvia de chispas y chillidos, dejando la lucha en un precario equilibrio. Zim reconoció al soldado de las dagas, aunque el irken volvía a enfrentarlo con el mismo estilo de pelea, las largas cuchillas parecían más robustas y toscas que las anteriores.

Entonces una sensación lacerante, dolorosa y tajante lo aturdió desde el costado. Era la cortada, Zim no sabía que tan profunda ni mortal era pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que pasar por sobre su contrincante.

Las fibras de su traje se entrelazaron y constriñeron su lesión en un intento para evitar una hemorragia. Haciendo caso omiso a la herida, las extremidades metálicas de su pak se tensaron contra las de Drainden.

El transmisor de Zim salió para llamar a GIR como refuerzo pero, por el rabillo de ojo, Zim encontró otro soldado apuntándole con un arma de largo alcance decenas de metros a lo lejos. Con Drainden paralizando su pak y su propia posición, Zim realizó una maniobra peligrosa para su misión autoimpuesta y su propia vida. Desacopló el pak de su espalda, las patas resistieron en su lugar y las garras de Zim se llenaron de energía.

Las municiones de Russ destruyeron el transmisor, Zim cayó al suelo y saltó, lanzando un ataque directo a Drainden.

Drainden, desde su posición expuesta, activó sus cuchillas y éstas vibraron. Entonces, Zim reconoció esa tecnología y esquivó la ofensiva del soldado justo a tiempo. Aunque la cuchilla no lo tocó, el filo ultrasónico de las cuchillas alcanzó su carne, dejando otro corte en su brazo. Zim desvió su ataque y la dirigió al suelo, desfragmentándolo y haciéndolo inestable. La tensión entre los paks se liberó, lanzando a Drainden varios metros en el aire. El pak de Zim perdió el equilibrio pero rápidamente se acopló a su huésped.

Sus extremidades metálicas se alargaron en dirección de Russ, quien estaba recargando su arma y un potente rayo salió disparada de las puntas. Zim no pudo ver el resultado de su ataque, el siguiente agresor apareció desde su flanco derecho, sintió una punzada en la mejilla y se desvaneció de su vista.

Por el transmisor, Drainden informó el resultado de la maniobra de Mrot ya que éste, a partir de ese momento, necesitaba toda su concentración para culminar el asalto.

- Comandante, Mrot tiene la muestra. Necesita diez minutos para sintetizarla. – Drainden explicó, recuperándose del impacto.

Skoodge salió al campo de batalla para ganar tiempo. Con un gran salto, lanzó un puñado de discos que cayeron cerca de Zim. Al tocar el suelo, estas explotaron, impulsando su cuerpo liviano por el aire. Usando su levitador, Zim quedó suspendido pero tuvo que activar su campo de fuerza al detectar nuevos disparos dirigidos hacia él. El campo de fuerza soportó precariamente los impactos, Zim lo desactivó y disparó al suelo, creando una pantalla de polvo para ocultarse.

Con la distracción, Zim se refugió detrás de uno de los módulos de control, necesitaba un momento para pensar. Sin transmisor, él no podría comunicarse con el gusano-humano ni con su SIR. GIR se encontraba atado con una correa a las afueras del complejo, aguardando sus órdenes. Si GIR no recibía alguna orden en una hora más, lo cual parecía iba a ocurrir, tenía las órdenes de regresar a su base provisional y defender la nave en construcción hasta su regreso. Eso si no se distraía con alguna rata muerta en el camino.

En ese momento Zim sintió la extensa mancha húmeda dentro de su traje. ¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido hasta ese momento?

Zim escuchó el silbido de un explosivo acercándose velozmente y se alejó de ahí. El módulo detrás de él explotó y el comandante a cargo de la misión emergió de la cortina de humo, con aspecto triunfal.

.

En los pasillos subterráneos, Juna rompió su conexión con la inmensa infraestructura digital y despertó con la ya muy familiar pero efímera sensación nublosa. Agitó su cabeza para desperezarse, observó a su alrededor y, con asombro y alivio, se encontró sano y salvo. Aun seguía rodeado por esas criaturas intimidantes pero, ahora que veía las cosas con más calma, no parecían estar de ánimo de descuartizarlo o comerse su alma. En cualquier caso, si las cosas empeoraban, ya se las ingeniaría para salir ahí, no tenía de otra.

Juna extrajo de la computadora el circuito cónico y se paró entumido, atento al menor indicio de amenaza. Lentamente se alejó de ellas, mirando por sobre su hombro con recelo. Unos pasos después, las criaturas abrieron sus fauces tan grande cómo les fue posible, dejando expuesto todas sus filas de grandes dientes y el fondo de sus gargantas.

- Dib. – De las criaturas se escucharon voces humanas, tanto femeninas como masculinas repitiendo continuamente su nombre, en una escalofriante cacofonía.

Juna sintió cómo su rostro de drenaba de sangre, tanto por el miedo y la turbación de las acciones de las criaturas y, sobre todo, el sobresalto de escuchar su verdadero nombre en esas circunstancias, de boca de esas criaturas grotescas. Definitivamente no tenía la menor curiosidad por saber cómo lo conocían su nombre.

Las voces no pararon de repetir su nombre incansablemente, abruptamente se callaron y, al unísono, compartiendo una misma voz, clamaron.

- ¡Regresaste!

Ok… hora de partir.

Juna dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás, sin quitar los ojos de las criaturas. Las criaturas cerraron sus fauces con un chasquido y permanecieron en sus lugares sin seguirlo nuevamente. El muchacho dio otro paso hacia atrás, luego otro. Los seres no hicieron el esfuerzo de seguirlo esta vez y, aprovechando la oportunidad, Juna huyó de ahí como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Justo al salir del pasillo subterráneo, una explosión sacudió el suelo, gritos desesperados y alarmas inundaban la atmosfera de pánico y confusión y, a lo lejos, una pared se cuarteó. Otra explosión volvió a detonarse preocupantemente cerca. De alguna forma, Juna supo que Zim estaba relacionado con las explosiones pero el irken no se habría visto orillado a emplear un recurso tan violente a menos que… Su corazón dio un vuelco, Juna no sabía qué hacer ahora.

De los pasillos principales se desplegaron robots guardias que indicaban y guiaban al personal atrapado en el fuego cruzado a las rutas de escape sin prestar atención al foco del problema. Su programación no tenía contemplado un escenario tan violento y desastroso, justamente dentro de las principales instalaciones de la Empresa Membrana.

El muchacho se pegó a la pared, evitando así ser arrastrado por la fuerte marea humana que trataba de escapar. Entonces, en medio de una tercera explosión, un muro falso sucumbió y el cuerpo inerte del irken prófugo salió disparado, con las extremidades metálicas inactivas. El disfraz holográfico estaba fallando intermitentemente y Zim cayó rodando al suelo.

Empleando el último rastro de fuerza en su cuerpo, Zim logró incorporarse, su pak no paraba de informarle de los numerosos daños en su cuerpo y el dolor le drenaba la poca energía que tenía. Zim percibió el ataque enemigo mucho mejor coordinado que la primera vez, incluso más desesperado y agresivo de lo normal.

De repente, a causa del caos evidente y a la falta de un objetivo cual suprimir, se generó una falla generalizada en los robots guardias que los impulsó a atacar a los transeúntes y uno de ellos divisó a Juna, en su precario refugio.

El muchacho lo vio encaminarse sobre él y, por poco pudo escapar de su ataque. El grueso puño impactó contra la pared y, con movimientos pesados, el robot se incorporó y arremetió contra él.

Del muro derruido, entre las ruinas y el humo, Skoodge, Russ y Mrot ingresaron a esa área, cada vez más seguros de su victoria.

- ¿Está seguro, comandante? – Preguntó Mrot irresoluto, debatiéndose entre seguir las ordenes del líder de la emboscada o eliminar esa mancha vergonzosa en el orgullo irken de una vez por todas.

- Adormécelo. Quiero interrogarlo antes de matarlo. – Respondió Skoodge, severamente.

Montroot se lanzó al ataque, con las toxinas preparadas y listas para someter, en específico, el extraño organismo de Zim.

Zim pudo evadir los primeros ataques pero su estado lo hacía lento y torpe de movimiento. Entonces, un dardo llegó a su cuello y la anestesia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo rápidamente. Su pak intentó rechazar la toxina pero no a la suficiente velocidad.

Mareado, Zim se tambaleó y, con grandes esfuerzos, se paró a la defensiva, listo para luchar con dientes y garras de ser necesario. Al verlo debilitado, Russ se lanzó al ataque en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El robot guardia embistió contra Juna pero el muchacho escurridizo esquivaba cada golpe por pura suerte. El robot era veloz al perseguirlo y atacarlo, aprendía de cada falla, ajustando sus patrones eficientemente. Los golpes fueron cerrando el margen de error hasta que una embestida parcialmente exitosa dislocó el hombro del muchacho con un chasquido estremecedor y otro ataque le golpeó el estómago.

Debilitado y paralizado por el dolor y la angustia, Juna se tropezó con los escombros y cayó

- ¡Alto! – Gritó Juna, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y encogiéndose aterrado en el suelo. Por un instante eterno esperó el doloroso golpe del robot, la ruptura de huesos o, si tenía algo de suerte, la muerte súbita. Pero el golpe simplemente no llegó. Entre curiosidad e incredulidad, Juna se atrevió a mirar hacia el tanque automatizado ¿se habrá distraído con algún otro transeúnte? El robot se había detenido silenciosamente a unos centímetros de él y éste, al procesar la nueva información ingresada, se paró derecho.

- Registro de voz identificada. - ¿Uh? – Registro D1B-5. – Uh, oh. – Dib Membrana hijo. - ¿Pero qué…? ¡No! – Bienvenido, señor Membrana.

El caos flotaba en el aire, las alarmas sonaban desesperadamente y Juna no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que la había cagado. El robot lo había reconocido, el muchacho no había deshabilitado esa entrada de registros, ahora todos sabrían que él estaba ahí y, tal como estaban las cosas, simplemente no había forma de evitarlo.

Solo hasta que otra explosión sacudió los cimientos del edificio, Dib miró lo que quedaba de la zona.

Observó las llamas a su alrededor, los escombros, los objetos personales tirados en el suelo recordándole a las víctimas inocentes de esa batalla, mientras los robots auxiliares trataban de contener el caos en vano y los robots guardias seguían inseguros sobre el origen de la amenaza. Eso no es lo que quería, esta catástrofe había ido demasiado lejos y él era responsable de llevar esa calamidad ahí. Si solo hubiera, si solo él… ¡Mierda!

Su mente se estaba nublando, seguramente los golpes que había recibido habían hecho más daño de lo que pensaba. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, debía tomar una decisión ahora.

Una idea loca apareció en su mente, y en su desesperación se aferró a ella sin pensar enteramente en las consecuencias. No era perfecta, mucho menos se podía decir que era la adecuada pero si Juna iba a hacer algo para redimir sus errores, ese era el momento. Y, además, si los soldados capturaban a Zim, sería el fin de la Tierra.

Dib se dirigió hacia el robot guardia y, por primera vez en su vida, dio una orden con todos sus derechos como Membrana.

- Te orde… - Dib V balbuceó, le costaba respirar y su agitación empeoraba su situación. – Ordeno que todas las unidades protejan a Zim, al muchacho a allá. – Concluyó, señalando a Zim.

La orden se transmitió a cada unidad instantáneamente, los patrones y códigos de batalla se inicializaron y, con un objetivo claro, los robots acataron fielmente la orden del Membrana.

- Orden aceptada y transmitida. – Respondió el robot. Brevemente observó al muchacho y el robot continuó diciendo. – Señor Membrana, he encontrado daños potencialmente mortales en su cuerpo. Lo llevaré a un lugar seguro. – Dib no estaba seguro a qué se refería a un lugar seguro pero, definitivamente, no quería ir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, el dorso del robot se abrió como si le abrieran las costillas metálicas desde adentro y en un firme pero suave abrazo, sujetó al muchacho y lo introdujo en su interior.

Dib no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse a la fuerza del robot, el dolor y las hemorragias internas sobrepasaron el límite de lo tolerable y, abruptamente, se desmayó.

Un golpe en el rostro lo derribó y, al caer al suelo, Zim se sintió paralizado completamente, como si en el interior de su cuerpo cada musculo se hubiera petrificado en su última posición y él solo pudo respirar gracias a un mecanismo auxiliar en su pak que se activó al instante.

Russ se incorporó mirando con un profundo odio y repugnancia a la abominación irken en el suelo. Al fin, años de persecuciones y riesgos había llegado a su fin. Él no permitiría que el precario equilibrio en la guerra irken se inclinara hacia su enemigo, mucho menos a causa de… algo tan miserable y vergonzoso como esa parodia de irken a sus pies.

Sorpresivamente, Russ notó que Zim se estaba recuperando rápidamente de la parálisis y lo miraba desafiante desde el suelo; no tenía tiempo para saborear el momento. El guante derecho de su armadura se sintió pesada, la punta de sus dedos se afilaron y alargaron y el soldado tomó impulso.

Russ estaba por darle el golpe de gracia y así recuperar la valiosa información dentro del pak de Zim cuando un puñado de robots guardias se lanzaron al ataque. Con un ágil y rápido salto Russ se retiró, quedando una línea defensiva de robots entre él y Zim. Al notar esto, Drainden, Mrot, Skoodge y Russ se lanzaron decididamente al ataque y los gigantescos robots hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras una unidad se dedicaba repeler exitosamente el asalto irken por ventaja numérica, otra se concentró en proteger al irken caído, tal como las ordenes habían sido dictadas. Uno a uno los robots fueron cayendo pero los soldados irken, al cabo de unos minutos se vieron obligados a retirarse vergonzosamente por falta de municiones y un acelerado desgaste de sus armas. Carajo, las armaduras de los robots eran más resistentes de lo que aparentaban.

Uno de los robots guardias abrió su dorso y, de la misma manera que Juna había sido resguardado, el robot introdujo en su interior blindado al irken. Zim se resistió débilmente contra la máquina, nadie lo atraparía vivo y solo había una cosa que podría evitarlo.

El botón de autodestrucción sobresalió de la dermis de su antebrazo derecho pero las drogas al fin hicieron efecto y, sin dejar de luchar hasta el último momento, se desvaneció sin lograr activar su autodestrucción. Su cuerpo quedó inerte en el abrazo del robot, a merced de los acontecimientos, su suerte y su destino.

Comentario de la autora:

¡Tun! ¡Tun! ¡Tun!

Y nuevamente tendrán que aceptar mis disculpas por esta larga espera pero ocurrieron una serie de situaciones muy fuertes en mi familia y mi propia vida personal que, en pocas palabras, me dejaron sin mucho tiempo/animo/inspiración para escribir. No digo que me esté cansando de ésto, al contrario ¡estoy más emocionada por que estamos a un solo capítulo de llegar a Remembranzas!

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, no prometo nada, siempre que me impongo una fecha límite nunca lo cumplo, así que mejor pensemos que Raga ya tiene un cacho del capítulo V ya en el horno. No va a ser tan largo como los últimos y, en definitiva, habrá muchas más preguntas que responder pero al menos ya estaré soltando algunas respuestas.

No voy a negar que dejé muchas cosas al aire en este capítulo, hay muchas pistas que se harán obvias más adelante y, de alguna forma, lancé verdades a medias. Seguramente a partir de éste momento se preguntarán qué diablos está pasando realmente y justo mi amor por esta historia se basa en que es multifactorial. Diablos, incluso ya metí al cocktail a Mortos. Si bien no es mi personaje favorito, está más involucrado en todo el panorama de lo que pensarían inicialmente. Pero, a fin de cuentas, todos están bastante implicados en los hechos, tanto del pasado como del presente.

A decir verdad, son muchas cosas que irán quedando claras conforme avancemos en la historia. No se los voy a arruinar ahora, pero estén atentos a los pequeños detalles que he ido dejando atrás. Lo sé, sería más fácil seguirles la pista si escribiera más rápido pero… ¿qué se puede hacer?

Nuevamente, espero que no me odien por la forma que he tratado a Zim hasta ahora y, tristemente, su situación no va a mejorar mucho. Pero ¡Hey! ¿Sigue vivo y libre, no? Bueno… más o menos. Veamos qué pasará una vez que se despierte. Lo mismo va por Juna, el mundo anda barriendo el piso con el pobre.

owo;;;;;


	6. Capítulo V Charm

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Con un poco de angustia pero las cosas mejorarán… de alguna forma xp

Resumen: Zim prometió que no huiría más. Pelearía por aquello importante para él y regresaría aunque las cosas jamás pudieran ser lo mismo. Pero al regresar a la Tierra sabrá que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para poder, siquiera, decir adiós. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en un mundo irreconocible para él en un universo incierto, hasta que encuentra a una persona que le permitirá cumplir con su promesa.

Comentario inicial de la autora:

Me vi especialmente maldita con Zim en este capítulo, no me vayan a pegar al final, ¿va? XD

Por cierto, no es por que yo sea la autora pero me encantó como quedó Gaz *-*

**Capítulo V**

**Charm**

- ¡Llamen a un equipo médico!

Los gritos y el escándalo de las alarmas le llegaron desde muy lejos, como un eco desde lo profundo de un oscuro precipicio. El joven Membrana no estaba enteramente consiente de cómo su cuerpo era extraído cuidadosamente del robot guardia que lo había resguardado para su protección durante la violencia desencadenada por los irken, ni de las atenciones medicas que se le estaban aplicando con urgencia. Sus sentidos estaban sumergidos en una espesa y pesada bruma, evitando que se formara cualquier pensamiento medianamente conciente. Estaba tan entumido y abstraído del exterior que no sentía dolor alguno y difícilmente podía entender la confusión propagada a su alrededor.

Una fuerte voz, segura y autoritaria, se hizo escuchar por sobre el caos y la desesperación.

- Evacuen las áreas S1, 4 y 7. Despejen los accesos. Lleven al muchacho a… ¡¿qué? - Alguien lo distrajo, quien sea que fuera debía conocerla, incluso odiarla pero el jefe de seguridad reconocía la autoridad del individuo o, por lo menos, a quién representaba. - ¡¿Pero qué está diciendo? Él necesita atención médica.

- Y el mejor lugar para atenderlo es aquí, en las instalaciones de la empresa. La señorita Gaz ha sido muy explicita con sus órdenes. – Respondió una voz femenina, en un tono venenoso de obviedad.

Zedec se sorprendió de la velocidad con que Gaz se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven Membrana, evidentemente más rápido que él. Apenas unos minutos atrás, el robot guardia había notificado la naturaleza de su carga y pronto él fue personalmente a supervisar los cuidados que Dib V necesitara. La asistente de la señorita Membrana, Morgan, debió tomarse al menos quince minutos en llegar desde el pasillo bloqueado más próximo hasta ese lugar, pensando que ella hubiese recibido las instrucciones de Gaz en ese punto. ¿Cómo se las apañaba esa adolescente para enterarse de todo tan rápido?

Aun así él tenía una responsabilidad, no estaba de humor para lidiar con las órdenes caprichosas de una quinceañera mimada, aun cuando se tratara de una Membrana.

La discusión continuó aireadamente, ¿a qué se debía tanto alboroto? se pregunto el muchacho. No sintió los pinchazos de las agujas ni la máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro. Había luces y ruidos extraños a su alrededor pero no podía distinguir su significado. Todo resultaba confuso e irreal.

- Si se demora en acatarlas, usted tomará la responsabilidad de la salud del señor Membrana si a los médicos no les alcanza el tiempo para salvarlo. – Respondió la suave y severa voz. - Aquí se desarrollaron los mejores tratamientos médicos de todo el mundo. No hay mejor lugar que éste para que lo atiendan.

La mujer estaba en lo cierto en muchos aspectos, pero eso no garantizaba que la unidad médica de la empresa estuviera preparada para esa situación de urgencia.

- Entonces, ella se hará responsable si el muchacho muere aquí. – Contestó Zedec, cediendo impotente.

Una tercera voz intervino en la discusión con cierta agitación.

- Señor Zedec, encontramos a otro muchacho dentro de otro robot guardia. Estará recibiendo las atenciones medicas de los paramédicos una vez lo extraigan del robot.

- El no debe recibir ningún cuidado médico, solo llévenlo a un cuarto de contención en el ala G23. Y ni se les ocurra tocar la mochila de metal en su espalda. - Le respondió la mujer rápidamente, pasando por encima de la autoridad del jefe de seguridad de la empresa. - Más tarde recibirán instrucciones detalladas.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tomar esas decisiones? Se lo advierto, no obstaculice más mi trabajo…

- Si tiene algún inconveniente sobre esto, señor Zedec – Interrumpió cortantemente. - le recomiendo que lo hable directamente con la señorita Membrana. Tú. – Dijo, dirigiéndose la otra persona. - Ve y has lo que dije. - Por un momento, la atención de las dos figuras se enfoco sobre el desafortunado joven quien se vio enfrascado en una tremenda lucha de poderes pero, dado que la mujer era el brazo derecho de la temible y despiadada Gaz Membrana, con pena se retiro a obedecer sus indicaciones

- De momento, tendrá que cumplir las disposiciones de la señorita. Sabe que ella no se toma nada a la ligera. – Agregó, dirigiéndose a Zedec.

Esto olía mal, pensó Zedec. Gaz estaba muy informada de los acontecimientos e incluso parecía preparada para eso. Por procedimientos internos, en un caso de emergencia él debía recibir ese tipo de información antes que nadie.

El muchacho Membrana sintió como era levantado y colocado cuidadosamente sobre una superficie suave y móvil. Aun en su confusión, logro escuchar el final de la conversación.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí realmente? ¿Qué sabe Gaz de todo esto, Morgan?

- Si quiere saberlo, señor Zedec. – La mujer respondió, cansada de sus protestas. - pregúnteselo a ella.

Y el mundo se volvió a sumergir en la oscuridad.

...

*bip* *bip* *bip*

Sabía que estaba despierto y, poco a poco, sus sentidos se fueron poniendo alerta de su alrededor. Pero sentía el cuerpo tan cansado y pesado que sus parpados se reusaban a levantarse.

*bip* *bip* *bip*

Sintió la calidez y comodidad de la cama donde se encontraba postrado, sin poder moverse y acomodarse mejor. Hacía mucho que no dormía en un lugar tan suave y agradable. Sobre su rostro sintió una mascara que cubría su boca y nariz, amoldándose perfectamente a su rostro para recibir un flujo constante de aire rico en oxígeno.

*bip* *bip* *bip*

Gradualmente se hizo conciente de pequeños destellos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en el dorso, su hombro derecho y la cabeza y la garganta la sentía irritada y seca. No estaba seguro de querer pararse o al menos de abrir los ojos, temía marearse por el esfuerzo y vomitar una agria mancha de bilis. Además, no había prisa y esa cama era demasiado cómoda como para salir de ella.

*bip* *bip* *bip*

¿De dónde venía ese sonido?

Con esfuerzo, logró abrir sus ojos desenfocados y, por costumbre, estiró lentamente el brazo hacia la superficie de la mesa de noche próxima. Tanteó la superficie torpemente, sentía que los huesos del brazo y los músculos estuvieran hechos de plomo y sus articulaciones como juntas de metal oxidado. Tiró una botella de agua, un paquete de medicamentos, gasas, jeringas sin usar hasta dar con un estuche que, sin razonarlo mucho, lo tomó.

Dándose unos minutos para descansar del esfuerzo, abrió el estuche y en su interior encontró unos lentes. Retiró la mascarilla de su rostro, se colocó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y el mundo recobró su nitidez y claridad.

Primero observó un techo que se le hacía extrañamente conocido. Al girar el rostro, encontró varios aparatos médicos que monitoreaban su salud como el nivel de oxígeno en su sangre y su ritmo cardiaco. Fue entonces cuando notó la aguja del suero en su brazo izquierdo, los electrodos sobre su pecho y el olor característico de antiséptico y medicinas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – El muchacho susurró débilmente. Las palabras rasparon su garganta e hizo una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba… recordaba haber estado en las instalaciones Membrana. Estaba seguro que había completado su parte del plan después de escapar de esas criaturas bizarras en la prolongación subterránea de la empresa, pero algo había salido terriblemente mal.

Poco a poco, fragmentos de recuerdos emergieron de la oscuridad. Su huída, el ataque de los soldados irken en las instalaciones, Zim defendiéndose como animal salvaje enjaulado y la desesperación ante su propia inutilidad. Recordando de golpe cada detalle no podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado, debía ser una alucinación. ¿En verdad había ocurrido esa devastación en la empresa? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a comandar a los robots guardias? y, encima de todo, ¿habían víctimas mortales que lamentar?

Fue entonces cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en sus lugares como pesados ladrillos sobre su cabeza.

"Esto no está pasando. No puede ser." Ese cuarto, ya había estado en él muchos años atrás cuando era niño. El bip del electrocardiograma se incrementó repentinamente.

- No. No. - ¿No qué? ¿Que no era posible que todos sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vanos? ¿Que no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a su familia y aceptar su responsabilidad en todo el fiasco que él había ayudado a desencadenar? ¿Que no tenía la vergüenza suficiente para mirar a su padre a la cara una vez fuera llevado con él?

Débilmente se arrancó todos los tubos y cables de su cuerpo. Las alarmas de las máquinas médicas resonaron insistentemente mientras el muchacho se levantaba jadeante de la cama con una punzada de dolor en el hombro y el estomago. Encontró una muda de ropa nueva a su medida en el cajón de un ropero cercano y un par de zapatos a un lado. Tan rápido como le era posible se vistió sin reparar en el extenso moretón en su abdomen, producto del golpe que el robot guardia le había propinado durante el asalto irken ni en las vendas alrededor de su cintura. En cualquier momento alguien llegaría alertado por las alarmas, por cada instante que pasaba más angustiado se sentía.

Con paso tambaleante, Dib V salió del cuarto esperando encontrar a alguien en la puerta que le forzara a regresar a la habitación y él sabía que en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para escapar corriendo, mucho menor para enfrentarse a nadie.

Pero los pasillos estaban desolados, incluso el sonido de las alarmas se perdía en un sombrío eco lejano. No se escuchaban pasos apresurados o cualquier indicio que le mostrara qué camino no tomar.

Los medicamentos en su sistema no le permitían pensar con claridad. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró recuperar fragmento de recuerdos sobre ese lugar solitario y, poco a poco, se fue ubicando aunque tenía la sensación de ser observado aun cuando los pasillos estaban desiertos y estériles.

Minutos después, lo único que se escuchaba eran las alarmas que se oían lejanas y apagadas. Extrañamente seguía sin escuchar pisadas apresuradas. Parecía que el lugar, exceptuando por él, estuviera vacío.

– Solo debo doblar la siguiente esquina. – Susurró, recargándose en la pared. Sabía que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada principal.

Al final del pasillo se abrió una amplia recepción y a sus pies estaba una gran escalinata que bajaba directamente hacia la gran puerta principal hecha de madera oscura. Con una mano se apoyó firmemente del barandal mientras la otra se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor que empezaba a hacerse insoportable.

Bajó lentamente cada escalón sin titubear aferrándose del barandal, con su atención centrada en su vía de escape. Una vez abajo, cruzó la sala y, al llegar a la puerta, buscó una manija con la cual poder salir. Aunque la puerta estaba exquisitamente labrada, no había forma evidente de abrirla. Palpó la superficie decorada de flores y florituras. Presionó cualquier punto sospechosamente desigual pero la puerta se mantuvo cerrada y firme en su lugar.

- Ábrete, carajo. – Exclamó débilmente, golpeó la superficie apenas con fuerza pero la puerta no se inmutó. – ¡Soy Dib Membrana V, ábrete! – Exclamó, esperando que esta vez su voz tuviera nuevamente algún efecto. Pero la puerta no reaccionó a su comando. – Debo escapar por otro lado. – Murmuró, tratando de recordar algún otro pasaje que le permitiera salir de ahí.

- Esta es mi mansión, tío. Solo yo puedo dar órdenes aquí. – El muchacho se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado y su mirada se encontró con la de una joven de cabello púrpura de facciones delicadas y mirada impasible, sentada en una silla levitadora arriba de las escaleras, acompañada por su asistente personal.

- Gaz – Susurró paralizado en su lugar al reconocer a la adolescente.

Gaz Membrana VI.

Al igual que él, ella pertenecía a la otra línea familiar de los Membranas con la cual se había mantenido un relativo control equitativo sobre la empresa, dicha relación se mantenía más por comodidad y mutuo beneficio que por alguna solidez inexistente a nivel personal entre las familias, incluso el mantener los títulos familiares entre ambos eran parte de un trato jamás mencionado. Prácticamente una línea era una desconocida para la otra, lo cual le hacía preguntarse porqué estaba él ahí.

Cuando él tenía cinco años, poco antes que Gaz VI naciera, él había ido a esa mansión con su padre para que él y su prima, Gaz V, hablaran de asuntos de negocios. La conversación entre los dos líderes de la empresa se había extendido a altas horas de la noche, demasiado tarde para el horario del pequeño Dib, a quien habían dejado descansar en la habitación donde él se acababa de despertar.

Ese había sido la primera y última vez que había visto a su prima, una mujer cercana a los cuarenta años y cuya hija era, literalmente, su viva imagen. Dos años después, el nacimiento de Gaz VI marcó la muerte para su madre, repitiéndose así la misma tragedia que cada generación de esa familia había vivido desde la primera Gaz Membrana.

En los cuatro años que estuviera escondido como un paria, le habían llegado noticias de su pariente aunque ya nadie se asombraba de sus logros, la nueva Gaz tenía la agudeza mental, el conocimientos y un carácter endemoniado para tomar el lugar de su madre en la empresa, fenómeno que su madre había logrado a su vez, y la suya antes que ella.

Mientras su propia familia mantenía bajo su cargo los estudios e investigaciones aeroespaciales, criptozoológica y tecnología en general, la línea de su sobrina se encargaba de la extensa área biológica, inteligencias artificiales, la ocultista y el desarrollo de videojuegos e interfaces humanas.

El muchacho observó detalladamente a la joven Membrana, especialmente en los cambios físicos por los que había pasado en años recientes, aunque su mirada fría y penetrante, su presencia cohibente y postura severa y segura no habían cambiado en nada. Cuando él había huido de su familia, Gaz tenía cerca de once años y ya en ese entonces emanaba una presencia inquietante que lo acongojaba tanto como su madre hiciera años atrás.

Dib V tragó sin saber qué hacer ni decir ¿"Gaz, sobrina ¿Cómo te ha ido? Oye, disculpa por haber desaparecido por cuatro años sin mandar una postal ni visitarlos en navidad."? ¿"Espero es mi padre no esté furioso por el incidente en la empresa."?

- Me alegra que estés despierto. – Comentó la joven sin mostrar alguna genuina alegría por el regreso de su pariente ni su rápida recuperación. Si se podía, se rostro se ensombreció y agregó. - Tienes mucho que explicar. – La silla bajó flotando silenciosamente los escalones directo hacia él, con su asistente unos pasos detrás de ella. - Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

..

- ¿He estado inconsciente dos días? Pensé que despertaría en casa de mi padre. – Murmuró Dib, sin poder mirar de frente a su sobrina. Dib V, mejor conocido como Juna, había tenido muchos grados de autoestima que normalmente no eran muy altos. Pero nunca se había sentido tan derrotado, avergonzado, decepcionado, enojado ni mísero consigo mismo.

- Tu padre y yo consideramos que este lugar es el más indicado para tu estadía hasta que regrese de la región oriental. – Contestó la joven, recostada en su asiento levitador.

Dib, Gaz y su asistente se encontraban en una amplia sala de estar. El mobiliario era indudablemente de gran calidad pero el diseño minimalista intensificaba la fría y estéril atmósfera del lugar.

- Entonces estoy atrapado aquí, como un preso. – Refunfuñó el muchacho con la mirada baja, observando pequeñas costras en sus brazos, seguramente producto de la caída que había sufrido en los laboratorios.

- No nos gusta tener que tomar estas medidas. - La joven contestó desvergonzadamente. - Pero dada la gravedad de las circunstancias no podemos permitir que más gente se entere de tu regreso de primera mano. Es más fácil manipular los chismes que contradecir la verdad.

- ¿Chismes? ¿Qué chismes?

- Habladurías estúpidas que la gente ha inventado a raíz de su ignorancia. La gente te vio en la empresa y te identificó cuando le diste órdenes a los robots para proteger a quien, aparentemente, era el causante del desastre. – Y agregó – Corre por los pasillos que te volviste loco y provocaste intencionalmente el incidente.

- Yo… yo nunca…

- También se dice que fuiste secuestrado y forzado a introducir a un grupo extremista en las instalaciones y que la empresa mantuvo en silencio la grave situación.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro con la cabeza gacha.

- Realmente estropeé todo, ¿no es así?

- Puedo suponer que conoces mi posición y responsabilidades en la empresa de nuestras familias. – Ante su silencio, ella prosiguió. - Estoy en una situación que apremia medidas y acciones inmediatas. - Reclinándose hacia adelante, con la mirada concentrada en él, apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos. – Yo odio andar a ciegas, tío. Yo no puedo tomar decisiones sin conocer al menos lo básico. Han pasado dos días desde el incidente ¿sabes lo que he hecho para contener a los medios y apaciguar a los inversionistas? Necesito saber qué ocurrió en los laboratorios y qué papel tuviste en todo eso, ahora.

Dib se quedó petrificado ante la despiadada franqueza de la joven, aunque no le sorprendía el trato.

Aun queriendo ayudar a su pariente lejana, el muchacho no supo por dónde empezar. Podía narrarle toda su infancia, lo mucho que odiaba recordarla y en qué medida había influenciado sus pasadas decisiones, pero seguramente su sobrina no estaba interesada en eso. Lo que ella quería eran hechos puntuales.

- Gaz, es que… todo eso es muy difícil de explicar.

- Entonces remitámonos a lo básico, para empezar. – Interrumpió la joven como una guillotina. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? En menos de una hora debo estar frente a los directivos, inversionistas y medios de todo el mundo para darles una explicación sin perjudicar, en la medida de lo posible, a los Membrana y la empresa.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, tratando de ubicar un punto de referencia con el cual empezar. Había muchos momentos críticos en su pasado pero ¿cuál había sido la gota derramada?

Gaz ejerció más presión agregando.

- Veintisiete mil cuatrocientos millones de dólares repartidos en daños irreparables en la infraestructura de los laboratorios espaciales, tres centrales de energía averiadas que suministraban a un tercio del total de las instalaciones, cientos de experimentos y proyectos de toda una vida de decenas de investigadores, ruinados. Treinta y cuatro heridos, veinte de ellos aun en estado de gravedad. Cerca de un ocho por ciento de depreciación de las acciones Membrana y una avalancha de demandas en nuestra contra. ¿Debo proseguir?

Cada acusación se sintió como una cuchilla helada clavándose y retorciéndose en el corazón de Dib. De todo eso, él pudo extraer el significado real: "Has lo que quieras de tu vida, pero no arrastres al resto de la familia en eso."

El muchacho asintió rendido, además ya no tenía nada más que perder.

- Muy bien, Gaz. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para darte detalles así que te diré lo más importante. Me fui por que odiaba la forma en que todos me trataban y me miraban. Hace años entendí que mientras cargara con el apellido todos serían unos hipócritas conmigo. Me desaparecí por que papá jamás quitaría un ojo de mí, de alguna forma movería sus influencias para mantenerme seguro pero siempre dependiente de él. Tú lo conoces. ¿Cómo podría hacer mi vida con la gente señalándome constantemente? En casa, siempre tuve la impresión que la gente le asustaba interactuar conmigo. Creo que temían equivocarse en algo y que papá tomara replesarias. – Y desde que se iniciara la conversación, el muchacho miró a su sobrina esperando encontrar algún gesto de sorpresa de su parte. Pero el serio rostro de la joven no mostró reacción alguna, al contrario, ella simplemente contestó:

- Como bichos raros, mejor dicho. Eso no tiene nada que ver con el apellido. Lo llevamos en la sangre. – La joven se acomodó en su lugar y agregó. –_Ellos_ lo perciben, inconscientemente saben que no somos iguales a ellos, incluso tú mismo lo has de intuir. Confió que tus lecciones de historia te expliquen qué pasa con aquellos que son diferentes. Nos admiran, celebran nuestros logros, pero innegablemente nos temen y rechazan en muchas maneras ¿Crees que un niño común y corriente es capaz de llevar clases de física moderna a los once años? – Con una mirada acusatoria, se reclinó en su sillón. - Lo han hecho con nuestros padres, contigo y conmigo. – Dijo en un tono de obviedad.

Si alguien se sentía sorprendido, era él. No por escuchar exactamente lo que él sentía y pensaba de todas esas personas que en su trato lo habían aislado de un verdadero contacto humano, sino porque lo había dicho sin desánimo o el menor rastro de ira. Acaso, ¿a ella no le había dolido?

A pesar de todo, Dib no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al recordar a todas las personas que había conocido bajo el nombre de Juna. Pero pocos le habían demostrado un legítimo trato de simpatía, incluso de amistad que lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro pero para él era suficiente. Debía haber una forma de romper con ese maldito ciclo.

- Continúa. – La adolescente ordenó y con eso el muchacho regresó a su realidad inmediata.

- Bien… - Dib tampoco no pudo evitar sentirse defraudado, por un instante llegó a pensar que su sobrina simpatizaría con él si ella entendía tan bien lo que él sentía. Pero estaba en lo cierto, ella había asumido la responsabilidad que él se había negado a tomar. – Lógicamente me oculté bajo un nombre falso. Con los recursos disponibles, no fue difícil hacerme de identificaciones falsas. Huí de Ciudad Capital y estuve por tres años en la región poniente haciendo de todo un poco para sobrevivir. Solamente quería que me conocieran por quien soy, quitarme la etiqueta que nuestro apellido nos da.

- Menuda estupidez. – Comentó su sobrina y agregó. – Pero comprensible. ¿Luego?

Gaz escuchó la historia desde su regreso a Ciudad Capital, donde consiguió un trabajo mientras intentaba penetrar en el incorruptible Registro Principal, crearse una identidad nueva que nadie podría cuestionar y olvidarse por completo de los Membrana y todo lo que eso significaba para él.

Entonces, Dib cayó en cuenta que tendría que platicarle a Gaz sobre cierto irken funesto que se había involucrado en su vida.

Zim.

¿Gaz le creería? Claro que no. Pensaría que estaba inventando la más estúpida de las excusas para justificar sus acciones recientes. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba esa polilla sobre-desarrollada? Rápidamente formuló tres posibilidades. Si la Tierra aun no estaba destruida era porque: Zim se había librado de la batalla y estaba oculto en su escondite, o ya lo habían capturado y los soldados irken estaban preparando los últimos detalles para la destrucción de la Tierra o simplemente pensaban que el planeta era tan poca cosa que no se distraerían ni gastarían recursos en convertirla en un puñado de polvo.

- Prosigue. – Gaz indicó impaciente. Dib se había mantenido callado mientras el tren de ideas pasaba por su mente.

El muchacho miró desconfiado hacia la asistente de Gaz. ¿Estaba bien que ella escuchara también? Aparentemente Gaz entendió su postura y con un gesto, comentó.

- No tengas reparos por ella.

Dib observó mejor a la mujer y no le gustó como lo observaba, como si lo estuviera estudiando o juzgando. No le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento, es que… Mira, estoy siendo completamente sincero aquí. Pero, lo que te voy a decir va a sonar como un disparate. Mientras estaba en esa vieja casa de la familia, una nave espacial cayó sobre ella.

Nuevamente, el muchacho estudió las facciones de su sobrina pero nuevamente la encontró serena y atenta a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué había en esa nave?

- Eh… esto… había… un… sstrterrste… - Murmuró avergonzado, desviando la mirada. ¡Lo iba a creer un loco!

- No te escuché, repítemelo. – Esa voz. Autoritaria y demandante. Justo lo que él no era ni deseaba ser.

- Que, en la nave había… un extraterrestre.

- Y ese extraterrestre, ¿dónde está ahora?

El muchacho se sintió profundamente extrañado, la joven estaba demasiado calmada pero, tal vez Gaz estaba evaluando la revelación en término de números y beneficios. Ya debía saber que su sobrina no era una simple adolescente que se dejaba impresionar por cualquier cosa. Aunque, pensándolo mejor él también había actuado relativamente tranquilo cuando conoció a Zim dos meses atrás.

Dib alzó la vista y se preguntó qué haría Gaz con la información que estaba por revelarle.

- Se llama Zim, viene de un planeta llamado Irk y no sé donde está. Solo escucha, hay muchas cosas de aquí en adelante.

La adolescente guardó silencio, en señal de prestar atención al relato del joven Membrana. Empezó a narrarle el aterrizaje, el trato acordado y los planes que habían llevado a cabo. Mientras tanto, las palabras se deslizaban con mayor facilidad de su boca, como una liberación de toda tensión acumulada en su interior. Incluso no llegó a percatarse que había estado caminando en círculos y, de alguna forma, se sentía más ligero y tranquilo. Aunque, deliberadamente omitió sus especulaciones estrafalarias respecto a la relación del irken con su ancestro.

"Gaz está muy tranquila" pensó el muchacho. Mirando de soslayo a la asistente, también ella parecía impávida.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de Zim? – Preguntó la joven, con la mirada penetrante centrada en él.

¿Qué sabía exactamente sobre Zim? Mucho y nada a la vez. Zim se había mostrado muy hermético respecto a su pasado y fácilmente se podía caer en la especulación.

- Em… Por lo que se y me he podido dar cuenta, Zim es un prófugo de su mundo. No se exactamente cual haya sido su delito pero no parece ni medianamente arrepentido y, de alguna forma, está involucrado en una guerra en su planeta de origen, llamado Irk. Es un psicópata paranoico narcisista que no sabe que hacer con tanto orgullo. – Pero también debía mostrarse de acuerdo sobre algunas cosas positivas. – Aunque, ciertamente, Zim tiene una gran capacidad de adaptación, fortaleza, ingenio y perseverancia. Y, por último, él ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones que estuvo en la Tierra antes y que… - El muchacho titubeó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sospechas. - … bueno, aparentemente conoció al primer Dib. Creo que eran muy cercanos. – Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. El borde de la boca de Gaz se curveó hacia arriba imperceptiblemente y esperó a que su pariente continuara. – No sé que habrá pasado pero, de alguna forma, su viaje de ida y regreso tomó mucho más tiempo del planeado. Él esperaba encontrar todavía a Dib I vivo.

Gaz se relajó y acomodó en su lugar, tomando una profunda inhalación. Parecía que su tío había entendido en términos generales la compleja situación en la que había caído, incluso su titubeo al referirse a Dib I y el irken mostraba que tenía una vaga pero escandalosa idea sobre la relación entre el irken y el primer Dib. Con una sensación ya familiar para ella, semejante al deja vú, el muchacha percibió cómo todas las piezas al fin tomaban sus posiciones, ahora solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para que los acontecimientos desembocaran por sí solos.

- Que eran cercanos, ¿dices? – Preguntó, observando atentamente la reacción del muchacho. Dib V la miró y una ligera sombra carmesí tiño sus mejillas. Rápidamente, el joven asintió pero no agregó más. Las reacciones de su tío o eran muy transparentes o su habilidad para leer a las personas mejoraba día tras día. Cada detalle era trascendente cuando se estaba en una posición tan importante y vital para el incalculable legado de los Membrana.

Veamos qué tal le sabe esto.

– Zim pertenecía a la extensa clase militar del planeta Irk. Escapó de su mundo, llevando consigo un objeto vital para su sociedad con el cual se podría acabar con la guerra que, por lo visto, sigue librándose en su planeta.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso? – El joven no pude reprimir su sorpresa, ¿por qué Gaz sabía eso? ¿Qué otras cosas sabía sobre el irken? De alguna forma, eso explicaba la apatía con que lo había escuchado o simplemente su sobrina le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Zim llegó a la Tierra y conoció a Dib I cuando él tenía apenas dieciocho años y se fue ocho años después. Durante ese periodo, Dib I realizó muchos descubrimientos y proezas que le serían útiles tiempo después, cuando tomó las riendas de lo que era entonces los Laboratorios Membrana.

- Entonces, es verdad. – El muchacho expresó, asombrado e incrédulo. Todo eso concordaba con los detalles que había recogido en esas semanas. Eso aun no respondía su pregunta pero una avalancha de dudas saturaron su mente y eligió una al azar, tratando de darle orden a sus ideas y dudas. - Gaz, esto es una locura. ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasado ahora? Esto no puede ser real.

Gaz VI sonrió, disfrutando perversamente de la conversación y la confusión de Dib V. Seguramente la revelación que estaba por soltar caería sobre el muchacho como un baño de agua helada.

- Tenemos la desgracia que a Zim se le haya ocurrido regresar ahora. Aunque, seguramente, él no tenía intensión de tardarse tanto. A fin de cuentas, solo regresó por Dib I.

- Zim no parece el tipo de persona que le interese nadie más que a él mismo. – Respondió mecánicamente. - No entiendo por qué Zim iba a regresar solo para reencontrarse con su… camarada. – Pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Camarada? ¿Ahora los llaman así en las calles, tío? Creo que ya no presto atención a las conversaciones de los empleados para enterarme de esos modismos. Normalmente se le llama novio, enamorado o amante.

- Vamos, Gaz. – Rió nervioso, cada vez más ruborizado. - Esto está pasado de lo ridículo. ¿Cómo va a ser que…? – Pero la seria expresión de Gaz lo forzó a aceptar la realidad. – Esto es demasiado para mí. No estoy entendiendo nada.

- Pasando a otro tema, tío. – La joven interrumpió, ignorando la confusión de su pariente y descartando el tema para enfocarse en su principal prioridad. - He hablado con tu padre sobre la situación hasta ahora y lo pondré al tanto más tarde sobre todo esto. Regresará tan pronto como firme un convenio por el que hemos trabajado por años, eso ocurrirá en cuatro días.

- No me sorprende. – Respondió en desagrado. Típico, su padre nuevamente estaba priorizando su trabajo sobre su propio hijo.

De repente, recordó algo de suma importancia que debía decirle a su sobrina.

- Gaz, los irken que persiguen a Zim destruirán la Tierra si lo capturan.

En cambio, la joven le lanzó una mirada aburrida. Incluso la asistente menospreció la advertencia.

- A pesar de todo lo que Zim te haya podido mostrar de la tecnología de su planeta, los irken son unos idiotas. Aun capturando a Zim, no podrán destruir a nuestro planeta así que deja de preocuparte por nimiedades. – Y cómo si hubiese leído su mente, Gaz dijo. - Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

..

La mansión era fría, desolada y estéril, como los pasillos de un hospital. Si Dib no tuviera su mente tan ocupada, tratando de desentrañar los misterios detrás de Zim, Dib I y su sobrina, habría reparado todas las puertas cerradas y las ventanas cubiertas por gruesas cortinas. Toda la iluminación de la mansión era artificial.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dib, Gaz y su acompañante llegaron a un acceso de doble puerta. Gaz rechazó cortantemente la ayuda del joven para pararse de su silla levitadora y se paró frente a la entrada, apoyada sobre su bastón. Dib esperó expectativamente a que la muchacha colocara la palma de su mano sobre un panel de acceso al lado de la puerta y, al registrar su huella, se escucho al otro lado pesados sonidos metálicos conforme los seguros se iban abriendo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dándoles paso a una amplia biblioteca.

Ella y Dib entraron, mientras la asistente de Gaz se quedó afuera, en silencio.

Dib pocas veces había visto tal cantidad de libros hechos de papel real en su vida. Sintió una enorme curiosidad por cada lomo cuidadosamente ordenado en los altos estantes de madera oscura. Encima de una mesa de estudio postrada en el centro de la sala había más hojas en blanco, plumas y una de las mejores computadoras personales disponibles en el mercado.

- Por aquí. – Dijo la joven Membrana, caminando con seguridad hacia unos estantes llenos. Mirando con mayor atención, había más estantes cargados de libretas de anotaciones de diferentes calidades y estilos que de libros en sí.

- Este lugar es el depósito de documentos personales de los Membranas que se han ido acumulando por generaciones, empezando por el Profesor Membrana hasta tu abuelo. Cuando llegue el momento tu padre también colaborará en agrandar esta colección. Y todos estos estantes… – Agregó, haciendo un ademán para señalar a un grupo sustancialmente extenso. - …pertenecen a Dib I.

- Gaz, ¿y qué hay de ti y tu familia? ¿Dónde están los cuadernos de tu línea familiar? – Preguntó, mirando con interés el tesoro cultural frente a él.

- Mi linaje no tiene necesidad de eso, tío. – El muchacho no le pidió explicaciones. Su mente estaba enfocada a un solo pensamiento. Quería tomar una de esas libretas y conocer lo que había entre las páginas. - Todo lo que sé sobre nuestra familia, sobre Dib I y Zim se encuentra aquí.

"Increíble." El muchacho no pudo sentir menos que admiración por la inteligencia y madurez de su sobrina para asimilar toda esa información. Con razón estaba tan enterada de todo.

- Debo ir a la empresa. No creo regresar esta noche. – Explicó la muchacha, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca. – Puedes leer todo lo que quieran en la biblioteca. Pero, por tu propia seguridad, no intentes escapar ni tratar de ingresar a zonas restringidas. Este lugar no fue hecho para dejar a visitantes sueltos a su libre albedrío.

El muchacho asintió, nervioso. Realmente le estaba asustando la mansión y, de momento, no le apetecía husmear por ahí. Gaz se giró y añadió:

- Recuerda, Dib. En cuatro días tendrás que darle una explicación a tu padre. Créeme, él está muy interesado en hablar contigo.

..

Los rincones de la amplia biblioteca se iban oscureciendo conforme la tarde se convertía en noche mientras Dib V miraba distraídamente las largas filas de libros cuidadosamente resguardados a su alrededor.

Enfrente tenía una gran pila de hojas amarillentas y libretas de anotaciones que él había logrado encontrar en la zona especialmente destinada para los antiguos diarios de Dib I. Muchas de ellos estaban escritas con letra apenas legible sobre hojas manchadas, por lo cual el muchacho debía poner mucho empeño en descifrar los garabatos de su ancestro que tenían más parecido a pequeños bichos aplastados entre las páginas. Pero tras un par de horas de tener la mirada fija sobre las líneas, el joven Dib había terminado con una fuerte jaqueca y un creciente deseo de tomar los papeles y arrojarlos en el primer triturador que tuviera a la mano.

¿Cuál habría sido su suerte si simplemente se hubiese olvidado de la existencia de Zim desde un inicio? Le gustaría poder mandar al diablo al irken y todo lo relacionado con él, pero mientras la presencia de los soldados pusiera en peligro a la Tierra no podía dejarlo de lado. Tenía la fuerte sospecha que hallaría algo que pudiera ayudarlo entre las páginas.

De momento, con lo que había encontrado podía satisfacer su curiosidad.

Zim se encontraba mencionado al inicio de la joven adultez de Dib I. Ahora más que nunca le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que le habían dicho hasta ese momento sobre la relación entre el irken y su ancestro. De inicio era evidente que ambos se odiaban a muerte pero por una serie de circunstancias que aun no le eran del todo claras, Dib I había aceptado forzadamente al irken bajo su propio techo, situación que había desembocado a una serie de riñas y, por primera vez, conocía ese lado explosivo y temperamental del primer Dib.

Claramente ambas personalidades chocaba violentamente, a ninguna le gustaba ceder y mientras uno presionara más, el otro respondería de la misma manera.

¿Cómo no se habían matado desde un inicio?

"¡Ese maldito alienígena! Es un imbécil. Francamente no se qué más hacer… Debería darme un tiro."

"¡Casi me rompe la nariz, el muy infeliz!"

"¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para aceptarlo en MI CASA? ¿Por qué a mí?"

"Es como tener un loco salvaje en casa ¡Y no existe cadena que lo mantenga quieto!"

"¿Cuál será la mejor forma de realizarle una autopsia?"

Y podía seguir así página tras página de maldiciones, lamentaciones y deseos mortales. No se podía imaginaba la atmósfera tan tensa entre ambos dentro de esa casa.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, tal vez esa era el carácter que se necesitaba para mantener a raya la locura del irken. Dib I mostraba una gran confianza en sí mismo para oponerse al férreo narcisismo del irken.

Entre líneas, el muchacho notó una diferencia significativa entre el Zim de los diarios y el que él conocía. Sabía que Zim era agresivo, dominante, egoísta y traicionero pero el que había aterrizado recientemente parecía más controlado y menos impulsivo.

De acuerdo a lo que le había comentado Gaz, él solo había leído lo correspondiente al primer año, aun le faltaban siete más. ¿Le daría el tiempo suficiente para leer todo el material?

Recargándose sobre el escritorio, dejó escapar un suspiro y, tras ladear su cabeza, miró una tetera bellamente decorada con un plato de bocadillos sobre una mesita de madera suficientemente cercana a él para estirar el brazo fácilmente y alcanzarla. Una de las sirvientas robots de la casa había llegado unos minutos antes con una charola de cristal oscuro entre las manos. El robot dejó el contenido de su charola en la mesa y, silenciosamente, se retiró.

Se paró pesadamente y se estiró soltando un bostezo. Tomó la tetera y se sirvió en la taza. Solo bastó percibir el delicado y refrescante aroma del té para sentirse revitalizado y con gran gusto sorbió el contenido, olvidándose por completo de los bocadillos. No había notado la sed que tenía.

Cerca de su lugar había un amplio ventanal desde donde se podía ver el bosque/jardín de la mansión y si agudizaba el oído lo suficiente, podría escuchar múltiples el gorgoreo de las bandadas de aves acomodándose entre las ramas para descansar. A lo lejos el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los altos edificios blancos de la ciudad. Justo entonces las calidas luces de la biblioteca se encendieron automáticamente.

Aunque la arquitectura de la mansión era antigua, muchas de las funciones estaban automatizadas, Dib pensó correctamente que era la razón por la cual no había muchos sirvientes. Ahora que pensaba en ello, solo había visto cuatro sirvientes hasta el momento y todos eran robots.

¿Gaz no llegaba a sentirse sola?

Ella había crecido literalmente aislada del mundo, encerrada en esa gran mansión, con un reducido contacto humano aunque eso también no distaba mucho de su propio caso. Él había sido acosado por los sirvientes y sus profesores en la mansión de su familia día y noche, pero jamás nadie se había acercado a él más que para cumplir un compromiso con su familia.

De cierto modo, ambos tenían un tipo de soledad particular, ella por quedarse huérfana, encerrada en ese lugar como única heredera de una de las familias más importantes del mundo. Igualmente él había sido tratado como la mejor inversión de los Membrana en vez del niño que fue y afrontar la responsabilidad que eso significaba. Él le había dado la espalda, prefirió huir. En la Mansión Membrana se sentía vacío y aunque como Juna había conocido a muchas personas verdaderamente amables con él, sabía que algo vital estaba faltándole.

Sin realmente invocarlo, la imagen de Zim saltó al primer plano de su mente. Si, Zim era la única persona que podría ayudarlo y después... después seguiría buscando un lugar donde lo aceptaran tal como él era, por el tiempo que fuera necesario pero la imagen de Zim volvió a perseguirlo sin dejarlo ir. Dib agitó su cabeza tratando de espantar la imagen que se aferraba al primer plano de su mente. Hojas tras hojas buscando el nombre del irken le estaba fundiendo algunas neuronas.

Miró la superficie rojiza del té, observando su reflejo. ¿Qué pensaba Zim de él ahora que sabía quien era?

Seguramente lo odiaba. Irracionalmente lo haría a pesar de no ser culpable que todo y, en cualquier caso, nunca hubo razón para decirle su verdadera identidad. Aunque, en el fondo, una pequeña vocecita comentó sutilmente que estaba preocupado por el irken más de lo que llegó a pensar.

- ¿Dónde está Zim? – Preguntó al vacío. No lo había notado antes, pero el mundo era demasiado callado sin el irken y su robot armando alboroto.

Hecho positivo: Aun estaba vivo y con el cerebro intacto. Si Zim lo quisiera, ya lo habría matado lenta y dolorosamente a distancia. ¿Cierto?

Dejando la taza en su lugar y volviéndose a sentar frente al escritorio, miró de nuevo el cúmulo de notas y cuadernos que aun no había logrado leer. Le esperaba una larga noche en la biblioteca. Debía apurarse, la fecha límite estaba cerca y no planeaba perder esa oportunidad de conocer mejor a Dib I y, sobre todo, a Zim.

Con decisión, tomó el siguiente cuaderno y leyó dificultosamente página tras página.

Por lo menos el té le había quitado la jaqueca.

...

El elevador de abrió frente a ella y Gaz VI entró, con cierta emoción contenida. Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo como un niño la víspera de navidad. Justo ese tipo de ocasiones la reanimaba del tedio de sus responsabilidades y de la tranquila vida cotidiana.

En silencio, Gaz fue descendiendo ininterrumpidamente, el elevador era de su uso particular en la empresa que conectaba directamente su despacho con el área de estudios genéticos, en uno de los últimos niveles subterráneos. El ascensor circular pasó por zonas iluminadas y oscuras al atravesar los pisos que constituían el edificio central de la empresa. La joven bien podía hacer instalar una iluminación fija dentro de compartimiento pero como una forma algo peculiar de distracción observaba los puntos por los que pasaba a través de una franja de vidrio de doble vista, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Podía ver a los investigadores ir y venir llevando con ellos una amplia gana de emociones, desde el brillante triunfo hasta la grisácea frustración, las expresiones de los visitantes asombrados por las maravillas engendradas en los laboratorios e incluso a alguna que otra pareja amorosa en sus actividades privadas, confiados de estar completamente escondidos de ojos indiscretos.

Si bien la joven entendía las complejas motivaciones psicológicas detrás de las acciones del ser humano común, se sabía incapaz pero no deseosa de experimentarlas de primera mano. Simplemente no había nacido para eso.

A pesar de todo, mantenía su menta abierta. Nunca olvidaba una vieja máxima que dudaba se volviera obsoleta algún día: Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

Gaz Membrana VI se consideraba a si misma una persona práctica y previsora, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Le gustaba que todo se moviera con eficacia y gran rendimiento; que tuviera harto tiempo disponible no era pretexto para la holgazanería y el descuido. Por lo tanto le era en extremo desesperante el impredecible factor humano al cual se debía enfrentar cada día. Aunque, paradójica e innegablemente, los sucesos desencadenados de accidentes, despistes, locuras temporales y demás solían distraerla de sus monótonas ocupaciones. Incluso, a pesar de poder "presagiar" ciertos sucesos próximos, se asombraba de la relevancia de algunos detalles extraordinariamente ocultos, eran como la sazón del tiempo.

Por ejemplo, ¿cómo podía entrever la terrible jaqueca que la había estado agobiando desde que los directivos se habían lanzado sobre ella para darle solución al desastre de su tío prófugo y el imbécil del irken, afectando en lo menos posible la imagen de la empresa?

"Aunque podría estar peor. Siempre puede estarlo." Pensó.

Y, aun así, siempre había un momento para un poco de diversión.

De un bolsillo extrajo un delgado y estilizado videojuego portátil y reanudó su partida anterior. Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de eliminar.

El elevador se iluminó con la luz natural de un espacio abierto, luego se sumergió nuevamente en la oscuridad al pasar de un piso a otro. Al volverse a iluminar, esta vez con luz artificial, Mortos, en su forma original apareció junto a ella. Su cuerpo voluminoso empequeñecía aun más al de su ama temporal. Cruzado de brazos, dejaba a la vista sus grandes garras. Su oscuro cabello lacio caía recto, enmarcando su rostro grisáceo de facciones torcas mientras sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalían a los lados.

- Sigo diciendo que este descenso es una pérdida de tiempo. Podría instalar un elevador más rápido que éste. – Comentó, observando las escenas entrecortadas frente a ellos. Un par de investigadores caminando apresuradamente por un pasillo. Un empleado de limpieza trapeando el piso. El comedor del área 01-VID.

Gaz lo ignoró, concentrada en la pantalla del videojuego.

El demonio soltó un suspiro satisfecho y agregó:

- Le informo, señorita, que acabo de regresar del distrito este. – Sin esperar algún comentario, continuó. – El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, destruyeron todo indicio de tecnología: las computadoras, la nave espacial y herramientas especializadas. También estaba plagado de trampas. Desactivé todas en caso que a Zim o al Quinto se les ocurra darse una vuelta más adelante. Y, como lo pidió, recogí cada parte del robot y lo dejé en su oficina.

- Reserva los laboratorios alrededor del PX-10. No quiero interferencias mientras trabajo. Estoy cansada de andar silenciando curiosos y entrometidos. – Ordenó la joven, presionando agitadamente una secuencia especialmente complicada en el teclado del video juego. – Te encargarás de mis pendientes mientras tanto. Me tardaré alrededor de dieciséis horas reparándolo. – Del aparato electrónico se escuchó una serie de explosiones seguida de una cancioncita de triunfo.

El elevador continuó su lento descenso, aparentemente interminable, pasando por zonas brillantes y oscuras.

- La espera no ha sido tan mala. Pensaba que los humanos eran todos sosos y aburridos. – Comentó, observando la pequeña figura de la adolescente. – No esperé que existieran especimenes como ustedes. - Y Gaz volvió a ignorarlo.

Si no conociera su verdadero rostro, incluso él la tomaría como una humana común y corriente, pequeña, enfermiza y frágil. Justo el error que había cometido ciento veinte años atrás con terribles consecuencias que aun estaba pagando. Pero el último pagaré estaba por llegar y lejos de sentirse ansioso, estaba convencido que esa lenta espera culminaría en un espectacular desenlace. O eso daba a entender Gaz.

Recargándose sobre la pared, Mortos preguntó:

- ¿Va a ir a jugar un rato con Zim, cierto?

- Alguien tiene que darle una lección. – Respondió fríamente. – Odio que un imbécil como él se quiera pasar de listo con los Membranas.

"Zim está jodido." Pensó Mortos, distraído con el panorama cambiante.

- Me lo imaginé. Abrí un espacio de una hora en su itinerario, supongo será tiempo suficiente para terminar con él. – Comentó el demonio, previendo las acciones de la joven Membrana. Décadas de trabajo a su lado lo habían preparado para las decisiones repentinas e impredecibles de su ama.

- Te ocuparás de la reunión de la las seis. Necesito que organices a Relaciones Públicas para el regreso del Cuarto. En cuanto regrese, los medios se abalanzarán sobre él como perros rabiosos.

- ¿No me va a dar nunca un descanso? - Preguntó Mortos, con cierta aspereza.

- No es algo que te hayas ganado. – Respondió, evidentemente divertida al recordar todos los enredos en los que había metido al demonio a propósito, para satisfacer todos sus caprichos.

- Si pretendía hacer un verdadero infierno de mi existencia, lo ha logrado hace mucho. – Refunfuñó, consiente que a la humana le importaba un bledo su opinión.

- Al contrario, creo que has disfrutado de tus últimos trabajos. ¿Qué mejor pretexto para escaparte de mí un rato? – La joven miró de soslayo a la figura grandulona del demonio.

Mortos sonrió para sí mismo, reconociendo lo entretenido que resultaba la actuación.

Una franja de sombras los engulló brevemente y, al iluminarse el levador nuevamente, estaba una joven bonachona junto a Gaz en lugar del corpulento demonio.

- Juna es un muchacho muy mono, lástima que no es mi tipo. – Comentó Freed, recargada inocentemente en la pared. – ¿Sabías, Gaz, que el empleo de mensajero es potencialmente letal y mentalmente degradante? – Preguntó con la misma jovialidad e informalidad que caracterizaba la personalidad de Freed. - No sabe la cantidad de vagos lunáticos que hay en las calles ¡y los clientes! Ellos son los peores. Siempre quejándose y repelando ¡Salí ilesa solo por mis formidables poderes infernales! Y todo para tener un ojo sobre el Quinto. Tendrías que ser un poco más considerada conmigo. – Agregó al borde de devastadas lágrimas falsas. – ¡Quiero un aumento!

Sombras.

- Y llegar su itinerario, señorita. – En lugar de Freed, la figura de la asistente personal de Gaz comentó sin emoción, mirando atentamente una tableta electrónica. - Si lo hiciera con herramientas de antaño, tendría que arrastras con una docena de agendas, un directorio y una computadora portátil robusta, entre otras herramientas para seguir su paso. Sin mencionar el trabajo extra de espía, cocinera y, cuando no está _disponible_, de representante legal y nana.

Sombras.

- Sin mencionar mi papel de perro guardián y embajador de las profundidades. – Concluyó Mortos, ya impaciente por llegar.

- Y sigues sin limpiar la madriguera de los Pope Lick, no me tientes.

El demonio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío con solo pensar en ello. Los monstruos Pope Lick que resguardaban fieramente los niveles subterráneos de la empresa tenían hábitos asquerosos y desagradables en la naturaleza y eso no había cambiado cuando se les confinó en los laboratorios. Y desechos de demonio era un asunto cojonudamente serio.

- Además, en unos días tendrás argumentos para quejarte. Lo que ocurrió en los laboratorios no se compara a lo que se viene.

"Mmm… más calamidad a la vuelta de cada esquina. Bien, veamos lo que la humana tiene planeado."

- Iré a los laboratorios genéticos a recoger los últimos resultados del proyecto en cuando termine con Zim. – Agregó la joven, poniendo mitad de su atención en un clip de diálogo en la pantalla del videojuego.

Molesto, Mortos soltó un bufido. Había cosas en lo que incluso los demonios no se metían y esa humana tenía el descaro de jugar con fibras tan sensibles de la existencia por mera autosuficiencia.

- Deje eso por la paz. Acepte que tarde o temprano tendrá que seguir el mismo camino que los demás. - Mortos no podía creer lo terca que era la joven.

- Nunca. – Cortó terminantemente.

- ¿Por qué no quiere entenderlo? Usted lo está sintiendo, sin duda. Su cuerpo no podrá soportar otro _regreso_. Incluso su hermano entendía las limitantes.

- ¡El proyecto seguirá adelante hasta perfeccionarlo! Son décadas de MI trabajo, MI existencia está por medio. Y a diferencia de él, yo sí estoy completamente _aquí_, no trato de cumplir un absurdo sentimentalismo perdido.

- Aberrante. – Murmuró él sin importarle que Gaz escuchara o no.

- Los demonios como tú debería quedarse en ese agujero nauseabundo que llaman Inframundo, al menos así te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas. – Comentó la joven.

- ¡Nah! ¿Y perderme de toda esta diversión? Además, en estos años he mejorado mi léxico ¿no lo cree? – Sonrió Mortos, mostrándo la hilera de sus afilados dientes.

Entonces, haciendo una parodia de sí mismo, cuando recién había salido de los confines del _Jardín_ y extorsionó a Dib en su beneficio décadas antes de quedar domesticado _por contrato_, dijo:

- ¿O pequeña niña _mortal_ prefiere que Mortos la acompañe al lugar debajo del mundo superior? –Las palabras se resbalaron descuidadamente y el demonio entendió su error demasiado tarde. Había dicho la palabra prohibida.

El cólera de Gaz se desató, lo vio en sus ojos asesinos en el instante que el elevador se oscureció y en la penumbra se escuchó un lamento que incluso las personas entre los pisos intermedios escucharon paralizadas del miedo, sin entender su origen. Cuando el elevador volvió a iluminarse, Mortos se encontraba tirado en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor, con sus miembros doblados en extraños ángulos.

- Est… está bien, señorita. Usted gana. – Gimoteó el demonio desde el suelo.

Tensa, Gaz miró el juego en su mano y lo encontró destrozado. Algunas esquirlas de la pantalla de cristal se habían clavado es su piel, derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre en su palma. Tiró el videojuego al suelo, cerca de la cabeza de Mortos, con cuidado de quitó los fragmentos más grandes, se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- Cuando termine con Zim, quiero otro juego en el mismo punto de salvación dónde lo tenía. – Ordenó y salió del elevador.

- Como ordene, señorita. – Un sonido seco y quebradizo se escuchó desde el fondo del elevador. - Disculpe que no pueda seguirla... – Agregó el demonio y las relucientes puertas metálicas se fueron cerraron. - …pero debo reacomodar mis vértebras.

..

Con cuidado y resignación, Zim rozó con la punta de sus dedos la lastimada piel de su antebrazo envuelto en vendas, sobre el punto donde debería estar la última opción de cualquier soldado irken que se diera a respetar optaría en el peor y más amenazante de los escenarios. No para su vida, sino para la integridad y seguridad del Imperio. El botón de autodestrucción.

Alguien había extraído el interruptor mientras estaba inconsciente y, sin lugar a dudas, el burdo resultado era producto de un procedimiento médico terrícola.

Pero hacía tres días, presa de la desesperación, Zim había estado a punto de poner fin a todo, a su vida, a su misión y tirar al drenaje cada pequeño y gran sacrificio hecho hasta entonces. Si bien ya no tenía razones para permanecer en la Tierra, tenía solo una ilusión que lo hacía levantarse y seguir peleando. Ver una vez más a su hogar, Irk, con sus propios ojos. Estaba consciente que eso jamás ocurriría, ni siquiera se le permitiría entrar al bien resguardado sistema solar de su mundo pero era el único espejismo al cual aferrarse. Si se rendía, ¿habría significado en algo todo su esfuerzo?

En vez de sentirse afortunado que las drogas hubieran surtido efecto en el momento justo antes de presionar el botón, Zim se sentía furioso y estaba completamente seguro que las cosas iban a empeorar.

Observó sus adoloridas manos desnudas, las garras estaban destrozadas después de rasguñar iracundamente las paredes de la prisión en la que había despertado hacia dos días. Sus captores le habían retirado sus guantes especiales de combate, sin ellas no podía amplificar la energía de sus golpes. De lo contrario, habría despedazado las placas de metal de los muros, el piso y el techo sin el mayor esfuerzo. Y lo más vergonzoso y alarmante, habían colocado un sello a su pak que inmovilizaba sus extremidades metálicas y deshabilitaban cualquier herramienta que podría ayudarlo.

Por eso, Zim deseó con vehemencia tener su botón de autodestrucción. Si bien no sabía donde se hallaba, seguramente los soldados Morados sí. En cualquier momento llegarían por él y estaría expuesto e indefenso contra ellos. Al darse cuenta de eso, Zim había descargado su desesperación e ira contra las paredes de metal, ignorando los intensos destellos de dolor en su brazo y costado mientras buscaba cualquier fisura por la cual escapar, pero al acabársele las fuerzas, la superficie apenas mostraba algunos leves rasguños. Y para su mayor frustración ¡Tenía que ser una celda construida en ese planeta primitivo por patéticos humanos!

Sentado en una esquina, con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, Zim escuchaba atentamente al silencio. Se pondría en guardia al primer indicio de peligro pero la única novedad que ocurría cada ocho horas era la aparición de un pequeño acceso por donde se le suministraba comida que él se negaba a tocar por orgullo, desagrado y extrema sospecha. Quien fuera quien le hubiese retirado el botón y sellado el pak, indudablemente debía saber que él venía del espacio exterior, pero lo más importante y extraño de todo era que sus captores habían reparado en esos detalles primordiales que le habrían permitido huir, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de narcóticos podría tener esos batidillos que le proveían? Seguramente sabían sobre él más de lo que podía suponer, eso lo ponía en una grave desventaja. Y lo más raro aun, ¿por qué no estaba en un laboratorio rodeado de científicos mientras éstos hurgaban en sus entrañas para revelar los misterios de su cuerpo?

"Tal vez solo se están preparando. En cualquier momento vendrán por mí." pensó agriamente.

Aun así, por costumbre y precaución, reactivó su disfraz holográfico, a pesar que éste titilaba intermitentemente. Zim esperaba que ese fuera el único problema que tuviera su pak.

No había forma de escapar.

Con el pak sellado, no podía comunicarse con GIR en el caso que su trasmisor no hubiese sido destrozado en el enfrentamiento pasado y el humano... Al recordar al humano, Zim soltó un gruñido y apretó la mandíbula y los puños. El recuerdo se reprodujo frente a sus ojos nuevamente, vio y escucho cada detalle de la batalla gracias a su fiel memoria electrónica. La primera vez no había reparado en las vagas voces de fondo, la batalla fue su única realidad en el momento y había muchos sacos de grasa humana gritando en el caos de explosiones y alarmas. En su detallado recuerdo podía percibir "por el rabillo del ojo" al humano siendo atacado por uno de los monigotes mecanizados que los terrestres llamaban robots guardias de última generación. Al ajustar algunos patrones de audio, la voz del humano y del robot se hicieron claras y cada palabra que habían pronunciado fue como una patada en el squeedle spooch.

"Registro de voz identificada. Registro D1B-5. Dib Membrana hijo. Bienvenido, señor Membrana."

¿Como no lo había notado desde un inicio? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar cada detalle evidente? Ese desgraciado gusano humano tenia claros cientos de rasgos Membrana: La vista defectuosa, el cabello zigzagueante, la capacidad de sobrevivir con poco en comparación a un cerdo-humano ordinario ¡sus capacidades mentales! ¡Todo! Con razón el imbécil se había infiltrado a las defensas de la Empresa Membrana con tanta facilidad aun con el chip de interface que le había colocado. ¡El estúpido ya conocía las defensas de la empresa de antemano!

Y si había forma de sentirse peor, su mente reprodujo nuevamente el resto de sus memorias.

"Ordeno que todas las unidades protejan a Zim." ¿Protegerlo? ¡¿A ÉL? ¡Zim no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, DE NADIE! ¡No quería SU ayuda! Su orgullo estaba completamente destrozado por la vergüenza de saberse salvado por ese gusano estúpido e inepto. Y peor de eso era haber necesitado genuinamente ese auxilio.

Di… No, ¡Juna! ¡Ese miserable no mecería _ese_ nombre! ¡Jamás lo llamaría Dib!

¡Si tuviera a Juna enfrente lo destrozaría! Y sin el transmisor, ni siquiera podía enviar la orden al chip neuronal para freírle el cerebro.

- Lo odio, maldito. – Susurró, destilando ira por cada poro de su piel.

Un repentino estremecimiento lo distrajo de sus malhumorados pensamientos y lo puso en alerta. Algo había cambiado, el ambiente de pronto se volvió inquietante, estaba completamente seguro. Mirando críticamente a su alrededor, todo se veía igual, su celda estaba en completo silencio, el acceso para la comida estaba cerrado, pero una sensación aprehensiva en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo y a cada instante esa sensación casi palpable lo inmovilizaba aun más en su lugar.

Con pesadez, el irken se levantó sujetando su adolorido costado, ahogando un quejido. El corte en su dorso y brazo también habían sido atendidos minuciosamente, ambas heridas estaban suturadas y selladas con una flexible capa de gel que mitigaba en cierta medida su dolor, pero no lo suficiente.

Apoyado en la pared, afinó sus antenas en busca de cualquier señal de amenaza sin hallar ninguna.

Al otro lado del muro contrario, Gaz lo observaba con distraído interés a través de la pared de doble vista. Se tomó un momento para estudiar el holograma que ocultaba la verdadera apariencia del irken. El disfraz había mejorado en sus años de ausencia pero la intermitencia que presentaba lo exponía al mundo humano peligrosamente.

Desde que fuera extraído del robot, el irken se había mantenido aislado de curiosos y, especialmente, del entrometido Zedec. Si Zedec se llegaba a enterar de Zim y su origen lo pondría sobre una mesa de disección sin esperar las ordenes del actual líder de la empresa Membrana. Afortunadamente, durante el traslado, su disfraz se había mantenido continuamente activo por lo que no se habían despertado sospechas de su naturaleza.

Aparentemente el irken aun se estaba recuperando de la intervención quirúrgica que ella había realizado personalmente días atrás, ¿quién más podría hacerlo? Pero, por su aspecto, Zim había perdido en gran medida su capacidad natural para recuperarse. La última vez que supo de él, Zim podría haberse levantado con mucha mayor fluidez y fortaleza que ahora. Eso hablaba mucho del deterioro acelerado de su salud en los últimos años. Si para Zim habían pasado solo treinta y cinco años y ya mostraba ese grado de deterioro entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más le quedaba de vida al irken?

Viéndolo tenso y en guardia, la joven concluyó que, al menos, su capacidad de respuesta era la misma de antes. Pero eso no era suficiente para lo que le esperaba.

Una cosa era segura, Zim podía _sentirla_. Aprovecharía eso para jugar más con él.

Dando dos suaves palmadas, el muro que separaba a Gaz del irken se transparentó en ambos lados y, sin perder tiempo, Zim se abalanzó inútilmente contra el nuevo objetivo que ella representaba. El muro podría haberse transparentado pero conservaba la misma resistencia impenetrable de antes, los golpes y rasguños del irken surtieron el mismo apático efecto sobre la superficie cristalina.

Al concluir su ataque, Zim se mantenía apenas de pie. El dolor y el cansancio frenaron cualquier intento por escapar, su falta de aliento y el agonizante dolor consumieron sus energías. Solo en ese momento se dio la oportunidad de observar detenidamente a la figura al otro lado del muro. Zim no perdió detalle de las facciones de la joven, sus ojos café claros de mirada sagas, pretenciosa y cruel, su largo cabello púrpura formaba mechones en forma de cuernos a cada lado de su cara, ahora no del todo evidentes por su misma suave caída ondulada. Necesitó de unos segundos para reconocer en esa larva humana los rasgos particulares del rostro y la mordaz actitud de la hermana de Dib. Sin duda se trataba de la descendiente de esa atroz mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres, apestosa cría humana? Te lo advierto, solo intenta pasarte de lista con Zim, mocosa estúpida, y te arrepentirás ¡De Zim no obtendrás nada!

Inesperadamente, Gaz comenzó a reír desaforadamente hasta acabársele el aliento. Zim confuso e indignado, mantuvo la guardia.

- ¡Deja de reírte! – Bramó Zim furioso. – ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de Zim!

- ¿Piensas que estoy tan desesperada para querer algo de TÍ? – Exclamó la joven una vez hubo recuperado el aliento. – Mírate, Zim. Atrapado en una prisión terrestre, mi prisión, con el ejército Morado justo encima de ti, confinado nuevamente en la Tierra sin posibilidad de regresar al espacio ¿Te recuerda algo eso? No estás mejor de cómo llegarte a la Tierra la primera vez. – Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro, saboreando el veneno de sus palabras. - Dime, irken ¿qué se sintió saber que Dib estaba muerto?

En un arranque de furia, Zim volvió a abalanzarse contra el muro cristalino como un torbellino y la maldijo con las expresiones terrestres más insultantes que pudo recordar. Al finalizar, Gaz se mostró poco sorprendida, incluso algo entretenida con la explosiva reacción del irken.

– Me dejaste mucho que limpiar después de tu pelea con los tarados de tu planeta. – Comentó, ignorando la rabieta del irken y dio unos pasos al frente, acercando su rostro a unos centímetros de la superficie cristalina. – Y todavía me di a la tarea de asegurarme que no intentaras nada estúpido mientras estuvieras aquí. – De un bolsillo extrajo un pequeño dispositivo del que colgaba inerte un delgado cable. – Realmente no vas a necesitar esto, aquí.

Con alarma, Zim reconoció el objeto al instante. ¡El botón de autodestrucción!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste, larva inmunda? – Gritó, golpeando débilmente el muro.

- ¡Silencio! No iba a permitir que tus caprichos irracionales me provocaran más problemas de los que ya tengo. - Interrumpió tajantemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zim calló ante la firme autoridad de su voz y, al notar conscientemente su propia acción, se sintió confundido. El irken exiliado le lanzó una mirada funesta siendo solo capaz de emitir un gruñido.

- Ten, de recuerdo. – La joven lanzó el chip, éste traspasó sin problema la superficie y cayó a los pies del irken. – Ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo, Zim. Así que iré al grano.

Zim miró el pequeño interruptor caer a sus pies y debió esforzarse para no inclinarse desesperadamente a recogerlo. El botón estaba destrozado, incluso si tuviera las herramientas necesarias, ya no había forma de implantarla nuevamente en su piel.

La cólera bulló en su interior como lava, lo estaban humillando y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Por mucho que le encantara atormentarlo, desafortunadamente Gaz no tenía suficiente tiempo para aguijonearle tanto como quisiera.

- Me estoy cansando de tu sola presencia en la Tierra. No sabes hacer nada más que dejar tras de ti un rastro de destrucción.

- No es precisamente que Zim quiera estar en este maloliente e insignificante planeta. – Contestó dando a entender la obviedad de su situación.

- Lo cual, supongo yo, hará las cosas más fáciles. Una forma de escapar de la Tierra. – Gaz sonrió. – Te ofrezco un trato.

- ¿Un trato? ¿Contigo? No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, no necesito tu ayuda para escapar de esta bola de estiércol. En cuanto termine de construir mi nave…

- ¿Te refieres a esa navecilla improvisada que ocultabas en el distrito este? – Interrumpió Gaz, con una sonrisa sádica. - Lamentablemente para ti y para mí, idiota, los del ejército Morado encontraron tu escondite y destruyeron todo en el lugar. Ya no tienes nada, Zim. Lo has perdido todo. Tu SIR, tu única vía de escape, tu libertad, tu Apoyo. ¿Realmente eres tan iluso para rechazar mi oferta?

- No es cierto, ¡MIENTES! – De no estar tan fúrico, Zim habría reparado en el término que ella ni ningún otro humano debería conocer, pero dejó llevarse por la provocación ciegamente. - ¡No pudieron haber encontrado la nave! ¡No pudieron haber derrotado a GIR!

- Zim, estás a un paso de fallar en tu misión. Si aun te queda algo de dignidad y honor como soldado irken, entonces se que si hiciera falta te sacarías los ojos con tus propias garras si con eso consigues escapar.

Zim susurraba por lo bajo "Imposible" "Mentiras", ignorando a la joven Membrana y a la sombría realidad que debía enfrentar.

- Lo que te doy es una oferta única, muy generosa a mi parecer. – Esperó un instante hasta que Zim volvió su atención a ella. En esos momentos, Zim estaba demasiado abrumado para levantar nuevamente cualquier defensa contra ella. - Yo no pierdo nada si te capturan, en cambio tú lo pierdes todo por lo que te has sacrificado tanto.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte, perversa alimaña humana? ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Zim? Sencillamente te quiero lejos de la Tierra, donde no causes más problemas. Tengo en mi poder una pequeña nave espacial, nada espectacular pero lo suficiente para perderte en el espacio.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Cuál es el truco aquí? – Zim era normalmente desconfiado pero jamás había pisado un terreno tan cenagoso como aquel.

- ¿Debería decírtelo? ¿O cómo debería empezar? Mmm… créeme, Zim, cuando te digo que solo deseo saber qué harás a partir de ahora.

"Ahora, que se mueva esta última pieza y que todo caiga por su propio peso." Pensó Gaz, para sí misma.

- Hay solo una persona en el universo que real y genuinamente te interesa, ¿cierto? – Gaz percibió la tensión en el irken pero éste no hizo comentarios. - Quiero recordarte unas cosas, antes que me des tu respuesta, Zim.- Mirándolo intensamente, Gaz continuó. - Conoces a grandes rasgos el proyecto genético iniciado hace casi doscientos años que le permitió al Profesor Membrana hacerse de dos niños genéticamente superiores, cada uno con características particulares modificadas "en nombre de la ciencia"; un mórbido juego de genes que él no tuvo reparos en iniciar. Incluso tuvo la arrogancia de querer controlar la vida de sus hijos, sus clones.

Zim estaba al corriente de esa parte turbia en la vida de Dib y su hermana y las secuelas en sus vidas. ¿Por qué la mocosa atrevida sacaba ese tema a la luz?

- Seguramente Dib te dijo también que el objetivo principal del proyecto era crear una plataforma genética para mejorar a la raza humana, obtener a partir de ella una guía con la cual planear el futuro. – Continuó la joven. - El profesor Membrana sabía perfectamente que no vería la conclusión del proyecto; no es tan fácil identificar las características genéticas más deseadas de una generación, modificarlas o mejorarlas cuando el objeto de estudio necesita décadas para reproducirse. Aunque tuvo la esperanza que sus hijos y sus descendientes tomaran las riendas del proyecto y cumplieran con su más grande sueño. Viviste ocho años con Dib, sin duda debiste reconocer esas características tan particulares que lo hacían diferente a todos los demás.

- ¡Él no era un fenómeno! – Zim exclamó involuntariamente, reaccionando al profundo rechazo que Dib había tenido respecto al proyecto que le diera vida.

Gaz sonrió divertida, Zim era tan fácil de arrinconar.

- Pero… ciertamente tenía ciertos gustos extravagantes. – Dijo, observando críticamente la apariencia real del irken en el instante que su disfraz se apagó brevemente. - Tú mejor que nadie en este planeta debería entender el increíble potencial de este _arte_. ¿No ustedes, los irken, son los maestros indiscutibles de la genética en el universo? Tu mismo cuerpo es prueba de ello; por poseer un refinado conocimiento de los genes lograste sobrevivir a las húmedas condiciones de la Tierra, por eso Dib logró tocarte sin lastimarte.

- ¡Dib no influenció con mi cambio! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No confundas los motivos de Zim! – Zim trató de defenderse pero la humana tenía un argumento con que contraatacar cada objeción que él expusiera. ¡¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre ellos?

Tras un instante de silencio que la joven tomó para meditar, pregunto:

- Por años me he preguntado, Zim, si tu cicatriz aun te llega a quemar.

- En cuanto Zim salga de aquí, te vas arrepentir de cada palabra. – Gruñó Zim, encogiéndose de rabia contenida. – Voy a hacer que te atragantes con ellas y regurgites tus entrañas.

- Apuesto que no tanto como recordar a Dib. – Concluyó Gaz, perdiendo ya su buen humor.

Gaz lo observó acusadoramente preguntándose por qué se había metido en ese embrollo en primer lugar.

Esa sensación inquietante que no había desaparecido comenzó a incrementarse lentamente sobre Zim, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más indefenso y ansioso. ¿De dónde venía esa pesadez?

- ¿Quieres escuchar un pequeño secretito, Zim? – Acercó su rostro un poco más y, haciendo un gesto con su mano, preguntó Gaz en un susurro confidente. - Estoy totalmente segura que es algo por el que te haz muerto por saber desde que te fuiste.

Zim tragó saliva, sintiéndose completamente a merced de la joven. ¿Cómo era posible que un enfrentamiento verbal fuera peor que una batalla mortal cuerpo a cuerpo? Ya no sabía que esperar de ella.

- Después de irte, Dib quedó destrozado y le tomó dos agonizantes años levantarse. Por tu culpa, casi olvida también su pasión por lo paranormal. Se empeñó tanto en dejarte atrás y todo lo que representabas que terminó regresando con su _padre_ para estudiar "la verdadera ciencia". Sabes que años después se casó y tuvo un hijo, pero apuesto que no estabas al tanto hasta qué punto tú estuviste involucrado en sus decisiones. ¿No era justamente ese el mayor temor de su vida, procrear un hijo que continuara con los torcidos genes Membrana? Hiciste que se traicionara a sí mismo ¡Y mira, Zim, el programa genético continúa, mira en lo que él y su hermana convirtieron los Laboratorios Membrana! – Exclamó, estirando los brazos triunfalmente.

- ¡Cállate, maldita zorra! ¡Cállate! ¡Zim no quiere escuchar nada más de ti, sanguijuela asquerosa! ¡Silencio! - Explotó Zim, ya no podría soportar la presencia de la humana, el irken estaba en su límite.

- La verdad duele para quien no la quiera escuchar, Zim. – La expresión de Gaz se volvió fría y grave. - Y yo tengo todo el derecho para recriminarte todo el dolor que le provocaste.

- ¿De qué hablas, larva insolente? Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, no eres nada más que una desgraciada infeliz, ¡una inmundicia bola fétida de tripas humanas! - A pesar de su cólera, un frío estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Zim y notó esa extraña sensación en el ambiente cada vez más opresiva y palpable.

- Sigues sin reconocer el peligro frente a tí, Zim. - Dijo la joven adoptando una pose rígida, las sombras lentamente comenzaron a invadir el terreno de la luz y, poco a poco, la temperatura comenzó a caer. - Sigues sin aceptar lo patético y triste que ha sido tu existencia hasta ahora. - Una aguda sensación fría comenzó a deslizarse desagradablemente sobre la piel del irken, como pequeñas garras de hielo, paralizándolo de angustia. – No has comprendido lo que realmente encontraste en este planeta. – Todos sus sentidos se hundieron en la oscuridad, dejando la conciencia de Zim pendido de un hilo. – Eres incapaz de imaginarte lo que hemos llegado a hacer.

Como un golpe, Zim reconoció esa demoníaca sensación. Jamás la olvidaría en su vida. La hermana de Dib lo había enfrentado de esa misma manera despiadada cuando se conocieron, pero aquella ocasión no se comparaba al sofocante e intenso aturdimiento que mantenía su cuerpo crispado y vacío.

- No voy a dejar… - Balbuceó, haciendo acopio del poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sentía cada músculo dolorosamente engarrotado y tenso. - … que otra humana inmunda me haga esto.

- ¿"Otra"? No, Zim. Yo soy Gaz, lo fui antes tanto como lo soy ahora. Lo he sido en todas y cada generación, he vivido a través del tiempo en cuerpos que yo misma he mejorado con la ingeniería genética. – Viendo la incredulidad en el rostro del irken, prosiguió con el ataque. - El profesor Membrana nunca logró comprender lo que realmente había creado.

Como si hubiera accionado un interruptor, la oscuridad liberó el cuerpo de Zim y, drenado de energía y vitalidad, cayó de rodillas.

- Maldita perra mentirosa. Gaz murió a los cuarenta años. – Musitó Zim sin aliento. - Eso es imposible. Te voy a matar.

La joven tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar la débil voz del irken. No le preocupaba mucho lo que dijera, Gaz sabía que Zim entendía en lo más profundo que era verdad.

El irken, recuperándose lentamente, levantó el rostro lanzándole una mirada llena de odio y sed de venganza. Pero Gaz aun no había terminado.

- Los dos sujetos experimentales originales, Dib y yo, partíamos básicamente de las mismas células modificadas. Los dos compartíamos, en un menor o mayor grado, las mismas características y habilidades, aunque cada quién tenía su propia mentalidad y prioridades. Si yo he sido capaz de regresar tantas veces, ¿no crees que él también podría hacerlo al menos una vez?

Las antenas de Zim se levantaron en atención, sin querer entender lo que escuchaba.

- Dib pasó por muchas cosas en su vida, no me sorprendería que deseara tener una vida tranquila y simplemente olvidarse de todo. Pero tenías que regresar para arruinar todo. - Al no dar muestras de entendimiento, Gaz prosiguió. - Por experiencia, te puedo decir que un cuerpo por el que corre tu sangre es como un faro al cual dirigirte. - Explicó la joven, embelesada con sus propias palabras. - He estado al tanto de cada miembro de los Membrana desde el inicio, a mis ojos nada se oculta. Y hasta hace veinte años al fin lo encontré, Zim. Él ha regresado.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder ni actuar, Gaz terminó con la conversación diciendo:

- Regresaré en tres días, Zim. Para ese entonces espero tener una respuesta. Quedarte aquí y esperar a que los soldados lleguen por tí o aceptar la nave que te ofrezco y huir con la cola entre las patas.

El muro volvió a ocultar la visibilidad desde adentro, dejando al irken nuevamente aislado del mundo exterior. Tomándose unos minutos, Gaz observó a Zim levantarse con fatiga del suelo y, en silencio, el irken se mantuvo parado en el centro de la celda pero su pose tensa evidenciaba su ira bullendo en su interior.

Sorpresivamente, un grito ensordecedor salió desde la celda.

- ¡Zorra repugnante! ¡Zim no quiere nada de tí! ¡Zim no se va a tragar toda esa mierda! ¡Te voy a matar con mis propias manos! ¡Espera a que salga de aquí!

A unos pasos de distancia, Gaz tomó su bastón, aliviada de descansar su adolorida pierna. Ignorando la rabieta del irken, la joven se marchó en dirección a los laboratorios de genética, para revisar las copias de su propio cuerpo y buscar el doloroso y potencialmente mortal error.

..

El sol de medio día brillaba chocantemente, Gaz odiaba las luces fuertes e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Convenientemente, un vehículo se aparcó rápidamente frente a su salida personal. El chofer no dilató en abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle servicialmente su ayuda para entrar al vehículo, gesto que ella ignoró.

Le puerta se cerró y, en el siguiente instante, el chofer ya estaba en el asiento de piloto, encendiendo el silencioso motor.

Gaz encontró en el asiento contiguo un nuevo videojuego, idéntico al que había destrozado hacía una hora atrás.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la visita, señorita? - Preguntó el chofer, atentamente.

- Zim sigue siendo el mismo irken necio e idiota que conocí antes. – Dijo, aun molesta por la negativa del irken. A pesar que ella había propiciado la situación le era difícil aceptar un NO como respuesta. - El desgraciado rechazó mi oferta sin dudarlo, su orgullo va a matarlo algún día. – Prendió el juego y lo encontró justo donde había dejado el anterior. Aun así, no le dedicó un pensamiento de reconocimiento para el demonio. Era su trabajo y ella estaba en pleno derecho de exigir su servidumbre.

Donde antes había un hombre vestido de uniforme, estaba Mortos manejando gustoso el veloz vehículo.

- ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve? – Preguntó el demonio educadamente, todavía fiel en su papel de chofer.

- Lo que esté en la agenda. – Se limitó a indicar, sin darle mucha importancia a la reunión que tenía por delante. – Alienígena idiota. – Susurró, deseando haber destrozado al irken miembro a miembro en el sótano. Por lo menos, a partir de ese momento, no tenía que hacer nada más que hacer. El Quinto y Zim tendrían que arreglárselas solos a partir de ese momento.

- ¿Se lo dijo, señorita Gaz? - Preguntó Mortos, genuinamente curioso al respecto.

- Solo lo suficiente para encender su ánimo. Al menos querrá perseguir al Quinto y sacarle algunas respuestas a golpes. Lástima que el muchacho sepa aun menos de todo ésto. - Respondió Gaz y sonrió divertida con su propio comentario. – Zim se llevará una gran decepción cuando se de cuenta de la verdad.

...

El segundero completó su eterno ciclo para formar las 3:56 de la mañana. El periódico tic tac del mecanismo interno del reloj se escuchaba claramente hasta el otro lado de la biblioteca. Y el movimiento tenía absorta la mirada del muchacho.

La atención prácticamente dispersa de Dib V se tambaleaba precariamente bajo el peso del agotamiento. Sentía los ojos tan pesados y granulosos que le era imposible seguir leyendo la engorrosa letra de su ancestro, mucho menos de buscar y estudiar la vasta cantidad datos dispersos en las viejas y delicadas hojas de papel.

A pesar del dolor punzante en su vientre, Dib se negaba a seguir los consejos del médico. Supuestamente debería estar descansando para recuperarse de sus heridas y seguir constante su estricto horario de medicamentos, pero no quería desviarse de su objetivo aun cuando ya no tenía las fuerzas físicas ni mentales para hacerlo. Su tiempo se estaba acabando, su padre llegaría en dos días y, si iba a enfrentarse a él, por lo menos quería hacer algo para, al menos, mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero los últimos días habían sido demasiado largos para él.

¿Qué le diría a su padre cuando se encontraran? No quería ni imaginarse lo iracundo que estaba justamente en ese momento. ¿Acaso le perdonaría algún día? Pero no se arrepentía por abandonar la casa Membrana y tenía claras cuáles fueron sus razones para tomar esa decisión.

Dib pensó brevemente en su sobrina. Hacía unas horas habían conversado en el jardín/bosque, rodeados por altos árboles de jacaranda. La plática había sido corta pero sorprendentemente amena. No sabía que Gaz pudiera tener una conversación informal y relajada. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, no encontraba en sus comentarios algún indicio de desagrado u odio hacia él. Tampoco de simpatía. ¿Qué pensaría sobre él?

¿Y cuál habría sido su suerte si simplemente se hubiese olvidado de la existencia de Zim desde un inicio? Le gustaría poder mandar al diablo al irken y todo lo relacionado con él pero mientras la presencia de los soldados aliens pusiera en peligro a la Tierra no podía dejarlo de lado.

Estaba con las manos atadas y atrapado en ese lugar tan escalofriante, donde no podía quitarse de la nuca la sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer en su situación?

Las dudas lo acosaron y, en un intento de despejarse, refunfuñó airadamente sin coherencia. Miró acusadoramente hacia el material desperdigado sobre el escritorio. Hasta el momento no había hallado nada útil para su situación.

- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente por hoy! ¡No pienses más! – Y, aun así, su mente siguió trabajando a toda velocidad, desentrañando infructíferamente el pasado y sus repercusiones en ese momento, en ese lugar.

Por fin, su mente abrumada cedió a la demanda del cuerpo y todo pensamiento se estancó en el limbo, como el movimiento atascado de un entramado de engranes. Inconscientemente, el muchacho se recostó en el sillón y, sin notarlo, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En la negrura del inconsciente cayó inesperada pero suavemente un recuerdo tan ínfimo como un copo de nieve. Era el cálido y dulce-amargo sabor de un café recién hecho en un vaso grande de poliuretano. Otro recuerdo igual de diminuto cayó en el estanque de su mente agitándolo imperceptiblemente, esta vez la deslumbrante luz de fuegos artificiales explotando en un caluroso atardecer de verano. Más y más pequeños recuerdos se hicieron presentes frente a él, arrastrando con ellos breves esbozos de sentimientos y sensaciones que de alguna forma sabía no eran suyos, nada de eso lo era, pero lo embelesaron por su intensidad y genuinidad, tanto los placenteros como los dolorosos.

Entre la abrumadora y rápida secuencia, captó de soslayo rostros que le resultaron familiares, especialmente uno en particular, Zim aparecía ahí atrayendo especialmente su atención.

Lentamente todo regresó a una tranquilidad inerte, como si la avalancha de recuerdos al fin se hubiera asentado en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y se vio dentro de una casa que, vagamente recordaba con cierta claridad. Los muebles que veía a su alrededor se venían anticuados pero nuevos. Al observar a través de las ventanas encontró una gran incongruencia. Al otro lado de la calle se alzaba la malla de contención para la ruta de vehículos levitadores, los anuncios luminosos a lo lejos y la aurora boreal artificial cruzando el cielo se desvanecía lentamente tras la última liberación de energía excedente del día.

- ¿Esta… esta es la vieja casa de los Membrana? – Se preguntó observando el aspecto de las puertas, los muros, las ventanas tal como habían sido en su época dorada. No había puertas apolilladas, muros agrietados, pintura carcomida ni el boquete que había dejado el aterrizaje de Zim.

Con una sensación de ligereza, caminó hacia la sala y extrañamente la luz del sol entraba deslumbrante por las ventanas. En el presente, los edificios contiguos siempre mantenían la casa oculta de la luz natural.

Al otro lado de cuarto había alguien junto a la ventana. La luz intensa le impedía ver su rostro pero, de alguna forma, se sentía tranquilo y en calma.

- Disculpa que Zim te haya causado tantos problemas. – Dijo el extraño repentinamente. – También por tantas cosas que dejé pendientes. – Paseó su mano sobre la cabecera del sofá cercano, como si el gesto evocara algún pensamiento agradable. - Sé por lo que has pasado y entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, pero te pido que me soportes un poco más.

El muchacho quiso preguntar quién era pero las palabras le salieron mudas. Un sueño, definitivamente era un sueño bastante extraño. Debía haber partículas tóxicas entre las páginas de los diarios que lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

Con una débil risa el extraño agregó, como leyendo su mente:

– Lamentablemente esto no es precisamente un sueño. Te involucré en un asunto serio y peligroso, no creí que esto fuera a salirse tanto de control. – Soltando un suspiro, continuó. - Créeme, tenle confianza a mi hermana. Ella no te dejará solo y, en cuanto cumpla mi promesa, no te volveré a molestar.

Extrañado y confundido, el muchacho quiso conocer la identidad del extraño. Tal vez así algunas cosas serían más claras. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la figura y éste hizo lo mismo, cruzando el potente rayo de luz exterior para llegar a él.

La luz solar era demasiado intensa y la visión se desvaneció, dejando al muchacho flotando en una deriva nublosa que desembocó en un precipicio oscuro.

Una repentina sensación de vértigo despertó a Dib V con un sobresalto. Con el corazón golpeando su pecho, se levantó asustado tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de caerse del sillón.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? – Observó desconcertado a su alrededor, en busca de cualquier anomalía. La biblioteca estaba en silencio, las luces aun estaban prendidas, el té se había enfriado y agriado horas atrás y las luces de la ciudad a través del ventanal se veían claras e intensas.

El muchacho soltó un gruñido exasperado y se frotó el rostro enérgicamente, tratando de ahuyentar el cansancio mental acumulado desde hacía semanas. Soltó un gran bostezo, estiró sus miembros entumidos y sosegadamente se dirigió hacia el ventanal mientras se ajustaba los lentes. Quería un poco de aire fresco pero sabía que al igual que los accesos, las ventanas estaban firmemente cerradas por el comando de voz de su sobrina. Desconsoladamente tuvo que contentarse con la vista.

– Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No sé cómo no me he vuelto loco con todo lo que ha pasado. – Concluyó soltando un suspiro cansado.

El estrés, la ansiedad sobre su futuro y el próximo encuentro con su padre, más la revelación que aun no lograba digerir sobre Zim, Dib, los Membranas y el cocktail de medicamentos en su sistema se debía estar mezclando en un volátil revoltijo en su sistema.

Arrastrando los pies, regresó a su tarea. Se dejó caer sobre el amplio sillón frente al escritorio atiborrado de viejos documentos amarillentos, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

- No debí haber regresado a Ciudad Capital. – Se lamentó inútilmente. En ese momento deseó que Freed estuviera con él para levantarle el ánimo como siempre hacía pero, tal como estaban las cosas, dudaba poder siquiera salir de la vigilancia de los Membrana, otra vez.

Entonces, una imagen nítida pero tan fugaz como un destello brotó frente a sus ojos. La sensación de un sueño olvidado se hizo presente y unas palabras inteligibles hicieron eco en su mente.

- Suficiente. Te vas a volver loco. – Exclamó para romper el agobiante silencio de la biblioteca. El hogar de Gaz era demasiado inhóspito para su propio bien, lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la amenaza que representaban los irken para su planeta. Zim estaba convencido que uno solo podría destruir a la Tierra sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque por su lado, Gaz estaba convencida que, si los irken representaran una verdadera amenaza, habrían capturado a Zim tiempo atrás, pero tal vez menospreciaba el hecho que los soldados estaban detrás de la información contenida en el pak de Zim. Debían contenerse en la medida de lo posible para obtener su meta y, si confiaba en los comentarios del irken prófugo, los soldados darían la vida por cumplir con su misión sin vacilar. Si Zim no estaba muerto por alguna violenta explosión o desmembramiento particularmente desagradable, seguramente era para evitar que su pak sufriera daños colaterales.

El joven Membrana apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, sin deseo de despejar la superficie de papeles y cuadernos de notas, por lo menos éstas lo hacían menos incómodo y frío.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en lo que muchacho dejó su mente más relajada y absorta en las tonterías más cotidianas y vulgares que llegaban a ella. Desde su posición, miró las líneas de escritura a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. "Hay una página con manchas en una esquina ¿serán de soda?" Pensó al azar.

Sin quererlo sus ojos captaron una serie de palabras en una de las tantas hojas sobre el escritorio que hasta ese momento no había reparado. Volvió a leer distraídamente el párrafo pero encontró en ellas algo que lo obligó a levantarse y releer el contenido con gran atención.

- Pero, ¿qué…? - Preguntó incrédulo a la vacuidad de la biblioteca. Sujetó la hoja para leerla desde un inicio y rebuscó entre las cercanas para tener el texto completo. Encontró las hojas faltantes y, con impaciencia leyó el documento completo, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Al finalizar el párrafo, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría que apenas pudo contener. - ¡Lo sabía! – Susurró, conteniendo su emoción. – Sabía que había algo aquí. - Sonriendo ampliamente sostuvo una hoja frente a su rostro releyendo su contenido una vez más.

Aun no podía darse por vencido. Zim y, por ende, la Tierra podían salvarse. El muchacho tomó una resolución y nada del mundo le haría cambiaría de parecer. Solo esperaba que no volviera a desencadenar un caos como la vez pasada.

...

- ¿Qué están esperando? – Preguntó Skoodge acusador, observando a uno de los dos irken defectuosos recluido en una de las habitaciones más profundas de la base. Drainden estaba sentado sobre una de las enormes cajas de provisiones, oculto entre las sombras con la cabeza gacha: La viva imagen de la derrota.

- ¿Qué esperas que hagamos, comandante? – Preguntó a su vez Drainden, dándole un tono mordaz a la última palabra y le lanzó una mirada resentida a Skoodge. Entonces, Drainden notó la armadura especial de invasor élite que el comandante estaba usando. Jamás había visto uno integro de cerca, normalmente llegaba a encontrar los despojos que las explosiones enemigas dejaban. Aunque aparentemente parecían frágiles y entorpecedores, sabía lo letal y destructivo que realmente era. A decir verdad, Drainden no esperaba ver a Skoodge con ella, el invasor tenía órdenes de no usarlo hasta que fuera absoluta y desesperadamente necesario. Aparentemente las cosas iban en serio.

- Tenemos una responsabilidad aquí y bajo ningún motivo debemos ignorarla.

- ¡¿Responsabilidad? – Exclamó Drainden, levantándose de su lugar. - En Alto personalmente nos retiró de la misión ¡La completa humillación! En cuanto llegue el escuadrón Morado seremos entregados como escoria frente a él. Tal vez te den alguna condescendencia, invasor élite Skoodge, pero sabes perfectamente lo que nos ocurrirá a Mrot y a mí.

- No nos quedemos aquí, cruzados de brazos, hasta que el batallón se presente para quitarnos esta victoria. No esperaba verlos rendirse tan fácilmente. – Dijo, haciendo un gesto a Russ para acercarse. El irken ojiazul se paró silenciosamente detrás del líder del grupo en espera de sus órdenes.

- Entonces, ¿vas a desafiar las órdenes del Alto? – Preguntó Drainden, con un dejo de curiosidad mórbida.

- Quien desee desafiar al Alto Purple, con gusto lo enfrentaré en su nombre. – Agregó Skoodge firme en su postura, pero aclaró. - Las órdenes del Alto fueron explicitas, Drainden. Tras nuestros continuos fracasos por capturar a Zim, se nos retira de la misión y un equipo militar vendrá en breve para ocuparse el traidor. Pero en ningún momento se nos prohibió actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Drainden dio un salto y cayó ligeramente sobre el suelo, a unos metros de Skoodge.

- Lo único que vas a provocar es que nos maten a todos.

- Si no actuamos, ustedes tres están igual de muertos. - Respondió, refiriéndose a Russ, Mrot y Drainden. Como soldados 9-B eran tratados y considerados como la escoria más baja del ejercito irken. La más pequeña infracción significaba la ejecución.

De un estrecho y oscuro pasillo apareció Montroot vestido completamente con su armadura de batalla, llevando en brazos otro juego idéntico. Las tres miradas cayeron sobre él, Drainden soltó un suspiro resignado pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Russ parecía levemente intrigado y Skoodge irritado.

- Hipócrita. – Dijo el comandante sin ánimos de entrar en un conflicto con el irken. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el juicio marcial que seguramente le estaba esperando en casa para sumarle una pelea sin sentido con los dos irken defectuosos.

- Que inoportuno, Mrot. Acabas de tirar el teatro. – Dijo Drainden, sonriendo burlonamente. Los dos esperaban actuar por sí solos aprovechando justamente ese agujero en las órdenes del Alto. Evidentemente no fueron los únicos en ver la oportunidad de redimirse frente al líder indiscutible del Imperio Irken.

- No importa, ¿cierto? – Dijo Mrot desvergonzadamente al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la armadura. - Vamos, Drainden. Zim no se va a capturar solo. – Haciendo alarde de su fuerza, Drainden atrapó la pesada armadura con un brazo sin dificultad.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que nos quedaríamos lamentando nuestra derrota como nenazas, Skoodge? – Drainden colocó el uniforme frente a él, las uniones se abrieron y envolvieron el cuerpo del soldado irken, acoplándose a su vez al pak del soldado.

- Al menos creí que planearían alguna estrategia antes de lanzarse a la caza. - Indicó el lider del grupo, impaciente por terminar esa discusión. - Las tropas imperiales estarán aquí en cuestión de días, ¿tienes al menos una jodida idea de dónde empezar?

Drainden se tomó un momento para ajustarse la pechera, sin dejarse intimidar por la acusación del comandante.

- Buscar es mejor que quedarnos aquí, esperando a que Zim haga explotar algo. - Dijo, una vez estuvo satisfecho con su atuendo. -Si no tuvieramos que priorizar la integridad del pak, habríamos devastado este planeta hace semanas.

- Lo hemos buscado en cada rincón de ésta asquerosa cuidad sin encontrar nada más que ese penoso escondrijo. Seguramente debe estar en algún refugio de emergencia. – Completó Mrot.

- ¿Tú que piensas, Russ? - El comandante ignoró las especulaciones de Mrot. El dúo confiaba demasiado en sus capacidades, lamentablemente para la misión era perjucicial que subestimaran sus propios recursos.

- Las trampas que dejamos en el escondite de Zim aun no se han activado. Destruimos su nave y el SIR, por lo que no tiene escapatoria del planeta. Antes del asalto a las instalaciones Membrana, instalé un circuito de monitoreo en los alrededores. He revisado cada toma y Zim jamás sale de ahí. – Escuchando a su fiel subordinado, Skoodge se ajustó el visor a un lado del rostro con orgullo y una lectura inicial de sus alrededores se mostró frente a sus ojos en la superficie transparente.

Dirigiéndose a Drainden y a Mrot, con una ligera sonrisa autosuficiente, Skoodge cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Qué tal si Zim nunca salió de la Torre Membrana en primer lugar? – Preguntó Skoodge, seguro que sus palabras harían reaccionar a los desmoralizados soldados y que, sin duda alguna, se aferrarían a esa última esperanza de sobrevivir.

Ahora había una lucha a contra reloj que no podían perder.

...

...

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Antes que nada, les agradezco que hayan esperado pacientemente por este capítulo (no es que hayan tenido mucha elección, ¿cierto? owo; ). Y me alegra anunciarles que de ésta forma concluimos con la primera parte de Against the Odds. Como sabrán perfectamente, hay todavía muchas preguntas que resolver y créanme, lo que sigue está para responderlas.

Lo siguiente en la agenda es lo que llamo "Remembranzas", lo cual incluyen los ocho años en los que Zim estuvo en la Tierra la primera vez y planeo hacer más o menos un capítulo por año, más tres extras que explicarán lo que pasó con Dib después que Zim se fuera, lo que el irken pasó en su ida y regreso y una breve historia sobre Mrot y Drainden.

No creo extenderme más allá de eso, los cuatro primeros años van a estar un poco más desarrollados que los últimos ya que es donde, principalmente, se desarrollará la relación de los muchachos en todos sentidos.

Aun así, si algo no les pareció claro en éste capítulo, pregunten. Trataré de responderles en la medida de lo posible sin que arruine las futuras sorpresas.

Ahora, un regaño para mí misma.

A ver, ¿cómo te explico, mí misma? Se supone que éste iba a ser el capítulo más corto, ¡¿de dónde #?$%*ç salieron tantas páginas?

De verdad, en serio ¡se supone que iba a ser el capítulo más corto! Solamente era hacer que Dib V se despertara, que Gaz VI le enseñara la biblioteca y él encontrara _eso_ que encontró al final. Sin mencionar que hay, al menos, dos escenas y tres páginas de material extra que corté completamente por pereza y por cuestiones prácticas, ya no quería que se extendiera más, ¡no! ;w;

Tal vez, más adelante, pondré una de esas escenas cuando volvamos a este punto de la historia. En cualquier caso, no son trascendentales así que no hay nada que lamentar.

Antes de concluir, me gustaría hacerles atentamente una pregunta que me he estado tragando casi desde el principio de este proyecto:

**"¿Me podrían decir cuáles son las teorías que tienen sobre lo que está pasando hasta ahora? ¿Cuál es el papel de los personajes en toda esta maraña disparatada? ¿Qué clase de psicotrópico la autora se fumó?"**

Lo que sea, por muy rara que suene me encantaría leer lo que cada uno de ustedes tiene en mente con las migajas que he dejado en todos estos capítulos. Realmente tengo muchísima curiosidad, ¿me ayudan? Sobre la marcha ya veremos quién estuvo más cerca de la verdad xp

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que el próximo primer capítulo de Remembranzas salga más pronto, calculo yo a principios de Marzo (y esta vez si cumpliré). Me gustaría poder apurarme, pero en este momento estoy enfocada en unos asuntos personales que quisiera resolver para poder poner la atención que este fanfic requiere.

Se cuidan y espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año.

Raga

P. D. Alguien debe haber notado mi casi nula actividad en Internet (aquí y en dA). Tristemente no habrá muchos cambios en el futuro cercano pero estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios que son siempre bienvenidos :3


	7. Remembrazas I Gayane Ballet Suite

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Con un poco de angustia pero las cosas mejorarán… de alguna forma xp

Resumen: Después de una accidentada huida por el Universo, Zim encuentra un planeta habitable más allá de los confines del universo conocido, su última esperanza para sobrevivir y continuar con su misión. Lamentablemente, después de vagar por años huyendo del Imperio Irken, queda varado si posibilidad de salir de ese planeta primitivo. A partir de ahora, Zim deberá adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra, obligado a vivir bajo el techo del único humano capaz de entender su naturaleza y tecnología, el joven investigador paranormal, Dib Membrana. Por su parte, tras un error de calculo, Dib estará obligado a ayudar al irken a regresar al espacio.

¿He mencionado ya que deberán colaborar sin matarse entre ellos?

Comentario inicial de la autora:

En este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de colocar alguno que otro dato informativo respecto a las criaturas paranormales indicados en la historia (obviamente con ciertas adaptaciones) que se mencionarán más adelante.

Como les he estado adelantando desde el inicio de este fanfic, a partir de ahora volvemos en el tiempo al punto donde la historia ZADR se desenvuelve, irán apareciendo las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que he dejado en los capítulos anteriores cómo el papel de cada personaje en Remebranzas ha repercutido en lo ocurrido en los primeros cinco capítulos y las razones y circunstancias por las cuales Zim se vio obligado a abandonar la Tierra, dejando a Dib atrás.

Ahora, las notas extras que no necesitan saber pero se las pongo aquí:

1. - Plutón seguirá siendo un planeta para mí, así que nueve planetas de nuestro sistema solar serán en este fanfic.

2. - Bestias de Bladenboro: En 1954, en la población californiana de Bladenboro, EU, se suscitaron una serie de ataques a animales, estilo semejante al del Chupacabras. Los animales mostraban ruptura de mandíbula y drenación de sangre. Algunos testigos oculares describen a la criatura como un felino o lobo, incluso como un puma.

3. - El Hombre de Quives (para este fanfic, Duendes de Quive): Durante un reportaje en alrededor del poblado de Quive, Perú, un camarografo captó una extraña forma en el bosque que los medios llamaron el Hombre de Quives. Al realizar un análisis de las imágenes se concluyó que era una rama mal enfocada entre el camarografo y el narrador.

Weeeh! Por primera vez no me tardé medio año en colocar un nuevo capítulo X'D *Cheers for me*

Bueno, ya al final me pueden responder si se imaginaron que así sería el primer encuentro de los muchachos xD

En fin, ¡disfruten!

Remembranzas

Capítulo I - Gayane Ballet Suite

Muy lejos de la Tierra, solo a unos millares de kilómetros lejos del borde de un pequeño y relativamente joven sistema solar vagamente explorado por los seres humanos, existía un pequeño punto flotando a la deriva, sin un rumbo fijo como meta y un punto de partida a millones de años luz y galaxias de distancia.

A simple vista parecía un cuerpo sin vida perdido en la infinidad del Universo. Solo cuando te acercabas lo suficiente verías algo más interesante que un simple pedazo de roca o elementos congelados apelmazados. En vez de un área rocosa e irregular encontrarías una superficie rojiza, metálica y lustrosa cubriendo una pequeña nave espacial destinada para viajes cortos (lo que para los diseñadores de ese vehículo entendían por la distancia entre dos sistemas solares). Tal hallazgo resulta ser muy curiosos y peculiar más que interesante, no se deberían encontrar cosas así en un espacio tan poco conocido y prácticamente inexplorado por cualquiera de las civilizaciones más avanzadas y poderosas del Universo.

¿Cómo una nave tan pequeña había sobrevivido a un viaje de tal magnitud y estar aun viva por dentro?

Desde el centro del sistema solar llegó una pequeña sonda esférica y, cuidadosamente, se acopló a una entrada al costado de la nave. En el amplio panel de control de la cabina, una pequeña sección tintineó. Si el observador pudiera leer esa escritura extranjera entendería los resultados obtenidos por la recién llegada sonda al lado de la insistente advertencia parpadeante en rojo: 'Alerta: Energía Alterna - Nivel Crítico'. Esa era precisamente la razón por la cual la cabina, el estrecho pasillo y la estancia de servicio y almacén estaban completamente a oscuras, mientras el sistema de calefacción funcionaba solo lo suficiente para mantener a raya el frío del Universo. Para el único ocupante de la nave todo eso era una incomodidad menor. Sus implantes oculares le permitían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad total y esa baja temperatura aun le era soportable, su organismo estaba diseñado para sobrevivir a todo tipo de condiciones adversas.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaron con la débil luz del panel y una delgada mano enguantada movió de un lado a otro los datos sobre la superficie cristalina del panel, retirando la información inservible referente a los planetas donde no podría obtener el menor provecho. Su atención se centró en uno en particular: el tercero de los nueve planetas principales. Ahí había fuertes señales de vida, primitiva tal vez pero al fin había encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse por el momento y recargar su nave o por lo menos mantenerse vivo. Dada la situación, tal hallazgo era un verdadero milagro.

Una pequeña figura flotante miró por sobre su hombro la información de la pantalla y lanzó un suave chillido entusiasta.

El piloto, demasiado concentrado con sobrevivir, lo ignoró y soltando un suspiro de alivio se recargó sobre el asiento de pilotaje. Si no se hubiera perdido varias semanas atrás muy seguro se habría quedado varado en la infinidad del universo y moriría con la incertidumbre de saber si su exilio autoimpuesto habría servido de algo.

Inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia una pequeña forma inerte descansando en el suelo a su lado, con un puñado de cables uniéndolo a la parte baja del panel. Justo en ese momento se felicitó a sí mismo por haberse llevado a ese pequeño robot militar durante su desesperada huida. Cuando la energía de la nave se agotó, sin dudarlo canalizó la energía de robot hacia la nave, dándose así unos días más de vida. Lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con su otro pequeño acompañante.

Tenía confianza que la nave llegaría a ese planeta, sin embargo veía difícil que soportara el aterrizaje. Miró de nuevo los datos y el simple movimiento de cabeza lo mareó. Estaba muy débil, no podía regatear la oferta que la fortuna presentaba ante él. Un momento de silencio después y con la cabeza despejada, fijó curso hacia su nuevo destino.

- Minimoose. Entra a mi pak, no quiero ningún accidente a estas alturas, mucho menos contigo. – Ordenó con voz cansada, alistando la nave hacia su nuevo rumbo. El pak se abrió tras un chasquido.

La pequeña criatura dudó un instante frente a la obertura del pak, inseguro por el estado mental de su amo. ¿Acaso le estaba ordenando entrar en la parte más vulnerable y delicada de su cuerpo? Minimoose no sabía ni entendía completamente su situación en aquel escenario imprevisible aunque tampoco era tonto, que un irken se expusiera así era preocupante.

- ¡Entra ya! - Gritó su amo. Sobresaltado, Minimoose soltó chillido, ingresó al pak y se acomodó en el fondo sin hacer ruido.

...

En general, los últimos seis días habían sido muy instructivos para él en la Convención Anual de lo Paranormal. No solo se había enterado de los últimos resultados y evidencias que sus colegas habían recolectado desde el año pasado (pobres en comparación a lo que él había logrado), sino también había recibido varias ofertas para integrarse a grupos renombrados de investigación independientes, aun sí había rechazado cada invitación. De momento quería seguir trabajando por su propia cuenta.

Aunque ese año había sido invitado para dar una conferencia sobre sus hallazgos en la parapsicología (telequinesia, telepatía, reencarnación, etc.) ciertamente había dejado una muy buena impresión en los círculos más altos de la Sociedad de Investigación Paranormal y de Criptozoología. Dib, con solo dieciocho años de edad ya era conocido por sus numerosos descubrimientos, investigaciones e inventos para el estudio de los fenómenos paranormales, especialmente en el extenso y peligroso campo de la criptozoología.

Su última investigación había desembocado al descubrimiento de una especie enana de dragón de agua dulce cuando realizaba pruebas submarinas en un río cercano al lago Ness. De momento se podía conformar con ese pequeño pariente lejano del monstruo de Loch Ness mientras planeaba los últimos detalles para otra expedición. En esa investigación había empleado un visor de espectro que había desarrollado unos meses atrás para estudiar el comportamiento de una pequeña colonia de bestias de Bladenboro que había descubierto días antes. Para no ser atacado por esas criaturas tan agresivas, instaló los visores en cámaras de video de alta resolución con un sistema anti-gravitatorio mejorado por él mismo. Esas bestias habían desarrollado un mecanismo de locomoción semi-espectral con lo cual difícilmente podía seguirles el rastro sin arriesgar el pellejo.

Si, definitivamente ese año había sido estupendo, especialmente por que había llegado a la mayoría de edad. A la media noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con sus pertenencias empacadas, listo para dejar atrás la continua y hostigosa presión que su padre siempre ejercía sobre él para que se olvidara de esas "tonterías paranormales" y dedicara su enorme potencial a "la verdadera ciencia".

Su padre estaba tan retraído en su trabajo que jamás notó la creciente atención de los medios sobre su hijo al publicar los sorprendentes y reveladores resultados de sus investigaciones, mucho menos detectó los ingresos que Dib recibía por ello.

Una amiga de la infancia le había dado asilo por unos días y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un pequeño departamento. Era un lugar reducido, un detalle sin importancia, casi nunca estaba para notarlo. Y en los pocos días que estaba ahí casi siempre se la pasaba en la sala, ahora convertida en su centro de operación.

Mientras tuviera Internet y algo qué comer y beber, su mundo alrededor desaparecía de su realidad inmediata.

A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial al asistir a la convención, algunas exposiciones se le habían hecho absurdas y aburridas, principalmente por que daban información obsoleta o ridículamente estrafalaria, justo el tipo de cosas que desacreditaban los estudios paranormales frente a las demás ciencias establecidas, sin embargo había encontrado alguno que otro dato interesante entre los demás asistentes que corroboraría en cuanto llegara a casa.

Ya era tarde de noche y el muchacho manejaba por una carretera desierta, serpenteando a través de un denso bosque de pinos, varios kilómetros lejos de la población más cercana. Tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse un día más en el hotel para descansar después de la apretada y ajetreada agenda de la convención, no obstante en casa le esperaban más investigaciones que continuar y su curiosidad innata por lo desconocido lo incitaba a analizar toda esa información y sacar sus conclusiones y teorías.

Un bip lo sacó de su concentración y, con cuidado, se orilló en la estrecha carretera rural. Enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de revistas, carpetas, discos de datos, panfletos y papeles sobre el asiento del copiloto, extrajo una pequeña tableta electrónica que sonaba incesantemente.

Extrañado, Dib manipuló la pantalla y encontró una pequeña notificación que había esperado tanto por años que llegó a pensar que jamás ocurriría.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

Años atrás, Dib se las había apañado para colar en uno de los transbordadores espaciales de prueba de su padre una pequeña sonda de monitoreo de la atmósfera terrestre. El monitor tenía la mejor tecnología que había conseguido más unas mejoras que había desarrollado a sus doce años en el pequeño laboratorio que su padre tenía en el sótano de su casa. Sin duda, ser el hijo del famoso Profesor Membrana tenía sus beneficios.

En la pantalla había un recuadro se mostraba en tiempo real la imagen que captaba la sonda espacial, se veía una pequeña forma semiesférica entrando a la atmósfera con un manto de llamas cubriéndolo por completo. Cualquier ojo inexperto podría concluir que se trataba de un meteorito o basura espacial común y corriente. Aun así, a Dib no se le escapaba la trayectoria ligeramente irregular del objeto, como si se rehusara a ser dominado por la gravedad terrestre.

- Debo ajustar los parámetros, la imagen no se ve bien. - Las condiciones extremas del espacio estaban trabajando afanosamente en su contra, distorsionando la información. - Esto no está sirviendo. - Susurró decepcionado. - Espero poder calcular su trayectoria. Tal vez pueda predecir dónde caerá. – De repente, el objeto dio un giro abrupto y la imagen se congeló. - ¡Mierda! Se ha trabado. – Exclamó el muchacho, tratando desesperadamente de hacer reaccionar a la sonda. Desde la tableta poco podía hacer.

Típico, pensó Dib agriamente dándose un cabezazo con la tableta. ¿Acaso los investigadores paranormales tenían algún tipo de maldición que entorpecía todo aparato electrónico justo en el momento de la verdad?

- Ya estoy acostumbrado. - De lo contrario, tendría el doble de investigaciones conclusas en su larga lista de éxitos. Soltando un suspiro resignado, dejó la tableta en el asiento contiguo y salió del vehículo para tomar un poco de aire.

No había duda, el comportamiento de esa cosa era bastante errático para ser un objeto natural y sin una grabación clara, eso parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Vería la grabación nuevamente en casa, tal vez encontraría algo que podía haber desatendido antes. Odiaba quedarse con las dudas. Afortunadamente, la imagen había sido tan poco clara que no le quitaría el sueño preguntándose si realmente había algo extraño en él.

Una brisa sopló agitando su mechón de cabello zigzagueante y, abrigándose con su saco negro, se recargó en el vehículo.

- Que lastima. - Dijo al mirar al cielo. Si había algún área de lo paranormal que le fascinaba especialmente era el enigma de vida extraterrestre. Tristemente, en todos sus años de búsqueda jamás había hallado evidencia plausible de su existencia, ni una pista con cual empezar. - ¿Cuándo llegará el día? - Dijo esperanzado, Dib había aprendido a ser paciente. Las cosas llegarían a su debido tiempo.

Y por el rabillo del ojo, Dib vio una delgada y larga línea de luz, muy lejos en el horizonte que se acercaba a una velocidad exorbitante.

Incrédulo, no apartó la vista del cielo. El objeto luminoso dio una amplia curva en su dirección, aminorando significativamente su velocidad pero no lo suficiente. Boquiabierto, Dib observó la bola de fuego pasar sobre él con un sonido ensordecedor. Unos kilómetros más adelante, sobre un cerro cercano, el objeto se estrelló, dejando un camino de árboles derrumbados y humo. Sorprendentemente, el fuego se apago con rapidez sin causar ningún incendio mayor.

Sin pensársela dos veces, Dib se abalanzó hacia la cajuela y sacó la mejor cámara que tenía.

Y aun así, la paciencia no era todo, siempre se debía estar preparado para lo inesperado y cada improbable golpe de suerte.

.

Zim trataba de controlar manualmente la nave y era difícil cuando solo había energía para mantener los motores de emergencia encendidos. La computadora de abordo estaba fuera de línea por lo que, básicamente, piloteaba a ciegas. Para completar el terrible cuadro, los motores también estaban fallando, apagándose por instantes.

Zim jamás admitiría no ser bueno en algo tan básico para un soldado irken como lo era la navegación. Sin embargo, en esos momentos deseaba haber practicado más durante su entrenamiento y haber leído el manual de aterrizajes forzados. No lograba sincronizar los controles manuales y el suelo se acercaba con mortal rapidez. En un intento de supervivencia desesperado, apretó todos los comandos de aterrizaje que pudo, alguno tenía que funcionar. La nave giró y, cuando se recobró del vértigo, el suelo y él estaban solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. En un acto involuntario, su cuerpo saltó hacia el panel de control y accionó un comando. Una burbuja cubrió la nave al instante y, absorbiendo gran parte de la energía, se rompió dejando a la nave a su suerte en un encuentro menos violento con la Tierra.

Zim se despertó unos minutos después, tendido en el suelo dentro de la cabina. Al levantarse, se dirigió tambaleante al panel de control. Nada respondió a sus instrucciones, todo estaba muerto tal como el SIR que había caído justo sobre el sillón del piloto, como si hubiera estado conduciendo la nave todo este tiempo.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, un molesto zumbido en sus antenas y una sensación enfermiza en su squeedle spooch, Zim se dirigió hacia la pantalla protectora rota de la nave. Un momento después estaba fuera y el aire fresco y frío golpeó su rostro.

La cabina era la parte más protegida de una nave irken y, por lo tanto, lo único que había quedado de ella, lo demás estaba hecho trizas, desperdigada por todos lados. Una molestia más que una preocupación. La nave podía reconstruirse por si sola en menos de un día, cada pieza se ensamblaría perfectamente en su lugar atraído a la capsula como un imán. Sin toda las demás partes, la cabina era realmente pequeña. En ella solo debía estar el piloto y la computadora de abordo, todo lo demás era comodidad.

Zim estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar en el apuro en que estaba metido, su nave estaba hecha un cutre, no tenía energía para accionar ni las lámparas de emergencia, incluso con energía su SIR era prácticamente inútil, no sabía dónde estaba ni con qué podía toparse. Mientras la nave se reconstruía por sí misma, tenía que buscar algún refugió temporal.

En ese punto, cualquier dirección era igual de buena.

Sin mucho pensarlo, trató de empujar la cabina hacia un lugar seguro y cercano; aun siendo bastante ligera, el esfuerzo era demasiado para su debilitado cuerpo. Había tratado de mantenerse con vida con un mínimo de energía y una dieta restringida por semanas, lo único que le quedaba de alimento era una pequeña caja de skeets guardados en un compartimiento de la cabina.

Un fuerte mareo casi lo tira al suelo y, de nuevo, las nauseas volvieron a revolver su squeedle spooch. Necesitaba un descanso urgentemente. ¿Ahí y ahora? Y como respuesta su cuerpo se sintió pesado y lento.

Recargándose en la cabina, tomó fuerzas, respiró profundamente y caminó fuera del cráter, esperando reconocer un poco el área antes de tomar una decisión. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que su cuerpo se diera por vencido. Primero fue un mareo y sin demora, las luces se apagaron para él, dejándolo inconsciente escondido entre la tupida maleza.

.

Con precaución, Dib se acercó al punto de colisión, afinando su oído y su vista. ¡¿Un ovni de verdad? No podía creer su suerte. Mil pensamientos y preguntas llenaron su cabeza mientras corría entre los árboles ¿Cómo sería el visitante? ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Veía en paz o tendría que correr por su vida? Lo más importante era tomar un buen video para probar de una vez por todas a la comunidad científica que las investigaciones paranormales era una verdadera ciencia por derecho ¡Su nombre sería recordado por siempre!

- Estoy a unos metros del punto donde un objeto volador no identificado se estrelló minutos atrás. – Susurró, mientras la cámara grababa su avance. – Me acercaré con cuidado a ese lugar. Hay poca visibilidad así que cambiaré a visión nocturna. No sé con qué me pueda encontrar más adelante. – Dib se detuvo y manipuló la cámara para cambiar a visión nocturna.

Pocos minutos después, el bosque se abrió en un amplio círculo, donde los árboles se encontraban derribados o parcialmente carbonizados y, en el centro, estaba un cuerpo semiesférico rojo. Utilizando la visión de la cámara, buscó atentamente a su alrededor señales de vida extraña. Todo el bosque se encontraba en una tensa calma.

- Parece ser que nadie ha salido de OVNI o tal vez se han ido, deberían estar muy cerca. La colisión debió haber dejado al menos un herido. – Rodeando el perímetro con la cámara como guía, encontró el acceso de la nave.

Sigilosamente, Dib se alejó unos pasos para tener un mejor ángulo de la nave y observó su deteriorado estado.

- Se veía más grande por la sonda. Y no parece capaz de volar, se ve como un huevo rojo. – Dijo Dib mirando alrededor, esperando encontrar algo más que ramas rotas y cenizas. A sus pies había pequeños pedazos de aspecto metálico que, al pisarlos, se desintegraba en fino polvo. De su abrigo sacó un frasco y tomo una muestra de ese extraño material. – Y ahora, ¿qué hago? – Se preguntó observando la cabina.

La pantalla de protección estaba cuarteada y abierta. Dib se arrastró silenciosamente y se encogió debajo de la entrada, brevemente asomó la lente de la cámara por el acceso, dejó que grabara el interior unos segundos y, tal por donde había llegado, se alejó a una distancia prudente. Rebobinó el video y la toma mostró la sombra de un pequeño ocupante inerte sobre el asiento de navegación.

¿Se atrevería a correr el riesgo de ingresar a la cápsula? Si, al carajo la prudencia. Era ahora o nunca. Prendió la luz de la cámara e iluminó el interior.

La cabina tenía un diseño muy simple, tanto que casi lo decepcionó. Las paredes eran igual de rojizas que el exterior, en el centro había un amplio sillón detrás de una superficie curveada y lisa. Sobre el asiento estaba un pequeño robot desactivado y de su cabeza salía un racimo de cables que lo interconectaba con la estructura de la nave. Del interior de su saco, Dib tomó una pluma y tentativamente picó la frente del robot esperando alguna reacción.

- Oye, despierta. ¿Estás vivo? - La cabeza del robot se inclinó y su cuerpo cayó sobre un costado. Luego, arrastrado por el peso de los cables, cayó al suelo ruidosamente. - No me esperaba esto como mi primer contacto alienígena. - Comentó, midiendo la estrecha entrada de la nave.

Dib trató de ingresar a la cabina pero su cuerpo era muy grande para el reducido espacio y la poca luz de la cámara era una molestia más que una ayuda.

Exasperado, dio un salto hacia el suelo.

- No voy a perder el tiempo aquí. – Con la emoción se le había olvidado que estaba en medio de la nada pasada la media noche. Fuera de superstición, por experiencia propia sabía que era peligroso estar a ciertas horas en un bosque. - Mejor lo llevo a casa. – Y ahí podría examinarlo con todas sus herramientas y equipos de análisis sin ser atacado por algún jodido clan de duendes de Quive.

La camioneta estaba, por lo menos a seis kilómetros de distancia. – Y no creo poder arrastrarlo. – Se dijo a sí mismo, dándole un ligero empujón. Para su sorpresa, la cabina se inclinó y se desplazó unos centímetros. Dib dio otro empujón mesurado y la cabina volvió a moverse sin dificultad.

Con la emoción al punto, sin dudarlo Dib se quitó el saco y lo tiró al interior de la nave junto con la cámara, estiró sus brazos y dio un buen empujón a la nave.

.

Al abrir los ojos, Zim notó un escozor en su piel. Confundido y algo atontado, se apoyó sobre sus codos y quedó deslumbrado por la intensa luz solar irradiada desde el punto más alto del cielo. No le sorprendía despertarse en ese estado, había llevado su cuerpo al límite por días y el aterrizaje había terminado con todo rastro de sus fuerzas; tenía que agradecer estar aun vivo.

Con un gruñido, se levantó y notó sobre su piel la red de escamas transparentes provenientes de su pak. Su pak había detectado la luz solar y había desplegado esos minúsculos paneles solares para recargar su desgastada batería interna, una función que indicaba lo desesperado que se encontraba su organismo por energía. Sintió una línea de dolor en el rostro, indicando las zonas no cubiertas por las escamas dejando la piel expuesta a la luz. Las escamas se retrajeron en su pak, estirando lacerantemente la piel.

No importaba, podía soportar la molestia hasta que su piel sanara en unas horas. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era conocer su posición y estatus.

- Que pocilga. - Dijo, menospreciando el ambiente salvaje y agreste donde se hallaba. Con pesadez se levantó y se quitó algunas ramitas que habían quedado pegadas a su rostro. Su pak solo había recargado un pequeño porcentaje de sus reservas de energía y pese haber dormido unas horas, Zim tenía mucha hambre y sueño. Necesitaría varios días para recobrarse completamente. De momento, comería un skeet y luego se pondría manos a la obra. No quería estar ni un minuto más del necesario en ese horrible cenagal.

Tambaleante, caminó de regreso al punto de impacto. Después de tanto tiempo inconsciente seguramente la auto reconstrucción de la nave había avanzado significativamente.

Pero el cráter estaba vacío.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? - Gritó como si le hubiera caído un balde de aceite hirviente encima, con tanta ira y fuerza que espantó a todos los animales alrededor. Fue entonces que notó pequeños objetos en el suelo y, al bajar la vista, encontró fragmentos de su nave desmoronándose como un puñado de harina compacta. El polvo había perdido su color rojizo y se veía claramente las uniones incompletas y fallidas entre los grumos al perder la vital guía de la cabina.

En un acto de proteger los secretos de la tecnología irken, el material había iniciado un ciclo de degradación irreversible al perder la guía de la cápsula central. Ahora, lo único que existía de la nave estaba perdido de vista.

Examinando el terreno con angustia, encontró un claro rastro. La cápsula había sido arrastrada fuera del cráter y las pisadas indicaban que había un solo ladrón al qué dar caza.

- Que aun funcione, que aun funcione. – Susurró aferrándose a la última esperanza que el sistema de localización de la cápsula tuviese un resto de energía para mantenerse activo. Una pantalla salió del pak y después de unos tortuosos segundos una flecha se dirigió hacia el noreste con el objetivo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

¿Ciento cincuenta kilómetros? ¿Alguien había llevado su nave hasta allá?

- ¡ALGUIEN VA A MORIR POR ÉSTO!

...

A esas altas horas de la noche las calles ya estaban solitarias, aun así todavía era temprano para el reloj interno del joven investigador paranormal. Desde que tuviera uso de razón se sentía más activo en la noche que en el día y ese desfase nunca se había corregido; de niño no hubo nadie para hacerlo dormir temprano, mucho menos cuando había pasado a la adolescencia.

Llevaba tres días inspeccionando la nave espacial alienígena sin descanso, con las herramientas más avanzadas a la mano y ni con eso había extraído ni el más pequeño de los secretos que encerraba. También había analizado la muestra que había recogido del suelo, había encontrado un puñado de varios elementos raros que examinaría a fondo más tarde.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Había sido relativamente fácil meter la pequeña, ligera y estilizada cápsula a su departamento, sin embargo había quedado un rayón en el marco de la puerta que su casero le cobraría con creces en cuanto se diera cuenta. Coincidentemente, uno de sus vecinos salía al corredor y se detuvo a preguntar qué era eso.

- Ahora todo el edificio piensa que soy un esnobista con una bañera japonesa. – Pensó en voz alta y, a lo lejos, un perro comenzó a ladrar.

Iba bebiendo un slush y meciendo distraídamente una bolsa, unas calles atrás había comprado un poco de comida china que devoraría al llegar a casa, tomaría un baño y dormiría. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y apenas notó los amaneceres, al menos quería descansar un poco. Además, el pequeño robot navegante estaba igual de inerte que al inicio. Y de momento no sabía cómo despertarlo.

Sorbió sonoramente su bebida hasta dejar solo un puñado de hielo insípido.

Otra de las razones por la que no había salido de su departamento era lo que había encontrado en un video de su sistema de seguridad particular instalado en la entrada de su departamento. Alguien había tratado de entrar días atrás cuando estuvo ausente, las defensas habían mantenido a raya al desconocido. Si uno de sus vecinos no se hubiese asomado al pasillo por el alboroto, seguramente el intruso habría logrado ingresar.

Con un chillido lastimero, los ladridos se callaron abruptamente. Dib estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos para notar nada.

Lamentablemente, el rostro del atacante se había mantenido oculto por la capucha de su sudadera y un par de goggles. Si hacía la denuncia, simplemente descartarían su caso, lo tenían fichado como un paranoico por varios incidentes en el pasado. Sería una perdida de tiempo.

Al doblar una esquina, tuvo la fuerte sensación de ser observado. En una profesión en la que se enfrentaba cara a cara con antiguos mitos de la humanidad era imposible no desarrollar un fino sentido de supervivencia y, en ese preciso momento, estaba bastante alerta.

- Mejor ya regreso a casa. – Susurró, mirando sobre su hombro. – Ha de ser solo un vago. – Y apresuró el paso. No era la primera vez que un vagabundo trataba de asaltarlo y de momento no quería problemas. Afortunadamente el bloque de departamentos ya estaba cerca.

Al pasar por una calle estrecha una mano aferró su saco y, con sorprendente fuerza y rapidez, fue lanzado a un costado. De la sorpresa, Dib logró aferrar su vaso desechable en alto sin verter una gota, si bien no pudo decir lo mismo de su comida.

Con la comida derramada a su lado, Dib logró apoyarse sobre los codos soltando un quejido.

- Tú, maldita babosa rastrera. Zim te hará pagar por lo que hiciste. ¿Tienes la menos idea del desastre que ocasionaste? ¡¿La amenaza que eso significa?

Dib levantó la mirada y se encontró a los pies de un muchacho delgado, de unos dieciséis años tal vez, no era muy alto. La calle estaba demasiado oscura para ver todos los detalles. La capucha de su sudadera varias tallas más grande para él cubría parte de su rostro y sus ojos estaban tapados por un par de goggles. ¡El intruso del video!

Evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, Dib se levantó lentamente.

- Mira, mantengamos la calma, ¿vale? – Debía ir con cuidado con este tipo de gente, si no estaban drogados estaban dementes y este sujeto tenía bastante fuerza. – Si tienes algún problema, podemos solucionarlo. Todo va a estar bien.

- ¡No, no va a estar bien! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! - Zim dio unos pasos al frente, los mismos que Dib tomó para alejarse de él.

Estrategia Uno: Negocia

Dib ignoró la acusación del desconocido, quién sabe qué clase de locura estaría abrumando su mente.

- Puedo ayudarte. Dime ¿qué necesitas?

- Zim no necesita nada de tí. - Gruñó con una ira casi palpable. - Ni muerto podrías compensar el daño. ¡Te voy a matar! - Dib comenzó a preocuparse realmente, este tipo iba en serio.

- Ok… Si necesitas dinero, ten. - Sacó de su pantalón su billetera y tomó el dinero del interior. Dib no era un cobarde, ni un buscapleitos o idiota, era lo suficientemente sensato como para lanzarse a una pelea callejera sin sentido.

El atacante miró el dinero por un segundo y con un manotazo lo arrojó al suelo.

- ¡¿Intentas humillarme, mono terrícola? - "Que raro se expresa" pensó Dib en un momento de sobreanálisis. - Despedazaré tus tripas lentamente, arrancaré tus globos oculares, cercenaré tus manos y cuando me aburra de tus gritos y tu larga agonía reclamaré lo que me pertenece.

De su espalda se alzaron mortalmente cuatro largos miembros metálicos, dos de ellos manchados de sangre. Dib no sabía que eran y por mucho que una vocecilla le pidiese investigarlo, realmente no quería averiguarlo.

Estrategia Dos: Huye

Los filosos miembros cayeron sonoramente sobre su victima, perforando el pavimento aunque el humano se había desplazado varios metros de distancia, corriendo a toda velocidad.

El muchacho, en repetidas ocasiones había corrido por su vida por mansiones embrujadas, bosques oscuros e, incluso, en las cloacas de la ciudad. Y a pesar de su gran rapidez y resistencia era imposible quitarse a su atacante de encima.

- ¡Regresa aquí, miserable!

"Como si fuera tan idiota." Pensó Dib sin detenerse. Podía escuchar claramente un rápido y letal movimiento metálico perforando el suelo justo detrás de él.

"Esto está muy mal, muy muy mal. ¿Qué hago?"

Súbitamente, el ruido desapareció. Sin embargo Dib no se detuvo hasta varias cuadras después.

Sin aliento y con cada músculo del cuerpo ardiendo, el muchacho se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor buscando al psicópata y, por primera vez en toda la persecución, notó el vaso del slush en su mano.

- ¿Qué carajo?

Entonces, tuvo una sensación alarmante sobre su cabeza y por reflejo saltó a un lado. El extraño cayó sobre sus miembros metálicos destrozando el suelo en la caída, justo donde Dib estuvo un instante antes.

El muchacho trastabilló por la sorpresa y soltó el vaso, éste voló por el aire y cayó sobre el atacante.

El irken notó las gruesas gotas de agua fría resbalar sobre la piel expuesta de su rostro y escurrirse por el cuello hasta el pecho, gruño al humano y se preparó para atacar nuevamente pero algo extraño ocurrió.

- Oye, tu cara está humeando. – Indicó Dib tirado en el suelo, confundido.

Su rival se percató del vapor sobre su rostro y, rápidamente, del penetrante dolor.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Mi cara! – Gritó. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con pared y las patas del pak se retrajeron. No solo su rostro estaba resintiendo el dolor, su pecho y manos también se estaban quemando. El dolor se hacía terriblemente insoportable y estaba medio cegado por el vapor de su piel quemada.

Sin dudarlo, Zim intentó huir, se encontraba en una terrible desventaja pero el humano no le permitiría escapar tan fácilmente.

- ¡Oye, ven para acá! – Con un salto, Dib se levantó e intentó sujetarlo, su oponente que aturdido por el dolor y el cansancio eludió su agarre por suerte, los dedos del humano quedaron entrelazados con el tirante de los goggles y, con un tirón, éstos saltaron al aire.

Dib aprovechó la confusión y debilitamiento de su atacante, sujetó firmemente sus hombros, lo aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la pared y lo miró a la cara. La capucha permanecía en su lugar ocultando parte de su rostro y los ojos, ya sin goggles, quedaron al descubierto. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y Dib quedó petrificado por la sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida no supo qué hacer.

Antes de notar el color verde de su tersa piel o la delgada antena negra asomándose por la capucha, antes de poder identificarlo como un extraterrestre, esos ojos lo capturaron, ese tono rojizo tan vivo, esa chispa interna tan intensa e indomable. ¿Qué diablos tenía realmente frente a él?

Sus pensamientos se hicieron más claros y consiguió más control sobre su debilitado cuerpo. Zim se reprochó por ese momento de decaimiento. Si el humano no estuviera tan sorprendido por su apariencia, seguramente ya lo habría machacado a golpes, lo habría destrozado.

Su pak le lanzó una angustiosa alerta. Su nivel de energía estaba demasiado bajo, no podía desplegar nuevamente las patas metálicas y así no podría confrontar al humano, no en ese estado. Había sobrevivido día a día a base de breves periodos de recarga con luz solar y la persecución había consumido casi todo lo que le quedaba.

Tendría que retirarse y planear mejor su táctica para la próxima vez. ¡Sentía su piel en llamas!

- ¡Quita tus sebosas pezuñas de Zim! – El irken, aprovechando el desconcierto del humano, le lanzó una patada al abdomen, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

El joven humano tomó bocanadas de aire con los brazos cruzados sobre el estomago. Sus lentes habían caído al suelo sumergiéndolo en un mundo opaco, solo logró ver la forma borrosa de su atacante tomar los goggles del suelo y desaparecer entre las sombras.

...

Dib revisó por enésima ocasión la grabación de seguridad, escudriñando cualquier detalle oculto, lo que fuera para entender más a ese alien y saber cómo defenderse de él. Le inquietaba la idea de enfrentarse de nuevo a las armas que había desplegado en su contra tres noches atrás.

El joven investigador se había aventurado fuera de la casa por breves periodos a plena luz del día, esperando que el extraterrestre no se atreviera a agredirlo con tanta gente alrededor. El alienígena se había limitado a seguirlo de lejos, algunas veces Dib trataba de darle caza y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el extraterrestre se escabullía entre la marea de gente o los edificios y desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Zim había dejado en claro que lo destrozaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sin embargo no había repetido su ataque.

Su ojo experto había detectado un comportamiento errático en el alien, cada día parecía más confundido y desorientado. ¿El ambiente terrestre le estaría afectando o era una consecuencia del violento aterrizaje?

- No lo voy a averiguar si sigo aquí escondido. – Se dijo. – Aunque… ha de odiarme por robar su nave. – Lo entendía perfectamente, él se sentiría igual en su lugar. - ¡Pero no tenía por qué atacarme! ¿Cómo iba a saber? Debo arreglar este problema lo antes posible.

Saldría al atardecer para encararlo y terminar con eso de una vez. Odiaba sentirse tan intimidado, nadie le iba a ayudar para afrontar esa amenaza y la única persona que podría apoyarlo estaba a un océano de distancia sin una fecha cercana para su regreso.

...

En medio del mayor parque público de la ciudad, Dib esperó sentado en un banco pacientemente. Había elegido ese lugar por varias razones que le darían la ventaja. Había zonas poco concurridas y el alien aprovecharía su aparente soledad para atacar. Dispersos por el parque había pequeños estanques, el extraterrestre había demostrado una reacción perjudicial contra el agua que aprovecharía para su propia protección. También sería menos probable involucrar a algún tercero en la batalla que se avecinada. Un viento frío sopló y una oscura nube ocultó el sol.

- Espero que el alien esté tan desesperado por su nave para venir con este clima o solo habré perdido la tarde.

Pasaron algunas horas sin señales del extraterrestre hasta caer la noche. Sobre él se prendió un farol, dejándolo en una isla de luz en medio del oscuro follaje.

Justo cuando su aburrimiento tocó fondo, sus sentidos volvieron a afinarse. El extraterrestre estaba cerca. Con movimientos suaves, revisó que el taser estuviera preparado debajo del saco.

Actuando con normalidad, Dib caminó hacia un pequeño prado. El cielo estaba bastante nublado y vio un pequeño relámpago a lo lejos. Ese momento de distracción bastó para que el irken apareciera desde la copa de los árboles y se abalanzara contra él a una insólita velocidad.

- ¡Espera! - Gritó Dib, sus reflejos lo salvaron del ataque y se preparó para contraatacar si el irken arremetía. - Te llamas Zim, ¿cierto? Escucha, no vine a pelear. Se que estás furioso conmigo por robar tu nave. Lo siento, no sabía.

- ¡¿Tu crees que es tan fácil? ¿Crees que con una disculpa todo se va a solucionar? ¡Eres un idiota, maldito gusano terrestre! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, saco de tripas! ¡Zim disfrutará desviscerándote!

"De verdad está enojado. Tal vez la diplomacia no es mi fuerte." Pensó Dib, tratando de encontrar alguna salida pacifica a esa pelea. De la espalda del irken, salió una pata metálica y atacó.

"Está usando solo una, ¿por qué? Si usara las cuatro podría herirme con facilidad." En un fluido movimiento, Dib sacó su arma de choques y golpeó con ella el miembro metálico.

Zim lanzó un gritó de dolor, automáticamente su pak reaccionó y la extremidad se clavó en la tierra, desviando gran parte de la corriente fuera de su cuerpo.

Dib se apartó, esperando que el irken cayera paralizado, pero Zim no se veía tan afectado por la descarga.

- ¿Piensas que es suficiente para vencerme, cerdo terrícola? - Zim murmuró, recuperándose del ataque. ¡Maldita sea! Su pak estaba muy descargado, no podía usar todos sus miembros a la vez y el fétido humano se estaba aprovechando de eso.

La pata se plegó dentro del pak. Zim tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin asistencia de sus otras extremidades. Tendría que racionar su energía interna para alguna emergencia, aunque tal vez no tendría ni siquiera para eso. Hacía días que apenas podría mantenerse despierto, ¿cómo podía recargar su pak si debía mantenerse oculto en las sombras todo el tiempo? Estaba famélico, hacía días que no comía nada y solo por que ese desgraciado mono porcino le había robado todo. Y para reafirmar su estado, su mente se nubló por un instante, dejándolo mareado.

El tambaleo y la repentina palidez del irken no pasaron desapercibidos por el humano.

Dib arremetió. Sin darle tiempo, el irken se recuperó en el momento justo para defenderse. Con un empujón preciso, tiró al humano y se arrojó sobre él. Por mucho que lo intentara, sus movimientos eran torpes y débiles, lo suficiente para que el humano atrapara sus manos, conteniendo su menguante fuerza.

- ¡Haré una autopsia en cuando termino contigo! - Dib fanfarroneó. Zim estaba débil y distraído, incluso así le costaba bastante mantenerlo a raya. "Seguro esto cuenta como golpe bajo." No era momento para cortesías ¡Estaba peleando por su vida! Dib tomó aire y le escupió en la cara.

Sobresaltado por imprevisto ataque y la dolorosa quemadura, Zim soltó al humano. Dib lanzó un puñetazo mal dirigido que apenas rozó su rostro.

Iracundo por atrevimiento, Zim dirigió toda su fuerza y sus garras rasguñaron uno de los brazos de Dib.

El muchacho sintió un frío dolor a lo largo de su brazo y un torrente de adrenalina lo impulsó al ataque.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - Dib se quitó al irken de encima con una patada. Zim cayó aparatosamente sin aliento sobre su pak y su espalda dibujó un doloroso arco.

Tosiendo, Zim logró arrodillarse, su cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo. Debía destruir al humano mantecoso de inmediato o no tendría las energías suficientes para hacerlo después, ya estaba rozando los límites de su resistencia.

Los dos combatientes se levantaron recuperando el aliento, desafiándose mutuamente con la mirada a dar el primer golpe.

Zim se lanzó al ataque con un grito, tratando de desplegar las patas metálicas del pak y el mecanismo falló ante la falta de energía. Trastabilló al no encontrar el impulso de sus miembros metálicos y el irken cayó sin gracia a los pies del humano.

A Dib le tomó un momento entender su inesperada ventaja en la pelea. Se lanzó sobre el irken en un intento por contenerlo, sorprendentemente su atacante aun tenía fuerza y agilidad. Zim logró girarse con gran esfuerzo, derribando al humano. En su mente, el pak le informaba insistentemente sobre la creciente lista de funciones desactivadas para conservarlo con vida pero comenzaba a rozar peligrosamente algunas de vital importancia. Empezó a sentir su mente nublada y su cuerpo más pesado, sabía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

Entonces, el pánico se adueñó de él. Su prioridad no era vencer al mugroso humano ni conservar intacta su orgullo como soldado del imperio Irken, si debía escapar vergonzosamente del patético simio por su misión lo haría sin chistar.

Dib esperaba un contraataque del irken, en vez de eso Zim se dio la vuelta y huyó. Furioso e indignado por la cobardía del irken, el investigador paranormal se lanzó detrás de Zim, con la única idea de capturarlo en mente.

- ¡No volveré a tener esta oportunidad ni en mil años!

No encontraron muchos transeúntes en el parque a esa hora y nadie les prestó atención. Había zonas con maleza alta, otras con juegos infantiles, también áreas con denso follaje donde las ramas golpeaban sus rostros.

Para la mala suerte de Zim empezaron a caer diminutas gotas de lluvia sobre él; si no se apuraba en deshacerse de su perseguidor y encontrar refugio no habría un mañana para él, habría fallado a esa importante misión para el imperio. Estaba desesperado por escapar del humano, ni los golpes y arañazos que le había propinado lo refrenaba y le estaba ganando terreno. Ese día el humano estaba totalmente empeñado en capturarlo, lo veía en su rostro.

Por su parte, el aliento de Zim comenzó a acabársele. Su cuerpo ya no podía con más exigencias, si esto se iba a acabar ahora, él lo haría dando batalla. Inesperadamente Zim se dio media vuelta y arremetió contra el humano, se lanzó directamente contra su pecho, tirándolo confusamente al suelo.

Tan rápido como dio la vuelta, Zim se levantó sobre él para acometer a golpes y arañazos, entonces no pudo levantar sus brazos, ya no tenía fuerzas. Antes de poder reaccionar el humano estaba encima de él apresando sus manos contra el suelo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ambos tratando de recobrar sonoramente el aliento. Zim retorcía su cuerpo gruñendo, tratando desesperadamente de escapar. Invertiría el último rastro de energía del pak en desplegar sus patas y atravesaría a su contrincante como un escarabajo; si iba a morir, por lo menos se llevaría al engorroso cerdo terrícola con él.

Entonces, su cuerpo perdió todo rastro de energía y fuerza. Había perdido.

'Deja que termine esto.' Dijo una voz en su interior, indicando el simple hecho evidente. 'Él puede hacerlo. Destruirá tu pak, todo lo que hay en él y, con algo de suerte, echará a andar a Minimoose. No más cacería, no más batallas perdidas.'

¿Rendirse a esas alturas? Los irken jamás se rendían, Zim jamás se rendía, iba en contra de todo lo que él era y representaba. Nadie podía vencerlo en habilidades, destrezas, malicia. Eso, todo, ya no era una prueba ni una competencia, ni siquiera ante el humano que lo tenía apresado contra el suelo, ya no era una forma de justificar su existencia ante su gente ni para engrandecer al Imperio, tenía que reconocer que su mundo terminaría beneficiándose con su muerte. ¿Debía seguir viviendo tal como lo había hecho en los últimos años? ¿Estar todos los días consiente que cualquier descuido podría ocasionar la destrucción de su civilización? Tal vez… Tal vez ya era tiempo...

Dib sintió como el cuerpo del irken se relajó a través de sus manos. No soltó su firme agarre, algo estaba planeando el alien. Debía estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa, debía ser alguna treta, debía estar subestimándolo. Unos minutos después Zim siguió sin reaccionar ni forcejear, poniendo nervioso al humano.

Sin poder evitarlo, el investigador paranormal aprovechó la cercanía para observar los delicados y suaves rasgos del irken, le costaba creer que esa criatura aparentemente frágil pudiera ser tan violenta y fuerte. Aun con los goggles puestos, Dib se sintió consternado al ver a través de las micas los ojos de su enemigo.

Los ojos del irken se veían tan apagados, casi muertos, como si esa chispa retadora que había visto antes se hubiese extinguido. Su confusión se convirtió en ira y sobre todo desilusión, ¿Esto era lo había al final de esa batalla? ¿Y ahora? Las persecuciones, heridas, los juramentos de venganza, ¿no valía nada? Debía estar burlándose de él, de una forma que no entendía debía ser eso.

¡¿Dónde estaba el desafío?

- ¡Pelea! – Demandó Dib levantándolo por el cuello de su sudadera como una muñeca de trapo, Zim no respondió ni hizo el esfuerzo por defenderse. - ¡Vamos, pelea! Esto no es gracioso. – Volvió a exigirle a sacudidas. Zim solo desvió su mirada sin decir palabra dejando que el humano hiciera con él lo que quisiera ¿cuál era el caso?

Dib respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y soltó al alien, dejándolo caer al suelo.

- No juegues conmigo, Zim. Si te ibas a rendir, ¿por que tenías que dejármelo tan fácil? – Dib lo cuestionó y con esa pregunta la mente del irken empezó a trabajar nuevamente.

'¿Por qué ahora?' Zim se preguntó, mirando la humano como si él tuviera la respuesta o con la vaga esperanza que así fuera.

Cierto, pudo haberlo hecho desde un inicio cuando se vio privado de cualquier posibilidad de escapar de ese planeta o mucho antes, cuando salió al exilio con el ejercito del Imperio tras su cabeza, maldiciendo eternamente su nombre, pero su orgullo como irken se lo había impedido férreamente, era lo único que le quedaba. Soltando un suspiro sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo la penetrante y familiar fatiga que lo había acompañado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Si, ahora veía la razón, era sorprendentemente fácil.

- Estoy cansado – Fue lo único que logró decir casi en un murmullo. Antes que Dib pudiera cuestionarlo, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer más gruesas. El irken aun no se perturbaba por su precaria situación, ni siquiera se quejó cuando algunas gotas cayeron en su rostro, quemando y marcando su piel.

Sabiendo lo que el agua le ocasionaba al alienígena y viendo que éste no hacía nada por protegerse, el humano soltó un suspiro resignado. Después de pararse, levantó al irken sujetándolo firmemente por un brazo.

- Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo. – Murmuró el joven humano.

Zim, que no se esperaba ese movimiento, se dejó levantar apenas cooperando torpemente en el movimiento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una capa negra lo cubría casi por entero, sintió a través de ella el brazo del humano sujetándolo sobre los hombros y, sin oponer resistencia, se dejó llevar por él.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la lluvia había arreciado y un intenso frío lo calaba, Zim escuchó un sonido metálico y tras sentir un ligero empujó hacia enfrente, oyó una puerta cerrarse detrás, dejando lejos el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos.

Tanto la cobertura negra como la capucha de la sudadera fueron retiradas de su rostro con cuidado y vio al fin donde estaba. Era el interior de un pequeño departamento impecablemente ordenado para estándares humanos.

Había un breve corredor donde el primer cuarto a la izquierda estaba atiborrado de pantallas, documentos, cables y demás dispositivos electrónicos. Frente a él estaba Dib completamente empapado, su extraño mechón zigzagueante de cabello negro colgaba tristemente sobre su frente. Del corte en su brazo brotaban todavía algunas delgadas gotas de sangre, la tela de su playera, manchada y desgarrada, estaba pegada a su piel dejando ver la complexión de su cuerpo, atlética y delgada y sus lentes tenían gruesas gotas de agua condensándose y escurriendo sobre la superficie cristalina.

Dib observó los ojos del irken, estaban tan apagados y sin vida... ¿Dónde había quedado esa vitalidad? ¿Qué le ocurría a ese extraterrestre?

- No te has mojado mucho – Comentó el humano decepcionado e inspeccionó atentamente la piel expuesta de su rostro. Aparte de la marca de su saliva en la mejilla y las gotas de lluvia, solo había unas cuantas manchas circulares y lineales ligeramente oscuras sobre la piel, tal vez era agua que se había logrado filtrar a través de las costuras del saco, realmente no había daños. – Ahora, ven aquí. – Le ordenó sujetándolo por los hombros y llevándolo hacia su cuarto de trabajo. – Quédate aquí y… solo no hagas nada estúpido. – Concluyó retirándole por completo el saco y la sudadera.

Cuando removió la sudadera y vio el ropaje del alienígena, no esperaba encontrar una pieza similar a una falda roja sobre mallones negros. Dib se preguntó qué tipo de material sería aquel. Tendría que ser bastante flexible si Zim era capaz de moverse con esa agilidad y destreza.

"No creo que intente nada si lo dejo solo o ya lo habría hecho al entrar a la habitación. Seguramente ya vio la nave." A solo dos metros estaba la cápsula, tal como la había dejado en la tarde. Al retirarse, Dib observó si el irken hacía algo, cualquier cosa, para su decepción Zim se limitó a sujetar sus brazos en silencio.

- En un momento regreso. - Dejó al irken para atender sus propias heridas.

Un irken vencido era solo un cascarón vacío. La mente de Zim se había quedado varado en un limbo glacial, se sentía completamente alienado de su realidad. Aun estando solo en ese cuarto extraño no tenía la más mínima necesidad de luchar por su vida aun teniendo la cápsula robada frente a él, tampoco quería curiosear, gritar, lamentarse, destruir ni matar. Todo había perdido sentido e importancia.

Lejos de preocuparse por lo que haría el humano con él ahora que era su prisionero (ni siquiera esa palabra tan degradante le incomodaba), esperaba que todo acabara pronto. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Un momento después escuchó unos pasos y Dib entró a la habitación, se había cambiado de ropa, secado el cabello y vendado el brazo.

- ¿Estás bien? - El humano preguntó vacilante. Zim apenas dio muestras de escucharlo ni se molestó en contestar, no precisamente por orgullo, el suyo estaba destrozado.

Agobiado por la nula reacción del irken, Dib se rascó la cabeza completamente confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Había hecho él algo para ponerlo en ese estado?

- Ven, siéntate. - Dib le indicó una silla, aun así Zim permaneció parado en medio del cuarto. - Por Dios. - Refunfuñó soltando una exhalación. Tomó al irken por los hombros y le hizo sentar. El humano tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a él. Esperaba que el irken protestara o al menos le lanzara algun gruñido. En cambio, Zim recogió las piernas contra su pecho y se encogió como un ovillo.

El irken estaba tan retraído y ausente que si Dib no percibiera el leve movimiento de su respiración pensaría que era un muñeco de tamaño natural. Al menos confiaba en poder entablar alguna conversación con él.

- ¿Te llamas Zim, cierto? - Preguntó con suavidad. Tenía que probar si reaccionaba a su nombre. En respuesta, el irken apenas alzó el rostro. – Zim, ¿sabes dónde estás? - El irken hizo un leve gesto negativo. - Estás en mi departamento, aquí vivo. Estuviste aquí hace unas noches.

Al irken no pareció importarle el comentario ni la acusación latente en él.

Perfecto, si Zim no iba a tomarse la molestia de hablar, entonces Dib llevaría la iniciativa. El muchacho quería saber más sobre él y la razón que estuviera ahí.

- ¿De donde vienes? – Zim murmuró con desgana algo imposible de entender. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Irk. - El irken se repitió, extenuado.

Irk. Aparte de su nombre, era el primer dato relevante que había obtenido de él. A partir de entonces, desplegó una libreta mental para anotar cualquier información que Zim le soltara.

- ¿Qué tan lejos queda de la Tierra? - ¿Qué tanto había viajado por el Universo?

- Ni siquiera yo lo se. Me perdí hace tiempo.

Con razón se veía tan debilitado, debió racionar sus recursos al extremo para ganarse cada día de vida. Seguramente Zim había encontrado en la Tierra un milagroso oasis en medio de la vacuidad del espacio exterior. Aunque las cosas no habían salido tan bien.

- ¿Cuál era el objetivo de tu viaje? - Dib continuó.

Zim se tomó un momento antes de contestar y a Dib le pareció incomodo con la pregunta.

- Huyo. – Susurró encogiéndose en el asiento. - Estoy huyendo.

¿Tenía ante él a algún delincuente? ¿Algún refugiado? ¿Estaba desterrado? ¿Qué lo habría orillado a realizar un viaje tan arriesgado? ¿O habría alguna otra razón más siniestra?

- ¿De qué estas huyendo?

Zim volvió a guardar silencio, esta vez evidentemente perturbado. El irken midió sus palabras antes de contestar. El humano no tenía por qué conocer todo, no tenía que saber la naturaleza de su carga, era una cuestión de seguridad del Imperio Irken. Lo único que importaba ahora era asegurar que la sanguijuela humana destruyera el pak y su contenido.

- Una guerra. - Susurró. - Mi planeta está en guerra, así que huí.

Dib se tomó un momento para sopesar la revelación. ¿Qué clase de conflicto podría expulsar a un individuo de su sociedad a buscar refugio en el espacio de forma tan desesperada y arriesgada?

- ¿Qué provocó esa guerra?

- Ese maldito traidor. El desgraciado de Red. - Zim gruñó iracundo por el mero recuerdo. El irken debía odiar a esa persona tanto para alterarlo de esa manera, inmerso en ese estado tan desanimado y apático. - El maldito se levantó contra el Alto. Corrompió al Imperio desde la raíz, lo dividió en dos. Robó nuestros secretos y los usó en nuestra contra. Muchos soldados de mi escuadrón volvieron sus armas contra nosotros, los de su propia clase, nos apuñalaron por la espalda. Arruinó la gloria del Imperio Irken.

Entonces, se podría inferir que Zim era un soldado caído en desgracia, ¿significaba que estuvo en el bando perdedor y se vio en la necesidad de huir al concluir esa guerra? ¿O la guerra lo había abrumado hasta el extremo de huir de ella? El humano solo podía imaginarse la devastación que una revuelta de esa magnitud implicaba para toda una civilización, para cualquier imperio, pensando que se limitara a un solo planeta. Como soldado y habitante de Irk, la experiencia debió ser terrible.

Tampoco era de sorprender su desconfianza y agresividad, la llegada de Zim a la Tierra le había provocado más problemas. ¿Todo ese estrés lo habría desmoralizado al punto de quebrarlo así?

"El Alto" Dib se enfocó en ese dato ¿Así llamaba los irken a su líder? ¿Qué significaba ese título, podría ser algún tipo de mote? "Que va, no creo que por ser el más alto entre la población se pueda hacer del poder. Sería un estándar bastante estúpido y arbitrario para liderar todo un mundo."

- Entonces eres un soldado y llegaste a la Tierra por mero accidente. – Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, en cualquier caso Zim volvió a replegarse en sí mismo. – Tengo tu nave, así que podría serte útil, ¿cierto?

- Era un soldado del Imperio Irken. – Aclaró con cierto brío un instante de silencio, Zim prosiguió. - Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Está inservible. No hay nada que pueda hacer en este lodazal putrefacto para arreglarla. – Zim le dedicó un gesto vago y volvió a aletargarse.

- ¿Inservible? ¿Te refieres a que no podrá volar nuevamente? - Para Dib la nave parecía estar en buenas condiciones pero, ¿qué sabía él sobre esa tecnología? - ¿Ya no tienes forma de regresar al espacio?

- He visto lo que haces. – Zim cambió el tema. Sabía que estaba justo en los límites del plano que las civilizaciones conocidas habían trazado del universo, posiblemente más allá en el vacío. No obstante, por muy pequeña que fuera existía la posibilidad que el brazo del Imperio Irken o el ejército rebelde rojo lo alcanzara hasta ese rincón aislado. - Investigué sobre ti antes de atacarte. Se que tienes una especial fascinación por algo como yo, por eso me haz traído aquí, como un trofeo. – Debía apresurar su muerte, la erradicación de todo rastro de su existencia. - Ya me haz dicho que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?

"¿A qué hora dije qué?" Dib hizo un esfuerzo por comprender al irken, genuinamente anodadado. Entonces, recordó de golpe el parque y el forcejeo en el suelo.

"¡Haré una autopsia en cuando termino contigo!"

Ah… a eso se refería. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ahora Dib se sentía bastante culpable por lo ese despliegue de bravuconería.

Dib carraspeó, ganándose unos instantes para recuperar un poco de pudor consigo mismo. Dejando esa culpa a un lado, reconoce que lo más preocupante en manos era la resignación del irken ante su suerte. Se había rendido consiente de no iba a salir vivo de eso, ¡¿cuál era su problema?

"No. Esto es demasiado para mí. No soy psicólogo, menos de extraterrestres, peor aun de extraterrestres suicidas."

- Te advierto una cosa, humano. - Zim interrumpió sus pensamientos como una guillotina. - No me importa el dolor al que me sometas pero mi pak reaccionará para defenderme, taladrará tu cabeza inflamada para salvar mi vida. Si quieres diseccionarme tendrás que destruirlo antes, justo después de desmontarlo de mí. – Dijo, señalando hacia el objeto metálico en su espalda. – También debes saber que solo puedo sobrevivir diez minutos sin el pak. Así que planea bien lo que vayas a hacer. – Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, tendría la oportunidad de ver el poder de Minimoose.

Dib notó con gran desconcierto como las garras del irken se clavan en sus brazos sin comprender, imaginarse o sospechar lo difícil que era para Zim darle esa información, lo que implica para él poner en sus manos su valioso pak y renunciar a la oportunidad de vaciar su vida al torrente de conocimiento en los Grandes Cerebros de Control.

- ¿De verdad no te importa lo que ocurra contigo?

- Solo cállate y empieza. – Zim hundió su rostro entre las rodillas y cayó.

"Esto se está yendo a la mierda. Esto no puede estar pasando." Dib se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. "Ni siquiera se si todavía quiero diseccionarlo."

Dib se levantó, pensativo. "Por el momento se debe quedar aquí." El muchacho tomó al irken, dejándose llevar dócilmente al único cuarto que Dib rara vez usaba.

- Quédate aquí. Si quieres, puedes descansar de mientras. - Dib lo dejó en medio de su habitación. - Regreso más tarde.

Dib salió del cuarto, perplejo. Zim se veía... tan roto. Regresó a su cuarto de trabajo y observó el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

De verdad no quería hacer eso, pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido. En todos sus años de experiencia jamás había tenido que lidiar con algo parecido. No podía enfrentar eso solo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

- ¿Callie? Soy Dib. Se que estás en Escocia, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que vengas.

...

Una línea delgada de luz se dibujó entre las penumbras, dos siluetas de asomaron furtivamente sin hacer el menor ruido y observaron hacia el interior por unos segundos. Sobre las sabanas, Zim se había vuelto a encoger como ovillo, ignorando la presencia de los dos humanos. Unos segundos después, la puerta se cerró con cuidado.

- Sigo sin creerlo. - Susurró Callie. Había llegado a la ciudad en un viaje de treinta horas. Estaba desarreglada y cansada, sin embargo esa situación requería de su atención inmediata. Además, Dib no la habría llamado sin una buena razón y lo comprendía, esto era enorme. - Dib, ni siquiera se qué decir. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

- No tengo ni una jodida idea. - Habían pasado dos días desde la captura del irken y se sentía perdido con el siguiente paso.

Dib podía hacer muchas cosas con Zim, podría lograr muchas cosas con él. Si lo revelaba al mundo, causaría una conmoción que revolucionaría todo en la Tierra, TODO. El alcance era incalculable. No solo tenía al extraterrestre entre las manos, sino también una nave espacial y un robot. Si lograba comprender esa tecnología quién sabe hasta donde llegaría la humanidad.

Le causaba especial curiosidad el dispositivo que Zim tenía en la espalda, ¿qué tantas maravillas descubriría ahí dentro? ¿Cuál era su función? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué el irken se había rendido con la condición de que lo destruyera? Esa cosa parecía más importante de lo obvio. De cualquier forma, al ver a Zim tan derrotado y mísero, cualquier posibilidad no parecía la adecuada, mucho menos justa. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de un gatito escuálido y abandonado a su suerte. Un gatito que había perdido toda esperanza y deseo de vivir.

- Y la verdad no sé que le esté pasando. Desde que lo traje no reacciona y no ha hecho ni el mínimo esfuerzo por escapar. Siento que se está _apagando_.

"Si solo Zim se levantara."

- Si, él no parece estar bien. - Las pulseras de madera, hueso y metales de la joven tintinearon como un racimo de cascabeles. - ¿Te ha pedido comida o algo? - El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Callie soltó un gruñido, ¿en qué locura se había embarcado su amigo? A ella tampoco le parecía moral aprovecharse del alienígena, se veía tan indefenso que le costaba creer lo que Dib le había contado sobre su agresividad y fuerza. - Dib, vamos a pensar en el peor de los casos ¿qué vamos a hacer si muere?

Dib le estaba prestando atención pero la simple idea de tener a Zim al otro lado de la pared, tan sumiso y abatido, todo lo contrario al ser que había atentado contra su vida lo estaba carcomiendo de dudas.

"Si supiera qué hacer por él."

- Ni siquiera me ha insultado, nada. - Pensó en voz alta y Callie no pudo evitar alzar una ceja extrañada. Esos trenes de pensamientos simultáneos de su amigo la confundían en momentos. - Lo menos que podría hacer es diseccionarlo si muere. - En realidad le incomodaba la sola idea de perder la única e irrepetible oportunidad de estudiar vivo al irken.

Callie calló, conocía la preferencia del muchacho a conservar vivos a sus especimenes para estudiar sus comportamientos sin realizar exámenes invasivos. Dib no era algún tipo de psicópata destazador que le encantara desviscerar a cualquier bicho raro que se le pusiera enfrente. Si Dib ya estaba sopesando esa opción significaba que estaba dando por perdida esa causa.

La joven miró la hora y la fecha en su reloj de pulsera y como un destello, recordó algo.

- Dib, ¿no tienes pasado mañana esa presentación en la universidad nacional? – Últimamente, más académicos comenzaban a tomarse en serio su trabajo, algunos por mera curiosidad, unos por la extraña y misteriosa biodiversidad que Dib hallaba en sus expediciones y otros por sus inventos estrafalarios a los cuales se les habían hallado otras aplicaciones en varios campos de la ciencia. De momento, Dib no podía perder ese tipo de oportunidades de dejar una buena impresión y dar a conocer la veracidad de los estudios paranormales.

Dib la observó por un instante mientras en su mente ocurría una explosiva colisión de pensamientos.

- ¿Pasado mañana? – Observó su propio reloj, confirmando sus temores. - ¡Pasado mañana! ¡Callie, no he preparado nada! Tengo que organizar mis documentos, ni he ordenado mi información. ¡Aun no he ido por las muestras! ¡Debo ir a la siguiente ciudad por ellas!

"Se le olvidó por completo." Pensó la joven. "Qué raro, él nunca olvida nada." Tampoco era una sorpresa, ¿quién no se olvidaría de todo, teniendo un alienígena encerrado en casa?

Cuando Dib le lanzó esos ojos suplicantes supo lo que le iba a pedir. La expresión de su amigo le recordó al de un cachorro tratando de decidir entre cuál tazón de comida en cada extremo de la correa agarrar.

- Ni me digas, ya se. – Callie le interrumpió, resigna a su suerte. – Voy a cuidar de él hasta que regreses. Solo te irás por tres días, ¿verdad?

Dib sabía lo importante de la presentación para su carrera y cancelarla no era una opción. "Piensa, piensa" se dijo a si mismo. Tampoco quería dejarle esa responsabilidad a Callie, dejarla a merced de un alien salvaje; ese pensamiento no le dejaría concentrarse y le quitaría el sueño en todo el viaje.

- No, Callie. Yo debo…

Percibiendo el dilema de su amigo, Callie agregó.

- No me va a pasar nada. – Interrumpió tajantemente. - Sabes que me se defender. - Ambos habían sobrevivido a varias experiencias mortales así que, al menos, ella podría mantenerse a salvo si algo ocurría. - Me lo llevaré a mi casa.

Dib le dedicó una mirada recelosa y se puso a dar vueltas en el pasillo, aprehensivo por dejarla sola. También se negaba a perder al alienígena, estaba convencido que su estado era más mental que físico.

"Zim no necesita nada de ti. Ni muerto podrías compensarme." Le había exclamado el irken.

Dib recordó esas palabras, el tono y la fuerza que Zim proyectó en el momento.

"Era un soldado del Imperio Irken." Zim había reusado la mirada melancólicamente en esa ocasión, no obstante su voz estaba teñida de un profundo orgullo por lo que había sido.

Dib solo había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, él no lo había colmado. Ahora el irken esperaba que él hiciera el trabajo sucio y lo matara.

"¡Ah, no!"

- Eso si que no. - Dib tenía la dignidad suficiente como para permitir que ese maníaco depresivo lo manipulara así. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer, su padre hacía un magnifico trabajo recordándole (sino exigiéndole) sus "responsabilidades" en la menor oportunidad y ni él lo había doblegado.

Dib pasó a su amiga caminando con paso firme hacia la entrada de la habitación.

- Dib, ¿qué vas a hacer? – El repentino enojo de su amigo la inquietó.

- Le voy a dejar claras algunas cosas a este idiota. - Gruñó, visiblemente enojado y entró al cuarto.

Zim había notado los susurros de los humanos desde el interior del cuarto sin prestarles especial atención, aparentemente no podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer con él. ¿Lo descuartizarían primero o lo expondrían en alguna feria de rarezas antes? ¿Lo torturarían?

De imprevisto, el humano entró enérgico, sobresaltándolo por la sorpresa y se paró frente a él. Zim alzó la mirada, expectante.

"Ha llegado el momento." Pensó. No obstante, el humano tenía sus propios planes.

- No vas a jugar conmigo, Zim. - Sin previo aviso, Dib le lanzó una sonora bofetada.

- Te doy dos opciones, Zim. Si quieres morirte, está bien. Pero hazlo fuera de mi casa. – Dib gruñó. - No necesito a ningún bicho espacial suicida pudriéndose en el departamento. No se nada de ti ni me interesa, ridículo soldado irken, y no me voy a poner a curar viejas heridas. O también puedes hacer al menos el esfuerzo para quitarte esa cara de sufrido, levantar tu trasero y hacer algo para regresar de donde sea que vengas. Te ves tan patético, tan miserable, tan diminuto.

Una pequeña vena de rebeldía revivió en Zim con la dureza de sus palabras que cayeron como martillazos, había insultos que los irken jamás podrían pasar por alto. Mucho menos de un ser inferior como aquel.

- ¡Zim no es diminuto! - Respondió en un siseo, adoptando una postura defensiva en la cama. Aun respondiendo a la ofensa, no tuvo el coraje suficiente para levantar la vista. Se sentía completamente humillado.

Dib sonrió para sus adentros. Zim estaba lejos de su presencia y actitud pasada, pero al menos le había arrebatado una reacción.

- Voy a una exposición por el resto de la semana, Zim. - Dib le lanzó una mirada retadora, imprimiendo una actitud terminante en sus condiciones. - Si no decides qué hacer de tu vida, yo decidiré por tí. Al menos evítame la pena de sacarte a patadas de aquí. Eso si, Zim, yo me quedo con la cápsula, ¿entendido?

...

Desde la ventana de la cocina, en la casa de Callie, Dib observó al irken sentado e inmóvil en medio del jardín expuesto directamente a los rayos del sol como una lagartija. Una gran sección de su cuerpo, la expuesta directamente a la luz solar se encontraba cubierta por pequeñas escamas transparentes y justo la piel fuera de esa capa se veía oscura.

- Ha estado haciendo eso varias horas al día desde que lo traje. – Comentó Callie levemente impresionada. - Dice que, de momento, tendrá que emplear fuentes naturales de energía para recargar su pak. No tiene las herramientas para adaptar nuestro sistema eléctrico con su fuente de energía. – Hizo un gesto hacia la espalda, indicando la semiesfera metálica acoplada a la espalda del irken. – Aparte de eso, ha estado tranquilo. Ya no está encerrado en la habitación pero no ha querido salir de la casa.

- Entonces, ya tomó una decisión. – Dijo como una afirmación más que una pregunta sin apartar la vista del irken.

- Si, y no te va a gustar. – Contestó la joven, preparándose para el escándalo que estaba por desencadenarse.

Dib salió al encuentro del irken y se paró cautelosamente a unos pies de distancia. Observándolo de cerca, la piel del irken no solo se veía oscura sino también quebradiza, la luz del sol le estaba quemando las zonas desprotegidas. Conociendo la situación del irken y su reacción contraproducente al agua, sería peligroso intentar usar algún bloqueador solar humano en él y seguramente Zim no tenía nada parecido en la cápsula, de lo contrario ya lo habría utilizado.

"No tengo idea de cómo tratarlo ni de cómo reaccionará." Pensó antes de hablar, se sentía bastante nervioso. Aun no confiaba en el inestable alienígena, de momento tendría que tratarlo como un animal salvaje adolorido aun con garras para atacar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó, tentativamente.

- Zim se siente como si un simio sobredesarrollado le hubiese golpeado y humillado como nunca antes de su vida. - Respondió el irken con los ojos cerrados. Mantuvo el rostro alzado, dejando que la red de paneles continuara realizando su vital función.

Dib no se amedrentó por la respuesta acusatoria del irken. Eso era bueno, eso era lo que buscaba. Sin evitarlo se sintió aliviado, al menos el irken estaba vivo a su regreso. De momento, lo único que quería saber era el plan de Zim ahora que se estaba recuperando tanto física como mentalmente, pero algo indeterminable en su actitud le molestaba.

¿Así era normalmente?

- Bien, Zim. Si ya has dejado de lamentarte como un niñato, sería bueno saber si puedo desarmar la cápsula o si las vas a ocupar.

El irken se levantó como si el humano le hubiese dado una bofetada. La red se retrajo y Zim lanzó un gemido ahogado. Las escamas en el perímetro habían jalado la piel sensible y quemada abruptamente, el irken hizo caso omiso del dolor y se paró frente al humano para encararlo.

- ¡De eso nada, grasienta pústula andante! - Exclamó iracundo. - Ni se te ocurra tocar la nave de Zim otra vez con esas salchichas fofas que llamas dedos. Zim no va a permitir que empeores su estado.

- ¿Entonces vas a arreglarla, Zim? Y seguramente ya sabrás cómo y con qué construirlo por que, hasta donde me has dado a entender, este "lodazal putrefacto" es demasiado primitivo para tus necesidades. - De verdad, el irken debía ser muy ingenuo para creer poder armar una nave espacial solo, en un mundo desconocido que estaba, al menos, a milenios de distancia en cuanto a tecnología.

- Dije que no te iba a permitir tocar mi nave, pero de ahora en adelante me ayudarás a conseguir los materiales que necesite para reconstruirla.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Yo? No, nunca. - Rechazó el humano férreamente. El irken no era nadie para demandarle semejante disparate. ¡Era un disparate!

- Tú, apestoso cerdo humano, moviste mi nave. Eres el culpable de que Zim esté atascado en este planeta. – Aparentemente el humano no captó la gravedad de la acusación por lo que Zim tuvo que explicar. - Si la hubieras dejado en su lugar, las piezas desperdigadas por el aterrizaje se habrían reensamblando por si solas y Zim habría tenido su nave otra vez. Y claro, tuviste la brillante idea de llevártela a ese chiquero de mala muerte que llamas departamento y ¿sabes lo que ocurrió con todo lo que quedó en el bosque? – La expresión del humano indicaba que estaba entendiendo su culpa en la desgracia del irken y estaba lejos de agradarle. - ¡Se degradó como polvo! ¡Se perdió para siempre en este ambiente inmundo! Sin la nave ¿cómo crees que Zim va a poder irse de aquí? – Señalándolo directamente a su rostro, lo acusó. - ¡Si Zim está atascado en esta bola de sucia suciedad es por toda la estupidez que tienes en esa cabeza gigantesca!

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, con alguien diferente, Dib habría aceptado su responsabilidad inmediatamente y estaría dispuesto a corregir su error en la medida de lo posible, sin embargo algo tenía el irken que sin poder evitarlo hervía su sangre y sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? Yo qué iba a saber que la nave de un bichaco espacial no se debía tocar. ¿Por qué no pusiste un letrero diciendo "No mover" si era tan jodidamente importante? ¡¿Eh? – Dib sabía que estaba siendo un verdadero idiota, tarde o temprano se abochornaría de su propio comportamiento y de momento no quería permitir que el irken le señalara su falta.

Zim cruzó los brazos y, arrogantemente, se paró frente al muchacho a pesar que éste le sobrepasaba al menos una cabeza en altura.

- Zim no espera que puedas hacer nada. – Dijo con resentimiento. – Con tus despreciables conocimientos terranoides no entenderías ni la mitad de lo que se necesita para reconstruir la nave. – El irken puso los puños en sus caderas, desafiante. - Así que, mientras Zim esté atascado en esta herrumbrosa bola de tierra, se quedará en tu refugio hasta poder largarse de aquí para nunca más volver.

Incrédulo, Dib se quedó sin palabras. El muchacho estuvo a punto de protestar cuando su conciencia hizo acto de presencia.

Lo quisiera o no, la precaria situación del alienígena arrogante era su culpa y no podía culparlo por su comportamiento, lo único que trataba de hacer era sobrevivir. No había tenido la intención de causarle tantos problemas, lamentablemente el daño ya estaba hecho. Había destruido la nave de Zim, dejándolo estancado sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar al espacio para continuar su viaje por el infinito.

Tal vez Zim tenía razón al decir que él no podría serle de gran utilidad, ni siquiera la tecnología espacial más avanzada de la Tierra le sería de utilidad cuando los viajes estelares humanos se limitaban tristemente a Marte. Ruborizado por la culpa, Dib se tragó su orgullo.

- Muy bien, es justo. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites y te ayudaré con lo que pueda. - Contestó cruzando los brazos, incapaz de ver a Zim por la vergüenza. – Y en cuanto tengas tu mugrosa nave, no quiero saber más de ti. ¿Oíste? - Arremetió el humano, tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad.

Su postura no pareció impresionar al irken. Sin ponerle atención, Zim entró a la casa con el rostro en alto.

- Estúpido alien. - Refunfuñó el joven humano, exasperado. Siguió al irken y, al pasar junto a Callie, gruñó algo parecido a "Gracias" y "Perdón". Si ella no lo conociera de años, se habría sentido ofendida por el pobre trato. Por esa misma razón estaba un poco preocupada por la conducta reciente de Dib, raras veces perdía los estribos y el irken lo hacía explotar con gran facilidad. Había escuchado toda la conversación y no se imaginaba a los dos en el mismo techo, no se podía imaginar que iba resultar de eso. Mientras no se mataran...

La joven se limitó a contestar con "Luego hablamos" y dejó que Dib se fuera con su nuevo extraño inquilino.

Dentro del automóvil se respiraba un ambiente tenso y potencialmente explosivo pero los dos ocupantes se mantuvieron callados todo el camino de regreso. Estaban demasiado iracundos que no había palabras para expresar lo mucho que detestaban al otro.

Dib observaba al irken de soslayo, aun fascinado por ese raro espécimen del espacio exterior con cientos de preguntas atiborradas en la punta de la lengua. Para su desconsuelo tendría que esperar a que los ánimos se calmaran. Podría sentirse avergonzado por el problema que había provocado y colérico por la personalidad tan ácida del irken, sin embargo seguía siendo un investigador de lo paranormal. Como tal, antepondría su espíritu objetivo de exploración e investigación, tendría cerca de él a un auténtico alienígena en su propia casa al cual estudiar de cerca y aprovecharía la oportunidad sin dudarlo.

Además, si el irken se creía tan inteligente y capaz, entonces lo dejaría estar mientras resolvían como reconstruir su nave, siempre y cuando eso no interfiriera con sus propias investigaciones, viajes o lo que quisiera hacer. Siendo realistas, Dib se preparó mentalmente para lo que sería una larga y horrible espera.

...

"Esto no va a funcionar." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Me va a golpear." Se lamentó anticipadamente. "Ni modo, si no quiere que alguien lo rebane en una mesa de autopsia (y no sea yo) tendrá que usarlo." Cauto, Dib entró en su departamento llevando una bolsa de papel en mano, agudizó su vista y oído, buscando cualquier indicio de la presencia del irken. "Además, si acepta no tendré que lidiar con él algunas horas." Trató de animarse.

Hacía solo dos semana que el irken y él habían hecho ese horrendo acuerdo y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ahorcarlo. Durante toda su infancia se había topado con decenas de cretinos descerebrados en la escuela que le habían hecho la vida imposible y, sin duda alguna, Zim los sobrepasaba con creces. El irken había recobrado sus deseos por vivir, sacando a flote una personalidad tan destructiva y mezquina que iba a enloquecerlo tarde o temprano. Su sueño dorado de conocer al extraterrestre idealizado en sus sueños como un ser virtuoso y sabio con el cual compartir conocimientos se tornó en una terrible pesadilla que Zim había desencadenado sobre su pacifica vida.

Encontró al alienígena sentado dentro de la estrecha cápsula ensimismado con un bulto sobre su regazo, mordisqueando distraídamente una de esas barras nutrimentales que Zim llamaba skeets. Días atrás, el irken no hacía otra cosa más que revisar exhaustivamente cada parte del pequeño robot que había llevado con él, buscando cualquier componente dañado en el aterrizaje para repararlo antes de intentar recargar su batería interna. Hasta el momento, parecía que el robot estaba intacto.

De acuerdo con Zim, antes de iniciar su laborioso trabajo de restaurar la nave espacial, debía instalar una base provisional donde tenía todas las herramientas necesarias para la tarea, pero al igual que el robot, el irken había canalizado toda la energía de la base para mantenerse con vida en el espacio. De momento no habría base y sin el robot activo y funcional, tampoco podría emplearlo como apoyo para la instalación. En resumidas cuentas, el irken no se iría en ningún futuro cercano.

Zim notó su presencia y con un gruñido, ignoró al muchacho. Tomó un destornillador de un compartimiento y lo introdujo en una de las diminutas manos del SIR.

"Aparte que lo estoy ayudando, me trata como escoria." Pensó.

- Zim, ¿podrías venir un momento? – Dijo en muchacho lo más neutro posible, tratando de contener su disgusto. ¿Por qué el irken debía complicar las cosas?

El irken lo observó por unos instantes como si fuera una mosca fastidiosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó defensivamente. Para él, el humano aun era una amenaza latente del cual cuidarse constantemente. Si bien le había perdonado la vida, nada le garantizaba que jamás lo traicionaría o le hiciera alguna jugarreta. Y esa bolsa café se veía muy sospechosa.

- Solo ven, ¿quieres? No te estoy pidiendo nada complicado. – Respondió el muchacho.

Exasperado, el irken salió de la cápsula y caminó directo hacia humano.

- ¿Qué, bestia-Dib? – Gruñó, esperando a que la molestia humana terminara con esa insulsa interrupción.

Dib colocó la bolsa sobre una mesa cercana y buscó en su interior.

- Algún días vas a tener que salir de aquí, Zim. Y esa sudadera no te va a funcionar siempre, así que te traje ésto. – Sacó un pequeño estuche blanco al cual Zim no prestó mucha atención, al ver la siguiente cosa que extrajo el humano, el irken dio un salto en el aire y se alejó unos pasos de eso.

- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí, repugnante cerdo terrestre! – Tomó un trapeador cercano como arma y se dispuso a pelear a muerte con el humano traicionero y su extraño artilugio. - ¡Un paso más y te partiré esa cabezota grotesca tuya como un melón podrido!

Lejos de atemorizarse por el peligroso arrebato del irken, el humano se contuvo con todo su autocontrol.

- ¡Si serás idiota, Zim! ¡Es solo una jodida peluca, por Júpiter! – Exclamó agitando la peluca frente al rostro del irken. - Finas hebras de material sintético arregladas para formar una cabellera humana postiza. Lo traje para que ocultes tus antenas por debajo, para que parezcas un poco más humano. Y con esto… - Dijo, sosteniendo el estuche de lentes de contacto. - ...tus ojos no se verán como los de una mosca mutante.

- ¡Zim no es una mosca, mono terrestre retrasado! – Exclamó el irken. – Y Zim jamás que pondrá ese animal muerto falso en su honrosa cabeza y no expondrá sus avanzados ojos biónicos a ningún material primitivo de dudosa procedencia.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, Zim! Si alguien te atrapa por pasearte sin nada, mejor para mí. Tendré la capsula para mí solo. – Dib metió la peluca y los lentes dentro de la bolsa y de un empujón se le entregó, haciéndolo tambalear.

- ¡Zim jamás te dará ese gusto, mono cabezón! – Zim tiró el trapeador para sostener la bolsa y sus manos la estrujaron, imaginando que era el cuello del humano.

- ¡Bien! - Dib se retiró con fuertes pisotones refunfuñando "Esto es lo que me gano por comodino" y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Su odio por el humano crecía día con día y juró a sí mismo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le reventaría a golpes esa cabezota nauseabunda con su mejor, más grande y cara cámara de video, le haría pagar caro cada humillación y disgusto.

Bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa estrujada y tomó de ella la peluca. La observó críticamente buscándole alguna forma sin ocultar su asco.

"¿Cuánto más me voy a rebajar?"


	8. Remembrazas II Jouzai

Advertencia: Este fanfic es un ZADR = Un romance de Zim y Dib. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. DE VERDAD.

Todo lo relacionado con Invasor Zim no me pertenece ;w;

Clasificación: T, por escenas medio violentas y lenguaje pero nada del otro mundo xp

Género: Universo alternativo. Un poco de angustia y una cucharadita de comedia.

Resumen: Después de una accidentada huida por el Universo, Zim encuentra un planeta habitable más allá de los confines del universo conocido, su última esperanza para sobrevivir y continuar con su misión. Lamentablemente, después de vagar por años huyendo del Imperio Irken, queda varado sin posibilidad de salir de ese planeta primitivo. A partir de ahora, Zim deberá adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra, obligado a vivir bajo el techo del único humano capaz de entender su naturaleza y tecnología, el joven investigador paranormal, Dib Membrana. Por su parte, tras un error de cálculo, Dib estará obligado a ayudar al irken a regresar al espacio.

¿He mencionado ya que deberán colaborar sin matarse entre ellos?

Remembranzas

Capítulo II - Jouzai

El finísimo hilo de niobio-titanio se rompió y el irken soltó un rugido exasperado. A su lado había una maraña de decenas de metros de alambre roto, enredado y doblado en varios puntos junto a algunas piezas de diferentes aleaciones fundidos y destrozados. En el pasado él había construido máquinas de guerra, diseñado novedosas y motíferas armas de asalto, junto a un repertorio de máquinas robotizadas para masacrar planetas enteros. Y por más que lo intentara, por mucho que vertiera sus inigualables y superiores conocimientos tecnológicos, ¡no había forma de construir un maldito cargador de baterías para su SIR en ese mugroso planeta!

Llevaba meses con apenas una mitad del dispositivo, la sección más "fácil" pero a ese paso necesitaría más de un año para terminar el circuito completo, pensando que al final funcionara correctamente. Lamentablemente, sin el SIR no podía hacer nada, absolutamente NADA para irse de ese primitivo y apestoso y asqueroso y ruin y detestable planeta. El robot no solo era un acumulador de información, un práctico termo y una pequeña pero poderosa máquina de guerra, era también la herramienta primordial de un soldado irken de alta categoría para sobrevivir en los ambientes más hostiles, como ese lodazal ácido.

Zim planeaba recargar la batería del SIR y, después, éste podría poner en marcha la agotada celda de energía de su base, energía que Zim también había utilizado en su desesperación para mantener su nave espacial funcional en medio del inhóspito espacio exterior.

Se puso de pie de un brinco, dando pisotones comenzó a maldecir su suerte y enfocó su ira sobre el humano que no había hecho más que empeorarlo todo. Si el idiota cabeza de sandía no hubiera movido la cápsula central de la nave de su sitio de aterrizaje, el vehículo se habría reensamblado al cabo de uno o dos días terrestres, entonces Zim habría recargado la celda de ignición de la nave y la del SIR sin problemas con los paneles solares auxiliares y, en cuestión de días, habría retomado su viaje a los confines del universo. Pero gracias al Dib, todo se había convertido en polvo.

- ¡Augh! ¡Cuánto lo odio! - Exclamó. – Algún día haré sus huesos grumos y sus órganos un batidillo. ¡La ira de Zim será devastadoramente infernal! – Gruño Zim por lo bajo, imaginándose esa placentera escena que de momento sería imposible de realizar. - Sufrirá tanto ¡Lo disfrutaré tanto!

Se sentó indignado en el sofá de la pequeña sala de trabajo, completamente frustrado por sus repetidos intentos fallidos. Necesitaba herramientas especializadas que probablemente encontraría en la Tierra si esperaba cinco mil años a que los cerdos humanos tuvieran la capacidad técnica para fabricarlas.

- No, yo no voy a quedarme aquí en este pútrido tiradero de estiércol. - Se levantó apretando los puños y decidido se dirigió al rincón donde había trabajado en las últimas horas en armar un complicado entramado con el delicado hilo de niobio-titanio, apenas lo más cercano a un conductor eléctrico de baja eficiencia en la tecnología irken. - Lo único que me falta es que ni siquiera pueda hacer esto bien. - Miró acusadoramente hacia la estructura base del adaptador. Semejaba más a un nido hecho por un pájaro ciego de pico chueco que a un dispositivo de avanzada tecnología elaborado por un profesional del ingenio irken. Cuanto añoraba las sofisticadas herramientas y la increíble maquinaria del complejo de investigaciones en Vort.

¡Pero él era ZIM! ¡No había nada que no pudiera hacer! ¡Él era un invasor! ¡El guerrero irken élite! Zim nunca se rendía ante nada ni nadi...

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire con incomodidad al recordar su precaria posición actual.

Hacía un año el panorama se había tornado tan oscuro y sombrío que el cansancio mental y físico al fin lo había vencido y, sin más, dejó que el humano con la rara cresta negra lo capturara, con la esperanza que él terminara todo. Después de vagar por tanto tiempo en el espacio y la constante presión por desaparecer de los radares del omnipotente y omnipresente Imperio Irken lo habían quebrado por dentro, simplemente había perdido las fuerzas para continuar con su misión autoimpuesta.

Pero jamás permitiría que lo volvieran a humillar de esa manera.

- Primero muerto. - Gruñó, apretando los dientes, decidido a cumplir su palabra. La próxima vez usaría el botón de autodestrucción sin dudarlo. No volvería a manchar el nombre del imperio de una forma tan ruin y vergonzosa. Afortunadamente para su propia vanidad y ego, no hubo testigos irken que pudieran repudiarlo por su deshonrosa rendición. Lo que había hecho bien se merecía un "borrado total".

Pero el humano, en vez de saciar su curiosidad con sus entrañas y su valioso pak, le había perdonado la vida y, para empeorar el maltratado orgullo del irken, le había metido un poco de sentido común a base de golpes. Por lo menos Zim lo había arrinconado para que le retribuyera el daño que había cometido al arruinar su nave.

Ahora los dos estaban atascados en una situación detestable y no sentía haber mejorado su postura.

Dib habitaba una pequeña madriguera que se había tornado demasiado incomoda para ambos. Tanto Zim como el humano necesitaban su propio espacio, uno para armar y construir de cero los dispositivos básicos para reactivar al SIR y el otro para ordenar y clasificar los documentos y materiales para investigar los innumerables fenómenos paranormales que se reportaban diariamente alrededor del mundo. Sin tomar en cuenta que el humano también hacía, a los ojos del irken, una burda imitación de tecnología que empleaba para sus investigaciones de campo. Muchas veces la falta de espacio y herramientas para ambos había desencadenado fieras batallas para reclamar más terreno dentro del escondrijo humano. Era como meter dos demonios de Tazmania en una jaula de 30 cm de lado.

Hablando del mono terrícola, hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no sabía nada de él. El día anterior el humano llegó apresuradamente. Sin dar explicación, Dib recogió varias cámaras y artefactos extraños y salió disparado, balbuceando algo sobre un lugar embrujado, una oportunidad única, un grandioso hallazgo. Zim no le había prestado la más mínima atención, con la prisa que el mono terrícola llevaba el irken confiaba que se matara en algún lado. Tal vez ese día se le cumpliría el deseo.

Entonces, para desilusión del irken, la puerta principal se abrió y Dib entró completamente exhausto, con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

Con cierto esfuerzo, alzó la mirada y gruñó algo inteligible hacia el irken, tal vez un "hola" pero el humano estaba tan cansado que, sin más, se dirigió al sofá y cayó en él, cara de frente, soltando un gemido.

Extrañado, el irken se acercó desconfiado al humano, notó algunos rasguños en sus manos, su ropa tenía algunas marcar menores de quemaduras y despedía un intenso olor a incienso que la humana Callie quemaba por kilos en su casa, Zim aun no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con las seudo-investigaciones de esos dos humanos.

Con un destornillador, Zim picó la inflada cabeza de Dib buscando alguna reacción.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? Si te mueres, Zim no tendrá tiempo para tirar tu cuerpo en un botadero de desperdicios.

- Ya, Zim. Quieto. - El humano se quejó sin energía. Con gran esfuerzo, se retiró los lentes y, disgustado, fijó su desenfocada vista al irken. - ¿No puedes hacer algo más que molestarme?

- Zim solo está estableciendo prioridades. - Contestó, lejos de preocuparse por el humano.

- Por lo menos tus comentarios no me echarán a perder mi buen humor esta noche, grillo espacial. - El humano se acomodó mejor en el sofá y sonrió sin razón aparente.

- Mono cerdo idiota. - Respondió Zim automáticamente al insulto pero, ¿por qué el humano estaba sonriendo? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Al fin van a reducirte ese cráneo obscenamente grande? - Preguntó, receloso de Dib.

Acosado sobre su espalda, Dib extrajo de un bolsillo de su pantalón un juego de llaves que resonaron en la sala.

- Tengo nueva casa. - Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, mostrando las llaves como un trofeo. - Por lo menos en ella será más fácil evitar ver tu fea cara.

.

Dib aparcó el carro frente a una casa que Zim calificó como insípida, fea y estúpida, con horribles ventanales, un jardín frontal repugnante, de un color azul claro vomitivo, peor que las demás casas circundantes. Zim no paró de despreciar cada aspecto de la vivienda hasta que Dib lo apartó del acceso con un empujón malhumorado, haciendo que la peluca del irken se ladeara.

- Si no te gusta, Zim, a un kilómetro hay un punto de reunión para vagos. Se que estarán encantados de recibir a un alienígena herrante como tú.

- ¡Calla, insoportable humano porcino! - Exclamó, acomodándose rápidamente su disfraz. - A menos que quieras que Zim te regale otra cortada en la cara.

Sobre la mejilla izquierda del muchacho había una gruesa gasa protegiendo un largo rasguño que el irken le había propinado el día anterior por insultarlo, no era profunda pero dolía bastante al gesticular. Aunque Zim también había recibido su tanda de golpes en respuesta, éstas habían desaparecido solo horas después gracias a su rápido mecanismo de curación.

- No me presiones más, Zim. - Dijo, ignorando la rabieta del irken y de su saco extrajo el juego de llaves. - Esta casa la compré para mí y te vas a adaptar a ella. - La puerta se abrió con un chillido que estremeció al irken. - Así que entra y conoce tu nuevo hogar. - Dib entró a la casa sin esperar a que el irken lo siguiera. Le daba igual lo que pensara o hiciera, mientras lo dejara en paz con sus investigaciones paranormales, Zim se podía ir al carajo.

Zim entró con cautela. Su propia naturaleza desconfiada lo puso en guardia, en espera de cualquier amenaza. Además, había algo que le daba mala espina en ese lugar.

- Huele a ese enfermizo polvo-incienso. - Comentó venenosamente el irken, mirando hacia las habitaciones vacías, como si esperara que algo le saltada encima de sorpresa.

Dib giró los ojos pero contuvo su creciente irritación. A sus ojos, la casa era perfecta y el irken no sería capaz de arruinarle el momento. El lugar era espacioso, bien iluminado y, aunque necesitaba un poco de trabajo, todo estaba casi listo para mudarse ahí. Incluso había adelantado un poco con la compra de la mayoría del mobiliario.

Zim se desplazó por la casa furtivamente, como si estuviera reconociendo un terreno potencialmente hostil. Encontró en la planta baja una cocina, la sala, un comedor, un medio baño, una habitación vacía que Dib tenía destinado para un estudio y, al final, el acceso al garage. En el piso superior encontró tres amplios cuartos, un baño al que se negó a explorar a fondo y la entrada al ático, la primera y única vez que lo vería vacío.

En su meticulosa exploración, Zim encontró varias marcas y símbolos de tiza en las habitaciones, pasillos y marcos de las puertas que reconoció con facilidad. Los había visto en uno de los gruesos libros mohosos del Dib, ¿por qué estaban dibujados ahí?

Intrigado, avanzó sigilosamente y regresó con el humano, lo encontró guardando justamente esos libros polvorientos y desgastados, algunas velas, equipos vários, cámaras de video y fotográficas con cuidado, las mismas que había recogido apresuradamente en el departamento días atrás.

- Ven, Zim. Quiero enseñarte algo. - Dib hizo un ademán para que el irken lo siguiera.

Al final de un pasillo, había una gruesa puerta con remaches, desencajado del ambiente hogareño y desembocaba a unas escaleras de concreto.

- Tal vez no te interese saber cómo es el resto de la casa, pero al menos tendremos más espacio aquí abajo para nuestros trabajos. - Indicó el muchacho, bajando las escaleras con cuidado. Aun había varios focos sin instalar por lo que la casa estaba a medio iluminar. - Me alegra que en el siglo pasado existieran familias lo suficientemente paranoicas para construir... - Dio unos pasos tentativos en la oscuridad, estiró el brazo hacia el techo y con un click la habitación se iluminó débilmente. - ...estos bunkers domésticos durante la Guerra Fría.

Zim se encontró en un amplio sótano vacío. Haciendo un rápido cálculo mental, el área era mucho mayor al de la casa a nivel del suelo. Se venía en las paredes y el piso de concreto reforzado indicios de muros falsos recién removidos. Había cables de electricidad a medio ensamblar sobre una delgada capa de polvo y un montículo de escombros al lado de un recogedor y una escoba.

- Aun no termino con el reacondicionamiento de la instalación eléctrica pero, con algunos detalles más, podremos mudarnos aquí. Los dueños anteriores no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer los arreglos básicos. - Explicó el muchacho, entusiasmado e impaciente por cambiarse lo antes posible. - Sabes, fue una verdadera ganga, cuando supe...

Zim no parecía tan emocionado, ni siquiera prestaba atención al humano. Estaba resignado a que era lo más que podría pedirle a su suerte. Si con eso disminuía su contacto con el humano, mejor para él. Al menos podía estar de acuerdo en algo con él, sería más fácil evitarse mutuamente en ese lugar.

De repente, Zim se sintió observado. Instintivamente se giró y al mirar arriba de la escalera, vio una figura borrosa desaparecer.

"¡Estúpido mono sarnoso! ¿A qué agujero nauseabundo nos metió?" Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó detrás de la sombra como una fiera. Lo quisiera o no, ahora ese era su territorio y no iba a permitir que hubieran intrusos.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Zim buscó desesperadamente al intruso sin escuchar los lejanos gritos de Dib. Escaneó cada cuarto, de arriba abajo hasta dar nuevamente con la figura en la cocina. Zim no sabía mucho de ropa humana. Lo único que veía era una mujer alta de cabello café claro con un tipo particular de vestido holgado, parada en una esquina sin prestarle mucha atención al alborotado irken. Con un objetivo claro, Zim desplegó las mortales patas metálicas de su pak y se lanzó contra ella. La atravesaría como una salchicha y expondría su cuerpo sanguinoliento entre las margaritas del jardín y el cubo de basura para disuadir cualquier otro extraño impertinente.

- ¡ESO NO!

Una pesada bota negra golpeó su cabeza, haciéndolo trastabillar y sus patas metálicas se enredaron a su alrededor, inmovilizándolo precariamente.

Zim apenas pudo recobrarse del golpe, estaba demasiado confundido para controlar sus extremidades. Sintiéndose aun en peligro, lanzó insultos y patadas, agitó sus garras en todas direcciones para defenderse del enemigo.

- ¡Basta, Zim! ¡Déjala en paz! - Al final sus antenas captaron la agitada voz del humano y sus ojos encontraron al humano jadeando con un pie descalzo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Hay un intruso, gusano imbécil! ¡¿Quieres que nos maten? - Aun con la huella de la bota en la cara, Zim vociferó, pataleando enérgicamente.

- ¡Mierda, Zim! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? - Dib tomó del suelo su bota y enérgicamente volvió a ponérsela. - ¿Me vas a dar un segundo de tu maldito tiempo para explicarte?

Las patas del pak se retrajeron al fin y se levantó, listo para pelear a muerte. Pero el espacio estaba vacío ahí donde estuvo la mujer momentos atrás.

- ¡Se escapó! ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? - Acusó, buscando a su alrededor a la intrusa. – Ahora conoce nuestras defensas y debilidades. Volverá y nos matará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Sabía que tu gigantesco cráneo estaba lleno de aire, pero no creí que fueras tan estúpidamente suicida.

- Y no has hecho nada más que hacer un imbécil de ti, idiota. Si ella quisiera matarnos, lo habría hecho desde que entramos.

- Explícate, escoria, antes que te rompa las costillas. – Siseó Zim, preparándose para repartir dolor y ruina.

- Se llama Rose, es un fantasma. – Respondió Dib, fastidiado de la respuesta exagerada del irken ante algo tan trivial. – Era la dueña de la casa hace tiempo y se ha negado a salir desde su muerte. Los dueños anteriores salieron despavoridos de aquí por ella. Se pone muy malhumorada de vez en cuando. Por eso dejaron la casa a tan buen precio, nadie la quería comprar.

Después de un año de convivencia forzada, Zim había escuchado el concepto de fantasma cientos de veces. Ahora esos símbolos rayoneados por la casa tenían sentido. Los humanos los empleaban para expulsar o confinar esos seres etéreos de un territorio en concreto.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera, la idea de tener, lo que Zim llamaba, un "despojo humano incorpóreo" rondando por ahí a su libre albedrío y que ningún arma, por muy poderosa y destructiva que fuera, pudiera hacerles daño, estremecía su squeedle spooch. Eso era completamente antinatural, contrario a todo su conocimiento, experiencia y entrenamiento. Todo debía poder ser reducido a cenizas con el calibre de arma adecuado. ¿Cómo podían esos garabatos insulsos de tiza corriente ser más útiles que un arsenal irken completo? Eso no era correcto en ningún sentido.

- ¿Tenemos uno de esos aquí? – Zim dio un pisotón en dirección al humano. Tal vez el efecto habría sido mayor si no tuviera la marca de la bota visible sobre su mejilla. - ¿Dices que estamos a expensas de sus caprichos? – Avanzó otro paso amenazador y la poca respuesta intimidada del muchacho lo irritó aun más. – No hay manera que expongas a Zim a ESO, JAMÁS.

- Ningún fantasma te va a hacer nada en esta casa, estúpido irken. - Dib cruzó los brazos. – Me la pasé todo un día aplacando a Rose para que dejase a atacar a los habitantes de esta casa. Y si, gracias, lo hice perfectamente. Seguimos vivos, ¿no?

- ¿Y eres tan iluso para creer que... ESO no nos va a atacar cuando bajemos la guardia?

- No voy a discutir contigo y tus paranoias, Zim. Si no te gusta, ya te dije en la entrada cuál es tu otra opción. Con gusto te puedo llevar ahí.

Las mejillas de Zim se incendiaron de ira. Odiaba al humano, de verdad lo odiaba, casi tanto como su afán de ridiculizarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra Dib extendiendo sus garras hacia él.

- ¡Insolente mono porcino!

Desde una esquina, la fantasma observó la intensa y violenta pelea de los muchachos. Se sentía algo desconcertada y curiosa respecto a ese peculiar par. El más pequeño se veía tan lleno de energía, como una pequeña granada explosiva, pero percibía un profundo miedo en su interior oculto bajo la gruesa capa de orgullo narcisista e ira caldeada. Aceptaba que no era humano, estando en ese plano de la existencia ya pocas cosas le sorprendían. El más grande la inquietaba tanto como la atraía, había algo diferente en él, sin embargo era incapaz de determinar si era maligno o benéfico, nunca había percibido algo similar.

Como si se tratase de un pequeño lucero, Rose detectó una pequeña criatura escondida dentro de ese tal Zim. Interesada en la figura agazapada en el fondo del pak, Rose se concentró en ella y se topó con una visión que la sobrecogió por primera vez en décadas.

...

En el estudio, Dib estaba analizando una transmisión en tiempo real desde el Himalaya en busca de alguna pista para hallar el escurridizo Yeti. Pero era más difícil que armar un rompecabezas de seis mil piezas de gatos blancos en la nieve. La toma mostraba un escenario desérticamente montañoso, cubierto completamente por una gruesa e inestable capa de inmaculada nieve blanca, en contraste con un brillante cielo despejado. Aparte de un terriblemente lento desliz de unas nubes a lo lejos, no había nada extraordinario.

Su sistema de monitoreo había detectado algo esa noche y no había despegado la vista de las pantallas. Tal vez solo se trataba de alguna cabra montañesa.

Dib se acomodó en el asiento, y esperó a que apareciera cualquier anormalidad en la pantalla.

Media hora más tarde, apareció un hocico peludo husmeando sobre la cámara. La cámara enfocó una imponente cabra de grandes cuernos, tan blanca como la nieve, alejándose por una pendiente inclinada cercana.

Efectivamente, era una cabra.

- Que pérdida de tiempo. – El muchacho se recostó en el sillón y frotó el puente de su nariz. – Estúpida cabra. Mejor dejo grabando, no gano nada con estar aquí. – Justo antes de iniciar la grabación, un grito enfurecido al cual se iba acostumbrado cada día quebrantó la calma de la casa.

- ¡Maldito gusano homínido!

Y no por eso dejaba de disgustarle.

- ¿Ahora qué? - Se lamentó, maldiciendo por lo bajo al irken. ¿Acaso no podía quedarse callado y quieto por un día? ¿Por qué Zim tenía que ser tan quejumbroso y fastidioso?

Dib se levantó de su sillón y Zim entró furibundo como un torbellino a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zim? – El muchacho preguntó resignado a su maldita suerte.

- ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que ese maldito líquido ácido de este asqueroso e inmundo planeta le hizo al uniforme de ZIM! – Chilló el irken extendiendo el blusón rojizo de su uniforme hacia él.

Dib observó un largo desgarrón en una manga captando de inmediato la queja del irken. Había reparado semanas atrás en un gradual deterioro de la tela del uniforme. El color se había opacado como si hubiesen diluido un cloro barato poco a poco sobre la prenda, la tela se veía frágil en algunas zonas, como si tuviera décadas de uso. Supuestamente ese uniforme estaba hecho con los mejores materiales disponibles en el planeta de Zim, materiales de aplicación militar a prueba de todo. Excepto al agua, aparentemente.

- Dame aquí. – Dib tomó el uniforme y examinó las finas hebras rotas.

Aparentemente la tela tenía la misma debilidad del irken por el agua, pero al menos soportaba mejor el ataque ácido durante el lavado. También los pantalones y el traje ajustado que Zim usaba debajo se veían gris rata en vez de omnioso negro. Todos los juegos de uniforme se encontraban igual de descoloridos y quebradizos y a ese paso el irken quedaría en trapos en unos meses más.

Habían tratado incluso con lavado en seco, pero la ropa se había desintegrado y por poco Zim le desgarraba la garganta al dueño de la lavandería.

A pesar del enfado del irken, ambos sabían que no había nada que hacer. Por lo menos no de momento. Hasta que Zim no instalara su base no habría forma de lavar los uniformes con lo que sea que usaran los irken para eso o, al menos, acceder a nuevos juegos de ropa.

Dib eligió ignorar la rabieta, lo único que Zim quería era culparlo como un tubo de escape a su frustración y dejarse llevar por la provocación no les ayudaría en nada. El daño en los uniformes ya estaba hecho, pero sí había una alternativa.

- Ya no puedes usar ésto...

- Muchas gracias por la información, mono obviedad. - Replicó Zim ásperamente.

- ...pero, si Su Majestad lo desea, podemos ir a comprarle algún ropaje digno de su magnanimidad. – Ofreció Dib en mofa, con reverencia incluida.

Con un rápido movimiento, Zim le arrebató su traje.

- ¿Y dónde pretendes que un honorable soldado del Imperio Irken consiga alguna ropa decente en este mísero planeta?

- En alguna tienda de ropa, ¿quizá? Espero no pedir demasiado a Su Excelentísima que se rebaje a usar algunas tiras de fibras orgánicas sobre usted para cubrirse de las inclemencias del ambiente terrestre.

De espaldas a la pantalla, Dib no prestó atención a las imágenes. Al contrario, Zim desde su posición podía observar la toma perfectamente. Un gran ojo simiesco apareció en primer plano, observando con curiosidad aquel objeto ajeno al medio ambiente montañoso. La criatura, con grueso pelaje blanco se alejó un poco, tomó la cámara con sus grandes y toscas manos, la agitó, la mordisqueó y, al no encontrarlo comestible, lo dejó botado sobre la gruesa capa de nieve.

- ¿Pretendes que Zim use esos harapos que llamas ropa humana? ¡Jamás! – Inconscientemente, Zim abrazó su uniforme, negándose a renunciar a su querido vestuario y lo que representaba para él. Si la milicia irken llevaba a encontrarlo, por lo menos quería enfrentarlos con la dignidad e imagen para demostrar su honor como miembro del imperio y darles a entender que, como tal, Zim había sobrevivido con decencia su exilio.

Y, sobre todo, ¿usar ropa de nativo terranoide apestoso? ¡Ni hablar!

El Yeti metió una mano en la nieve, extrajo una pesada piedra, la sopesó y con extraordinaria fuerza y tino, la piedra trazó un arco en el aire y golpeó mortalmente a una cabra rezagada. Con alegría, el raro homínido llegó junto al peludo cuerpo caído y tras confirmar su éxito, realizó un elaborado y jubiloso baile de la victoria. Con el cuerpo caprino en alto, se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

- Pretendo que un soldado irken no se vea como un loro desplumado, Zim. Hasta que no tengas tu base, tendrás que adaptarte a lo que puedas hallar aquí. Pero si lo prefieres, ponte de nuevo ese trapo y esperemos que te dure hasta entonces.

Zim se vio forzado a evaluar ambas perspectivas. Tenía que afrontar esa nueva humillación con el rostro en alto. Desde un inicio sabía que su huída no sería fácil pero lo que quedaba de su dignidad iba deslizándose por el drenaje junto con su orgullo. Observó las desquebrajadas fibras de su uniforme con desgarrante resignación.

Ante el silencio del irken, Dib se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Repentinamente la mano de Zim jaló el cuello de su playera y bajó su rostro a escasos centímetros de él.

- Lleva a Zim a la ropa terrestre, inmediatamente. – Gruñó el irken amenazante. - Tus otros parientes primates pueden esperar otro día. Zim tiene prisa. - Soltó al humano y marchó hacia la salida. - ¡AHORA!

- ¿De qué primates hablas, Zim? - Dib miró hacia la escena glacial con la toma de la cámara completamente girada a como estaba minutos atrás. Entonces recordó con alarma no haber iniciado la grabación. – Zim, ¿qué viste en la pantalla?

.

Había muchos humanos, demasiados, yendo de un lado a otro. Había pilas de ropa ordenadas sobre estantes y mesas, o colgadas en fila por todos lados.

- Bien, aquí estamos. Ahora ve y escoge. – Explicó Dib, con la paciencia al filo.

Zim observó a su alrededor, indeciso. Hasta el momento no se había planteado en entero la idea de elegir ropa para él, era una opción que no se le había presentado nunca antes, incluso resultaba escandalosa si pensaba en ello detenidamente.

En Irk estaba claro el tipo de ropa que se debía usar a diario, dependiendo de la ocasión y el estatus-altura en la sociedad. Normalmente eran variantes del uniforme básico pero, ahora, rodeado de tantos diseños y con la libertad de elegir estilos y combinaciones, la sola idea lo aturdía.

Dib notó su titubeo y concluyó que sería una larga espera. Para él, con que el irken eligiera algo y no destruyera nada en el proceso, se daba por satisfecho. Aunque eso implicaba no perderlo de vista, para su propia seguridad y la de los demás.

- Zim, no es tan difícil. Solo toma algo que te guste. – Apremió el muchacho.

- ¡Calla, mono porcino! - Zim tomó un respiro profundo envalentonándose y se dirigió al colgador más cercano. - ¡No apures a Zim!

- Tal vez no lo haría si me hubieras avisado que el Yeti estaba en la mira. ¡Ahora tengo que regresar a casa a ver si el Yeti se digna a regresar al mismo lugar!

- ¡Y Zim que iba a saber que estabas buscando esa bola de pelos!

Los dos desviaron la mirada, incapaces de soportar la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, Dib se forzó a entender que Zim apenas sabía de la fauna terrestre para discernir entre lo normal y lo paranormal. El irken aborrecía todo ser viviente del planeta así que el Yeti y las palomas piojosasde la ciudad estaban etiquetadas por él de la misma manera: Como animales repulsivos e indignos de su atención.

Eso no quitaba su frustración.

- Mira, Zim. Solo... solo ve y escoge algo. Déjame un rato en paz.

Zim se dio media vuelta con el rostro en alto y se perdió entre las pilas de ropa, aliviado por alejarse de él.

Repentinamente una pequeña y enjuta humana salió de entre los colgadores de ropa con una amplia sonrisa. Sobresaltado, Zim dio unos pasos atrás hasta golpearse con un aparador.

- Buenas tardes, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Dijo la joven con voz chillante.

.

Dib se había refugiado entre un maniquí de ropa deportiva y una mesa de playeras polo de colores rompeme-la-retina. Se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, Dib podía ser un genio en todos los campos de la ciencia pero, en cuanto a modas, estaba perdido al igual que desinteresado. Pocas veces salía de su vestuario habitual: Pantalones negros, sacos negros, playeras de tonalidades frías, principalmente el azul y gruesas botas negras.

¿Para qué complicarse tanto la vida?

A lo lejos, observó como una joven dependiente se acercaba demasiado al irken. Por un momento temió por su vida, Zim parecía sobresaltado y eso era en extremo peligroso. Pero, por primera vez, vio al irken actuar civilizadamente, aunque receloso en un inicio. Después de una breve conversación, la joven lo condujo entre los pasillos entusiasmada y extrañamente excitada. Por instantes se paraban, intercambiaban algunas palabras y seguían su curso, como dos pequeños tiburones en el multicolor mar de telas de algodón, poliesters, cierres y botones.

En algún otro punto, otra dependienta se les unió. Para entonces, Zim no parecía haber elegido nada, rechazaba todo lo que le presentaban para desánimo de las muchachas. Ante la duda, otra joven dependienta se les unió y quedaron pensativas estudiando la delgada figura del irken.

Durante todo el rato, Dib notó las fugaces miradas de las dependientas sobre él ni pasó por alto las risitas contenidas. Seguramente Zim estaba hablando pestes de él.

"Y encima, voy a tener que pagar la ropa de éste cabrón" Pensó Dib agriamente.

Dib no despegó la vista del irken, decidido a mantener a todos a salvo si Zim liberaba su furia por alguna indiscreción de las jóvenes. No debía distraerse, cualquier desgracia caería sobre su conciencia de por vida. Era su deber profesional y moral, evitaría férreamente que cualquier amenaza paranormal a la vista lastimara a algún inocente, por muy cretina que fuera la gente. O eso pensó hasta que vio pasar en la cercanía una mujer de generoso cuerpo y ropa ajustada. La visión disparó ciertas hormonas clave a su cuerpo, llevándose por delante su atención y sentido de supervivencia.

Disfrutó del revelador traje rosado, del contorno de sus muslos torneados, de su estrecha cintura, su larga cabellera negra, el escote atrevido y sus dos firmes amigas. Cerró los ojos y se grabó la imagen en la mente para "usos recreativos" posteriores. "Tal vez venir no fue tan malo después de todo", suspiró para sus adentros. Mantuvo su atención sobre ella hasta que desapareció por el área de zapatería.

"Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad." Musitó, pesadumbrado. Y, al voltear, el irken había desaparecido junto con su séquito.

- ¡Carajo! – Y sintió como sus pispiretas hormonas juveniles eran arrolladas por un trailer de adrenalina en su estado más puro a cien kilómetros por hora. - ¡Zim! ¡¿Dónde estás? - Y emprendió la busqueda desesperada.

Sabía que parecía un chiflado, corretenado por los pasillos como quien ha perdido a su hermanito menor y lo espera en casa su madre, en medio de un tratamiento para controlar la neurosis. O, mejor dicho, cómo un miembro de la unidad anti-bombas persiguiendo a un perro dopado de antipsicóticos con unos cuantos kilos de dinamita encima.

Al correr por los pasillos entre los colgadores, exhibidores y maniquíes, Dib imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, uno más horroroso que el anterior. Explosiones, gritos de agonía, cuerpos desmembrados.

Tenía el número de su abogado a la mano, ¿verdad?

- ¡Zim! - Llamó, por enésima vez. Había recorrido la tienda departamental de arriba a abajo sin resultado.

- ¡Dib! ¡Ya callate, humano porcino!

Dib se giró de redondo y Zim se veía mosqueado junto a un monte de ropa a unos pasos. Las dependientes parecían entretenidas con ese espectáculo gratuito, podían lidear con los clientes deschabetados siempre que supusiera una muy bien remunerada comisión.

Dib no había sentido tanto alivio en su vida desde que, siendo niño, consiguió, después de una maratón por toda la ciudad a altas horas de la noche, lo que incluyó el ataque rabioso de un gato callejero, ser atropellado por una bicibleta y la pérdida total de dignidad al rompersele los pantalones, un sustituto perfecto para unos lentes de sol que había tomado a escondidas del cuarto de su hermana.

Necesitaba los lentes para realizar un experimento con luces de amplio espectro para reproducir y anular las capacidades de invisibilidad de algunas pequeñas criaturas del folklore universal, como hadas y duendes. En fin, una cosa desembocó a otra y, cuando se dio cuenta, los lentes se habían derretido como una papilla frente a sus ojos. Su hermana nunca se enteró y él pudo ir a la clinica, convencido que los dolorosos y cuantiosos piquetes de la vacuna antirrabica eran el precio justo por estar aun vivo.

- Zim, ¿dónde estabas? - Preguntó el muchacho, recobrándo el aliento.

- Por ahí, humano idiota. - El irken señaló vagamente al resto de la tienda. - Zim fue a buscar ropa con estas siervas de los textiles. Es ésto. - Dijo, señalándo al cúmulo de ropa. - Paga.

"Esta bién." Murmuró para sí. "Lo que sea pero ya vamonos de aquí".

Entregó su tarjeta a la dependienta y esta empezó a marcar con entusiasmo. Con la mente más fría, Dib notó cierto patrón extraño en la ropa del irken, mucho rojo, morado y rosa, estampados de los mismos colores y, ¿aquello eran lazos? Prestando más atención, se arrepintió aun más haber descuidado al irken, ¡malditas hormonas! Si él no sabía mucho de modas, mucho menos el irken. ¡Lo que había elegido seguro era de la sección de niñas adolescentes!

- Zim, no puedes llevarte eso. Eso es para…

- ¡Zim se va a llevar lo que él quiera! ¡Ahora calla y terminemos con esto de una vez! – Chilló, atrayendo aun más la incómoda atención de los demás clientes sobre ellos. Y con eso, Zim puso fin a la discusión. Aun así, las muchachas soltaron unas risitas contenidas ante la discusión entre ambos.

.

- Dib-humano, ¿esas larvas femeninas tienen… - Zim se tomó un segundo para encontrar las palabras, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con las manos en el aire. - …poderes psíquicos?

- No, no creo. ¿Por qué? - Preguntó extrañado. Normalmente Zim no se interesaba en lo paranormal o lo que estuviera remotamente relacionado con eso.

- Me preguntaron si me habías hecho algo para estar yo furioso contigo. - Dib no percibió rastro alguno de malicia en sus palabras, sino una legitima sinceridad pero su comentario cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. – Dijeron que al llevarme ahí estabas comprando mi perdón. ¡Ja! Como si esto fuera suficiente.

- ¡¿Que te dijeron qué?

- Y también que parecías un "buen partido", ¿a qué se referían con eso?

...

Zim salió de su habitación, ideando algún nuevo método para avanzar en la construcción del adaptador de corriente sin hacer explotar nada, sobre todo al SIR. Sopesaba la opción de emplear un nuevo material que el mono terranoide había encontrado por accidente durante una de sus exploraciones. Dib tenía puesta toda su atención y esfuerzo en un caso especialmente complicado y, aunque se le hizo un hallazgo prometedor, de momento no parecía que fuera a estudiarlo. Zim había tenido la curiosidad suficiente para analizar dicho material y, para su sorpresa, encontró propiedades que le serían útiles en su tarea.

Iría al sótano para realizar más análisis a ese material e ingeniárselas para adaptarlo a sus necesidades.

Bajó las escaleras con paso ligero, acostumbrándose a la tosca sensación de los pantalones a la cadera de mezclilla ajustados y el cálido algodón de la playera de manga larga entallada a su dorso. Aun no entendía por qué el humano se escandalizaba por su atuendo y, por lo tanto, Zim prefería pasar de él. El mono terrestre jamás entendería sus necesidades de vestuario, tal vez la ropa terrestre no tenía la misma flexibilidad ni resistencia que la irken pero al menos esa facilitaba sus movimientos para cualquier posible batalla.

Dib idiota.

Fiel a su palabra, el humano le había proveído, en la medida de lo posible para la tecnología terrestre, los materiales y herramientas que necesitaba para retomar su rumbo por el espacio; independientemente de la conflictiva relación que compartían. Al menos Zim podía estar seguro que, tarde o temprano, podría abandonar ese planetoide horrible para no regresar nunca.

Al acercarse a la sala, se hizo consciente de una conversación y el tono aireado de las voces. En parte por entrenamiento y por mero fisgoneo, Zim se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada. Del pak salió un delgado cable con una diminuta lente de cámara en la punta y ésta se asomó por el marco de un acceso, dándole una visión extra sin obviar su presencia.

- Lo único que estás haciendo, Dib, es arriesgarte más de lo necesario. – Callie agitaba un puñado de papeles en dirección al humano. – Llevas al menos veinte casos en el año haciendo lo mismo y éste... – Soltó los papeles, agregándola a la montaña de documentos desparramados sobre la mesa de café. - …lo acabas de sumar. No puedes seguir así.

- Lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, Callie. - Contestó el muchacho a la defensiva, desde el otro lado de la sala. – Tengo mis formas para hacer mi trabajo sin apelar a tales recursos. - Zim conocía el amplio especto de enojo del humano pero en esta ocasión Dib se mostraba arrinconado e inseguro, un aspecto que hasta ahora no le había mostrado en las innumerables y acaloradas discusiones que ambos entablaban regularmente, ni siquiera cuando las cosas terminaban en una pelea a golpes.

- Se que no me debo meter en tus problemas, pero no tiene sentido exponerte de esa manera. Usarlo no te va a convertir en alguien como ella. - Por su tercer ojo, Zim notó la repentina tensión en la pose del muchacho, como si escuchar esas palabras le hubiera creado un nudo en la garganta. - Ya vi las grabaciones del exorcismo que hiciste aquí. - Prosiguió la muchacha y caminó hacia Dib. - Te atreviste a hacer el ritual completamente solo, lo que nunca se debe hacer; sobre todo sabiendo la terrible reputación de esta casa. Rose casi te mata. ¡No puedo creer lo necio que eres!

- ¡Ese no es el problema! – Exclamó, ofuscado, titubeó un instante y desvió la mirada. Dib rara vez mostraba vacilación, se percató Zim. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el temible ZIM, nunca hubiera extraido esa sensación de temor del humano?

- Entonces, ¿qué más podría ser? Siempre has detestado la idea de asemejarte a ella, por todas esas cosas horribles que ha hecho con eso.

Zim notó esa expresión iracunda que Dib adoptaba justo antes de lanzarse al ataque. Con cierta morbosidad, esperó que Dib actuara de la misma forma con ella. En cambio, el humano exclamó ofendido:

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo alienado que me hace sentir? Hacerlo a mi manera, tal como lo haría cualquier otra persona, me hace sentir más normal, Callie. Ésto... - Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. - ...es lo que el desgraciado de mi padre hizo conmigo, me hizo una aberración. ¿No recuerdas como los demás niños me trataban? Todos, TODOS sabían que había algo raro en mí, pero nunca supieron qué, ¿cómo lo podrían averiguar? ¡Jamás voy a renunciar a lo poco de humanidad que me queda! Prefiero morir como una persona normal y aferrarme a la más pequeña pizca de normalidad en mi vida.

Al finalizar su arrebato, Dib notó la expresión dolida de su amiga y entendió el error que había cometido al desahogar sus frustraciones con ella. Ella no lo había rechazado nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun conociendo todos los aspectos de su pasado.

- Callie, por favor, entiende. Todo ésto me hace sentir...

- Eres un idiota. - Murmuró Callie. No quiso escuchar más explicaciones. Tal vez no podía entender los sentimientos de Dib ni su punto de vista del mundo, la vida de él estaba plagada de desilusiones y carencias afectivas de las cuales muchas no eran culpa de él. Pero lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez.

Sin decir palabra, Callie tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, incapaz de mirarlo, sin poder decidir entre pedir perdón, aceptar sus disculpas o insultarlo más.

La cámara regresó a su lugar dentro del pak, normalizando la visión del irken. En silencio, Zim ingresó al sótano, decepcionado por esa discusión tan vanal. Dejó a segundo término el drama que acababa de presenciar y de dispuso a continuar con su tarea. De momento solo tenía cabeza para una cosa y esa era regresar al espacio. Lo que hicieran los terrícolas le tenía sin cuidado.

...

Sentado en un rincón, observaba con creciente exasperación a la multitud primate-porcina a su alrededor. A pesar de haber anteriormente asistido a cuatro convenciones de humanos subnormales obsesionados con bichos raros o inexistentes, su odio por esas reuniones insufribles no hacía más que aumentar. Y el causante de todo estaba desaparecido, ni siquiera podía ubicarlo por esa sobresaliente antena falsa de proteína muerta tan característica del mono idiota.

Zim se encontraba sitiado en una zona de descanso del centro de convenciones donde se llevaba a cabo una de las tantas reuniones que esos sacos de grasa porcina planeaban al año, hasta había dispuesto los sillones circundantes a su alrededor como una pequeña fortaleza de viníl naranja. Afortunadamente Dib era lo suficientemente sensato para solo ir a unos cuantos de ellas al año, tres máximo. Pero una vez estando en la convención Dib mantenía un nivel asombroso de actividad que no veía fuera de esos eventos. Asistía a cada exposición con gran entusiasmo, pero en general la gente terminaba asombrada con sus descubrimientos y, para sorpresa del irken, su rostro era reconocido por más gente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Fastidiado de tanta apestosa humanidad a su alrededor, Zim se levantó irritado de su rincón y, al abandonar su refugio polímerico con viejas marcas de cigarrillos, Dib apareció de repente, cargado de carpetas, discos de datos y panfletos con información que muy probablemente no le serviría, Dib estaba demasiado adelante de todos para sacar mucho provecho de eso.

- Hey, Zim. ¿Divirtiéndote? - Preguntó Dib, sin prestar atención a la mirada iracunda del irken. – Perfecto. Igual yo. ¿Sabes? Encontré un dato curioso en la última conferencia sobre cierto comportamiento similar de los lobos de crin con lo documentado del extinto tigre de Tanzania. De ser cierto, tal vez haya posibilidades que...

"Algún día, maldito primate infeliz." Gruñó Zim con odio en su mente, ignorando la exaltación del humano. "Te voy a hacer pagar por ésto."

Hacía un par de meses desde que Zim había accedido a "trabajar" al lado del humano miope, cuando habían encontrado un ejemplar de husmeador en medio de un maloliente y pútrido bosque terrestre. En momentos como esos, se arrepentía en lo más profundo de su squeedle spooch esa insensata decisión; ahora no tenía excusas para no acompañar al humano, ahora era parte de sus responsabilidades.

El descubrimiento del husmeador no habría sido una gran noticia si Dib no hubiese relacionado las propiedades pirotécnicas de animalillo con la combustión expontanea humana, dando, al fin, la explicación definitiva a ese misterio, lo que en breve desembocó a replantear toda las leyes de la termodinámica conocidas.

Sin embargo, un puñado de cientificos se tomaron demasiado a pecho el cambio. Decidieron que el Universo, tal como lo concebían, se había ido al traste de la noche a la mañana y optaron por pasarse a la siguiente vida con la esperanza que, al menos, ahí las cosas tuvieran más sentido.

La humanidad era, por mucho, la especie más patética que Zim había conocido en su prolifica vida en el ejercito del imperio.

- ...tal vez deba hacer un breve viaje a Sudamérica a finales de año. Después de mi exposición de hoy, tendré poco tiempo. Van a ser unos meses bastante pesados. - Dib miró hacia el gentío con cierto interés.

- Y yo no se por qué te molestas tanto en convencerlos que los fantasmas de verdad existen. Esas cosas llevan vagando en tu misero planeta por miles de años y, hasta ahora, tu pseudo-ciencia terricola cree que son solo ilusiones de gente transtornada. - El humano debía ser un imbécil crédulo, pensó Zim. ¿Y por qué tenía la ligera sospecha que el humano lo estaba ignorando?

- Por que, a diferencia de otras investigaciones, yo sí tengo pruebas irrefutables, en gran parte gracias a Rose. - Entonces, su atención se fijó a lo lejos. Zim siguió su mirada y, al otro extremo de la sala, junto a una mesa de rebosantes bocadillos baratos, había una humana que también tenía la vista sobre él. - Además, hay una razón por la que haya elegido esta convención en particular para dar a conocer mi descubrimiento. - Dib sonrió de una forma extraña, era como si hubiera ubicado una presa potencial, concluyó Zim, incluso la mirada lo delataba. Consternado, Zim notó también en ella la misma intención acechante. ¿Era alguna clase de ritual humano?

- ¿Y cuál podría ser esa? - Había algo entre los dos, pero ¿qué era? ¿qué estaban haciendo? Tenía que haber algún tipo de comunicación ahí, pero ¿cómo descifrarla? ¿qué mensaje se estaba trasmitiendo? ¡¿qué estaba planeando el humano? gritó su instinto de supervivencia bordeando el sinuoso acantilado de la paranoia.

- ¿Ves el monticulo de ahí afuera? - Por una de las entradas, había a unos metros de ahí un montículo de tierra rodeado de piedras, lo suficientemente grande para enterrar un carro compacto en él. - Ese era un antiguo cementerio indio al que vine años atrás y me encontré con alguno que otro espiritu dispuesto a ayudarme para esta ocasión. - Dib ordenó las hojas y panfletos en una pila maniobrable sin mostrarse particularmente interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Y lo harán solo por que sí? - Incrédulo, Zim se halló turbado ante su incapacidad de comprender al humano, sintiéndose tenso por la inexplicable conducta. Debía entenderlo cuanto antes, de lo contrario no podía predecir al humano y eso podía ser mortal para él, ¿qué tal si de pronto, ante ese cambio, decidía traicionarlo y exponerlo ahí mismo, entre los demás humanos fracasados?

- Lo harán por que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer. Además... - El bolsillo interno del saco, extrajo un aparatejo del tamaño de una caja de dulces. - Al fin podré usar esto. - Era un dispositivo en el que Dib había trabajado enajenadamente por meses, haciendo mano de los aparatos electricos de la casa con tal de no perder tiempo de salir a comprar componentes eléctricos. Solo entonces Zim valoró los controles remotos y el lavavajillas automático.

Dib se ajustó las gafas, sonriendo con pretensión.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender. - Dib le entregó la pila de documentos, sin notar la confusión del irken y la ausencia de protesta de su parte. - Te veo en la habitación.

Para cuando Zim notó el peso sobre su manos, Dib ya había cruzado la sala. Parado en la zona de descanso, podía ver el acercamiento de Dib a la humana y ésta, en contra del condicionamiento impreso en cada una de las células y circuitos del irken, consintió su aproximación sin violencia, o al menos un gesto de advertencia. "¡Qué tenía en la cabeza! ¡Los dos! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría al humano hacer eso? ¿Qué tal si ella lo atacaba? ¿Con qué distancia podría reaccionar?" Pero, el inexplicable comportamiento de Dib también podía significar que él podría atacarla tambien, ¿cierto? En dado caso, ¿por qué lo haría?

- ¡Humanos tarados! - Gruñó Zim, genuinamente pasmado. Con ese tipo de defensas tan bajas, ¿cómo los humanos habían sobrevivido hasta entonces? Si él estuviera en servicio como invasor, necesitaría solo una semana para tener a toda la población terrestre bajo su poder.

Dib y la joven charlaron por espacio de varios desesperantes minutos. Para disgusto y exhasperación de Zim, a esa distancia era incapaz de escuchar la conversación, sobre todo ahora que estaban demasiado cerca el uno de otro para gusto del irken.

No, con tres días serían suficientes. Y tendría a los humanos construyendo los cimientos de su fortaleza tiránica al cuarto día.

Entonces, sin razón aparente, los humanos se retiraron de la sala.

Decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto, Zim tiró los documentos a un lado y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

El centro de convenciones formaba parte de la infraestructura de un hotel grande donde se hospedaban y, por suerte, los humanos se dirijieron allá. Los humanos no se percataron de la persecución y entraron a la habitación de ella.

Zim llegó a la puerta y afinó sus antenas pero con tantos asistentes de la convención circulando por los pasillos que pudieran delatara su presencia, más el ruido de una pulidora de pisos cercana, no podía percibir más allá de un murmullo inteligible.

- Maldición. - Debía hacer algo para averiguar qué estaba pasando detrás de esa puesta. A través de una ventana cercana, Zim dislumbró un robusto y alto árbol cerca del edificio. Recordó de pronto que el hotel estaba rodeado de árboles iguales a aquel. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Salió del hotel y justo debajo de la ventana donde estaba Dib había un árbol lo suficientemente alto y fuerte para soportar su peso. Aprovechando la creciente oscuridad del anochecer se encaramó, desplegó las patas del pak y subió por las ramas con agilidad inigualablemente irken.

.

No sabía qué hora era pero era lo menos que le importaba, Dib caminaba por los pasillos del hotel sonriendo satisfecho por el dulce recuerdo de la noche. La chica era linda y se podía entablar una conversación amena con ella, lastima que Dib tenía la estricta política de "solo una noche".

Llegó a su cuarto, esperando encontrar al irken. Sin embargo, al entrar, Zim no estaba.

- Qué raro. - Zim normalmente se refugiaba en la habitación para no mezclarse con los demás "malolientes monos granudos". - Ya llegará. - Zim no precisaba de niñera las veinticuatro horas. Dib se tomó un baño. Sin embargo al salir Zim aun no había llegado.

Después de vestirse, el muchacho se paró en medio del cuarto, inquieto. "¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó. "Mientras no lastime a nadie..."

- Ya sé. - Chasqueó los dedos al tener la idea. Sin duda debía estar ahí, casi nadie se paseaba en ese nivel. Seguro Zim se había aburrido y tampoco podía pedirle al irken quedarse encerrado en el cuarto todo el tiempo.

Dib tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso y ahí encontró la puerta a la azotea. Sin sorprenderse, el candado estaba roto.

- Espero que el personal no se de cuenta hasta que bajemos. - Susurró para sí mismo mirando por sobre su hombro.

Al cruzar la puerta y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Dib encontró la incomparable silueta del irken, sentado en el suelo. Zim se giró malhumorado, sabía que era Dib por la forma de pisar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Dib? - Zim escupió el nombre con veneno concentrado. - ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la tranquilidad de Zim?

- Va, no te pongas así. Solo vine a ver cómo estabas.

- Me encontraba perfectamente hasta hace un instante. - Respondió el irken, alzando el rostro de forma altiva. Hasta el momento, Dib no había conocido a alguien capaz de expresar tanta autosuficiencia con solo un gesto, ni siquiera en quinceañeras malcriadas con padres ricos y/o extremadamente condecendientes.

- Bien, entonces me voy a descansar.

- No. - Y el humano frenó en seco. - Aprovechando que estás aquí, Zim quiere hacerte una pregunta. - Dib nunca se había reusado a contestar sus preguntas, es más, hasta parecía dispuesto a revelarle sus conocimientos sobre la Tierra, engrandeciendo su patética y vulgar existencia, y Zim no veía la razón por la cual esta ocasión fuera diferente. - Dib, ¿qué estabas haciendo con la humana esa?

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Te refieres allá abajo, en el descanso? Solo charlé con ella un rato. - Respondió Dib, inocentemente.

- Subí por uno de los árboles hasta alcanzar la ventana de esa... celda de panal donde estuviste. Tú y esa mona fémina estaban haciendo y diciendo cosas. Casi todo el tiempo te la pasaste sobre ella. ¿Qué era?

- ¡¿Qué tu qué? - Dib se asomó sobre el pasamanos y comprobó la perfecta posición del árbol respecto a la susodicha ventana. Ese día, en definitiva, se estaba convirtiéndo en el más embarazoso de su vida. - ¡Zim! ¿Cómo pudiste? Eso... eso no se hace. ¿Estás dañado del cerebro?

- "¡Zim, no hagas eso!" "¡Zim, no hagas aquello!" "¡Para ahí, Zim!" - El irken explotó. - ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! ¡No tengo por qué quedar como un idiota cada vez que hago algo que no te parece! ¿Piensas que por ser yo un extraño en este cochinero voy a tener mis circuitos neuronales mal interconectados? ¿Crees que si tuviera mis propias fuentes de información haría investigación de campo gratuita? ¿O, peor aun, rebajarme a preguntarte?

Eso fue suficiente para enfriar los ánimos del muchacho. Por una parte no sabía como manejar la idea que el irken lo había espiado en sus actividades amatorias, lo que si podía tratar de entender era el punto de vista del irken. Aparentemente el irken no sabía nada del tema, lo que comenzó a generarle preguntas, ¿cómo no podía saberlo? Espera un segundo, ¿qué hacian los irken a cambio?

"Calma, date un respiro y explícale la situación." Dijo un pensamiento. "Claro, dale "la charla" a un alienígena violento y narcista, trata de sintetizarle las complejidades del sexo y amor humanos. Eso sí que va a ser divertido. ¡Oh! Sería aun más divertido explicarle por qué eso no se aplica para tí." Dijo otro pensamiento mordaz. "Ni loco. Solo me apegaré a lo estrictamente necesario."

- Perdón, Zim. Solo... solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, conmigo ni con nadie, ¿está bien? Es muy embarazoso y raro.

- Humano tarado, me bastó con una sola ocasión. - Susurró Zim, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar. - Responde, ¿Qué hiciste con ella? - Ordenó tajantemente.

Resignado, Dib se sentó cerca de Zim, dándose tiempo para ordenar sus ideas después de ese momento tan bochornoso.

- ¿Sabes siquiera qué fue lo que viste? - Preguntó Dib, para asegurarse que Zim no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el tema y, al menos saber con qué empezar.

- Te ví a tí sobre esa fémina humana haciendo ruidos y movimientos extraños. Y sus bocas se juntaban repetidas veces. Éso fue, creo, lo más asqueroso de todo, ¿sabes todas las bacterias y restos de comida que hay ahí? A la larga me aburrí y me fui.

"Que bueno que nos la pasamos cubiertos por las sábanas casi todo el acto." Pensó Dib. "O Zim estaría más traumado, de seguro."

- Entonces, no sabes en lo absoluto qué estaba ocurriendo. - Dijo, afirmando sus sospechas.

- ¡Claro que Zim sabe algo! - Exclamó Zim en automático, para no evidenciar su completa ignorancia. - Estabas... estabas demostrando tu autoridad sobre ella ¡eso! - Apuntó Zim, creyendose su propia declaración vacía. Si Dib estaba sobre de ella, tenía que significar al menos eso, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué tengo yo que explicarle esto a él? - Se lamentó por lo bajo. En definitiva, la noche se había arruinado.

- Zim, te voy a explicar qué acabo de hacer. Pero, primero quisiera saber algo, ¿cómo se reproducen ustedes, los irken? - Hasta el momento no le había surgido la duda ni había visto a Zim bajo esa luz. Pensando al respecto, Zim tenía más un cuerpo de una jovencita de pecho plano que la de un muchacho adolescente, sobre todo por la ligera curva de sus caderas y sus rasgos delicados. ¿Serían esas características deseables en una especie militar? ¿Estaría fichado como un individuo atractivo o todo lo contrario?

- Clonación. - Fue si respuesta inmediata. Y conociendo al humano, Zim se adelantó a su pregunta. - Hay un área constante y fuertemente custodiada en Irk donde se encuentran hectáreas de tubos incuadoras. En ella se realiza una mezcla de genes aleatorio para evitar cualquier tendencia de rasgos y evitar el riesgo de deshomogeneizar mi especie. Al cabo de unas semanas, cuando el producto, el smeet, está listo, se quiebra el tubo y, para darle "el choque inicial" de animación, se implanta el pak.

Dib tomó nota de esa información para analizarla posteriormente, pero en un nivel básico sintió una vaga simpatía por el irken. "¿Con que clonación, cierto? Mira comó son las cosas." Pensó Dib.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ví? - Zim preguntó impaciente.

Dib tomó valor y le explicó, de la forma más tecnica posible, el proceso de reproducción humana, tal como él mismo la había obtenido de una enciclopedia en casa de su padre. El profesor Membrana, en algún punto, había obviado ese conocimiento en sus hijos, evitando a ambas partes "la platica", con las típicas y absurdas alusiones a abejas y flores.

Lo que Zim entendió de todo eso, haciendo gestos de asco en el proceso, fue que debía haber una excitación e intercambio de fluidos entre un humano femenino y masculino sexualmente maduros, por medio de sus órganos reproductivos, para que la concepción se llevara acabo.

- Humanos desagradables, con sus organos, sus fluidos y sus... cosas. - Concluyó Zim, haciendo gestos vagos son sus manos y alejándose unos cuantos centimetros del humano. - Entonces, ¿vas a ser en unos meses una unidad paterna?

- No, claro que no. - Respondió Dib, escandalizado ante la mera idea.

- Pero, tuviste... ¿cómo le llamaste? Un coito con ella, entonces lo natural sería que...

- No, de ninguna manera. - Interrumpió Dib tajantemente, con su rostro aun más rubirizado. - Zim, los humanos podemos tener sexo por puro placer sin necesidad de reproducirnos. Tenemos métodos anticonceptivos para eso.

- Viendo a tantos humanos alrededor, no creo que sean tan eficaces. - Comentó Zim. - Entonces, ¿no habrá un pequeño Dib molestoso cerca de mí? - Interrogó, genuinamente preocupado por lo que eso podía representar para su relativa calma diaria.

- No. Jamás. - Dib cruzó los brazos, incómodo con la idea y decidido en evitar su propagación genética a cualquier costo. Había sido una decisión que había tomado años atrás y no había poder en la Tierra que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Bien, ya es suficiente con el Dib grande. - Zim recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y fijó su mirada al cielo.

Para romper con el silencio, Dib le preguntó vacilante.

- Entonces, ¿ustedes son asexuales? Me refiero, ¿ustedes tienen algún género?

- Zim es geneticamente masculino. - Respondió. - Pero si tu pregunta es si tenemos organos reproductores como los tuyos, no. ¿Por qué habríamo de tenerlos? Los antiguos técnicos tomaron la mejor decisión de quitarnos de encima la responsabilidad y la perdida de tiempo que supone la gestación y ese insalobre intercambio de fluidos. - "Qué asco." - No me imagino a una irken fuera de acción por más de una semana, en especial por que ellas son las unidades más fuertes y agresivas del ejercito. No sé explicar por qué ustedes se toman tantos problemas concibiendo y criando sus larvas.

- Bueno Zim. Normalmente las personas tienen bebes por que...

- Cualquiera que sea la razón, debe ser una tontería. No quiero ni escucharla. - Había tenido suficiente de disparates humanos por una noche.

Avergonzado por la conversación, Dib intentó distraerse. La noche estaba ligeramente fría, sin luna ni nubes, el cielo estaba completamente claro y, de inmediato, reconoció cada una de las constelaciones del hemisferio. De niño había aprendido el nombre, forma y posición de cada una y, desde entonces, las estrellas eran transparentes para él o eso creía inocentemente. Sin embargo, con Zim a su lado, se sentía un verdadero ignorante de lo que había haya afuera.

Entonces, Dib notó la intensidad con la que el irken miraba la cielo. ¿Acaso, Zim estaba...?

- Zim, ¿reconoces alguna de esas estrellas?

Molesto por la interrupción, Zim la lanzó una mirada funesta.

- ¿Cómo podría, humano idiota? Ni siquiera sé en qué zona del universo estoy atrapado. - Zim soltó un bufido y levantó la mirada al cielo. - Todo está fuera de lugar. Esta área jamás ha sido cartografiada. Ni siquiera se cómo voy a regresar a Irk. - Si alguna vez se lo permitían.

Había desconsuelo en su voz, Dib no pudo evitar notarlo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, seguramente Zim sentía terriblemente solo, él único de su especie en milones de años luz a la redonda, constantemente confundido en un mundo ajeno a él, mientras que Dib era libre de ir y venir entre las demás personas, hasta podía darse el lujo de despreciarlas ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo el irken había vagado por el vasto universo, tan frío, silencioso e inhospito, solo con sus recuerdos, pensó el humano. Si Zim había escapado de Irk, cualquiera fuera la razón de su huida, seguramente llevaba a rastras culpas y arrepentimientos, atormentándolo día a día. Eso enloquecería a cualquiera.

Poco a poco Dib entendía más al irken y no le sorprendía que se le hubiesen acabado las fuerzas hace más de un año, cuando se dejó atrapar por él, dispuesto a dejar su suerte en sus manos. Pero, ahora Zim estaba ahí, determinado en seguir su viaje a cualquier costo. Eso era digno de admiración sin duda alguna.

- Puede que falte tiempo para poner en marcha tu nave, Zim. - El irken desvió su atención al humano, preparandose para algún sutil insulto. - Pero hasta entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Te lo prometo.

Y, por primera vez desde que comenzara esa conflictiva relación, el investigador paranormal deseo genuinamente cumplir con su palabra.

Sorprendido por la declaración, Zim volvió su mirada al cielo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, buscando con esperanza la más mínima referencia entre las estrellas, el más mínimo rastro que pudiera llevarle de nuevo a su planeta natal. Sin embargo, tras haber escuchado las palabras del humano, algo en su interior se calmo y de alguna forma ya no se sintió tan lleno de incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Si había aprendido algo del humano, era que él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

- Dib. Y eso que hicieron en el área de descanso, ¿también era parte del "cortejo"? Lo de quedarse mirando uno al otro y acercarse demasiado.

- Sí, ese lenguaje corporal no siempre es igual. Depende de la situación y las personas.

- Normalmente, los irken somos más gestuales en eso para transmitir mensajes. - Respondió Zim.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

Zim hizo una serie de gestos casi inperceptibles sin apartar la vista de él.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? - Preguntó Dib, curioso por ese lenguaje de señas tan sutíl y curioso, sin embargo el irken aun no parecía entender que el lenguaje corporal y el de señas eran diferentes.

- DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL. OBJETIVO SIN VALOR ESTRATÉGICO.

- Ah... - ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba Zim en Irk?

...

Zim se extrañó ver la luz del sótano prendido a esas horas de la madrugada, no por la hora en sí, sino por el absoluto silencio; la luz no podía estar prendida sin escucharse el chispazo de los circuitos electrónicos, el golpeteo de piezas mecánicas, el ritmico tecleo del teclado o, al menos, el gemido frustrado del ocupante en turno.

Bajó con precaución, alistándose física y mentalmente para alguna posible confrontración, el vecindario era tranquilo hasta el aburrimiento, sin embargo no se dejaba engañar por la apariencia ni bajaría su guardia. Agudizó sus sentidos y sus fibras musculares se tensaron. Al llegar al sótano, se asomó brevemente y encontró al humano acurrucado sobre sus libretas de apuntes y hojas sueltas.

El ex-soldado irken soltó un bufido desilusionado y se dirigió al joven investigador paranormal. Si bien era satisfactorio pelear con el mono con cresta de vez en cuando, nada se comparaba a una pelea mortal contra un enemigo que, seguro, te destriparía si le dabas la oportunidad, ni al golpe de adrenalina capaz de hacerte olvidar cualquier duda o vacilación. Y mientras tuviera que cohabitar con el humano, no podía matarlo.

Dib tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos, sus lentes estaban a un palmo de distancia y entre sus dedos sostenía uno de sus innumerables lápices deformados. En momentos de profunda concentración, el humano jugaba con ellos y, a los pocos días, los lápices mostraban una honda mella en el medio.

¿Qué hora era?, pensó y su pak le mostró la hora terrestre.

A pesar de la hiperactividad del humano, había un estrecho margen en la madrugada, esa hora justamente, en la que el Dib caía dormido fuera lo que estuviera haciendo.

El irken decidió ir a la sala y ver la televisión por un rato. Superando su inicial retinencia, si él iba a ayudar al Dib con sus investigaciones paranormales entonces debía saber, al menos, qué era lo "normal" y como un curso rápido sobre flora y fauna terrestre, una de las tareas de Zim era leer revistas de naturaleza y ver programas educativos. Pasadas las protestas, Zim había aceptado su destino y absorbía la información a gran velocidad gracias a su avanzada capacidad de procesamiento.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

Tomó algunos apuntos del primate, en los margenes y entrelíneas identificó escritura irken y sonrió satisfecho. Todo estaba escrito correctamente.

Desde hacía meses, Dib le había pedido insistentemente enseñarle escritura irken. Para fortuna del humano, había casi tantos caracteres irken como romanos pero el problema principal residía al momento de emplearlos y arreglarlos para trasmitir un mensaje. Gracias al pak, un irken podía leer rápidamente sin perder información de por medio, sin embargo los arreglos especiales de escritura estaban hechos para acelerar la lectura, incluso en textos cifrados; en esos arreglos, el significado de la lectura se perdía si no se leía a la velocidad adecuada, velocidad que solo se alcanzaba con el pak.

Hasta el momento Dib había aprendido los tres sistemas básicos de escritura, los únicos que podría leer sin mayor problema, y, por las notas que encontró en las hojas, no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad para ejercitarlo. Algunas veces hasta quería darle palmeadas a Dib en la cabeza y decirle "Buen chico" por su buen aprendizaje.

Su buen humor hubiera continuado hasta el amanecer si no hubiese leído el contenido de las hojas. Sintió algo similar a un filoso trozo de hielo glacial raspar y triturar sus vertebras. Privado por el describrimiento, corrió hacia su adaptador de energía, en el extremo contrario del sótano.

"¡El humano arruinó todo! ¡Dos años de duro trabajo echados a perder!" Ni siquiera quería ver el desastre que había dejado el simio retrasado.

Sobre su mesa de trabajo impecablemente ordenado estaba el adaptador, cerrado y pulcro, tal como se lo había imaginado por más de un año. Y al lado estaba el SIR, listo para iniciar su bien merecida recarga.

Zim se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración y, entonces, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE, MALDITA BOLA DE CEBO? ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? - Gritó Zim, presa del pánico. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. La tarde anterior había dejado varias piezas menores desensambladas, habían conductos milimétricos que aun no había llenado con superconductores líquidos que aun no había producido. Ahora, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. - ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir por ésto el resto de tu vida! - Abrió el adaptador con dificultad, sus manos le temblaban y su mente estaba abrumada por la creciente posibilidad de pudrirse en la Tierra.

Dib se levantó con sobresalto y se aferró a la mesa para evitar caerse. Para cuando se ajustó los lentes y estuvo consiente de su realidad inmediata, ya tenía al irken sobre de él. Con un fuerte tirón, se vió lanzado por los aires y aterrizó sobre una pila de discos compactos.

Con el costado doliendole como los mil demonios, Dib trató de girarse y erguirse sobre las destrozadas cajas y discos de acrílico pero la gruesa bota del irken cayó entre sus homóplatos, clavándole esquirlas en el pecho. A pesar de la delgada figura del irken, pesaba más que el humano.

- No voy a repetirme, gusano. - Rugió Zim, torciendo su talón sobre Dib. - ¿Qué mierda le hiciste al adaptador? - Y de su pak se extendieron cuatro cables con garras serpenteando a escasos centimetros de la cresta proteínica humana.

- ¡Aprende a decir "Por favor", imbécil! - Dib alargó una mano y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, derribó un estánte cercano.

Pesadas cajas llenas de archivos cayeron como una cascada de ladrillos. De un salto, el irken se alejó y al aterrizar resbaló sobre resbalozos discos compactos. Su espalda resintió el mayor impacto al caer justo sobre el pak.

Para cuando el irken se recuperó del golpe, la tempestad de papeles había terminado. Trató de levantarse pero se sintió retenido por el pak.

- ¡Maldita porquería! - Maldijo, apartando la capa de hojas a su alrededor. Tres de los cables flexibles del pak habían quedado atrapados debajo del pesado mueble y en la posición en la que se encontraba inmovilizado era imposible desplegar los miembros metálicos sin lastimarse él solo.

Debajo del desastre se oyó largo quejido y, a los pocos segundos, la superficie de papel de perturbó, emergiendo precariamente de ella el mono terrícola.

- ¡Joder, mi brazo! - Gruñó el humano, haciendo esfuerzos en vano por salir de ahí. Tenía el peso del estante sobre su antebrazo y aun tenía trozos de acrílico enterrandose en el pecho. Para empeorar la situación, no tenía los lentes puestos, se habían perdido en algún punto. No podría ver más allá de treinta centímetros. - ¡Siempre tan impulsivo, Zim! - Reprochó Dib, apartando las cajas despedazadas de acrílico debajo y alrededor de él para aliviar un poco el dolor de los filosos trozos. - Mira en lo que nos has metido. ¡Mierda, duele!

Zim tiró de los cables y se agitó, sin embargo el mueble lo mantuvo aprisionado.

- ¡Calla, simio bobalicón! Es tu culpa que estemos en este aprieto. - Zim reprochó, empleando su cable libre para liberarse, pero esas extensiones del pak no estaban hechas para cargar grandes pesos, estaban diseñadas para sujetar y desgarrar.

- Y, claro, lo primero que tenías que hacer era lanzarme como un muñeco de trapo. - Alargó la mano en busca de sus lentes, la punta de sus dedos rozaron el armazón y se estiró hasta alcanzarlos.

- ¡Me habría ahorrado la molestia si no hubieras tenido el atrevimiento de tocar mi adaptador! - Al intentar levantar el estánte, su pak giró por su propia curvatura,causando que los cables se tensaran y la cubierta metálica empezó a separarse. - ¡Ah, trasto inmundo!

- ¡El adaptador ya está listo, bicho lobomotizado! - Con el pecho contra el suelo y el antebrazo aprisionado, la movilidad de Dib era prácticamente nula. Sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco le descolocaría el hueso de hombro.

- En tus sueños, gusano rastrero. No tienes la capacidad intelectual para entender la complejidad que supone la tecnología del adaptador. - Replicó Zim, refunfuñando.

- No te des tantos alardes, chico espacial. Solo hice pequeños ajustes al adaptador después de leer tus notas. – Explicó el muchacho, retorciéndose bajo los escombros. - Nada para que te cabrees tanto, Zim.

- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de presumir tu falta? ¡Estoy hablando de tecnología irken, no son simples cablecitos o engranajes!

- Mira Zim, si seguimos en esta situación a mí se me va a romper el brazo y a tí los retraíbles. Ayudame a salir de aquí y seguimos con esto luego, ¿va?

Con claro rechazo a la propuesta de Dib, el ex-soldado irken se contorsionó en vano para liberarse. Al tensionarse los retraibles, Zim desistió. Mientras no tuviera su base y su equipo de reparación médica, no podía permitirse dañar los componentes del pak.

- Bien, humano. Levantemos esta carga a MÍ indicación. Y una vez Zim esté libre de este predicamento te quebrará todos los huesos de su mantecoso cuerpo, uno a uno. - Amenazó Zim.

Al siguiente minuto, los muchachos levantaron el estánte y escaparon de esa incómoda situación.

- Ésto va a doler mañana. - Masculló Dib, mirando el extenso moretón ahí donde el mueble había caído.

- Y espera a que Zim te ponga las garras encima, rata inmunda. - De una mesa cercana, Zim tomó un puñado de sus herramientas y se dirijió a la suya. - Si no fuera por que debo revisar lo que hiciste ¡estarías en este momento suplicando a Zim por tu miserable vida!

- Zim, ¿por qué no eres capaz de creer que haya podido terminar el adaptador? Ya medí la energía de salida con una carga de prueba, nada explotó ni se fundió, todo está correcto. - Explicó Dib de modo conciliatorio, acercándose a Zim con sumo cuidado. Sabía que la ira de Zim era tan destructiva como un tornado y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, no obstante no habría trabajado en el dispositivo de estar inseguro de sus conocimientos. - Has la prueba.

Zim se había encogido sobre el adaptador, revisando cada sección sin creerse la estúpida osadía del humano. Si había solo un cable mal conectado, una pieza fuera de su lugar, mal ensamblada o el material no era el correcto, el SIR volaría por los aires y provocaría una explosión que barrería con la casa desde sus cimientos. Por lo menos así Zim ya no tendría que preocuparse más pero él ya había dejado atrás su etapa suicida. Para él ya no había vuelta atrás, jamás volvería a rendirse ni se permitiría morir tan fácil. Ni ahora ni nunca, mucho menos estando cara vez más cerca de volver al espacio.

El adaptador parecía estar bien, muy bien por cierto. Conocía perfectamente la estructura para pasar desapercibido el más mínimo detalle. El humano estaba muerto si algo salía mal.

El irken lanzó una intensa y oscura mirada asesina a Dib, estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Tras varias pruebas y chequeos, Zim hurgó en el interior del robot, extrajo un manojo de cables y los conectó al adaptador, conectó éste último y titubeando, lo encendió. Después de unos tensos segundos de espectativa, la antena del SIR comenzó a parpadear. ¡Las baterías se estaban recargando con éxito!

- ¡Funcionó, Zim! - Vitoreó el humano, orgulloso de sí mismo. - Te lo dije.

Y, a modo de felicitación y profundo agradecimiento eterno, Zim lo golpeó en el estómago.

- ¡Y es lo menos que te mereces, humano despreciable! - Dib, derrumbado en el suelo, sabía que eso podría ocurrir; de no estar tan adolorido podría haber esquivado el golpe. De verdad estaba doliendo y apenas podía respirar.- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus grasientas manos sobre mis cosas otra vez!

"¡Mono atrevido! Solo por que GIR se está recargando no lo destripo con una cuchara." Murmuró, haciendo una última revisión. La batería del SIR se estaba recargando y en unos meses podría desplegar su base. Al fin su propia guarida, su propio trozo de Irk en ese lejano abismo en el espacio. Era como regresar a la civilización, aunque fuera solo una ilusión.

Antes de retirarse, Zim observó como el humano hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, todavía boqueando por aire, con el rostro y la ropa rasguñados y manchados de sangre. Dib era fuerte, estaría bien. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Zim admitió que el humano era más listo de lo que había pensado. Las notas que había dejado solo mencionaban los principios físicos del adaptadormás unas anotaciones mínimas, no cómo funcionaba en especifico.

¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus capacidades?, se preguntó genuinamente sorprendido. ¿Qué oportunidades nuevas representaba para él esa revelación?

Zim salió del sótano, decidido a probar al humano para conocer exactamente de qué madera estaba hecho.

...

Era una tranquila tarde de verano. Los árboles estaban en su momento cumbre de muda, cuando las hojas se han tornado de infinitas tonalidades de rojo, amarillo y dorado y las vainas están a fibras de desprenderse de las ramas. Un ventarrón fuerte e iniciaría la lluvia rojiza que los jardineros odiaban con especial ahínco. Lo veían venir, lo sentían en sus huesos.

Era ese tipo de tranquilidad con la cual uno se sentaría en el porche a contemprar esa maravilla natural, reflexionando sobre la efímera vida mortal.

- ¡Y ESA CABEZA ENORME QUE TIENES ME DA GANAS DE VOMITAR!

Sin embargo, no todos estaban de ánimos poéticos.

- ¡¿Y TU CREES QUE ES FACIL TENER EN CASA A UN BICHO RASTRERO TAMAÑO JUMBO GRITANDO Y QUEJÁNDOSE TODO EL DÍA?

Otros preferían estar en la sala de estar, compartiendo ese momento calmo con sus seres cercanos.

- ¡TUS OJOS SALTONES Y TU ESTÚPIDO CABELLO PUNTIAGUDO SON UNA BURLA!

- ¡LOS TUYOS PARECEN DOS GLOBOS CON CONJUNTIVITIS CRÓNICO!

- ¡ERES UNA BESTIA ENFERMIZA PULULÁNTE!

- ¡VE A QUE TE DEN, PEDAZO DE IRKEN!

- ¡IGUAL, TERRANOIDE RETRASADO!

- ¡YA, HASTA AQUÍ! - Bramó Dib y un tenso airea se abrió entre ambos.

La reacción del humano tomó a Zim por completo desprevenido. Así no era como el humano debía responder, ambos debían seguir con la discusión hasta que estuviera a un hilo de matarse. Era una discusión tan ensayada que el irken se preguntó si había estirado demasiado ese hilo limitante.

- ¡Ya estoy harto que siempre hagas lo mismo! ¿Crees que tu juego iba a durar por siempre? - Dib vociferó, confrontando a su aborrecible huésped.

- ¡Zim no está jugando, piojoso primate! ¡Simplemente no te soporto! - Respondió, sintiéndose acorralado. ¿El humano se había dado cuenta?

- Llevo más de medio año viendo y soportando cómo te comportas como un verdadero imbécil cada dos meses, ¿pensaste que no iba a detectar la frecuencia de estos arrebatos?

"¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!" Zim estaba sin palabras, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Era terrible! ¡Estaba muerto! Tal vez debería sopesar la opción de buscar un agujero solitario a las afueras de la ciudad pero ya no tenía tiempo, estaba demasiado cansado, sería un suicido hacerlo ahora.

Dib tenía la boca llena de insultos y estaba a punto de soltarlos cuando notó la vacilación e incertidumbre del irken, como la de un niño al que acaban de descubrir rompiendo el florero de cristal cortado favorito de mamá.

Dib soltó un suspiro y sintió como se quedaba desarmado ante la mirada de temor de Zim. "De verdad, no lo entiendo." Otra vez, ¿por qué el irken tenía que complicar las cosas?

- Zim, esto no puede ocurrir cada que necesites dormir. - Dijo el muchacho, cansado y desanimado. Debía poner fin a esta locura sin sentido por su propio bien mental. - Ven para acá. - Dib sujetó a Zim del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras a su cuarto.

Hacia medio año, en una discusión similar, los dos muchachos se habían lanzado injurios hasta terminar con las gargantas irritadas y una pizca de aliento en sus pulmones. Destilando ira, Zim subió a su habitación, imprimiento una clara sensación de dejavú en el muchacho. De golpe, Dib notó que eso mismo había ocurrido con anterioridad, repetidas veces, particularmente por que esas discusiones iniciaban de la nada realmente. Zim se cabreaba por una verdadera tontería que, incluso para los volubles estandares del irken, eran demasiado vanales. Entonces empezaba el griterío y no acababa hasta que Zim se iba a su habitación y se encerraba por horas.

Dos meses más tarde, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, pero esta ocasión estaba preparado. Dib ocultó una diminuta cámara de exploración en la habitación de ZIm, observó como el irken se hacía ovillo en una esquina de la cama y se quedaba dormido casi al instante. Dos meses después se desató la ira de Zim por que "la engrapadora no había engrapado en el ángulo adecuado de las hojas y como pertenecía al humano sarnoso, era culpa suya", el irken se enclaustró en un habitación y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Al principio, Dib no supo qué hacer con eso. Por un lado, quedaba resuelto el misterio sobre el descanso irken. Había llegado a pensar que gracias al pak, Zim podía prescindir de eso. Evidentemente, el pak no lo podía hacer todo y requería un periodo de sueño restaurador, como cualquier ser vivo de la Tierra (excepto por las ranas toro, por ejemplo).

En todo caso, ¿por qué habría Zim de cabrearse como si le hubiera aventado un globo de agua a la cara? ¡No tenía sentido!

"Vamos, Dib. Tu eres bueno en esto de las teorías". Así que dispuso las "piezas" en su mesa de trabajo mental.

Al final de las discusiones, Zim se encerraba en su habitación por un par de horas cada dos meses. El tiempo suficiente para descansar su cuerpo y mente. Recordó los insultos que le había lanzado en la discusión anterior, con tanto furor, con tanta colera, lo fúrico que terminaba él y su creciente necesidad de torcerle el cuello. Pero Zim se largaba a su cuarto, justo que lo que Dib quería al final, ya no verlo ni escucharlo más por el resto de la tarde.

"Al final de las discusiones, Zim se encerraba en su habitación por un par de horas cada dos meses." Pensó con énfasis.

Un pájaro en el patio trasero. Una mancha en sus zapatos deportivos. Una grapa mal colocada. Con esas tonterías la ira irken explotaba minutos antes de ir a dormir. Era como si provocara las peleas y cayera dormido. ¡No, Zim estaba provocando las peleas! Pero, ¿por qué? Zim no encajaba en su mentalidad lógica, actuaba de acuerdo a sus propios intereses sin importarle el costo, pero ni siquiera él actuaría tan agresivo arbitrariamente, ¿qué no estaba viendo? ¿qué impulsaba al irken?

Si Zim lo sacaba de sus casillas, eso le aseguraba algunas horas en las cuales él no iría a buscar al irken.

¡Ah! ¡Eso era! Pero... ¡qué miserable! !¿Después de todo y le salía con eso?

- ¡Suéltame! - Protestó Zim al llegar a su habitación. - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- Dime una sola razón que te haya dado para hacerte creer que voy a atacarte a traición mientras descansas.

Zim estaba preparado para más insultos, no para una pregunta directa y bien planteada a la cual no quería responder. Eso admitiría su constante estado de alerta y temor. ¿Admitir inseguridades? No, no podría ni en el mejor de los momentos. Pero Dib estaba de verdad iracundo, quería explicaciones y él no tenía tiempo para darle largas al asunto. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, lo malo de discutir así era que terminaba sin energías.

¿Qué más da? El Dib lo intuiría tarde o temprano.

- Pueden venir por mí. - Dijo, retraído.

A Dib le tomó un momento entender a quienes se refería.

- Zim, ¿de verdad crees que los soldados de Irk van a llegar a la Tierra, perdida como está en el infinito Universo, solo para capturarte? - Había algo que Zim no le estaba contando y al menos esperaba que le soltara alguna explicación.

- No conoces lo que el Imperio puede hacer, mono terrestre. - Humanos. - Lo que es capaz de hacer cuando tiene un objetivo claro. - Idiota - ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Nunca lo harás! Acepto que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo para demostrartelo, pero si llegan aquí y yo estoy dormido, completamente indefenso... - Esa palabra, cómo raspaga la garganta si la usaba en él. - Creeme, no habrá nadie en quien pueda confiar.

"Con que era eso también. Entonces no me tenía desconfianza, tal vez un poco de recelo condicionado por su preparación militar. Si no que está convencido que los irken son capaces de ponerme en su contra. En este caso, tendré que confiar en su palabra. Zim conoce mejor los trucos del ejercito irken y si dice eso es por algo." Perfecto.

Dib arrastró una silla, la instaló junto a cabezal de la cama y se sentó en ella, con los brazos cruzados.

- Cierra la puerta y duermete. - Zim, confundido, lo miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. - ¿No tenías sueño? Ya, duermete.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Dib? - Ya no entendía nada, solo quería dormir pero, ¿con Dib ahí? ¿qué estaba confabulando?

- Te guste o no, de ahora en adelante voy a estar aquí cada que necesites dormir. - Zim conocía al humano lo suficiente para saber que, una vez se le había metido algo a la cabeza, no había forma de pararlo. - Si llega un soldado irken te despertaré para que puedas defenderte, ¿está bien? - Era justo como acompañar por las noches a un niño que le teme a la oscuridad.

- ¡No está bien! ¡No necesito que me vigiles como si fuera un smeet asustadizo! - Protesto Zim, sabiendo que era inutil, ya no tenía tiempo.

- Deja de quejarte, Zim. - Y Dib se quedó plantado en la silla.

Renuente, Zim subió a la cama y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

- No vas a servir de mucho, ¿sabes?

- Creo que al menos serviré de blanco distractor, ¿no crees? - Dib sonrió jactacioso, pero recordó algo en último momento. - ¡Oh, espera! - Salió del cuarto y regresó a los pocos segundos con una delgada sábana azul. - Ten.- Zim la tomó con sospecha sin saber qué hacer con ella. - Solo acuestate bien y tápate con eso. Te garantizo que vas a descansar mejor así. Recuerda, voy a estar aquí para lo que sea.

Excéptico, Zim inspeccionó la manta con leve olor a suavizante de flores primaverales. Miró la cama y el espacio tamaño matrimonial que le ofrecía para acostarse. ¿La cama siempre había sido así de grande?

Zim se acostó y se hizo un ovillo con la manta. Observó al humano aun receloso y se acomodó mejor al otro lado de la cama, lo más alejado de él. Envuelto con la suave tela, Zim notó una extraña relajación acogedora invadir su cuerpo. "Qué calido se siente" pensó fugazmente.

- ¿Qué ganas con ésto, Dib? - Murmuró el irken, ya adormilado. De verdad, los humanos eran tan raros.

- Evitarme una úlcera estomacal a mis diecinueve años a cambio de dos horas bimetrales de inactividad, ¿te parece justo? - Susurró el muchacho, pero Zim ya no lo escuchó. De un momento a otro, había cerrado los ojos y quedado profundamente dormido con el humano guardando su sueño.

Dib contempló al irken dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo que le costaba creer la inmensa violencia que había en esa pequeña forma. Definitivamente, Dib lo prefería dormido, además así Zim tenía un aire bastante tierno. Había cosas que incluso él no podría negar.


End file.
